Dragon Walking with Demons
by AthanMortis
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a mystery to the inhabitants of Kuoh. After returning from a sudden disappearance, he's a different man. Now, after the Fallen attack him, the devils of Kuoh will learn just what makes him different...
1. Changes

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and some other elements that should become obvious as we go. I make no profit from this, though I dearly wish I could.**_

* * *

Rias Gremory stood at the window of the Occult Research Club's second floor, thinking once again about how to get out of that disgusting arrangement with Riser Phenex. It was really starting to weigh on her mind as the time approached. She sighed as her gaze wandered before coming to rest upon someone resting under the shade of a tree nearby. It didn't take her long at all to recognize one of the great mysteries of the school: Issei Hyoudou.

Rias lightly brushed a few strands of crimson hair from her face as she observed him, distracted from her brooding about Riser to ponder Issei and consider what she knew.

Not long ago, Issei was a, somewhat, normal boy. He was well known around the school for being a member of the infamous Perverted Trio. His obsession with breasts was renowned, along with his lack of shame when it came to it. Rias smiled at the thought. She had actually found the boy's honesty somewhat refreshing. It wasn't as if other boys didn't have the same interests. She knew that well enough, considering how often her own assets were stared at. Issei had simply decided not to bother hiding it.

Her smile changed to a small frown at how that had all changed. One day during the summer holidays, shortly after the school term had ended, Issei had vanished without a trace. His parents had frantically searched for him, but no clue appeared.

Rias and Sona had both investigated the matter, in case it was something supernatural. After all, Kuoh was their territory, so they needed to know if something was snatching teens up. But they didn't find anything either. All they had been able to find out was that the last place he was seen was a shop that specialized in more adult oriented manga and doujinshi.

Months passed without a sign, and it seemed the Hyoudous would be one of those unfortunate families that would have to endure never knowing what happened to their child. Then, out of nowhere, he had reappeared.

A 110 call led to him being found in an alley not far from school grounds. He was a real mess, with massive wounds all over his body, accompanied by older scarring as well, including on his face. In spite of this, however, Issei made a full recovery, much to his parents' joy, and returned home and to class once the new school term began.

He was different though. The usually boisterous and excitable boy was replaced by a rather calm young man. He was still perverted, and spent time with Motohama and Matsuda, but it was much more low key, no longer joining them in peeping, much to the relief of the female portion of the student body.

There were also the physical changes. Besides the extensive scarring that covered his body (which caused him to begin wearing a shirt when he had to go swimming) he was in obviously better shape. Gym uniforms exposed toned arms and legs, corded with lean muscle. His upper body was similarly well built, making his friends rather envious. Aika Kiryuu had actually put it rather well when she compared him to one of those American action stars. Of course, she had said it in more colorful terms at the time.

But none of that was what attracted the most attention of the Devils currently attending Kuoh Academy. The thing that intrigued them was Issei's sheer **presence.**

Rias bit her lip and shivered slightly. Even from here she could feel it, now that she was looking for it. Power, the likes she had only felt from her brother. The fact that it was comparable to a Maou at rest was incredible. And Issei wasn't even trying to project it.

She remembered approaching him outside the school on the first day of class, wishing to let him know that she was relieved he was alright and that she was willing to help if he needed it. But then she was stopped in her tracks by the feeling of Issei's strength bearing down on her. It had been surprisingly sudden. She had felt some slight stirring of power earlier, but put it out of her mind. However, once she got within a certain distance of him, it practically slammed into her. The impact of it on her senses almost sent her to her knees, in more ways than one.

Devils such as herself were creatures ruled by power. While nothing like it used be, power was still a big factor when it came to devil society. Devils sought strong beings to add to their peerages to increase their own power. Only the strongest, such as Sirzechs or Serafall could lead, because devil society would never follow somebody without the power to back it up. And power was definitely an enormous part when it came to attraction. Rias knew she and several others held strength, or at least the potential for it, as the most attractive part of somebody. It was, of course, not absolute. Riser was without a doubt powerful, and Rias still wanted to rip his balls off and feed them to him more often than not, but it was still a factor.

So when she suddenly felt Issei's power, which so easily outclassed her own, forcing itself on her, she almost kneeled in an instinctive reaction toward one who was so far above her. She managed to avoid it, if barely, though she was acutely aware of a sudden dampness between her legs. This wasn't helped by Akeno, who had been right beside her, panting softly in sudden desire. She was hardly surprised to catch her masturbating in the clubhouse's bathroom later.

Rias had spoken to Sona afterwards to find that she had experienced the same thing. Everything seemed relatively normal and then, suddenly, that feeling of gargantuan power pressing down on her once she got within a certain distance of the boy. Sona had had to return to him later, once she was more prepared, to do what Rias had been intending to do. It was as though his power was extended outwards like a bubble with a definite boundary from which he couldn't be sensed casually.

Rias sighed, wondering what had caused a relatively normal human to become a being that could make multiple high class devils feel so incredibly small in comparison. She frowned once again. There was also the matter of what Koneko had told her happened a few days ago…

* * *

 _Koneko was walking home from a sweet shop she had decided to visit after her last request. It was getting late, and she wanted to get home to enjoy her purchases._

 _"Well hello there, cutie." A rough voice said from the alley she was passing by. The loli glanced over to see about a dozen punks leering at her. "What is an adorable girl like you doing out here all alone? Maybe we should keep you company." The white haired girl turned away and kept walking, ignoring them. "Wha-Hey! Don't just ignore us like that!" Three of the delinquents moved to block her way, one of them grabbing her. The corners of her mouth turned down in irritation as she was dragged into the alley, not putting up much of a fight yet. "Maybe we aughta teach you some respect." One of them pulled out a switchblade and held it threateningly in front of her face, much to her annoyance._

 _It was when one of the ones behind her moved to grope her ass that she finally had enough. She was about to teach those idiots some manners when a sudden wave of power made her gasp. The punk with the knife smirked, thinking she did so out of fear. "That's right, be a good girl and maybe you won't get hurt." He laughed before being interrupted by a voice from the entrance to the alley._

 _"What the hell do you assholes think you're doing to my kouhai?" The voice growled out. Everybody turned to see Issei Hyoudou standing there, glaring. Koneko looked at him, blushing slightly as both her devil and nekoshou instincts reacted to his power. He was standing with his arms crossed, his scarred face intimidating in the fading light, especially with the dark glare he was giving the delinquents holding her._

 _"Who the hell are you?" The apparent leader said, glaring. "Beat it before something bad happens to you."_

 _Issei seemed to consider it. "You're right. I should probably leave before something bad happens." The gang members smirked while Koneko frowned. "Having to wash your blood off my clothes would be such a pain, after all." Smirks instantly turned into scowls._

 _Another punk pulled out a switchblade. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" He advanced and swung his knife at Issei's face, aiming to add another scar to his collection._

 _Issei easily reached up and caught his assailant's wrist, stopping him cold. He looked him in the eye and gave a dark smirk. "I'd love to see you try." He suddenly kicked out, catching the delinquent in the knee, which gave out with a loud crack. He instantly dropped, howling in pain._

 _The other gang members stared at Issei's casual brutality, looking more unsure now. "Next." He announced blandly. The punks looked at each other before 3 moved to attack, one grabbing a large, heavy pipe._

 _The first came in with a wide punch, which Issei easily dodged and retaliated with a quick uppercut to his opponent's chin. The punk's teeth clacked together loudly as he dropped, unconscious before he hit the ground. The second tried for a side kick, which was caught. Issei used the leg as leverage to swing the delinquent into the alley wall. He then ducked to dodge the swing of the pipe by the third one, who ended up hitting the gasping for breath second one, most likely cracking a rib. He dropped too. Issei quickly stood with his back to his enemy and elbowed him in the solar plexus, causing him to drop the pipe as he tried to get his breath back. He was swiftly knocked out as Issei whirled, hitting the thug's temple with the back of his fist._

 _He turned back to the rest of the group, eyeing them darkly as they looked back, visibly unsure of themselves now. The one holding Koneko let her go to turn towards Issei fully, allowing her to move back towards the alley wall, getting out of the way. She was observing everything carefully, knowing her King would want to know what happened, especially as it involved the school's mystery powerhouse._

 _The delinquent leader licked his lips nervously. Issei had after all just taken out four of his men with almost contemptuous ease, and looked more than ready to keep going. The hand holding his switchblade shook slightly. "We can still beat him!" he blustered. "He can't take us all on, after all!" Issei's response was to crack his neck, a bored look on his face._

 _The next thug, the biggest and most muscled, roared and charged, aiming for a rugby tackle. Issei actually rolled his eyes before side stepping at the last moment and sticking his foot out, tripping the charging ruffian, who fell to the ground like a sack of rocks. Koneko blinked at the action, which was like something out of a cartoon. Quickly and efficiently, Issei knelt down and punched the back of the thug's head in a single motion, knocking him out as well._

 _Another two approached now. Once held a battered plank of wood in his hands, the other had put on some brass knuckles. Wood Plank approached first, swinging his weapon at Issei's head. Issei swiftly put his arm up to block the blow, stopping it in its tracks. Before he could do anything else, however, Brass Knuckle darted in, aiming to strike Issei's stomach. Before he could land the hit, Issei lashed out with another kick. Knuckle unfortunately tried to dodge. 'Unfortunately' because it caused the kick that would have landed on his upper leg to strike his crotch. Knuckle immediately dropped with a high pitched cry and curled up protectively. Everybody there winced, Issei and Koneko included. "Oh shit, sorry, did not mean to do that." Issei said sheepishly. "I was just going to kick your ass, maybe break a bone or two." He then seemed to realize that he still had a plank of wood against his raised arm, held there by a now rather distracted thug. Issei quickly grabbed the plank, jerking it out of his hands, and slammed it into his assailant's head. The board, not very sturdy in the first place, turned into a cloud of splinters on impact, and Wood Plank dropped, moaning slightly._

 _"So… How long are you going to keep this up? Cause I kinda have things to do, and I'm sure she does too." Said Issei, gesturing to Koneko to emphasize his point. The gang leader looked from Issei, to his downed men, to the remaining thugs on his side, none of which had a weapon, and began to slowly back away._

 _"Fine." He said, scowling angrily to hide his fear. "Take the little bitch and leave us alone."_

 _"Cool" Issei smiled before motioning Koneko over to him. She did so, shivering slightly as she felt his power even more now with such close proximity. "We'll be going then." He turned to leave the alley before glancing back, smile gone and a dark look on his face. "Just so you know, if I ever find you harassing her, or anybody else for that matter, ever again, I'll make sure your hospital stays are… extensive." He growled softly. "Got it?" The delinquents nodded fearfully, edging away from him. Issei snorted contemptuously and began leaving the alley, Koneko trailing behind._

 _They walked for a couple of blocks before Issei stopped and turned to her. "You alright, Toujou-chan?" He said gently, smiling down at her. Koneko nodded, her cheeks still slightly pink. "Good, I'm glad." She was surprised when he brought his hand up and set it gently on top of her head, lightly ruffling her hair. The nekoshou had to keep herself from purring at the sensation. "Try to keep away from assholes like that, okay? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my cute little kouhai, after all." He smiled at her and took his hand off of her head, letting it drop to his side, making her want to frown. "I'll see you around." He said, turning to leave._

 _"Arigatou, senpai." She said softly. He gave her a grin and a wave before heading off. Koneko watched him leave before turning and immediately heading for the ORC clubroom. She needed to tell Rias about this immediately._

* * *

Rias was snapped out of her recollection as she saw the object of her thoughts stretch and begin getting up from his place under the tree. He'd obviously had enough relaxation for the moment. As he stood she saw him look around before, to her surprise, turning to look at her. He gave her a smile and a nod, which she returned. It was actually rather interesting, she mused, that it used to be that he was rather flustered around her (when he could pull himself away from staring at her breasts). Now it was as though nothing bothered him. Like he'd seen too much to let things such as one of the most beautiful girls in school looking at him affect him.

Just another thing that mysterious event had changed about him.

As she watched him leave she once again wondered what had actually happened to him. Had he been kidnapped by some malevolent supernatural entity and then manage to escape? She considered it, but that theory had holes. Like the fact that, wounds aside, he was in good shape when he was found. Yes, he had massive scarring that implied extensive and repeated trauma, but he was too well built for it to be remnants of torture.

Perhaps he had been used as some sort of gladiator? That would explain his wounds, scarring, power boost and physical conditioning. But in that case, why him? As far as she was aware, before his disappearance he was a completely average, if perverted, schoolboy. Did he have a Sacred Gear? If so, how could his kidnappers know about it when she and Sona didn't despite actively looking for Sacred Gear users?

She sighed as he left. There really was no way to find out short of asking him. The problem was in how to approach him. For all they knew what had been done to him was by a devil's hand, in which case he could entirely justifiably react badly to being approached by more. Their best option at the moment was to wait and see. She already had her familiar following him as often as possible.

As he moved out of sight she went back into the room to make herself some tea, mind once again drifting to her impending engagement.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou sighed as he walked into his room after dinner. Ever since his return from his absence his parents had become rather protective, keeping him close whenever they could. It was nice, knowing they cared, but it could get overbearing sometimes. He wasn't exactly a helpless child anymore, after all, no matter what they thought.

"So, how'd today go, boss?" a high pitched, feminine voice asked from his closet, which slowly opened to reveal the speaker. A small woman flew out to hover in front of him, a smile on her lips. She had ice blue hair in upward spikes, blue eyes that gazed at him mischievously, and two sets of insect like wings on her back. She was wearing a purple leotard over tight black leggings, which was itself covered by a form fitting armor plate which covered her stomach and breasts and, oddly enough, had studs where her nipples would be. Purple boots covered her feet, while gloves of the same color came up to her upper arms, almost to her shoulders. Crystal earrings hung from her long, pointed ears and another bit of armor covered her neck and a bit of her upper chest.

"It went alright, Bell-chan. I think that little bat followed me home again, but it should hopefully be gone by now." As he spoke he headed to the window and made it look like he was just glancing around before closing the curtains. "How about you?"

"It's so boring here, boss." The diminutive female said in a whine. "I kept myself entertained by reading some of your manga, but I really need to get out there, maybe show some baddies who's boss." As Issei started removing his clothes, exposing his well-muscled and scarred body, she flew in circles around him. "When am I going to be able to leave, huh? It's been ages!"

"Hopefully soon. We just need to find out what supernatural forces are at play here and if they're friendly or not before I let you or any of the others out." He said as he sat down on his bed, taking his pants and underwear off. "Last thing we need is to accidentally declare war on whoever is in charge here."

Bell sighed. "Oh well…" Then she grinned as she looked down at him, her eyes raking over his body, small pink tongue coming out to lick her lips. "At least there are other ways we can… entertain ourselves…" She giggled before zooming back into the closet. Issei raised an eyebrow after her before she zipped back out, now completely naked, exposing her entire body to his gaze.

Issei chuckled softly. "Eager, aren't you?" She nodded vigorously, a happy smile on her face. She flew over to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, nuzzling him as he brought his hands up to gently hold her. He lightly ran a finger along her spine, careful with her wings, making her shiver slightly. "Alright, far be it for me to deny a lady what she wants, my Bell-chan." And with a smile, he turned off the light.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Highschool DxD and Shin Megami Tensei crossover. I've been thinking up this little story ever since I read Crimson Lord's excellent Demon Among Devils. Unlike that story though, there are some differences._**

 ** _For one, Persona is not the focus of this. This is a crossover with the greater MegaTen mythos. However, it does not follow any specific SMT game. I've taken elements of many different SMT games, both main series and not, and created my own setting, though it will take a long while for that to show itself in any way other than demons and spells from it appearing. So while you might see Issei throwing around Mudos against the Fallen, Tokyo, or Kuoh, in this case, will not be getting nuked._**

 ** _That brings me to another thing: Issei. Unlike in Demon Among Devils, or other stories inspired by it, this will not be an SMT character crossing over into the DXD verse and being the main character. Issei is the main character, but he has been changed by the experiences he had before the story began, as is probably obvious by now. And as is shown by his special friend, those events are SMT related. Speaking of which, I hope everybody can figure out what she is. It's not like I made it difficult._**

 ** _Issei will also be rather OP, at least at first. I am trying to avoid spoilers, but I will say that he is part of the SMT verse I've cobbled together, and SMT is all about OP. This means that, much like Crimson Lord, I'll be increasing the stakes of the fights to make them more interesting. I will try to keep from copying him, but I will not deny that some things will be inspired by him. No Templars though. Don't think so, at least…_**

 ** _On another note, this is a Mature story. This, I think, is mostly a given, because DxD, but I do plan to have lemon content. I kept from showing it at the end there this time, but don't expect that to always happen._**

 ** _Next chapter should be the beginning of canon, so look forward to that, and please review. Till next time._**


	2. Introductions

Issei sat on the grassy hill by the track field after school, watching the track club practice. His eyes followed the various girls' bodies as they trained while he relaxed after another school day.

He looked up as his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, approached him with big grins on their faces. "Yo Ise!" Matsuda called. "You coming to the girls' changing room with us? The kendo club is going to finish practice soon."

Issei shook his head with a slight smile. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I have something I need to do today."

Motohama frowned at him. "What's going on with you lately, Ise? You haven't come with us to peep in ages." His frown grew as he eyed the other boy. "Come to think of it, you haven't joined us when we've gotten together to watch the new DVDs we've gotten either. What's up with that?"

Issei shrugged, letting his gaze travel back to the girls practicing below him. "I've just had other things on my mind guys, that's all. Plus, I don't feel as much of a need to see women in videos anymore." The other two members of the perverted trio stared at him, as if unable to comprehend his words.

Suddenly, Matsuda gasped, making Issei and Motohama stare at him. "You bastard!" he suddenly yelled at Issei, making him lean back in surprise. "I see how it is! You've gotten yourself a girlfriend! That's why you don't look at videos of women's breasts anymore, you can get the real thing whenever you want!"

A hush fell over the immediate area, as even the practicing girls had heard Matsuda's shouting and turned to stare. Motohama, meanwhile, looked at Issei in betrayed disbelief. "But why did you get a girlfriend when we haven't? That's not fair. Share the wealth, man!"

Issei groaned as he heard the track team girls start talking to each other. "What? He has a girlfriend?" "No way, who'd be that desperate?" "You don't think he did something to get one, do you?" "What, like blackmail?" "Wouldn't put it passed him…"

Issei glared at his fellow perverts, who were now sobbing at the injustice of it all, whimpering things like 'no fair' and 'I'm better looking than he is'. He felt a vein throb in his temple as he growled at them. "Look at what you idiots have done. Now there's going to be rumors all over the school about me being some sadistic blackmailing rapist or something." He scowled at them. "For your information, I don't have a girlfriend yet! I simply have other things that demand my time." He got up and started walking away, irritated, leaving the two perverts kneeling on the ground, weeping at the unfairness of the universe.

* * *

The next day, Issei was sitting at his desk during lunch, annoyed as the other perverts had continued harassing him about apparently having a girlfriend all day, making the girls in class stare.

He grumbled as he remembered complaining to Bell last night about what they did, only to have her laugh about it. When she wasn't teasingly complaining about apparently not being good enough to be considered his girlfriend, that is.

He looked up as a someone stepped in front of his desk to find Aika Kiryuu looking down at him with an eyebrow raised behind her glasses. "So…" She said, drawing it out. "You have a girlfriend, eh? How did that happen?" The heavy thump of Issei's head with the desk, along with his sigh of defeat, brought a chuckle out of her.

"For the last time, I don't have a girlfriend." Issei grumbled into the desk. "Those idiots thought it up because they couldn't understand why I haven't been hanging out with them as often. So now everything thinks I'm some sort of malevolent blackmailer." He looked up at her, annoyed. "Is it really that easy to believe the worst of me?"

Aika sat on the opposing desk, looking down at him. "Well, you didn't have the best reputation before, what with, you know, being an unrepentant perv." She pointedly ignored his mumbled 'pot, kettle'. "It doesn't help that you look kinda intimidating now, what with your scars. It's not really fair, but your appearance does have an effect."

Issei sighed explosively. Ever since he got back from his 'trip', he'd known he'd have some issues thanks to the rather obvious scars on his face. Unlike the west, Japan didn't consider scars something positive, even if received for a good reason. Especially ones as visible as his. He absently reached up and traced over the one that trailed from his forehead, along his right eye, and halfway down cheek. He's almost lost that eye, and it showed.

"You never did tell us how you got them…" Aika said quietly, and Issei could tell that the rest of the class' volume had dropped as they tried to find out what everybody had wondered since his return: What had happened to him?

Issei looked Aika in the eye for almost a full minute before she turned her head away, unable to bear his gaze any longer. "No, I haven't." He said softly. "Maybe I'll tell you… One of these days." With that he finally pulled out his bento and started eating, indicating the end of the current conversation. The sound level of the rest of the class went back up now that it was obvious they would not be finding anything further out. Aika hopped off the desk she was perched on and headed back to her own group of friends.

At the end of the day Issei was getting ready to leave, wanting to get home and relax. He opened his locker only to blink as a pink envelope fluttered down to the ground. People around stopped and stared at what had just happened, including a certain duo of perverts. "Is that…?" Gasped Motohama.

Issei, nonplussed, bent down to pick it up, looking it over from every angle. It was pink, and smelled vaguely of perfume. There could be no real doubt about what it was. Under the gaze of everybody in the hall, he opened it.

 _"Please meet me in the old park by the fountain tomorrow at sunset. –Your Secret Admirer."_ It said in obviously feminine handwriting. Issei stared, surprised beyond all belief that he had gotten, of all things, a love letter.

There was a sudden shout of "YOU BASTARD!" and suddenly Matsuda had him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him. "All that bullshit about not having a girlfriend, and now you get a love letter! What the hell!?"

Motohama apparently decided now was a great time to join in. "How could you do this to us, Ise!? I thought we were bros! Now we find out that you've got some girl wanting to meet you, and probably do other things as well!? Why are you leaving us behind!?"

As all this was going on the other students were talking to each other. "Did he seriously just get a love letter." "It looks like it." "Wow, maybe I should get a lottery ticket on the way home, it's obviously a day of miracles." "Agreed. Next thing you know nukes will fall or demons will invade."

Issei, beyond annoyed, wrenched himself out of Matsuda's grasp and moved away. "It's not like I planned it, dumbass. I'm surprised too." He folded the love letter back up and put it away in his bag before grabbing the rest of his stuff to head home. He smirked at them as he got ready to leave. "It's not my fault nobody's interested in you. I guess I'm just better looking and more interesting." He left quickly as the other two started screaming and crying in rage and despair.

After he got home he showed the love letter to Bell, who looked at it with interest as she sat on his shoulder. "Wow, wasn't expecting this. Not really surprised though. You are you, after all. You going to go?"

Issei considered it as he sat at his desk. "Yeah, I think I should. If for no other reason than to find out who sent it."

Bell giggled, a wide smile on her face. "Is Issei-sama hoping for another girl to add to his harem? For shame…" She tutted mockingly. "You'd think having me, Elena and the others would be enough to sate your appetite."

Issei rolled his eyes as he set the letter on his desk. "I'm curious, can you blame me?"

Bell patted his cheek with her small hand. "Of course not, boss. But it would only be right for the aspiring Harem King to get himself another girl. You need a human one, after all." The smile dropped from her face and she spoke quietly. "It's not like Isa-chan is here. You need to start moving on."

Issei clenched his jaw and curled his hand into a fist, his face downcast. "…I think I'm going to get to sleep early tonight. It's been weird day." He said quietly and got up to start getting ready for bed. Bell floated off his shoulder and hovered there, looking at him sadly, before nodding and heading to her own bed he'd set up in his closet. "Alright. Goodnight, boss…"

* * *

Rias let out a low groan as she stretched, sighing in satisfaction as her back popped. She looked down at her desk at the things she had been working on. Despite it not being a school day, she still had things to do. Her peerage was also busy completing requests.

She sat back as she decided to take a break, picking up her tea as Akeno walked in. "Work going well, Buchou?" The Queen asked, her normal smile on her face.

Rias nodded, sipping her tea and making a noise of satisfaction. "Yes. I'm thankfully almost done. Paperwork can be annoying. Thankfully there wasn't much to do today. Anything interesting of note?"

Akeno brought a finger to her chin as she thought. "Ah, well, did you hear the latest news about Hyoudou-kun?" Rias shook her head, looking interested. "Ara, well, apparently he got a love letter when he was leaving for the day."

Rias blinked in surprise. That was not what she had been expecting to hear. "Really? Any idea from who?"

Akeno shook her head. "No. He didn't let anybody see it, not even his friends. It was definitely a love letter, though. There was no way anything that pink and perfumed could be anything else." She then giggled. "Apparently it caused quite a bit of chaos. Especially among the other members of the Perverted Trio."

Rias smiled as she imagined it. "Speaking of Hyoudou-kun, I wonder what he's up to. I have my familiar following him now to see if we can finally figure out what to do about him." She thought for a moment before nodding to herself. "Well, it can't hurt to take a look at what he's doing." As Akeno watched Rias relaxed and focused on her familiar, currently in its bat form, connecting to it to see through its eyes. This wasn't something she did often. She wasn't as good at it as, say, Sona was, and it gave her slight headache, but it was a useful skill.

She saw Issei walking through town, dressed better than normal in a red button up shirt and black pants with dark shoes. He walked with an easy grace and confidence. She watched as he went into a park, heading for the fountain there. Her little bat perched itself on the branch of a tree and observed. Issei looked around once he reached the fountain, whose waters were blood red as the setting sun's rays hit it.

"Hyoudou-senpai!" a voice called. A girl approached, stopping at a bit of a distance from Issei, her hands behind her back as she looked at him cutely. "Ah, I'm so glad you came."

Issei turned fully to the girl, hand in his pocket. "You're the one who sent the note then?"

The girl nodded, foot bouncing on the ground nervously. "Y-yes. I've been looking at you for a while, and I wanted to get to know you. I thought maybe I could be your girlfriend?" She looked at him hopefully.

Issei cocked his head to the side, considering her. "I suppose that's possible. I'd like to talk to you a bit more first though."

The girl nodded before looking away shyly. "Ano, could I ask you to do something for me first?" When Issei indicated for her to continue she gave him a smile. "Could you please die for me?" As Issei blinked and let out a flat 'what', the girl suddenly shifted. Instead of a slim, youthful body she suddenly had a much more mature and voluptuous body whose private areas were only barely hidden by black strips of cloth, in place of the modest blouse and shirt she had sported before. A spear made of light appeared in her hand. "If you must blame anybody for this, blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear. Now like I said, die for me!" and she threw the spear at him, making him dodge.

Rias came back to herself with a gasp and sprung up, startling Akeno and Koneko, who had just arrived. Before they could say a word she called out "Hyoudou-kun is being attacked by a Fallen Angel!" and immediately headed for the seal on the floor to teleport to his location. The other two followed her without hesitation, and soon all three were headed for the park.

Upon arriving they saw that the area was littered with craters, and Issei was still dodging the spears of the Fallen, who was floating above him, gritting her teeth in anger. "Dammit, stay still, you little pest!"

Issei retorted as he dodged once again. "Why would I do that, you crazy bitch!?"

At this, Rias sprung forward, launching a small bolt of power to get the Fallen's attention. Both Issei and the floating woman stopped, turning to stare at Rias, Akeno and Koneko. Rias drew herself up and glared at the Fallen. "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing, attacking somebody in my territory?"

The Fallen woman made an annoyed 'tch' sound and glared. "Great, now the little devils decided to get involved." She turned her glare back to Issei, who was looking between her and Rias warily. "You got lucky this time, you little bastard. I'll get you soon enough." And without another word, she disappeared in a flash of light.

The three devils stood down from their aggressive posture after the Fallen left. "Akeno, Koneko, look around and make sure there aren't any unpleasant surprises while I check on Hyoudou-kun." As the two left she approached Issei, shivering lightly at the sensation of his power bearing down on her again, but not reacting beyond that. "Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?"

Issei still looked a bit tense after the altercation, but he relaxed a bit as he saw that Rias wasn't being threatening. "I'm fine, Gremory-senpai. A bit surprised. I wasn't expecting to get attacked today. That was a Fallen Angel, wasn't it?" At her look of surprise, he smiled slightly. "I am vaguely aware of the supernatural side of things, though I don't know details. I've never encountered any of the three powers before today. Not the best introduction, to be honest."

Rias crossed her arms under her breasts and nodded in understanding. "It could have gone better yes. I'm glad you weren't hurt though." She smiled as she saw an opportunity. "Since you only have the bare bones of knowledge of the supernatural, why don't you come to the Occult Research Club's clubroom tomorrow after class, and I'll do my best to explain things to you so you'll be prepared for the future. I'm sure it will be enlightening for both of us."

Issei looked at her, considering it with his hands in his pockets, before nodding. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea." He eyed her suddenly. "As long as you give me your word you won't try anything."

Rias stiffened at the implied accusation and replied slightly frostily. "I understand that you were just attacked, and so are wary, but I assure you I am not the type for such underhanded methods."

Issei gazed at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Sorry, but I did just get attacked, like you said." At Rias' nod he continued. "Alright, I'll be there. Do you mind if I bring somebody along? They are already aware of the supernatural as well, and I promise they won't be, er, too much of a bother."

Rias thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, I can see how it would be helpful for you to have somebody with you. I'll send a member of my peerage to pick you up tomorrow after class and bring you over. Is that acceptable?" At his nod she smiled. "Great, I'll see you then." She turned as Akeno and Koneko returned from inspecting the area to see if they found anything as Issei nodded and began to leave.

All the while she was thinking about what she'd need to do for their meeting. She should probably inform Sona of what had transpired too.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Bell cried out once Issei got home that night and told her what happened. "That bitch sent you that love letter just to attack you!?" The small woman was seething. "Let me at her! I'll shove a Ziodyne up her fucking ass!" She looked like she was about to charge out of the house to hunt his attacker down, so Issei quickly took hold of her and held her soothingly.

"Calm down, Bell-chan. I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. And thanks to this, we got a way to talk to the people in charge of this area."

Bell crossed her arms and scowled. "At least tell me you kicked that slut's ass from here to the moon."

Issei shook his head. "I was being watched by that bat again, so I didn't want to give anything away for now. I just dodged till she was forced to leave, so she probably doesn't consider me much of a threat." He stroked her back soothingly. "At least now we know who that bat likely belongs too. Gremory-senpai did show up pretty quickly, after all."

Bell gave a sniff. "Fine, but I'm going with you to this meeting you arranged."

Issei nodded in agreement. "I already told her I'd be bringing somebody along, so it won't be a problem."

The tiny girl nodded before turning to him and planting a kiss on his lip. "Good. Now let's focus on other things." She gave him a naughty grin, which made him chuckle.

* * *

The next day after class Issei was putting his things away when he heard the girls in class start whispering to each other. He looked up to find the so called Prince of the school, Kiba Yuuto, enter the room. He looked around before spotting Issei and moving toward him, causing his fans to start making sounds of distress, begging Kiba not to let Issei corrupt him. Issei straightened up and looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Hyoudou-san. I'm here because Rias-buchou asked me to bring you to our clubhouse for the meeting. Could you please follow me?" Kiba smiled at Issei, waiting for him patiently as he nodded and finished carefully packing his things. As they walked out of the room they ignored Matsuda and Motohama hissing at Kiba and the girls in class glaring at Issei.

It took them a few minutes to reach the clubhouse with Kiba leading the way in silence. Issei looked around as they headed upstairs, noticing a large door on the first floor that had what looked like seals on it. He absently wondered what was in there. Kiba opened the door for Issei and let him in first, following after and closing the door.

Issei glanced around the room, noting that there were more people than he was expecting. Besides him and Kiba, there was obviously Rias, sitting behind a large desk. Standing behind and to the side of her was Akeno Himejima, who he remembered from the day before. On one of the couches around the small table sat the other person who had been there, Koneko Toujou, eating some sata andagi. What surprised Issei was that the student council president, Sona Shitori was there as well, standing beside Rias' desk, along with the vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun." Rias smiled as he approached. "I'm glad you came."

"Gremory-senpai." Issei nodded back. He let his gaze travel to the representatives of the Student Council, silently asking the question.

Sona adjusted her glasses slightly as she looked at Issei. "Rias informed me of what had occurred, seeing as we share the responsibility over this territory. So I decided it would be best to attend this meeting, to make sure you understood as much as possible." Her brow then furrowed slightly. "She had informed me that you would be bringing somebody with you. Did you change your mind?"

Issei shook his head and lifted his schoolbag up slightly. As they all watched he opened it. Everybody there was surprised when a blue haired head popped out. "Geeze boss, that was horrible. It's so cramped in here. And those lessons! How do you not go insane from boredom?" The small woman flew out of the bag and hovered beside Issei's head, looking around at everybody with a grin. "Hiii." She waved. "I'm Bell! Nice to meet you all!" Then she seemed to realize something and gave everybody a bow as best she could while flying.

Rias recovered her equilibrium first and smiled back at the flying woman. "Ah, hello Bell-san. It's nice to meet you." She looked at Bell with interest. "May I ask, are you a fairy?"

Bell nodded. "Yep! Well, technically I'm a High Pixie."

Sona too looked curious. "If I may, what's the difference with a regular Pixie?"

Bell crossed her arms as she turned to the kaichou. "A High Pixie is a fairy with more power and responsibilities than normal pixies. We direct groups of pixies, and even some other types of fairies, depending on our personal power. We're stronger magically, and more durable. We're also better in a fight." She visibly swelled with pride at these facts. "And in my opinion, we're better looking, too."

Issei chuckled and lightly picked Bell up and set her on his shoulder, where she made herself comfortable with a smile. "Bell-chan is my best friend. I tell her everything, and I rely on her advice." Bell smiled and ran her hand through Issei's hair.

Sona looked like she wanted to question them more, but visibly held herself back. "I see. I understand why you wanted to bring her along then. Now then, I feel I should introduce myself properly. You know me as Sona Shitori. In reality, my name is Sona Sitri, of the Sitri clan, one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld." She gave him a light bow.

Rias stood briefly to bow as well. "And I am Rias Gremory, of the Gremory clan, another of the 72 pillars of the Underworld."

"Now I must ask, since you're obviously aware of the supernatural, why you didn't approach myself or Rias before, seeing as we are the rulers of this territory." Sona continued.

Issei gave a shrug. "I didn't know who was in charge to approach, and if they were friendly. I thought Gremory-senpai might be a devil due to her name, but I had no proof and didn't want to approach till I did."

Rias looked slightly surprised. "Ah, you already knew of my family then?"

"Only from what is told in the Ars Goetia." Issei replied before closing his eyes slightly in thought as he tried to recall. "Gremory is a strong Duke of Hell who governs 26 legions of Demons. He tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist and riding a camel."

Everybody but Bell looked at him in surprise before Rias responded. "Ah, I'm surprised. I wouldn't think you'd be aware of the ancient book of demonology."

Tsubaki spoke for the first time, looking interested. "Does that mean you know of the Sitri as well?" She didn't notice her superior's silencing look as she asked. Sona's cheeks were slightly redder than usual.

Issei cocked his head to the side and recited again. "Let's see… Sitri is a Great Prince of Hell, reigning over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and can make people bare themselves naked if desired. He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin."

Everybody looked at the red faced Sona in surprise. It was Akeno who spoke first, a delighted smile on her face. "Ara ara, make people bare themselves naked? Is that a skill you have, Sona-kaichou?"

Sona did her best to maintain a dignified look, coughing lightly before speaking. "We are… We are getting off track." She looked at Issei, cheeks still slightly red. "So the reason you didn't approach us is because you were not sure we could be trusted, if we knew anything at all. Is that correct?" At his nod she continued. "Well I assure you that, as long as you don't present a threat to us, or the people of this town, we will not do anything against you."

Bell cheered. "Does that mean I can finally leave the house and explore?" She grinned eagerly.

Rias nodded with a smile. "Just don't cause any trouble or be seen, and we won't have any issue with that." She giggled as Bell danced happily on Issei's shoulder. She then turned back to Issei with a smile. "That reminds me, I want to thank you for helping Koneko-chan out a few days ago. I really appreciate you looking out for my peerage like that."

Issei nodded with a smile. "I couldn't just let those assholes harass my cute little kouhai. Although…" He turned to look at the loli, who looked back at him. "I'm guessing the fact that you're here means you didn't need help in the first place?"

Koneko shook her head. "…Still, arigatou for the help." She said quietly. Issei smiled back at her.

He then turned to Rias, looking interested. "So Koneko is a subordinate of yours?"

Rias nodded. "What do you know about Devils, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei shrugged. "Not much. I know you aren't as pure evil as it's said. You also had a three way war with the Angels and the Fallen, but that's pretty much it."

Rias nodded before taking a chess piece made out of red crystal and setting it on the desk. "After the war, devil kind was decimated. Our population was so low that normal population growth wasn't a feasible option. That is when one of the Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, developed the Evil Piece system." She gestured to the piece sitting on the desk, which was a Bishop. Bell flew off Issei's shoulder to land on the table and inspect the piece closely as she continued. "With the Evil Piece system, a devil is able to reincarnate another being into a devil. This allows us to increase the devil population while simultaneously increasing the resurrecting devil's, or King's, personal power by giving them a powerful subordinate."

Issei's eyes narrowed at this. "And the people being resurrected are ok with this?"

Sona stepped forward. "I understand your misgivings, and I won't lie and say that nobody takes advantage of people with this system, but I assure you thatsuch cases are rare, and neither I nor Rias would ever do this against somebody's will. For the most part, people are given the choice to become devils, as there are several perks. For one, they become stronger than they were before, with a special boost depending on the piece used. They get an increased lifespan as well. And once a devil becomes strong enough, then they may go and begin their own peerages as well."

Rias spoke now, quietly. "I swear, Hyoudou-kun, that the only time I would ever resurrect somebody without their express permission is if they were dead or dying, and it was the only way to save them. Otherwise I would always ask them what they wanted."

Issei relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Alright, I'm glad to hear that. Just be aware, if I ever see somebody doing so without consent, I will take matters into my own hands. Understood?" Both Rias and Sona nodded. "Good. Now then, about the attack yesterday, does anybody know why I was targeted by the Alice wannabe?" At everybody's look of confusion Issei looked at Bell. "She kept yelling 'Die for me!'. It was annoying." Bell snorted and laughed.

Rias, still mystified, nodded. "The fallen mentioned that she was going to kill you because of your Sacred Gear." She eyed Issei. "Do you know what she was talking about?"

Issei hesitated before nodding. He brought his left arm up and suddenly it was covered in a gauntlet of what looked like large red scales, with claws instead of fingers and a large green jewel surrounded by runes. "This is my Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear of the Sekiryuutei, Ddraig."

Everybody was shocked, not only at the reveal of the Gear, but at the palpable increase in Issei's projected power when it appeared. Kiba had instinctively put himself in a defensive stance, eyeing Issei warily. Koneko had stopped eating, looking at Issei with a blush. Akeno had started breathing heavier, biting one of her knuckles with desire. Tsubaki bit her lip and surreptitiously rubbed her thighs together. Sona tried to ignore her own body's reactions, forcing herself to observe Issei coolly. And Rias shifted as she felt a very obvious dampness between her legs, glad she was seated behind her desk.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san, you can put it away now." Sona managed to get out without sounding affected. As Issei did so, nobody noticed Bell observing everybody's reactions with interest, a small, perverted grin on her face.

"So…" Rias began once she had calmed down. "You are the Sekiryuutei. And you obviously have been for a while, since you seem to be comfortable with it. I see now why you are so powerful. So I suppose she was unaware you had already awakened it."

"Why would she attack when his power is so obvious though?" Asked Sona.

Issei blinked. "I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

Akeno smiled at him with a smoldering look in her eyes that made Issei raise an eyebrow. "Ara, Hyoudou-kun, you might not be aware, but your power is obvious to us. We can constantly feel it pressing down on us when we get close. It can be quite… distracting…"

"Indeed." Rias nodded. "The first time we felt it we were all quite taken aback. I would suggest you find some way to hide it or reign it in." She turned to Sona. "And as Akeno said, it's only obvious when you're close. I don't think the Fallen ever got close enough to feel it. She wasn't near him when she left the fake love letter, and she kept her distance at the park. So as far as she was aware, he is just a regular human." Sona nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

Issei crossed his arms. "Huh, I didn't notice I was putting out any sort of aura or anything." He looked at Bell. "How about you?"

Bell sat at the edge of the desk. "I do feel a difference when you're near, boss, but nothing big. Then again, I'm used to you, so I may not be a reliable indicator." She grinned mischievously. "I wonder what would happen if you actually flared your power instead of just letting it out passively." She watched gleefully as the devils looked at each other, more than one set of cheeks a bit pink.

Sona coughed once again. "That won't be necessary. We all already know you're powerful. Save that for when it's needed. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Issei nodded before addressing Rias. "I take it this means your bat will stop following me?"

Rias' looked surprised. "How did you know about my familiar?"

"I'd noticed it following me around, and it was there yesterday when I was attacked, which is why I didn't fight back." He replied with a small smirk. "And seeing as that's when you arrived pretty quickly to intervene, it wasn't hard to guess it was watching me for you."

Rias crossed her arms and shook her head ruefully. "I see. I'll need to keep from underestimating you. And yes, I'll stop now that you're aware of us and we've interacted."

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Well then, it seems this meeting was a success. Hyoudou-san, in the future, if you have any issue involving the supernatural, please approach either Rias or myself for assistance. We would like to at the least be kept appraised of anything that comes up."

Issei nodded. "I can agree with that. I'll do so unless whatever the issue is is time sensitive." His face firmed as he gazed back at her. "I do want to be kept in the loop about any sightings of that Fallen. I want to find out why she targeted me and how to keep it from happening again."

Rias smiled. "I'll agree to that, as long as you inform us if she's sighted. She is operating in our territory, after all."

"Alright, I'll see you all around then. Come on, Bell." He picked the High Pixie up and grabbed his bag. He nodded to each of the people there before leaving, Kiba opening the door for him.

Once he'd left everybody relaxed slightly. They'd managed to keep themselves under control, but being around Issei for so long when he was leaking power out like he did was enough to get to them.

"My, I didn't think Issei's power could go higher, but did you feel it when he brought out the Boosted Gear?" Akeno smiled. "And Bell-san even hinted that it could go much higher. I'd be very interested in that…"

Rias sighed as she relaxed in her chair. "It makes me wonder what he's actually capable of. All we know so far is that he has the Boosted Gear and quite a bit of power. We've never seen him use them, though."

Sona frowned. "Let's hope we never have to see him use them. With the amount of power he has, he could cause untold chaos." She started heading for the door. "Please keep me appraised, Rias. I will do the same."

Rias smiled softly as she watched her childhood friend leave. Something told her Sona's hurry involved some rather damp panties. Not that she could blame her.

* * *

Issei walked away from the ORC's clubhouse with Bell once again on his shoulder. He was going over the meeting and what he'd learned.

"So…" Bell looked at him. "Seems like you're going to have to start meditating or something, boss. You can't go around announcing yourself to every supernatural being around like you apparently have been."

Issei sighed. "Yeah, I was surprised to learn I've apparently been projecting my power for everybody to feel. I'll need to take care of that. I wanted to go unnoticed, at least for the foreseeable future."

Bell nodded. "At least now we know that the local devils are nice and on your side." She smiled delightedly. "I can finally get out of the house and stretch my wings!" Issei chuckled and nodded. Bell then grinned. "Now, onto the important things!" At Issei's raised eyebrow she giggled naughtily. "Which of those devils do you think has better breasts? I mean, Gremory's are huge! But that other one's were just as big!" Bell was yelling, waving her arms for emphasis.

Issei laughed, and began to debate the subject with his small companion.

* * *

 ** _And thus we have the beginning of canon._**

 ** _I'm not sure about how I feel about this chapter. It seems a bit stilted in parts. I'm sorry if it seemed boring, but introductions are important. Hopefully I got them right._**

 ** _On another note, I was surprised by the response to this story so far. I mean, I don't imagine the DxD x SMT crossover section is very trafficked, so seeing how many hits I got in a few days was gratifying. I hope everybody enjoys it, and that I can give you a good story to keep you entertained._**

 ** _Now, a few things I probably should have mentioned in the last chapter's AN._**

 ** _The update schedule. There isn't one. I'll update whenever a chapter is ready. Please take note that I write this during my lunch break at work, so it depends on what I can get done in that time. Chapter lengths are also going to vary. This one is nearly twice the size of the last one. It all depends on what I feel is a good cutoff point for the chapter._**

 ** _You'll have noticed that Issei is still human. He will not, in fact, be becoming a devil at any point. His humanity is an important plot point that will become more relevant the further along we go, especially in the prequel._**

 ** _A yes, that's right, the prequel. At some point, once I've reached a certain point in this storyline, I'll start writing a prequel story that's all about what happened to Issei during his disappearance. It'll be much more heavily SMT based than this story. And it will be absolutely balls to the wall epic. Because SMT._**

 ** _One last thing, Issei's harem. I honestly don't know who'll be in it. I can say that the canon girls will be, but others, such as Bell, will also be included in it. As I've alluded to in this chapter, Issei already has a bit of a harem, so he isn't starting from scratch this time._**

 ** _That's all I can think of at this point. Next chapter introduces Asia and, if I get around to it, Raynare's ass kicking. I'm still debating what exactly will happen to her. Mudo to the face, perhaps? We'll see. Look forward to that, and please review._**


	3. Twilight Healing

Issei sighed as he cracked his neck. He was wandering through town, trying to relax. It had been a week since his meeting with the local devil rulers, and since then everything had been calm. The Fallen hadn't been spotted in town by either him or the devils, as far as he was aware. He kept his guard up though. In his experience, it was when things were at their calmest that they would suddenly get weird.

"Ow!" A voice suddenly cried out near him. He turned to see a girl in a nun's outfit on the ground, teary eyed. He walked over and offered his hand to help her up.

"Hey there. Are you alright, Sister?" He was vaguely surprised to find that he wasn't speaking Japanese. He hadn't expected to need that skill for a while. It made more sense when the girl looked up at him, revealing a European face with long, lustrous blonde hair covered by her veil. She must not be from Japan.

"Ah, thank you very much." She took his hand and got up, lightly brushing herself off.

"Do you need any help, Sister?" Issei asked as he examined her further. She looked to be about his age, about a head shorter, with bright green eyes looking up at him. She was definitely very cute.

"Um, well, yes please." She bowed slightly. "Could you tell me where the local church is? I'm supposed to be stationed there, and need to get there soon."

Issei smiled at the cute nun. "I'll do better than that and lead you there myself. How's that?"

"Oh, would you? Thank you very much! I've been having trouble because I'm not from around here and can't speak Japanese very well." Abruptly she put her hands together, head bowed slightly. "Oh Lord, thank you for guiding me to this kind man who is willing to help a stranger he just met like me. Amen." She then looked up at him with a smile. "My name is Asia. Asia Argento."

Issei gestured for her to follow him, still smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Argento-san. I'm Issei Hyoudou. Feel free to call me Ise though."

Asia nodded. "Arigatou, Ise-san. Then please call me Asia."

They walked, talking about what Asia thought of Japan and how it compared to what she was used to. During the discussion, however, Issei suddenly stopped and looked away. He thought he had spotted something flying on large black wings. Could it be the Fallen that attacked him? He wanted to go check, but… "Is something wrong, Ise-san?" Asia asked, looking curious.

Issei shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's get you to the church. It's getting late." The sooner he got the nun where she needed to go, the sooner he could investigate what he saw.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived outside of a large, old church. "I wondered why you wanted to come here. I thought it was abandoned, but the lights are on."

Asia smiled up at him. "Um, thank you very much for your help, Ise-san. Would you like to come in so I can make you some tea as a thank you?" She was fidgeting slightly, looking hopeful.

Issei regretfully shook his head. "Sorry Asia-san, but there's something I need to do right now. I'll take you up on it the next time we meet though, ok?"

Asia looked disappointed, but nodded. "Okay Ise-san. Thank you very much for your help today." She bowed as he turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Asia-san." He said with a smile before leaving.

* * *

Issei groaned tiredly on his way to school. He'd searched for hours, but had not spotted any clue as to the Fallen Angel's whereabouts. He got home late and thus was a bit more tired than usual. At least, he thought, it meant that things had remained calm. He knew that the next time he met the Fallen things would get loud.

Suddenly somebody spoke behind him. "Ah, Hyoudou-kun. Hello." He turned to find both Rias and Akeno standing behind him. "I was not expecting to meet you on the way to school."

Issei nodded to the two beauties courteously. "Gremory-senpai, Himejima-Senpai. I'm glad to see you are well." He resumed walking as they strode beside him. "I was just thinking about how calm things have been. Anything of interest with you?"

Akeno tilted her head to the side slightly with her customary smile. "Ara ara, the only bit of excitement we've had is a stray devil we had to deal with last night." At his confused look her smile grew slightly. "A stray devil is a devil who has, for one reason or another, left or betrayed their King. They usually lose control of their powers and attack innocents, becoming quite monstrous in the process."

Rias continued the explanation. "As this is our territory, Sona and myself are informed if there is a stray in the area so we can deal with it before it can cause too much damage." She looked at Issei. "That was actually one of the theories we had when you disappeared, that you had run afoul of a stray who had killed you." Issei recognized the attempt to fish for information and kept quiet. "Eventually we discounted that due to being unable to locate any strays at the time who could have done it."

Akeno glanced at Issei. "By the way, that reminds me. We noticed that your aura has gone down so much that it's hard to pick you up from among regular humans. I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to learn how to hide it so quickly."

Issei shrugged. "I was motivated to learn, and I had Bell-chan to assist me by letting me know when she could feel me and when she couldn't."

The conversation ended as they walked through the school gates. A hush spread through the gathered students as they did at the sight of Issei walking with the Two Great Onee-samas of the school. Soon cries of shock and dismay rang out throughout the yard. "Noo, what is happening!?" "Rias-oneesama, get away from that scum!" "How dare he sully them with his presence!" "Y-you don't think he did something to them, do you?" "If he did, I'll kill him!"

Issei sighed at his classmates' overreactions while Akeno let out an 'Ufufufu' of mirth. He turned to the devils. "Guess I'll see you around."

Rias smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, see you later, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei walked to class, ignoring the glares and looks of shock he was getting.

* * *

"How did you do it!?" Matsuda yelled in Issei's face at lunch time.

Issei looked annoyed at the lolicon. "How did I do what?"

"How did you get the Two Great Onee-samas to spend time with you like that?" Motohama asked, adjusting his glasses anxiously.

Issei sighed with irritation. "I didn't do anything. They happened to be walking near me on the way to school, that's all."

"LIAR!" screamed Matsuda. "We know you did something! There's no other explanation!"

"Cmon Ise, why won't you tell us. If whatever you did worked on the Onee-samas, it'll work on other girls. This could be our chance!" Motohama cajoled.

The girls in class were looking at them with disgust. "Ugh, like anything they did could get them within ten feet of a girl." "I'd rather be a lesbian than let myself be touched by them."

"Shut up!" Matsuda screamed at them. "Or I'll rape you with my mind!"

Immediately the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. Matsuda barely had time to go wide eyed before Issei grabbed him by the neck and made him look him in the eyes, which were hard and flinty. "What have I told you…" he began slowly, making the rest of the class shudder. "…about threatening to do something like that to a girl in front of me?"

Matsuda was shaking, blue in the face from fear. Motohama nervously put a hand on Issei's arm, despite shaking slightly. "Let him go Ise. You know he didn't mean it. It's just something he says."

Issei scowled before letting the former jock drop, making him fall to the floor, shaking with fear. "That's not something you threaten anybody with, even if you don't mean it. Got it?" Matsuda nodded frantically.

Everybody looked at Issei warily, though the girls were slightly appreciative. Nobody knew why the subject of rape was such a hot button issue for Issei, but ever since his return he had a zero tolerance policy on it, even from his former friends. There were many theories, but most of them were too dark and uncomfortable for others to discuss them openly.

Issei scowled and picked up his bento, heading out of the classroom. "I need some air."

* * *

Issei was taking a walk at night, trying to improve his mood. The events at lunch had brought up bad memories, and he needed to shake them off. Bell had been worried about him, but had seen him like this before, so let him have his space.

Suddenly he looked up in surprise at spotting Akeno walking along, looking like she had someplace to be. "Himejima-senpai, is something wrong?"

She looked over, surprised to see him. "Ara, Hyoudou-kun. I didn't expect to see you here. Just a small bit of trouble, there's nothing to worry about."

To Akeno's surprise Issei started following her. "Let me help then. What's the issue?"

Akeno looked at him, calculating. Finally she decided. "I suppose it can't hurt." She resumed walking. "One of the people we contract with is out of touch. We can't teleport to their location." She glanced at Issei, and at his look of slight confusion she explained. "It's simple. Devils work to increase their power by granting wishes to humans in exchange for payment. And before you ask, it's not their soul… usually. It can be cash, an object of value, maybe even a bit of life force, but nothing too big for the most part. We hand out these fliers…" She held up a flier with a magic circle on it. "…And the person who wants a wish granted uses it to summon us to them." She then looked forward. "However, about 10 minutes ago Koneko tried to teleport to a client's location but was unable to. Something was blocking her. So I'm headed for the location to find out what's wrong."

Issei nodded. "I see. I'm assuming you're proficient in magic, and that's why you were sent?" Akeno nodded. "Are you expecting trouble?"

Akeno shrugged. "We don't know. That's another reason I'm going. I'm the strongest of us after Buchou."

They walked in silence after that before they reached the house of the client. It was dark and had a foreboding air about it. To Akeno's surprise, Issei reached behind his back and pulled out a small knife hidden by his belt. "Let me go first." He said, moving in front of her and carefully opening the door.

They gazed around the darkened house, moving cautiously till they reached what looked to be the living room and they both came to a stop, grimacing.

A corpse was nailed to the wall upside down, in a mockery of a crucifixion. The body was covered in slash marks. Blood was pooled on the ground, still fresh, showing this couldn't have happened long ago. On the wall words were written in blood accusing the deceased of consorting with devils.

Akeno approached the body to examine it, face serious, while Issei looked around carefully, keeping an eye out for clues on the identity of the killer. "This was recent." She said, peering at the body. "Very recent. I'd say we were only a few minutes too late." She pulled a phone out of her pocket. "I should contact Buchou and let her know-" She was interrupted by a grunt of pain, whirling around to find Issei's arm a few inches from her head, blood dripping from a small wound. It only took her a second to realize that he had intercepted an attack that would have taken her in the back of the head.

"Now why would you go and save the shitty little devil like that, huh?" A deranged voice came from a darkened doorway. A white haired man in what seemed to be his late teens walked into view. He wore a dark coat over a white outfit. In his hands he held what looked like a gun and the hilt of a sword. His red eyes glittered with madness as he observed them. "Though maybe that was best. This way I can have more fun!" He cackled insanely.

Issei moved in front of Akeno, knife held before him, eyeing the nutjob warily. It was Akeno who reacted verbally, hissing "Exorcist!" and filling her hands with electricity.

The exorcist grinned. "Freed Sellzen, here to cut you up into itty bitty pieces."

"Why did you kill the person living here, Freed?" Snarled Issei, not liking the vibe he got from the exorcist one bit.

"Why?" Freed replied, looking honestly confused. "Cause the stupid bastard was consorting with some shitty devils, of course." He smiled insanely once again, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Killing devils and the people who contract with them makes me so happy!" He cackled before staring at Akeno with a dark look in his eye. "You're not bad looking for a shitty devil. I know, I'll rape you before I kill you, then I'll rape your corpse while I cut you up!" He laughed again, high pitched and mad.

Akeno's face tightened, bearing her teeth at the crazed exorcist, eyes hard. It was Issei who reacted the strongest though, snarling angrily and stepping forward threateningly, ignoring the blood that continued to escape from his left arm in a steady trickle. "Over my dead body, you crazy fuck."

Freed looked at Issei, as though just now registering his presence once again. "Ooh, okay! That sounds like fun!" He took aim with his gun as the sword hilt he held lit up, creating a blade made out of light. "I'll kill you, then rape her on top of your bloody corpse!"

A gasp suddenly interrupted the brewing battle and Issei was stunned to see Asia standing in the doorway. Her gaze was riveted on the crucified corpse, trembling, before tearing her eyes away to look at Issei. "Ise-san? W-what…?"

Freed scowled at the nun. "Why did you stop holding up the barrier, you stupid girl?"

Asia flinched but looked at Freed. "F-Father Freed, w-were you the one who k-killed that person?"

The exorcist looked annoyed with the girl's question. "Of course I did, that's what we're here for. Now…" He turned his mad gaze at Issei and grinned. "I'm going kill this devil loving little shit!"

Asia gasped, and to Issei's surprise she moved in front of him to shield him. "N-no, you can't. Not Ise-san…"

Before anybody could react Freed struck Asia with the butt of his gun, sending her to the ground with a cry. "Stay out of the way, you stupid bitch! I may not be able to kill you on Raynare's orders, but I'll rape you if you try again!"

"Asia!" Issei called. He was about to move forward when Akeno grabbed onto his arm to keep him from doing so. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Akeno shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun, but I can sense several Fallen Angels converging on our position. We need to leave. We're at a disadvantage."

"I don't care. It won't take me long to deal with this asshole, and then we can leave." He moved to attack Freed, but before he could Akeno wrapped her arms around him. He was about to shake her off when he felt an odd sensation. The last sight he had of Asia was her looking at him with a sad smile. The next thing he knew he was staring at the Occult Research Club's meeting room in their clubhouse. After a second to reorient himself he broke Akeno's grip on him, spun around, and held his knife to her throat. He absently heard somebody gasp, but he was focused entirely on the devil in front of him. "Why did you do that!?" He snarled angrily.

Akeno looked back at him calmly, but kept very still. "Like I said, there were multiple Fallen Angels on the way. The last thing we needed was to start a fight that could cause a lot of collateral damage."

Issei clenched his jaw, still glaring into Akeno's violet eyes. "You should have left without me then. I would have been fine. That was not your call to make." He pulled his knife from her neck and put it away, stepping back and looking to his right to see Rias had approached slowly and carefully. She was looking between them, but before she could say anything Issei spun around and started striding towards the door. "I need to get back to that house." He opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

The next day Issei skipped school to wander around town, brooding. He had run back to the house where they'd confronted Freed, only to find the place empty, with no sign of where Asia or that deranged exorcist had gone.

He'd raged about it at home while Bell healed his minor wound with a Dia. He honestly wasn't sure how he'd react to Akeno when he saw her again. He knew she had her reasons for her actions, but as far as he was concerned she had no right to make any decisions for him, much less to drag him away. He could have dealt with Freed, and likely whoever his reinforcements were, if necessary, before leaving with Asia. He didn't like the thought of her being around that nut, especially after what he'd threatened to do.

Issei sighed and sat on a bench, head tilted up to stare at the sky. He was debating simply storming the church he was sure Asia was being kept at when he heard a soft gasp and murmured "Ise-san".

He turned his head, surprised to see the young nun looking at him from a few feet away. "Asia!" He jumped up and hurried over to her. He smiled with relief at seeing her. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Asia nodded, looking up at him. "I'm fine, Ise-san. Are you okay? I remember you were hurt last night."

Issei shrugged. "I'm fine. It was a minor wound. It would take a lot more to give me any trouble." They stood there awkwardly for a while before Issei spoke again. "Umm, are you hungry?"

A few minutes later found them in a McDonalds with Asia staring intently at the menu. It was obvious to Issei that, not only was the nun unaccustomed to such places, but that she was having trouble with reading the menu. "You need any help?" He asked, watching her.

"Ah, no. I'll manage." And went back to staring at the screens, making the cashier attending them sweatdrop.

After another two minutes Issei simply turned to the attendant. "Sorry. She'll have what I'm having." The attendant nodded and rang him up as Asia slumped slightly, shame faced.

"I'm so ashamed. I can't even order for myself…" The sister moaned piteously to herself.

Issei chuckled and lightly patted her head. "It's okay. Once you get used to Japanese it'll get better." He led her to a seat once they had their food, ignoring the stares they were getting; her for being a very cute, foreign nun, and himself for being a scary looking scarred boy with her.

Issei smiled as he watched Asia take the first bites of her first hamburger. She gave him a happy look as she chewed. "It's good! I've never had anything like it before. Thank you very much, Ise-san!" Issei nodded in acknowledgement as he ate his own meal.

As they ate, he watched her happily take small bites of her burger, wondering what she was doing in the park. He hadn't missed the look of relief on her face when she saw him. Was she trying to get away from Freed? If she was, he was going to need to be ready for a fight if they came after her.

For now though, he focused on showing her a good time. After they ate he led her to an arcade and they played games nonstop, from racing games to adventure games, rhythm games and fighting games. Eventually Issei noticed Asia gazing into one of the many crane games along the wall. "See something you want, Asia?"

Asia jerked slightly and looked away. "N-no. It's nothing…"

Issei raised an eyebrow and looked into the game, seeing several dolls of the popular mascot Rache-kun. "Do you want a Rache-kun doll, Asia?" The nun looked away, red faced, but gave a hesitant nod. "Alright then, as a gentleman, it's only right I get you one."

Asia looked up, surprised. "E-eh!? N-no, you don't need to do that, Ise-san."

"I want to, Asia. Just wait a bit, this shouldn't take long." He stepped forward and placed his money into the machine. It took a few tries, but eventually he got the doll and presented it to Asia. "Here you go Asia. The first of hopefully many dolls I'll be adding to your collection."

Asia took the doll in her arms, beaming. "Arigatou, Ise-san. I'll take very good care of this doll." She looked up at him, smiling happily. "It's a symbol of the wonderful day we spent together. I'll treasure it forever."

Issei found himself blushing slightly at her honest happiness and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the day's not over yet. Let's keep playing till we can't anymore!"

"A-ah, yes, let's!"

* * *

A couple of hours later they were walking down the street, smiling happily. After the arcade they had gone through various shops till evening. It was quite entertaining, especially seeing Asia's amazement at the things on sale.

"This was a fun day." Issei said, smiling.

Asia nodded happily, still clutching her Rache-kun doll to her chest. "I had a lot of fun, Ise-san. Thank you very much!"

Ise smiled as he led her back into the park, where there weren't as many people. "Asia, I want to ask you something." She nodded as she walked beside him. "That green light you used on me in the arcade. That was a Sacred Gear, wasn't it?"

In the arcade there had been a machine that was broken, metal twisted up dangerously. Issei had accidentally gotten too close while talking to Asia and had gotten a gash on his arm. Issei had scowled, resigned to enduring it till he got home and Bell could deal with it, when Asia had approached him and used a green light to heal it completely without leaving even a scar.

Asia nodded at his question. "Yes, that is my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."

"Wow, that's amazing." He smiled at her. "I have a Sacred Gear too. I didn't expect you to have one."

Asia looked at him, surprised. "Eh? You have one too, Ise-san? That's amazing. I never would have noticed."

Issei chuckled softly. "I think yours is better though. Being able to heal others is a great gift. Does it work on anybody, human or otherwise?" She nodded. "Wow, that's amazing."

To Issei's surprise, Asia's eyes began to fill with tears. He hurriedly led her to a bench in the nearby park, where she began to let out her story in between her sobs. She spoke of being an abandoned orphan growing up in a church. How one day she healed a wounded puppy, which was witnessed by church officials. How she was taken to the Vatican and considered a Holy Maiden due to her abilities, with many faithful people brought before her to be healed. How she was happy with her life, being able to heal so many people, following the tenets of the religion she followed fervently. How one day she healed an injured man without realizing he was a devil, and was summarily turned against, everybody saying her powers couldn't be from God if they could heal devils too. How she was kicked out of the church and left on her own, eventually being found by the Fallen, who took her in, seeing potential in her powers.

Asia wiped her eyes. "This is a test God has set before me. He didn't help me because I need to endure it. But I know my faith will be rewarded." She laughed to herself softly, once again hugging her doll. "I have a dream. I want a friend. I want to go out and look at flowers, buy books… talk…" She let out a sob, eyes once again full of tears.

Issei looked at her sadly, heart clenched tight. Without thinking her gathered the distraught nun into his arms and hugged her. "Your dream came true, Asia. After all, I'm your friend, aren't I?" She looked up at him, shocked, and he gently rubbed her back. "We'll do all those things you always dreamed of doing with a friend."

"B-but why?" She asked, looking at him with a desperate hope shining in her eyes. "I-I'm clumsy, and lack common sense, and can't speak Japanese, or know the culture, a-and…"

"And none of that matters. If you're clumsy, I'll pick you up. If you lack common sense, I'll help you. If you don't know Japanese or the culture, I'll teach you. Because that's what a friend does."

Asia stared up at him, and tears once more tailed from her eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness. "Y-you'll be my friend?"

Issei smiled gently. "Of course, Asia." The nun promptly buried her face into his chest, sobbing happily.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." A haughty voice interrupted them. They both looked up to see a woman in provocative strips of fabric with black wings standing a short distance away.

"R-Raynare-sama…" Asia whispered.

"Oh great." Groaned Issei. "What do you want?"

"Tch, you're quite insolent, brat. Don't talk to me like that. I'm so far above you lowly humans you can't even comprehend it." Raynare sneered. "I'm here to take my belongings back." She addressed Asia. "Did you really think you could run away?"

Asia shook slightly in Issei's arms. "…No, I don't want to go back there. I don't want to be around people who kill other people."

"Stop being so troublesome, you little bitch! Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So you'll be coming back with me."

Issei let Asia go and moved in front of her, glaring at Raynare. "She's not going with you. What are you planning on doing to her when you get her back, Raynare?"

Raynare sneered at him. "Don't use my name, you filthy little human. I don't want you sullying it. And that doesn't have anything to do with you." A spear of light gathered in her hand, but Issei didn't budge, feeling Asia clinging to him from behind.

"I'm not afraid of you. Do your worst. I'll take you out." He said, glaring at the Fallen Angel. He was getting ready to fight, he could feel his long unused power preparing to lash out.

Raynare sniffed, annoyed. "I could eliminate you, but then the girl might be damaged. So I have an alternative." She turned to look to the side. Issei and Asia followed her gaze to see she was looking at a play area for children set up not far from them. "Give her to me, or I bombard that area with spears."

Issei grit his teeth angrily as Asia gasped at the threat. He was getting ready to launch his swiftest attack when… "I understand." Asia said from behind him. She sounded defeated. She walked around him and headed for Raynare.

"Asia?" Issei muttered, surprised. "No, you don't have to go. I'll stop her, I promise!"

Asia turned to look at Issei from beside Raynare, giving him a big smile. Issei could feel his stomach plummet. "Thank you very much for today, Ise-san. I had a lot of fun."

Raynare smirked arrogantly. "That's a good girl. Don't worry, after tonight's ritual, you won't have to worry about anything again."

Issei glared. He hadn't felt this angry for a long while. There were many things he could have said or done. He decided on the simplest, looking at Asia with determination that made her gasp. "Wait for me, Asia. I'm coming to get you."

Raynare laughed as Asia bit her lip, grabbing hold of the nun. "I'd love to see you try, little boy." She then took off, taking Asia into the sky.

Issei growled and picked up the doll Asia had dropped. It was time to go hunting.

* * *

"I'm here to let you know that I'm going to be attacking the Fallen Angels' stronghold at the old church. I'm going to take everybody out and turn the entire place into a pile of rubble after I get my friend back." Issei stated matter of factly.

He was standing in the Occult Research Club's clubroom addressing Rias with Bell floating at his side, looking serious. The rest of the club was gathered as well, watching.

Rias blinked, looking incredulous. "I'm sorry, what?"

Issei cracked his neck. "The Fallen Angel Raynare has taken my friend and plans to use her in some kind of ritual. I'm heading over to deal with her and get Asia back." As Rias opened her mouth to respond he continued on, glaring slightly. "I'm letting you know this as a courtesy. There's no point in trying to dissuade me. I don't work for you, so you can't tell me what to do."

Rias sat back, observing Issei. "Are you sure you can deal with the enemies there? Akeno reported that she sensed at least four Fallen Angels last night. There's also that Stray Exorcist, Freed, plus whatever others they have working for them."

Issei nodded. "I have Bell-chan with me, and I'm going to be a bit more heavily armed." He patted his belt, which held a well sized dagger, hidden by his coat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." He turned to leave.

"Be careful, and please don't start another Great War." Rias called after him. Issei held his hand up and waved slightly in acknowledgement.

Rias sat back again with a sigh, thinking. Akeno approached her. "So, what are we going to do?" Rias looked at her Queen before getting up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Issei and Bell were approaching the church. They were being careful, watching the entrance and surroundings first in case of any traps or ambushes. When they were able to determine that there didn't seem to be anything lying in wait they moved toward the doors. They looked at each other and nodded, acting on well-honed instincts and experience. Issei drew his blade and kicked the doors open before walking inside.

The inside of the church was dilapidated. All the holy symbols had been smashed, the pews were strewn about haphazardly, and the light streaming in through the broken windows displayed how the walls themselves had cracks in them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the shitty little devil lover!" A mad voice rang out. Freed was grinning by the large, damaged crucifix. "Raynare said you might show up, but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough. And what's that?" He looked at Bell curiously. "Cute. Bit too small to properly rape, but that doesn't mean I can't try!" He let out one of his insane cackles.

Bell's lip curled as she looked at Freed with revulsion. "You weren't kidding, boss, this guy's nuts. He needs a good ass kicking."

Issei stepped forward, glaring. "Freed, where's Asia?"

To their surprise, Freed answered. "There's a hidden staircase under the altar. It leads to where they're doing the ritual." Both Issei and Bell blinked, not expecting him to tell them. "But if you want to get in there…" Freed hefted his gun as his blade of light ignited. "…You're going to need to get through me!" He let out another high pitched laugh.

Issei stepped forward, dagger held in a reverse grip as he glared at the exorcist. "I can live with that." He then rushed at Freed as Bell hung back to make sure there were no surprises.

Freed laughed and shot at Issei. Issei dodged each shot easily. When Freed swung his sword Issei blocked with his dagger, then moved to the side and swung with a cry of "Fatal Sword!". The attack hit Freed in the side, opening up a huge gash along his body and send him flying into the damaged cross.

Freed got up, laughing to himself as he clutched at his debilitating wound, looking at Issei with surprise. "Seems devil lover-kun is hiding his strength. I wasn't expecting to get almost taken out with one hit." He got up unsteadily and swayed slightly. "Ooh, dying here is a no no. I guess I have to let you go. I'll get you next time though!" And he suddenly rushed towards one of the windows and jumped out, getting away with the last of his strength.

Issei scowled, annoyed that he got away, but having other things to focus on. He moved toward the altar. With a heave he forced the altar to move, revealing the staircase right where Freed said it would be. Bell moved beside him. "We must really be in a hurry. Normally you hold back more."

Issei shrugged. "Like you said, we're in a hurry." With that he moved down the staircase, blade at the ready. When they reached to bottom they found a well lit room filled with people in outfits similar to Freed's. They were all surrounding a cross at the back wall. And attached to that cross…

"Asia!" Cried Issei, seeing the girl hanging from the cross. She looked weak and the light dress she had on was damaged, exposing one of her breasts.

She looked up at the sound of her name. "Ise-san?" She said weakly. "You came…"

Raynare walked in front of her, smirking haughtily at Issei. "You're too late, boy. It's almost over." She turned to Asia and held up her hands. Asia's body started to glow, and Asia screamed.

"Asia!" Issei charged in, trying to stop the ritual, but the priests in the room got in the way. Issei was about to punch one out of the way when…

BAM! One of them was sent flying. Issei turned his head to find Koneko standing there. "…Buchou sent us to help."

Issei was about to ask what she meant by 'us' when a priest was cut down by a sword held by Kiba. "You get to your friend, we'll deal with this trash."

Issei nodded in thanks and addressed Bell. "Help them clear these assholes out while I get Asia."

Bell nodded with a smirk. "You got it, boss." Then, to Kiba and Koneko's surprise, she launched a bolt of lightning at an opponent with a cry of "Zio!", frying him.

Issei charged through the cannon fodder. But as he watched, a large light left Asia's chest, landing in Raynare's hand. "Finally, I have it! A Sacred Gear of my own! He will finally love me with this!" She hugged the light to herself, which caused a bright light to fill the room. When it faded, Raynare was emitting the green light of Twilight Healing from her body. The Fallen Angel started laughing. "Now, I will finally be one of the supreme Fallen Angels!"

Issei ignored her, heading straight for Asia, who was hanging lifelessly on the cross. He untied her and brought her down, holding her in his arms. "Asia, I'm here. I came to get you, just like I said."

Asia's eyes opened a crack. "…Ise-san…"

He smiled tenderly down at her. "You're going to be fine." He laid a finger on her forehead, ignoring Raynare gloating that it's useless, and said simply "Salvation".

Immediately a bright, warm light filled the room. The recently arrived Rias was shocked and awed by it, as unlike how light normally felt to her kind, this felt inviting, a force not of Light but pure Good. She felt warm and rejuvenated, even the back pain she dealt with normally due to the size of her breasts disappearing. The others were also affected, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Bell all seeming to feel the same effects.

The most noticeable effect was on Asia. She gasped as she felt the warm light fill her body, giving her strength. She opened her eyes and gazed up at Issei with awe, tears in the corners of her eyes at the beautiful feeling of that light. "Ise-san…?"

Raynare stared, stepping back in shock. "T-that's i-impossible." She glared suddenly at Issei. "How did you do that? She should be dead! Her Sacred Gear has been removed!"

"And she still might die." Rias said softly as she walked next to Issei, who was panting slightly, while Akeno joined the fight against the priests. "A Sacred Gear is attached to a user's soul. Whatever you did, as… wonderful… as it was, is temporary. You'll need to keep doing it every time she gets weak to keep her alive. The only way to fix her is to get her Sacred Gear back."

Issei gently set Asia on the ground and stood up to glare at Raynare. "Then that's just what I'll do."

Raynare sneered, though the look betrayed some worry. "As if you could. Now that I have Twilight Healing, you can't stop me!"

Issei's response was "Bufu". Immediately icicles formed in the air and flung themselves at Raynare like daggers. Raynare gave a squawk of surprise, dodging to the side, getting hit by a couple of the freezing shards. She snarled, and green light emanated from her, healing the injuries.

"Why you…!" She formed a spear of light and launched it at Issei with a cry. Issei deftly dodged and responded with "Agi". A sphere of flame launched itself from his hand and struck the surprised Raynare in the chest, launching her back. Once again, green light healed her injuries.

"Noo!" She cried, snarling like a beast. "I won't let you take it from me. This is my chance. I can finally be loved by Azazel-sama. You won't take it! You won't!" She launched spear after spear at Issei, who either dodged or batted them aside. To those watching, which was the Occult Research Club, as they had finished off all the priests, it was quite an intimidating sight. Bell just smirked as she watched Issei teach the Fallen who's boss.

Raynare finally seemed to have enough and launched herself toward the exit, trying to get away.

"Garu" Issei intoned this time, and a green zephyr of air formed and collided with Raynare, slamming her against a wall with a crack. She fell, dazed, and looked up at him with fear as he approached.

"No…" She moaned piteously. "You can't. This may not have been sanctioned by the higher ups, but there are others who will…"

"Do you mean Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt?" Asked Rias, approaching. She then held up three feathers, to which Raynare paled. "I'm afraid that they will not be able to assist you." She looked at Issei. "I sent Kiba and Koneko in to help you after we had ascertained that these Fallen Angels were acting against orders, so us taking them out for attacking somebody in our territory would not be enough to cause further friction between the factions."

Issei looked at Raynare. "We'll be taking that Sacred Gear back." Issei said cooly.

Raynare looked at him in horror. "No! This power isn't for you. It's for Azazel-sama!"

Issei glared at her. "To live your life for love is a beautiful thing. But you have gone about it in the wrong way."

Rias stepped forward. "Please Hyoudou-kun, allow me. You've done enough, and she is in my territory, thus it is my duty to deal with her." Issei looked at her, considering it, before nodding and stepping away. Rias nodded back and turned to Raynare. "Now then, trouble us no more. Blow away!" With an odd, deep sound, a cry of fear, and a flash of red light, it was done.

After Raynare disappeared, all that was left was a green light floating in the room. Issei gently took it and headed back to Asia, who had Bell hovering over her in curiousity. "How do we get the Gear back inside her, boss?" Issei shook his head and turned hopefully to Rias.

Rias shook her head. "I'm sorry Hyoudou-kun, but the only way I know of to do something like graft a Gear back onto a soul is to reincarnate her as a devil. I'm sure there are others who could, but I don't know how to do so while keeping her human."

Issei hung his head and sighed. "Dammit." He then turned to Asia with a smile. "Don't worry Asia, I'll just keep healing you until we find some other way to fix you. I promise."

Asia already looked a bit weaker. She was gazing at Issei and seemed to be in deep thought. "Ise-san." She finally answered, hesitantly. "W-would you s-still be my friend if I was a d-devil?"

Issei looked at her, shocked. "Asia, are you saying you would be willing to become a devil to get your Gear back?"

Asia looked down. "I just want to be with Ise-san." She looked at Rias. "If I become a devil, will you still let me be with Ise-san."

Rias gazes at her, surprised. "As much as you want, Asia-san. I promise."

Asia looked back at Issei hopefully. "I don't want to be a burden to Ise-san. I want to be able to spend time with him like before. I don't want to always be weak and cared for."

Issei hesitated before answering. "As long as it's your choice, of your own free will, I won't stand in your way, Asia." He smiled at her. "And yes, of course we'll still be friends." Asia smiled happily and looked at Rias, who took a red Bishop piece out of her pocket.

Issei stopped her for a moment. "I'm trusting you with her safety. Take care of her." Rias nodded firmly in understanding, not wanting to upset a powerful man who wielded an unknown power.

She approached Asia and set the piece on her chest, looking into her eyes with a smile. "Ready?" Asia nodded and Rias stood up to intone. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body along with her Sacred Gear. Asia gasped at the sensation as her body changed to that of a devil.

Once it was done Issei smiled and knelt down to hug Asia. "Welcome to your new life, Asia." The now former nun wrapped her arms around him, happy tears in her eyes. The others smiled as they watched.

"We should take her home, Hyoudou-kun." Rias said.

"Ise." Issei replied. At Rias' look of confusion he smiled at them. "You all can call me Ise."

Rias smiled. "Very well, Ise-kun. Let's go home."

* * *

 ** _Whew, that was a long one._**

 ** _Not much to say here. I had some trouble with several parts, and I think it shows, as I copied a lot from the actual light novel. I might go back to it to smooth it out in the future._**

 ** _One of the parts I had the most trouble with is Freed's dialogue. He's so goddamn erratic and insane it's hard to do. I'm impressed by those that can._**

 ** _One shameful fact that I must confess is that I'm really only familiar with the anime. I only started reading the LN when I started writing this. I'm on book 3. So writing might slow down around book 4ish._**

 ** _That said, please review. I really can't tell you how much I enjoy seeing them._**

 ** _Next chapter is when things really change as Riser enters the stage to summarily be punted off. Don't know how long that one will be, but I don't think it'll be very long. Look forward to it. Bye._**

 _ **Update: So, I see that I got quite a few angry comments about how I'm sticking too closely to canon, and that Issei should have dealt with Freed easily. Addressing the second point first... yeah, you're right. I've made a point that Issei is stronger, so he shouldn't be having any issues with someone like that nut at this point in time. So I went back and rewrote that section to show Issei pwning Freed in a single move.**_

 _ **As for sticking too close to canon, just for now. I needed to make Asia a devil in order to have something tying Issei to the Gremory group, seeing as he isn't a devil this round. He's still going to become part of the ORC, but in a different capacity than before. You'll see next chapter. Please be patient.**_

 _ **It does appear that I get more reviews when I do things people don't like. Maybe I should just do that to get more? A thought.**_

 _ **(Update to AN: I've gotten a lot of reviews complaining about the way Asia joins the Gremory peerage being forced. I admit it is a bit forced, and I've been brainstorming ways to improve it. Till then, I ask that you suspend your disbelief and continue with the story. I hope that if you do, you'll find something you like. Thank you for your time.)**_


	4. Games We Play

It was nighttime, and in the Hyoudou house Issei was sitting on his bed reading a Dragon Ball manga, waiting for Bell to get home.

A month had passed since the rescue of Asia. Said former nun was now working diligently as a devil under Rias. However, having become very protective of her, Issei was uneasy about letting her out by herself, so he had asked Bell to accompany her. The High Pixie didn't have any problems with it, stating she wanted to get to know the girl who'd had such an effect on her boss. Asia herself had been very enthusiastic about it as well, being interested in the fairy. And since Rias had no issues with that, the two had begun working together.

Nothing had really happened during that month besides Rias inviting Issei along to hunt a Stray Devil, wanting him to know what it was like if it was needed. He primarily stood back with Asia as the others fought, Rias giving an explanation of their skills along with what each of the Evil Pieces did. It had been quite informative.

Issei looked up as Bell flew in through the open window, taking a seat on the bed. "So, how did it go tonight?" Asked Issei, setting his manga down.

Bell stretched and yawned slightly. "Pretty dull at first. It was just her walking around and delivering fliers again. But tonight Rias finally said she was ready to stop doing that and start on actual requests."

Issei looked at Bell intently. "What kinds of requests?" He didn't want Asia to be taken advantage up by the more perverted people out there.

Bell chuckled and patted his leg. "Don't worry, nothing bad. I made sure to ask. Apparently devils have certain people that take care of the more risqué requests. Devilish sex workers, you could say." At Issei's raised eyebrow she continued with a naughty grin. "I asked how they're summoned, and all you have to do is summon them normally while focusing on what you want." The diminutive woman let out a lecherous giggle. "Oh, the possibilities…"

Issei gave a small, perverted smirk of his own before getting them back on track. "So Asia's first request went well?"

Bell nodded. "Very. The client absolutely loved her. And me too, of course." She said, in a matter of fact voice. "Now then…" Bell continued, very seriously, standing up on the bed to look at him. "I've been so busy these past few nights I haven't gotten my 'Ise Time'." She darted forward and started insistently tugging at Issei's boxers. "C'mon! Out you get!"

Issei laughed and gently picked the pixie up, making her look at him sourly. "Desperate much? Calm down…" He then set her down and took his clothes off, smiling at her. "We've got all night, after all…"

* * *

The next morning Issei stood at the entrance to his home, eye twitching at the boxes stacked there beside a shy looking Asia and a smiling Rias. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Rias cocked her head to the side. "We're here to get Asia settled in, of course. She's going to be living here, after all." She peered at him. "Did you forget? Bell-san said it was alright to come over today after relaying your agreement."

Issei sighed and grumbled something about 'scheming little perverts'. Asia fidgeted. "Ah, i-it's okay if you changed your mind, Ise-san. I can continue to stay in the clubhouse for now…" Despite her words she looked slightly despondent at the idea that her hero didn't want her around.

Issei quickly shook his head. "No Asia, it's fine if you want to stay here. I'd love to have you around. The only issue is convincing my parents."

Rias crossed her arms. "You can leave that to me, Ise-kun. I should be able to get them to agree."

A few minutes later the three teens were seated in the living room with Issei's parents with tea. Rias had just finished explaining to the couple that Asia was a new transfer that needed a place to stay and Issei had been gracious enough to volunteer his home.

"Well…" Began Issei's mother. "I don't have any real problem with it. But are you sure you want to stay here, Asia-san? Especially with Ise here?"

Issei frowned at that as his father chimed in. "Yes. Ise might have calmed down a bit, but he is still practically the physical embodiment of lust. We would be worried if something happened because we kept you under the same roof as him." Issei's eyebrow was twitching dangerously once again, muttering to himself about faithless parents.

Asia bowed slightly. "Ise-san is a wonderful person. He saved my life. I just want to be near Ise-san." She then proceeded to tell his parents about all the things he'd done for her, large and small, exaggerating several things, make him seem better than he was.

His parents were smiling happily at Asia. "Ooh, hearing that our son has been such a big help to a nice girl like you fills our hearts with joy."

Rias gave a small smile. "If you want, think of her living here as, what did they call it…?" She brought a finger to her chin in thought before smiling. "Ah yes, bride training!"

Issei choked on his tea as his parents looked surprised before turning to each other, teary eyed. "…I had almost given hope of ever having grandchildren, with a son like ours. Could this be our chance?" Issei's father exclaimed, looking stunned.

His mother too looked to be crying, making Issei sweatdrop with disbelief. "Yes! Finally! I had despaired that I had raised him badly since he turned out this way. Maybe this is our shot at redemption?"

Issei's father spoke again, this time addressing Asia with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Asia-san! Can we leave our worthless son in your hands?"

Asia, looking confused, still smiled and nodded with determination, not really getting what the parents are driving at. "Um, you can leave Ise-san to me! I'll take care of him!"

Issei's father addressed the satisfied looking Rias. "Rias-san, it would be our honor to look after Asia-san! You can leave her in our care!"

Rias nodded. "Understood." She turned to Asia with a smile. "Ise-kun will take care of you now, so make sure to be good for him and get along with his parents."

Asia fidgeted and looked at her. "Um, a-are you sure I won't be a burden?"

Rias smiled at Asia. "Your immediate answer when I asked you where you wanted to live was 'With Ise-san'. Now you can, so just do your best."

Issei sighed at his still rejoicing parents and gently laid a hand on Asia's head. "It'll be fine. I promise. C'mon, let's get your stuff up to your new room."

Asia looked up with a smile.

* * *

"HOW!?" Matsuda shouted, crying waterfalls as he glared at Issei.

Issei sighed tiredly, already knowing this is going to irritate him. "How what?"

"How did you get that new European cutie, Argento-san, to walk with you on the way to school!" Motohama was the one to answer.

"Seriously, not only have you been spotted talking to the Two Great Onee-samas, and the adorable Koneko-chan, now you've sunk your claws in the blonde transfer student? What is your secret!?" Matsuda cried out.

Issei groaned. He was right, this was irritating. Before he could say anything in response, however, a shout rang out from the other side of the room, where a group of girls were clustered around Asia. "EH!? You're living with him!?" The girls looked shocked and appalled, while Asia simply looked confused. One of them took Asia's hands looked at her seriously. "He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Asia looked at her, unsure. "L-like what?"

"Has he peeped on you in the bath?" "Has he tried to touch you?" "Has he tried to get you into his room?" The budding interrogation was disrupted by a slamming sound coming from the Perverted Trio's area. Everybody turned to look and see what had happened.

Hearing that Issei was living with the cute foreign girl was finally too much for Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda had thrown a punch at Issei's face, while Motohama tried to clothesline his throat. Nobody saw exactly what happened, but the end result was that the two perverts were laying on the ground, groaning, while Issei scowled down at them. "D-damn you, you b-bastard…" They muttered.

"That's what you get for attacking me, morons." Issei said, irritated.

Asia just blinked in confusion.

* * *

A few days later Issei was laying on his bed in his boxers. Asia and Bell had just gotten home from another night at work and were both in the bath. Issei had initially been apprehensive about the fairy being around Asia so much, despite it being his idea, worried that the perverted pixie would corrupt the innocent young devil. So far, however, things seemed to be going well.

Suddenly a crimson light began to fill the room as a red magic circle appeared on the ground. Issei immediately went on guard in case it was an attack, eyes narrowed at the circle. To his surprise, Rias appeared from it, looking serious. "Ise-kun, I need your help."

Issei relaxed on his bed now that he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked, gazing at Rias curiously. "What can I assist you with, Rias-san?"

To his great surprise she hurriedly started stripping her clothes off. He stared as she revealed her large breasts to him, capped with pink nipples. "Please, Ise-kun, I need you to take my virginity." Her panties dropped to the floor, revealing her hairless sex. She strode toward him and got on the bed, straddling his waist, his already hard member straining against his boxers and pressing against her. "Do you have any experience?"

Issei had been so shocked by her actions he had remained immobile, staring, but he finally got control of himself. "Well, yes, but, Rias-san…" He gently grabbed onto her shoulders, keeping her in place as she tried to press herself against him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a choice." She said, looking at him seriously. "It was either you or Yuuto-kun, and I know he would refuse. Besides…" She lightly ran her soft hands along his bare, scarred chest. "It helps that I do find you attractive, especially when you let your power free." Her nipples began to harden at the thought.

Issei's gaze sharpened, not liking the implications of what she said. "What do you mean, you don't have a choice?"

Rias shook her head, looking at him pleadingly. "Not now. Please, take my virginity." She reached down for his boxers before stopping, slumping slightly in defeat. "Dammit, too late…" She murmured despondently as the room lit up again from another magic circle appearing on the ground, glowing the same bright crimson.

From the light a new figure emerged. It was a beautiful, silver haired woman dressed as a high class maid. She looked at Rias calmly. "So, you were going to go to such lengths to escape the arrangement?"

Rias turned while on Issei's lap to gaze at the maid determinately. "It's the only way to get Onii-sama and Otou-sama to listen to me."

The maid paced the room, picking up Rias' discarded bra and panties. "Do you think they would be pleased to hear you had given your purity to someone as lowly as this boy?"

"My purity is mine to give as I see fit, and mine alone." She frowned at the maid. "And I would not call Ise-kun lowly, Grayfia. He is the Sekiryuutei, and a powerful person even without his Sacred Gear. I can think of few as worthy to have my virginity. And he is infinitely preferable to the alternative."

The maid, Grayfia's, eyes focused on Issei. "I see. So this one holds the Boosted Gear. That would make him someone of note. Still…" She held out Rias' bra and panties to her. "You are the heiress of the House of Gremory. You should not be bearing yourself so lightly. Get dressed and we will leave."

Rias glared lightly before sighing in defeat, getting off of Issei, who had sat on the bed, observing the proceedings, and began to dress. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Ise-kun. Please put this entire event out of your memory. I will see you at school." Once she had finished dressing she stood by Grayfia and they both disappeared.

Half a minute later Bell entered the room, hair damp and a washcloth around her body as a towel. "Ah, that was a nice bath…" She said with a smile. She stopped and looked at Issei, who was still sitting on the bed, slightly stunned by everything that had just happened. "What's up?"

* * *

The next day after school Asia came into Issei's room, where he was doing homework, with Bell, both looking troubled, Asia more than Bell. "Ah, Ise-san, it's awful!" At his look of confusion she continued. "I found out why Rias-buchou has been so distant lately."

Bell chimed in. "It's probably also the reason for last night's event." She ignored Asia's curious look and continued. "Apparently, Rias is in an arranged marriage to some asshole named Riser Phenex, and she's really not happy about it. He came to the clubhouse today. I made sure to keep out of sight though." She assured Issei before her lip curled. "Guy's a real piece of work. He treats Rias like an object, and it doesn't seem she's the only one. He has a full peerage full of beautiful females of various types and species. His own little harem. I can't say he treats them badly, but he didn't give the best impression."

Asia took over the explanation. "A woman named Grayfia was there too. She's a maid for the Gremory House. She said that since Buchou has been so against the arrangement they'll hold a Rating Game between her and Riser to decide."

Issei looked at her with interest. "And what is a Rating Game?"

It was Bell who answered. "A Rating game is a competition between devils and their peerages. Think of it as a war game. The two teams face off and, like in chess, whichever King gets taken out first loses."

Asia was frowning though. "Buchou is at a disadvantage though. Not only has she never competed in a Rating Game, she doesn't have even half as many pieces as Riser-san. Because of that, she was given ten days to train and prepare." Asia put on a determined face, looking like a kitten faced with some particularly tenacious string. "I have to train hard to make sure we can win. I don't want Buchou to have to marry someone she doesn't want to."

Bell patted the girl's head. "I'm sure you'll do great, Asia-chan. Me and boss will help. Right boss?"

Issei nodded with a smile. "Right. You'll get better in no time, promise."

Asia smiled up at them.

The next day, however, they were woken at the crack of dawn by knocking on the front door. They opened it to find Rias standing there, with her arms crossed. "I'm here to pick Asia-chan up. We're heading to the mountains to train. I've already arranged it with the school." She smiled at Asia. "Please get ready for some time up in the mountains. Make sure to get some exercise clothes as well."

As Asia nodded and headed up to do as told Issei leaned against the doorframe. "Asia and Bell told me about what's going on." Rias' face clouded and she looked away. "I'm guessing that's what prompted the other night's events?" Rias said nothing, simply nodding slightly. Issei sighed. "Anything I can do to help?"

Rias looked at Issei in surprise before smiling. "Well, I do still have a Knight, a Rook and all my Pawns…"

Issei chuckled but shook his head. "Sorry, but that's off the table. No becoming a devil for me, even if I'm dying."

Rias sighed sadly. "Well, I had to try…" She then looked at him seriously. "Well, I don't suppose you'd be willing to help us train? You showed yourself quite proficient in combat during the attack on the church. I'm sure my peerage could learn a lot from sparring with you."

Issei nodded. "That I'm fine with. If you can arrange my absence from class during the trip I'll grab my things."

Rias smiled. "Thank you very much, Ise-kun. I'll make the call now." She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. Issei held up a hand to stop her.

"I do want something in return for helping though." He said calmly. Rias looked at him, searchingly. He gave her a small smile. "Nothing big. I just want to be able to watch the Rating Game. Can you arrange that?"

Rias thought it over before nodding. "Yes, I believe that's plausible. I'll ask my family to please let you watch it with them."

Issei nodded. "That sounds perfect. Alright, go ahead and make the call." He then headed up to get his own things packed and let his parents know where he was going.

* * *

A couple of hours later Issei, Bell and the Occult Research Club arrived at a large wooden mansion in the mountains set up for the Gremory family. It had large open areas and was not only isolated but hidden with magic, making it perfect for training.

Issei set his large pack down and took a deep breath of clean mountain air. "Nice place."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has a nice atmosphere."

Rias smiled. "Yes, it should be suitable. It even has large open air baths for us to relax in when we're not training."

Bell smiled. "Ooh, sounds nice." She grinned conspiratorially to the girls. "Be careful with boss though. He peeps."

Issei gave her a disgruntled look. "Oh yeah, like you aren't the one urging me to do so all the time."

Rias gave a laugh. "Well, I don't mind if Ise-kun has a look. How about you, Akeno, Asia, Koneko?"

"Ara, ara, I have nothing to hide, Buchou. I'd just ask that he return the favor." Akeno said with a small, devious smile.

Asia was blushing furiously. "Ah, w-well, if it's Ise-san…" Steam appeared to be escaping her.

Koneko, however, merely glared at Issei. "…All perverts must die."

Rias laughed again, tutting jokingly. "Ah well, I guess that's a no, Ise-kun. Sorry."

Much as he tried to hide it, Issei couldn't help but let a bit of disappointment appear on his face.

Kiba was the one to put everybody back on track. "We should put our things away and begin getting ready to train, right Buchou?" At Rias' nod everybody went in to get their things put away before meeting back outside to plan out what they were going to be doing.

Rias turned to Issei once they were all back together. "Well then, Ise-kun, I asked you along for your assistance with our training. Do you have any ideas?"

Issei nodded. "I do, but it depends on one thing." He turned to Asia. "Asia, I need to ask you exactly how Twilight Healing works. Does it work by undoing the damage caused? Or does it instead increase the body's natural healing?"

Asia looked surprised at the question before thinking about it. "Ano, I-I think it can be either. Usually I just undo the damage, but if I need to I can just make it heal quicker. Why?"

Kiba spoke before Issei could. "I think I see what you're thinking. Building muscle is the process of the muscle breaking down due to exercise and then repairing it stronger than before. If we make that process quicker then we can get better results in a shorter time."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Right. It would also help Asia's stamina with her powers if she has to use them constantly."

Rias considered it. "That would work for the purely physical aspects of the training, yes. Good thinking, Ise-kun, Yuuto-kun. What else?"

Issei shrugged. "Well, I may be wrong, but from what I've seen so far Koneko-chan relies primarily on her strength and durability, rarely bothering to dodge. We could work on that for her, as well as improving her fighting technique. As for Kiba-san…" He turned to the other boy. "He has a bit of the opposite problem. He isn't as strong and durable as he could be, though his style is good. I would like to spar to see what could be improved though. Primarily though, he should focus on physical, strength building exercises with Asia backing him up to increase the effectiveness. How does that sound?" Both Koneko and Kiba nodded in agreement to the plan.

Rias crossed her arms and smiled. "Ara, I see it was a good idea to bring you along. That should be helpful. How about myself and Akeno?"

Issei considered the two beauties for a minute. "Well, you both rely more on your demonic abilities than your physical ones. While I would suggest you work on that, you should focus on power and stamina, making sure you can attack with more strength for longer periods of time. Akeno-san, Bell-chan can help you out. She specializes in electrical attacks like you do." Akeno looked at the High Pixie, who was smiling at her. "Rias-san, you simply focus on forming your biggest attacks and using them as fast and as often as possible." Rias nodded, face determined. Issei smiled. "Alright, let's get to work."

Training then began in earnest. Kiba trained by sprinting at his fastest speed while weighted down with a large number of weights all over his body. Asia stayed nearby to heal him when it got to be too much, after which he would get up and keep going after a short rest.

Akeno and Bell worked on her lightning abilities. The fairy was demonstrating how to focus more electricity in a smaller area to increase the potency of the strikes aimed at single targets. Afterwards they would work on making sure power was consistent in more area of effect attacks.

Rias did as Issei said and focused on her abilities with her Power of Destruction. She added some difficulty to it by making her targets small, thus also working on her accuracy.

While this was going on Issei and Koneko sparred. Koneko was surprised at Issei's proficiency. He didn't have a set style, appearing to be mostly self-taught, but he showed he was highly experienced and had good instincts. He pushed her to not rely on her durability or strength. The former he did by charging his hands with electricity, which gave her a jolt every time he touched her, making her try harder to keep away. The latter was a simple application of dodging, making her have to work harder to actually hit him. Each time she managed to get him with a solid hit he gave her one of the small sweets he had in a small bag at his side, thus giving her some incentive. It was a surprisingly effective training regimen.

* * *

That evening, after a grueling day of training for everybody, they had a large meal made by Rias, Akeno and Asia. They all enjoyed themselves, in high spirits after a successful day of hard work. They all then retired to the baths to relax.

Issei sighed as he leaned against the wall of the pool, feeling the hot water soothe him. It had been some time since he had done much training. It was a reminder that he was letting himself get rusty, seeing as he wasn't fighting nearly every day anymore. He promised himself he would take up a proper training regime to get himself back into shape. Getting some his other friends besides Bell to help would also be a good idea… He glanced over as Kiba got in, taking a seat nearby and sighing in relief. Issei couldn't help but grin slightly. "I'm guessing you're a bit sore?"

Kiba nodded with a smile. "Asia-san's healing is wonderful for healing wounds and relieving pain, but it doesn't do much for actual exhaustion. An unfortunate limitation, as otherwise we could fight indefinitely."

Issei chuckled. "It would be quite an overpowered ability if that was the case. How do you feel the training's going? It has only been a day, but still…"

Kiba thought about it. "Well, I'll admit I'd never been very serious about training my physical strength. I'm a speed type, after all, bulky muscles would get in the way." He laughed lightly. "On the other hand, neglecting it entirely doesn't sound like a good idea either. I think I'll focus on weightlifting and such tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?"

Issei nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but not all day. I want to have a spar with you while Koneko works on her speed. We can see if there's anything we can improve in your style."

"I look forward to it." Kiba said, smiling eagerly.

On the other side of the wall, the girls were also relaxing, letting their muscles have some relief after a grueling day of work.

Bell stretched her arms in the air with a yawn as she sat in the water with the others, her back popping satisfactorily. "Ah, today was a good day. Don't you think so ladies?"

Akeno, who was stretched out luxuriously nearby with her eyes closed, smiled. "Indeed it was, Bell-san. Some of your tips for lightning usage were inspired. I wouldn't have thought of them."

Bell waved the comment away. "Oh, I'm sure you would have. I've just got a bit more experience in actual combat than you do."

Rias looked at the pixie curiously. "So you were in a lot of combat before you came here?"

Bell nodded. "Yeah. It was a constant survival of the fittest situation." She grimaced. "I used to be weak. So very, very weak. I look back and wonder how I made it to today." Then she smiled. "Of course, the answer is simple: I had boss with me."

Asia looked at Bell, surprised. "Ise-san helped you too?"

Bell nodded, a fond smile still on her face. "He stumbled upon me when I was on my own. We both needed somebody at the time, and we stuck together. It used to be a 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' type of situation that evolved into what we have now."

Koneko was eyeing Bell the fairy. "…Care about him?"

Bell's smile grew. "You have no idea. I'd do anything for that man." Her smile turned slightly sad. "Of course, while we may have fun, I can't be what he needs. It's not like I could be a housewife for him. I can't bear his children." She brought her knees up to her chest and looked absently in front of her. "We can't even have proper sex together…" The other girls in the bath stared at the fairy as she continued. "I'll content myself with being his companion and confidant, the one he can tell anything to. That's… that's enough for me…"

The devils looked at each other, unsure of what to do, before Asia moved toward Bell and gently gathered her into her hands, holding her close. Bell snuggled against the former nun's body, closing her eyes as she was held. Then she moved back, smiling gratefully at the blonde. "Anyway, enough gloomy, mushy stuff." The fairy grinned. "How much is everybody looking forward to seeing Riser's face when he gets thrashed?"

Conversation resumed after that with smiles and laughter.

* * *

Training continued apace for the following days. Everybody noticeably improved. Asia had learned how to use the elements with her demonic power after Akeno taught her, with Bell watching. However, due to her temperament and personality, she didn't have much success in using them as actual attacks. Koneko's speed had improved significantly, and her fighting style was better put together. Kiba could now last longer in a fight, as well as hit harder. Akeno's control over lightning had increased sharply, with more voltage in each strike, making the sadist 'Ufufufu' happily. And Rias could now launch stronger spheres of her Power of Destruction at a faster rate and with greater accuracy for a longer time.

In between physical training sessions, Rias decided to have classes on the supernatural side of things for Asia. She invited Issei along so he could become more educated on the various organizations he might have to deal with, which he gratefully accepted. From that he learned the identities of the beings running the three factions, along with several other important facts.

It was night a week after they had arrived when Issei saw that the living room light was on after he got up to head to the bathroom. He slowly approached to find Rias, dressed in only a sheer red negligee, studying papers and maps intently. He walked forward, trying not to be caught staring at her body, making her look up at him in surprise. "Ah, Ise-kun, I'm surprised to see you up."

"I was going to the bathroom when I noticed the light." He took a seat across the table from her and looked down at what she was working on. "Studying hard?"

She sighed and sat back, taking the glasses she was wearing off to rub her eyes. "I'm trying to find something to help us in our fight against Riser. Although at this point it's mostly to keep my mind occupied, really."

Issei leaned forward. "Well, maybe I can help. Are you making battle plans against his peerage?"

She shook her head. "Not so much, no. Don't get me wrong, they won't be push overs, but I am confident my peerage can take them, especially after the training you've helped with." She gave him a smile before sighing again. "No, the main problem is going to be Riser." At Issei's look she elaborated. "Riser is a member of the Phenex family. That gives him several abilities, such as control over fire and wind. The main problem though is that members of the Phenex family are immortal."

Issei's brow furrowed. "What exactly do you mean by immortal? You mean they don't die of old age?"

Rias shook her head. "There is that, yes, but the main issue is that they can regenerate from pretty much anything. I could turn Riser's face into hamburger with an attack, and a few seconds later he'll have regenerated to be perfectly fine. And the Rating Game won't end unless the King is incapacitated or forfeits, even if the rest of his peerage is taken out. So he can outlast us."

Issei interlaced his fingers in thought. "So it sounds like the only way to win is to take away his will to fight."

Rias nodded tiredly. "Yes, that seems to be the case. That or just take him out with overwhelming, God level power. The problem is actually doing so before we exhaust ourselves." She looked at Issei. "Riser's record in the Rating Games is eight wins, two losses. And in those two losses he basically threw the game for the sake of other houses his own is close to. So in reality he might as well be undefeated."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Issei spoke. "I just wanted to ask, Rias-san, is there any particular reason you're against this marriage?" He gave a slightly crooked smile. "I mean besides the fact he's an asshole."

Rias chuckled before looking up in thought. "…He sees me as Rias Gremory." At Issei's confused look she gave a sad smile. "To him, I am a Gremory first, Rias second. And he isn't the only one. My name carries weight in the underworld. Too much, some times." She smiled slightly. "It's one of the reasons I enjoy staying in the human world so much. There everybody knows me simply as Rias, who happens to have the family name of Gremory. There are no expectations. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of who and what I am, but… it does get in the way, sometimes." She leaned back, arms crossed under her breasts. "I want to find somebody who will love me as Rias first, Gremory a, hopefully, distant second. A small dream, but it's mine." She gave Issei a smile. "Understand?"

Issei nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah, I think I do. Being known and approached because of what you are instead of who… That can be a burden."

Rias was surprised at the fact that he seemed to truly understand and empathize with what she was saying. She expected sympathy, but not true understanding. It was hard to understand when you hadn't been through it yourself. She was surprised by his next words, however.

"I see you as Rias, not Gremory. That's what I've known you as. That's who has helped me. That's who I've fought beside." He smiled at her gently. "Rias is Rias to me, and always will be."

Rias felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at him. He was being totally sincere, she could tell. It made her heart speed up.

Issei turned towards the papers on the table. "Want some help with your planning?"

Rias got herself under control and nodded with a smile. "That would be great, thanks."

They proceeded to work well into the night.

* * *

The morning of the battle Issei was back home and sitting in his room, thinking about the fight to come. He had been granted permission to watch with the Gremory family and would be leaving with the others to attend. He looked up as his door opened and Asia stood there in her nun's outfit. "Asia, you okay?"

Asia walked in and sat beside him on the bed, looking nervous. "Ah, Ise-san, I'm just worried."

Issei sighed softly and got up, wrapping an arm around her gently, making her squeak slightly and turn red. "It'll be alright, Asia. You've trained your hardest with the others to be ready for this. You've increased your abilities with Twilight Healing a lot. I have no doubt you'll do great."

Asia leaned against him, closing her eyes. "Do you mind if I stay here with you, Ise-san?"

He smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Take as much time as you need…"

* * *

It was finally the time of the battle and the ORC, along with Issei and Bell (hidden inside Issei's bag) were waiting in the clubroom for it to begin. Koneko was on a couch eating sweets, Kiba was pacing, Asia was standing nervously, and Rias was sipping tea behind her desk, Akeno beside her.

Twenty minutes before the match began Grayfia appeared and proceeded to explain the details of the battle, the ORC paying intense attention to her.

"Also…" She said, after speaking of the battlefield. "As you know, members of both families will be watching the Game through a broadcast. This includes Maou Lucifer-sama."

As Issei blinked, surprised, Rias nodded her head. "I see… So Onii-sama will be watching as well." She straightened herself up. "Then I really will need to win."

Issei spoke up now. "Excuse me, Rias, are you saying one of the Maou is your brother?"

It was Kiba who answered, nodding. "Yes, Buchou's older brother is the Lucifer."

Issei stared. "…Oh, okay then…"

Kiba cracked a smile as Akeno giggled at his confusion. "Not expecting Buchou's brother to be the Lucifer, were you?"

Issei shook his head. "No, I wasn't." He shrugged and approached Asia and gently patted her head, making her blush. "Take care of yourself, Asia, and do your best. Don't forget that I believe in you and will be cheering you on."

Asia smiled up at him, rosy faced, and nodded with determination. "Yes, Ise-san, you can count on me."

He then turned to the rest of the ORC. "Give 'em hell guys. I'll be watching." The ORC gave him smiles and determined looks. Behind Grayfia's back a small arm slipped out of the bag and gave them all a thumbs up before sliding back in.

Grayfia cleared her throat. "The battle is about to begin. Please be aware that, once you're transported, you cannot use a magic circle till the game ends. Good luck." She then motioned for Issei to follow her to the magic circle. He did so and before long they had been transported away.

They had arrived in a large, ornate room, expensive without being tasteless. Two men with red hair like Rias', a younger boy with the same hair, and a beautiful brown haired woman, were sitting around a large screen on the wall showing the battlefield, which looked just like Kuoh Academy.

Grayfia proceeded to announce Issei. "Master, I bring the Sekiryuutei to observe the battle, as Rias-sama requested. If you'll excuse me, I must go to officiate." After the eldest of the men nodded she turned and left. The members of the household then stood and made their way to Issei. "Welcome Sekiryuutei." The eldest among them said. "I am Zeoticus Gremory, head of the Gremory family. This is my wife, Venelana."

The woman smiled kindly. "Welcome to our home." She said in a voice just as kind.

Issei bowed respectfully. "Issei Hyoudou, Lord Gremory." He turned to Venelana. "Lady Gremory. I see where Rias got her beauty from."

Both Zeoticus and Venelana smiled. "Well mannered. That's good."

The other red haired man stepped forward now. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother, and this is my son, Millicas." The boy gave a respectful nod of his head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Maou-sama. Hello Millicas-kun" Issei responded.

"Before we sit and prepare for the Game, Hyoudou-kun, perhaps you should let your friend out?" Sirzechs said with a smile. The other members of his family looked confused, but Issei just blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, she really wanted to watch, but I wasn't sure it would be alright." He opened the bag and Bell popped out.

She flew out of the bag and bowed to the Gremorys with an embarrassed giggle. "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to see how Rias and the others would do."

Millicas gasped, eyes wide as he stared at Bell. "Are you a fairy?"

Bell nodded to the boy with a smile. "A High Pixie, actually. Name's Bell. Nice to meet you!"

Sirzechs chuckled. "Rias told me about the fairy that you're never without. When I didn't see her with you I assumed you snuck her in."

Issei scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he looked at Zeoticus, who looked amused. "I'm sorry."

Zeoticus waved it off. "While I'm not sanguine of the fact that you snuck somebody else in, she seems harmless enough, and what's done is done. Just make sure to ask for permission next time." He moved back towards his seat. "Now then, we should get ready. It should be starting any second now."

Everybody followed him to their seats, Issei sitting between Sirzechs and Zeoticus, while Bell opted to spend time with Millicas. The household maids came by with refreshments, and the adults were surprised when not only did Issei select a glass of bourbon, he drank it like somebody experienced with alcohol.

Soon, however, the Game began, and they all watched, making commentary when they saw a particularly bad or well thought out move.

Issei was pleased to see that his training with them had been productive. Koneko was a force of nature, taking out multiple Pawns and a fellow Rook in a single battle. Kiba was quicker than before, leading his assailants on a merry chase, leading them into a trap where Akeno vaporized a building. Her lightning was noticeably more potent than before.

"I'm impressed." Stated Zeoticus, sipping from his brandy. "I knew Rias' peerage was strong, but this is much better than I expected."

Sirzechs nodded. "Yes, I agree." He glanced at Issei. "I understand you had a hand in their growth?"

Issei shook his head. "They put in all the effort and determination, not willing to quit. All I did was help them direct it."

"Still, thank you." Venelana said with a smile. Issei simply nodded.

Rias didn't have it all her own way, of course. Kiba was taken out due to a sneak attack by Riser's Queen. Akeno promptly engaged the 'Bomb Queen', launching spider webs of lighting across the sky. Issei and Bell were amused to hear that she was shouting "Zio!" as she did so.

Koneko dealt with Riser's remaining Knight and Pawns, along with one of his Bishops before being taken out by the last Bishop, who Issei was told was Ravel Phenex, Riser's sister.

As this had happened Rias had launched herself to battle Riser personally, Asia at her side. Reddish black orbs of power met scorching flames as they battled on the roof of the school building.

Bell cheered as Akeno brought Yubelluna to her knees. She was about to finish her off when Riser's Queen quickly gulped something in a bottle down and dodged to the side, barely avoiding one of Akeno's lightning bolts. She then stood up and started spamming her explosions, rejuvenated.

"The heck was that!?" Bell shouted, affronted that her student had had victory snatched from her.

Millicas addressed her even as his eyes remained riveted on the screen. "Those were Phoenix Tears, Bell-san. They can heal any wound. They're restricted in Rating Games to only being used twice, because they're so powerful. But now Yubelluna-san is practically fresh, while Akeno-san is tired."

Indeed, the situation had changed drastically. Akeno was flying through the air, launching lightning storms to try and take out the opposing Queen before she lost. In the end she launched herself at Yubelluna, who backpedaled in surprise. She slammed into her, plowing the other woman into the ground, and launched her biggest bolt ever right at her face. Yubelluna screamed, but before she was taken out she launched one last explosion at Akeno, point blank. Both Queens were eliminated, and left the field.

Bell huffed. "At least Akeno got her in the end." The others nodded their agreement.

All that was left now was the Kings' battle of attrition. Riser regenerated any damage done to him, but with Asia on her side, Rias was doing the same. Thus, this battle would depend on who could hold out the longest.

For five, ten, fifteen, thirty minutes they fought, launching attacks nonstop. It was a cataclysmic clash. In the end, something had to give.

Not only did Twilight Healing not restore stamina to the target, but it also used up the wielder's. Eventually, much as she tried otherwise, Asia could take no more. With one last pulse of green energy, she fell to the ground, unconscious from exhaustion. The Game registered her elimination, and she faded.

Even so, Rias put up a magnificent fight against the inevitable. The blasts of power from her didn't stop, though now she was dodging even more than before. It was another 5 minutes before she succumbed, falling to her knees in pained exhaustion.

Riser approached her, looking at her with triumph in his eyes. "It was a good attempt, Rias, but this is Checkmate. Yield so we can end this." Rias said nothing, simply glaring at him defiantly even as her chest heaved, trying to get more air. "Very well. I'll speak to you later, my bride." And with that, he launched one final ball of flame, causing her to leave the field.

* * *

Two days later, Rias stood beside Riser in a ballroom in the Underworld for her engagement party. She was stony faced even as others came up to congratulate them. Close by, her peerage mingled, watching her as she endured.

She had been so proud of her peerage after their showing in the Rating Game, and she had made sure to let them know that. It didn't, however, change the fact that they had lost. They'd all taken it very badly, Asia especially, but they attended the event as moral support for Rias.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Said yet another voice. Rias looked up… and gasped slightly. Standing in front of her was Issei. But he looked completely different.

The most eye catching thing was the long, crimson coat he was wearing. It had white trim and reached down below his knees. On his chest was what seemed to be gold colored armor, rich with mastercrafted detail. Under the coat and armor was a bright white shirt that was tight to his body, showing off his muscular physique. On his right arm was a strange, white gauntlet, with a raised surface on the side. His pants were just as red as the coat and were tucked into sturdy, well-worn boots.

Holding onto his arm was a woman Rias had never seen before. She was devastatingly beautiful, with long blonde hair, pale, flawless skin, and striking green eyes. A slinky black, backless dress covered her tantalizingly and a black choker was wrapped around her slim neck. She practically oozed sexuality, and everybody around could feel it. She had been the one to speak, and her voice had been like honey, promising untold delights even with such simple words.

Issei added his own compliments. "Indeed, Yakitori-san, you made quite a catch."

Riser, who had been smiling, suddenly stared at Issei. "I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

Issei took a sip of his champagne, completely calm. "Is there a problem, Yakitori-san?"

Rias was staring at Issei, wondering not only what he was doing at the party, but what he was planning.

Riser glared. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Issei smiled. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. As for what I'm doing here… well, I'm here to take that lovely young woman from you, to be honest."

Everybody in the nearby crowd had gone quiet by this point, observing the confrontation. Rias' peerage were staring at Issei, shocked.

As Issei continued to calmly sip his champagne, the woman on his arm continuing to smile, Riser finally seemed to register what he had just been told. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I could have sworn you said you were going to take Rias from me."

Issei shrugged lightly. "I hear you enjoy Rating Games. I was thinking we could have one. Set it up so all these nice people can see the action. If I win, you give up all claims to Rias and give her to me."

Riser let out an incredulous laugh. "And why would I agree to that? There's nothing in it for me!"

Issei smirked. "On the contrary, if you win, I will swear my loyalty to you and your family till my dying day."

Rias gasped, but Riser just eyed Issei. "And why would that interest me?"

Issei shrugged. "Well, I am the Sekiryuutei, wielder of the Boosted Gear. I imagine there is some prestige in having somebody like me follow you." He looked at Riser. "Of course, if you have my loyalty, that includes the loyalty of those that follow me, like the lovely Elena here." He gestured to the woman on his arm, whose smile grew. "Elena is a pureblooded succubus." There was a sudden flurry of whispering at this declaration as Elena revealed a pair of bat wings, different from those of a devil, and a long tail ending in an arrowhead.

Rias' eyes widened at what she was seeing. Succubi were rare. Incredibly so, and highly sought after. The fact that Issei had one following him was astounding.

Issei wasn't done though. "Of course, if that is still not enough for you, Yakitori-san…" He removed his arm from Elena's grip and tapped his gauntlet. The raised surface retracted, revealing what appeared to be a touchscreen. "Burroughs." He said.

To the surprise of many, the gauntlet answered in a female voice. "Yes master?"

"Summon the team I set up before we left to me." Issei responded.

"At once, master." The gauntlet said. Seconds later, flashes of light appeared around Issei, revealing several figures. Bell was among them, but it was the rest that drew the attention of Rias and her peerage.

One was a girl who looked about fourteen. She had black hair that was held back by a white cloth. She was dressed in a white dress with a black cord around her waist and a bone necklace around her neck. Issei patted her head. "This is Nadja."

The next was what look like a more feral version of a nekomata, which made Koneko observe her with interest. She had black fur covering her body and the lower part of her face, with long blonde hair on top of her head. Unlike other nekomata, who had cat ears on top of their heads, she had none, and instead her normal ears were elongated and more feline. She appeared to be wearing a white fur coat that covered her upper chest and had long sleeves. A long black tail waved behind her. Issei reached up and petted her, making her purr. "This is Felicia. She's a very special kind of nekomata."

Another was a bronze skinned woman with dove like wings coming from her back, making many think she was an angel at first. She wore a sand colored headdress that trailed down her back, covering her hair, and had a white veil over her lower face with the blue symbol of a bird. Her outfit was the same color as the headdress, with stylized blue snakes trailing up the sides of her legs and a blue belt tying it all together. "This is Elaheh. She's a Peri, which is a Persian spirit." Elaheh bowed to Issei.

It was the last one that drew the most attention, not to mention shock. Floating alongside Issei was an angel. But this was a very odd angel. She was blond and pale, with large, beautiful wings. What drew the most attention though was how she was dressed. The only things covering her were strips of leather around her breasts, hips, and between her legs, with more strips linking it all together. It looked very much like a bondage harness. Around her neck was a collar with a chain attached. The chain seemed to go on its own toward Issei, disappearing when near him. Her eyes were covered by a leather blindfold, which was emblazoned with the symbol of an eye in silver. "Angel-chan refuses to have a name, so we just call her Angel." Angel ran her fingers through Issei's hair lightly.

"And lastly…" Issei let Bell take a seat on his palm. "This is Bell. You can consider her my Queen."

Riser managed to pick his jaw up and stared at Issei. "And they would follow you if you pledged your loyalty to my family, meaning that they would be de facto serving my family as well?"

Elaheh responded. "We would not necessarily be happy about it, but if it was what Lord Issei decided, then we would obey."

Issei nodded. "Not only them. I have others too I can call upon. I just thought it would be best to start small." Riser hesitated. He was obviously tempted, so Issei decided to add another incentive. "I'll add in that not only do I promise to not carry any items like holy water or crosses with me, I'll even refrain from using the Boosted Gear." He smiled. "You'll fight me as I am at my base stats."

That had finally done it. "Fine, I agree." Riser responded quickly. The greed was obvious in his eyes, though nobody at the party could really blame him.

Rias cut in now, feeling horrified that Issei was risking his own freedom for this. "Wait, how would this work? Ise-kun, you're human." This started off muttering by others who had not noticed that fact, having assumed he was a devil. "Rating Games can only be done between devils."

Riser looked sour at his chance escaping him when another voice chimed in from the crowd. "I believe I can assist with that." Ajuka Beelzebub made his way forward followed by Sirzechs, the crowd parting respectfully for them. "This is actually perfect. I've been wanting to test if these would work." Ajuka looked at Issei and held up a box. "These are my newest invention, Temporary Pieces." He opened the box to reveal rings of metal, each with the symbol of a chess piece on them. "You put them on, and you'll register as having an Evil Piece for the duration of time they're worn. The boost they give is lowered, however, by about fifty percent."

Issei smiled. "That's perfect." He reached into the box and pulled out the King ring, slipping it on. "Is it working?"

Ajuka examined him before nodding with a smile. "Excellent, yes, yes they are."

Issei took more out for the rest of his team. Bell got the Queen, Felicia a Knight, Angel and Elaheh getting Bishops, and Nadja and Elena getting Rooks.

"Excellent." Said Ajuka, once he had determined everything was working. "Then I'll set everything up and we should be able to have the Rating Game in a half hour." He moved off to begin preparations. Riser left to gather his peerage and prepare, letting Rias and her own peerage approach Issei.

"Ise, what do you think you're doing?" Rias hissed. "You saw what happened during my Game with him. Are you really going to risk yourself like this?"

Before Issei could say anything Angel floated in front of Rias. "Issei-sama is doing this for you, little devil. If he believes not only that you are worth it, but that he can triumph, then you should have faith in him." She said serenely. Asia bowed her head to the angel, looking slightly awed. Angel smiled at her.

"Ise-sama won't lose to some arrogant little prick like Yakitori." Felicia chimed in with complete belief in what she was saying.

Rias sighed, unable to keep from worrying.

* * *

Half an hour later everything was set. Both Issei and Riser's teams were prepared and waiting in their respective locations. The battlefield was modeled after a historical Japanese castle, with each teams' areas being at opposite ends.

Rias and her peerage watched with bated breath as the battle began. Issei's group spread out and moved forward, looking confident and ready for anything.

Nadja was the first to encounter the enemy, finding herself against Ile and Nel, the two chainsaw wielding pawns. They ran at her, brandishing their weapons, when Nadja blew them back with a "Zan". The two girls smashed into a wall with loud cracks before dropping to the ground like puppets with their strings cut, and the game retired them.

Many of the devils watching murmured at the easy victory, wondering what the girl was. Rias bit her lip, still observing intently.

Angel flew silently through the castle, searching for her opponents. She was quickly set upon by Siris, one of Riser's Knights, and one of the Bishops, Mihae. Mihae stood back and launched streams of water at Angel as Siris moved in close. Angel dodged the water but was unable to do the same for Siris' attack. Just when it seemed she was about to be cut down she raised her arm to bock with a cry of "Rakukaja!". To everybody's surprise the blade was stopped by her arm without cutting her. Siris, shocked, stayed still too long. Angel's next shout was "Myriad Arrows!", and dozens of arrows of light appeared around her. Siris was quickly overwhelmed by the attack due to her close proximity, and Mihae barely managed to avoid the bulk of the attack, still getting hit by one or two. Mihae then backpedalled, trying to avoid anything further, but a flurry of ice from a "Bufu" got her, causing her to be retired as well.

Felicia on the other hand wound up fighting the Pawns Ni and Li, her fellow nekomata, along with both Rooks, Isabela and Xuelan. All four tried to attack her in close, but the non-devil danced around their strikes with supreme ease, smiling. After minutes of simply dodging Felicia struck back with "Scratch Dance". Her claws seemed to gleam as she started her counterattack, clawing at the girls attacking her. The attack did enough damage to the Pawns to cause them to be retired, while the Rooks stood strong. However, now that their backup was gone they had even less of a chance of hitting the nimble catgirl. The tried to fall back, but Felicia gave chase, scratching at them. When she realized her attacks weren't having as much of an effect as she would like, she upped the ante. She said "Tarukaja" followed by "Axel Claw", and suddenly, to the Rook's horror, she was striking much harder, causing deep wounds. The girls desperately tried to fight back or get away, but in the end succumbed to their injuries and were retired as well.

Elaheh and Elena were the next to see combat. They were confronted by the remaining Pawns (Burent, Marion, Mira, and Shuriya) and Knight (Karlamine). Before they could attack, the Peri launched a wave of fire with "Maragi". Her opponents tried to avoid it, but they all received burns and Mira was eliminated outright. Karlamine rushed in and started swinging her blade at the winged woman, but was intercepted by the succubus. Elaheh called out "Panic Voice!" and Burent and Shuriya suddenly became panicked, stopping their own advance to try and get away. Elaheh flew up out of reach for the moment and launched two "Agi"s, striking the Pawns with fireballs and retiring them. All that was left was the Knight and one Pawn. The Peri held her hands up, flames coating them, and stared dispassionately at her enemies as Elena moved to her side, a smirk on her beautiful face. Riser's servants were unnerved but set it aside to attack. Marion moved behind Elaheh to try to get her from her blind spot while Karlamine attacked both her and Elena, however this time Elena called out "Sukunda" and her opponents suddenly felt themselves seemingly get heavier and slower. Elaheh then flew up above them and started raining down "Agi"s. The girls desperately tried to avoid the attacks, but Marion finally wound up dodging into a fireball and being taken out. Karlamine, knowing she was beaten but unwilling to concede, jumped and flew up, aiming to get in at least one good slash on Elaheh. In the end it was for naught, as just as she swung her blade Elena appeared in front of her and launched a mighty punch at her midsection, launching her away. She'd faded away before she hit the ground.

The observing crowd was amazed at the ease with which Issei's team took out their opponents. Rias' peerage was especially awed. They had never imagined their friend had such powerful beings at his command. It made them realize yet again just how little they knew about him. Everybody now focused on those remaining.

Issei and Bell were traveling together, heading for Riser's base to confront him directly. On the way there they stopped and looked up to see Yubelluna floating above them, her magic gathering in her hands. Bell cheered. "I've been looking forward to taking you out after what you did to Akeno, you slut!"

Riser's Queen glared down at Issei's. "I'd like to see you try, you insect. Come and get me. Riser-sama can deal with the boy."

Bell launched herself up towards the 'Bomb Queen', surrounded in a corona of electricity. Immediately they were in an intense aerial battle, fire and lightning crisscrossing the air. Before long Yubelluna was on the back foot, Bell being a small target, making her difficult to hit, was also throwing about more power than Akeno ever had. Each enormous bolt of lightning launched was accompanied by a cry of "Zionga!"

Akeno's eyes were sparkling as she watched, mesmerized by the sheer amount of power her diminutive teacher was putting out.

While the aerial battle was going on Issei finally reached where Riser was waiting with his sister. Riser's face showed irritation at the fact that almost the entirety of his peerage had been eliminated without inflicting a single casualty on his opponent. He was still confident in his victory, however. "So, Sekiryuutei, it seems your followers are no push overs. They'll be a fine addition to the forces of my house once I win."

Issei crossed his arms, staring at Riser. "Rather confident, aren't you?"

Riser laughed. "You can't beat me, boy. Even if you take out my entire peerage, as long as I stand then you cannot win. It would be best if you just admitted defeat here and now."

Issei snorted. "Admit defeat? Please. I've dealt with much worse than you, Yakitori. You think you can take me out so easily, give me your best shot."

Ravel was the one to speak now, frowning. "Even knowing that Onii-chan's capabilities, you think you can win? How deluded."

Issei smiled and winked at her. "We'll see who's deluded when it's all over, Cutie-chan." Ravel blushed and looked away, huffing.

Riser smirked. "Fine, you want a demonstration of the difference between us?" He formed a large ball of flames in his hands and launched it at Issei. "Disappear!" Issei didn't move as the ball struck, engulfing the area he was in in an inferno. Riser laughed. "An easy victory!"

Rias brought a hand to her mouth in shock as she watched, eyes riveted on the screen. All around her devils were murmuring about Riser's victory, and the prestige that he would get for bringing the Sekiryuutei and his odd companions into his family. They were all silenced by what happened next, however.

Out of the flames, completely unharmed, Issei strode confidently. He had a look of amusement on his face as he watched Riser's face turn to shock. "Is that the best you could do? I admit, it was a bit warm, but not bad. Surely you can do better." Riser snarled at this mockery and launched another flame at Issei. Once again, the scarred young man strode through the flames without a care in the world. "This is rather refreshing, actually. Please, keep going." Issei smirked, hands in his pockets.

Riser cried out and started launching attack after attack at Issei, his desperation increasing as he saw his opponent not only endure the flames, but actually look relaxed and uncaring. At his side, Ravel was staring, wide eyed. And in the ballroom everybody was doing the same, awed.

Ten minutes later Riser stopped, panting and wild eyed. The entire area around Issei was a burnt, blasted hell. The very ground had become black and cracked. And even then, Issei stood watching him, completely relaxed. "H-how?" Rise gasped out.

Issei shrugged. "It's all about being prepared." He started to slowly approach. "Now then, I think it's time to end this." As if to punctuate his statement, Yubelluna slammed into the ground nearby, an empty bottle of Phoenix Tears clutched in her fist even as she was retired. Bell flew down, smirking with self-satisfaction.

Riser seemed to get his composure back as he sneered at Issei. "I might not have been able to harm you so far, but there's nothing you can do to me to take me out. I'll still win this."

Issei chuckled. "You sure about that?" Suddenly, Issei let his power free, making the two Phenexes step back in shock, wide eyed. Once he was a certain distance from Riser he held up his hand and aimed it at his opponent. Before Riser could react gold-white light appeared around him, symbols made of the same light surrounded him and caged him in a prison of light. Riser's eyes went wide, looking at Issei in shock. "What!?"

Issei smirked. "This is goodnight, Yakitori-san."

Riser launched himself towards Issei in desperation. "You-!"

"Hama." Issei said simply. The cage of light flashed, and when it faded, Riser was on the ground, unmoving.

Ravel ran towards Riser. "Onii-chan!" She knelt beside him and looked up at Issei with teary eyes. "You killed him!"

Issei shook his head. "He isn't dead. I had to turn the power down to its absolute minimum to keep it from killing him outright, but he should just be unconscious."

Riser faded, retired, and Issei was confirmed as the winner. He stretched slightly and smiled down at Ravel. "He'll be fine. I promise." After she nodded hesitantly he continued. "Now, just want to make sure. Rias is mine now, right?"

Ravel nodded. "Onii-chan will keep his word. Especially as it was made in front of two of the Maou. The family will make sure of it. The agreement between Gremory and Phenex is no more."

Issei smiled in satisfaction as his 'peerage' met back up with him. "Good. In that case, we should get back, Cutie-chan."

Ravel's cheeks reddened and she glared, trying to ignore the way his now unbound power made her feel. "My name is Ravel."

Issei nodded agreeably. "Right, right…"

Ten minutes later Issei strode back into the ballroom to the stares and mutters of the devils in attendance. He was smiling as he walked towards Rias and her peerage, who were all gazing at him in amazement.

"Ise-san was incredible!" Asia exclaimed, looking up at him with awe.

"Ara, ara, that really was something. You've been holding out on us, Ise-kun." Akeno chimed in with a smile.

"…Impressive." Koneko said softly in her soft monotone.

Kiba was smiling as well. "Hahaha, remind me not to make you angry. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that light technique."

Issei grinned and nodded to all of them before turning to Rias, who was looking at him, biting her lip. "Well then, seems like you're mine now."

Rias nodded. "Yes, it seems I am…" inswardly she was nervous. She believed that Issei was a good man, but what if she was wrong? What if he decided to treat her badly, worse than Riser? It was irrational, as she knew better, but it was there. His next words blew her worries away.

"So now, in front of the Maou and all these people, Rias, who just so happens to be a Gremory, I just have a simple question." He smiled kindly at her. "What do you want? Do you want to stick with me? Or do you wish to be free, without anybody to be beholden to?" He tone said he knew which she would choose, and was only asking for theatricality and, most importantly, to leave the choice in her hands.

Rias gazed at Issei, surprised and grateful. She glanced at her peerage, who were all smiling at her, and turned back to him. She took a deep breath before giving an answer she hadn't really expected but that felt right. "I want to stay with you. At least for the foreseeable future." She smiled at his shocked look, his eyes wide. "All that I ask is that the option to leave you be left open, just in case."

Issei stared, the calm, cool persona he'd had all night shattered by her unexpected answer. "Rias, a-are you sure?" After she nodded he sighed in defeat. "Well, if that's what you want…" He gave her a smile, which she returned brightly.

* * *

The next day Issei's eyebrow was twitching and Asia was frowning, seated beside him. There were moving boxes at the entrance of his home again and Rias was once more speaking to his parents.

"And that's why I will now be staying here, so please take care of me." Rias said, bowing slightly.

"So first Asia-san, now Rias-san? I don't know how you did it Ise, but…"

"So now it seems I'll be having two daughters. Oh happy day!"

His parents seemed to be taking it well, smiling at each other as though they'd just won the lottery. Issei sighed. Well, it didn't look like they objected.

"Ise-kun, would you mind helping take my things upstairs?" Rias asked with a smile.

Issei shrugged and nodded, getting up to do so. "Ah, I'll help!" Asia said, following him. They each took a box and headed up. Asia was crying to herself quietly. "Ou, but does that mean polygamy is the only option…? But I don't want to go against God's teachings. What do I do?"

It was a few minutes later when Rias called Issei. "Ise-kun, just a second please." Once they were alone she approached him. "There's something I've been meaning to do since you beat Riser for me. I wasn't able to because were surrounded by a crowd at the time."

Issei crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly. "What is it?"

Rias smiled before suddenly moving forward, gently placing her hands on his cheeks, and bringing him in for a kiss. Issei stiffened in surprise as he felt her soft lips on his before relaxing and kissing her back. Rias pulled back with a smile and rosy cheeks, looking at him tenderly. "That was my first kiss…"

Issei swallowed. "I'm honored. You didn't have to though…"

Rias giggled slightly. "I wanted to, Ise-kun. Really."

Ise smiled back.

* * *

 ** _WARNING: Lemon Omake Incoming_**

 ** _(This is not required reading, so skip if you so desire)_**

It was nighttime in the Hyoudou home, and Asia was on her way back to her room after going to the bathroom, rubbing her eye tiredly, when she spotted a shadow by Issei's door, staring through the slight opening. "Rias-buchou?" She asked in a whisper. Rias turned and shushed her before motioning her over. Curious, Asia did so, looking for the crack… and almost gasped out loud, able to see what was going on inside the dark room thanks to her devilish night vision.

Issei was lying on his bed, completely naked, his surprisingly large, hard cock pointed straight up. Straddling his face was an equally naked Bell. The pixie was moaning as she groped her breasts while Issei diligently licked her small pussy. The sounds of her moans joined the ones of his tongue lapping against her, filling the room.

Asia bit her lip and glanced down at Rias, noting that the older devil had a hand down her panties as she watched. The former nun hesitantly did the same, rubbing herself and turning back to continue watching.

Before long Bell's moaning began to get louder and more insistent, indicating her impending orgasm. Soon enough the fairy let out a keening wail as she came, bucking on Issei's face.

Once she was done she slumped as Issei picked her up and stroked her back. "Good?"

Bell smiled, chuckling. "You're always good at that, boss. The others say so too. We love it." She laid back on his hand and spread her legs wide, grinning up at him. Issei grinned back and rubbed her small slit with his pinkie finger before very slowly and carefully forcing it inside. Bell groaned, back arching as she was filled. "It might not be your cock, but I guess it's a decent substitute…" Issei then began to fuck the diminutive woman with his finger, making her squeal and buck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She chanted, plainly wild with lust.

By this point Asia was as red as it was possible to be, one of her small fingers slipping inside her own little pussy as she continued to take in the sight of the man she was in love with and one of her friends having sex as best they could.

This went on for several long minutes, the fairy becoming wilder and more vocal as the voyeurs watched, pleasuring themselves.

Soon enough Bell came again with a cry, shaking and bucking on Issei's hand. As she panted in the afterglow, slick with sweat, he pulled his finger out and patted her head. After she caught her breath the fairy got up. "Your turn now, boss. Fair is fair." She moved to Issei's still rock hard cock and began to rub her body against it.

Bell showed her audience that she was experienced in doing this, sitting above his cock so her pussy was grinding against him, rubbing her well-proportioned breasts against his shaft. She spit and drooled on the head for lubrication, licking his most sensitive areas. She worked diligently for what seemed like an eternity before Issei grunted. "I'm about to cum, Bell-chan." The pixie worked harder at that, and soon got her reward.

Asia almost gasped as Issei orgasmed, large and thick shots of semen shooting out to land on an eager Bell, who had her mouth open and her eyes closed. Somehow Bell managed it so every shot hit her, covering her head to toe with her master's seed and making her look like the aftermath of a hundred man bukakke. She smiled, licking her lips… and looked right at the door, staring at the two devils.

Quickly yet quietly Rias closed the door and stood up. Her face was bright red and she was breathing heavily. She looked at Asia, who looked back, and both immediately and without a word headed back to their rooms.

Neither got much sleep that night.

* * *

 ** _Well… So much for this being a short chapter._**

 ** _Seriously, when I first envisioned it I only had the training and the fight between Issei and Riser thought out, so I didn't think it would be all that long. When I started writing though, it just kept going. I was not expecting it to end up the size it is. I actually had to email it to myself to finish it at home._**

 ** _So Riser has been dealt with. I hope everybody likes how it happened. I considered this epic, drawn out fight, but then decided on this as better, considering Issei's superiority over him._**

 ** _The reason this is a bit late by my standards is that I lost some of the urge to write on Thursday after seeing the negative reception my last chapter got. I'd never received so much negative feedback before and it got to me. I'll try to keep it from affecting me going forward. I know I can't please everybody._**

 ** _On that subject, I did make some changes to the last chapter. Everybody said Issei shouldn't have had any trouble against Freed and, well, they were right. At Issei's level Freed is easy. So rather than a drawn out fight, Issei takes him out in one hit._**

 ** _On the demons I introduced here. Despite how it seems, not all of them are part of Issei's harem. For one, I don't know how to get Angel to be with him realistically. So she's more of a really devoted servant. She was mainly put in as further incentive for Riser. After all, what devil wouldn't like to say they have an angel at their command._**

 ** _The lemon I had thought up for a while, I just didn't know where to put it. So in the end I made it an omake: There if you want to read it, but not necessary. It's mainly because I know people are wondering how their physical relationship works. Now you know._**

 ** _Since I've been asked I'll respond here. The DxD crew will find out about Issei's SMT adventures. It won't be for a, potentially long, while. It's actually what the prequel is about. The story unfolds as they learn it. I was actually considering making it a sort of Reading fic, with the others reacting to the events that happen to Issei. It's not set in stone though._**

 ** _And Issei might return to SMT verse. Haven't decided._**

 ** _Next chapter will likely be delayed. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with most of it. Kokabiel is the only part that I have a tentative plan for. We'll see when I get there. See you all later, and please review._**


	5. Starfall

Asia hesitated outside of the door to the main meeting room of the Occult Research Club. She could hear voices, slightly raised, through it. She hesitantly opened the door and entered.

Inside, the rest of the club besides Kiba was gathered, along with the Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou. They were watching Sona, who was standing in front of Rias' desk and talking to her.

"You know that nothing can happen, right? It doesn't matter what he's done, the only thing that will matter is what he is." Sona said calmly, gazing at Rias

Rias' jaw clenched and she responded rather frostily. "I never expected you to be one of those elitists who think nobody else matters but devils, Sona."

Sona flinched slightly before sighing. "You know that's not what I meant. But you can't deny the facts. Being a devil, you cannot get involved with a human, no matter who they are. This is especially true for you, as heiress to the house of Gremory."

Asia felt her heart sink, getting an idea of what they were talking about. She glanced around. Akeno stood beside Rias as was normal, her face unusually serious. Koneko was sitting to the side, nibbling on some cookies, but her gaze was riveted to the two high class devils.

Rias got up and paced slightly. "You think I don't know that? I am well aware that getting involved with a human is taboo. Even getting involved with a fallen would be more acceptable. The only way such relationships can work is if the human is reincarnated into a devil." She stopped, rubbing her forehead. "This would be so much easier if Ise-kun were a youkai or something." She briefly stopped, fantasizing about Issei revealing himself to be something absurd, like a god in disguise, before sweeping her off her feet. Then she sighed. "I've pledged my loyalty to him, however, even if I can leave at any time. That isn't changing any time soon."

Sona adjusted her glasses as she observed her childhood friend. "That little aspect is being… tolerated, among the Underworld. He has shown that, human or not, he is powerful. And dangerous, considering not only his apparent control over holy powers, but the beings he has at his command. However, being human, many see it as an issue that will… resolve itself in time. If only due to his life span." Rias was not the only one who frowned at that. She huffed and threw herself back down in her chair as Sona continued. "As long as you don't escalate your relationship with him into something physical, you will be left alone. At least, as far as I can tell. I can tell you that Onee-sama, at least, has no issues with it, but she's likely to be in the minority." She turned and headed for the door. "Please keep this all in mind going forward, Rias. I'd hate for you to have issues. I'll talk to you later." She left the room, Tsubaki following behind.

After the door closed behind her Rias let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Asia shuffled forward hesitantly. "Ano, Buchou, regarding what Kaichou-san was talking about, does that mean that because I'm a devil…" She couldn't finish the question and bit her lip with large, fearful eyes.

Rias looked at Asia silently, considering her, before smiling encouragingly. "All this means is we'll have to work hard to convince Ise-kun to become a devil like us. Then we won't have any trouble."

Asia nodded enthusiastically. She opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by it opening. Kiba was leading Issei into the room. "I brought him as you requested, Buchou." Kiba said with a smile.

Rias smiled back. "Thank you, Yuuto-kun." As Kiba sat down Rias turned to Issei with a smile. "Hello Ise-kun. I was hoping to talk to you."

Issei crossed his arms as he stood in front of her, a small smile on his face. "What do you need, Rias?"

Rias interlaced her fingers as she looked at him. "Seeing as you are now my boss, I believe that makes you part of the team. Because of that, I decided it would be a good idea to make you part of the Occult Research Club. I already checked, and you are not registered as part of any clubs at this time, so it wouldn't interfere with anything. This would allow you to not only spend time with your new comrades, but also keep you informed of whatever comes up. What do you think?"

Issei looked surprised at the idea. "I thought the club was only for devils in your peerage, like the Student Council is for Kaichou's."

Rias shrugged. "That is the way it's worked out, but it's not necessary. Besides, in some ways, you are part of the team. You just hold a different position."

Issei opened his mouth to answer but stopped, considering it. "Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything… I can't exactly do club activities though, like going out to do devil work."

"I'm sure that between us we can come up with something for you to do. I was thinking we could continue your education in aspects of the supernatural world you might find useful." Rias replied with a smile.

Issei nodded. "That could be useful, yes…" He thought about it some more before nodded. "Eh, what the hell. Far be it for me to refuse to join the club containing the most beautiful girls in school. I'm in."

Rias' smile widened with satisfaction even as Asia blushed at being referred to as beautiful by Issei. "Excellent. It's great timing too. The Ball Tournament is coming soon, and this way we have another member to help us win it."

Issei chuckled. "Already looking for ways to take advantage of me, eh?"

Rias shrugged with a smirk. "You can't blame me, can you?"

Issei shook his head, still smiling. "Guess not. Anyway, I've got plans for today, but I'll start participating in the club tomorrow. Sound okay?" At Rias' nod he turned to leave. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

After Issei left, his footsteps trailing off, Koneko held up a victory sign to Rias, her face still blank as always. "…First stage, success." She said.

"Ufufufu…" Akeno laughed softly. "Well played, Buchou. That should make it easier to convince him to reincarnate."

Rias shrugged, still smirking with satisfaction, as Asia looked at her in surprise. "Buchou-san is devious…" Asia said in awe.

Rias sipped her tea, satisfied the first step had gone well.

* * *

Issei woke slowly to an odd sensation. He didn't feel anything threatening, otherwise he would have jumped out of bed, ready to fight. Instead this felt… soft?

Issei pried his eyes open and glanced to the side to find Rias holding him tightly, nuzzling against him as she breathed softly. Her bare body was pressed tightly against his boxer clad one, her breasts squished against his side and one of his legs sandwiched between hers, his morning wood rubbing against her.

Isse blinked, not expecting this. He glanced around to find Bell sitting on his desk, a perverted smirk on her face. "Morning Boss." She said quietly. "Sleep well?"

"How long has she been here?" Issei asked, just as quietly.

The pixie shrugged. "Dunno. She came in sometime during the night to use you as a body pillow and has been here since. Are you really complaining?"

Issei snorted. "Of course not. Only an idiot would."

"I'm glad you think so, Ise-kun." Came Rias' voice. She got up, propping herself up on her elbow beside Issei, gazing at him with a smile, not even trying to hide her assets. "I was having issues sleeping last night, so I decided that sleeping beside you might help. It was quite comfortable, thank you." Her smile widened when she noticed his gaze had dropped to her breasts for a moment before moving back to her face.

To his credit he didn't blush or react with embarrassment, simply smiling back appreciatively. "I'm glad I was useful as an oversized teddy bear. Feel free to do it in the future."

There was a knock on the door. "Ise-san, are you up yet?"

It was Rias that responded before Issei could. "We're up, Asia. Just give us a minute to get ourselves ready, please."

There was silence behind the door before it was opened suddenly, Asia standing there, looking displeased. Issei felt Rias press herself against his side, smiling at the former nun.

Almost quicker than Issei could follow, Asia's clothes were on the ground and she had launched herself onto the bed. "Nooo! I won't be left behind." She quickly grabbed hold of Issei's other arm and tugged him closer.

Issei simply enjoyed himself as both beautiful girls tugged on him while Bell laughed.

* * *

That morning the denizens of the Hyoudou residence were sitting and eating food prepared by Rias. Issei's parents were full of nothing but praise for the young devil's abilities in the kitchen. Rias simply smiled, thanking them.

"Ah, Ise-kun, I just remembered. The clubhouse is going to be undergoing cleaning today, so I thought it would be a good idea to have our usual club meeting here." Rias said with a smile. She turned towards Issei's parents and bowed slightly. "I hope it's not too much of an imposition."

Issei's mother laughed and waved it away. "Not at all. It'll be nice to have someone visit other than Matsuda and Motohama."

Of course, hours later, Issei sighed as everybody was gathered around in his living room, looking at photo albums his mother had brought out. The girls had been especially interested in pictures of him as a child, and Kiba merely observed with amusement. Koneko was murmuring about finding out 'Senpai's embarrassing past."

"And this one is when we took Issei to a water park." His mother stated with a smile. "He was so cute. Especially when he jumped onto one of the slides and came out missing his swimming shorts." The girls giggled and Kiba looked at Issei with a teasing smile on his face as said young man placed his face in his hands and groaned.

"Ah, Ise-kun, do you remember this one?" His mother held up a picture of him playing with another child with short, brown hair.

"A bit. It's been a while." Issei said with a small smile. "That was one of my friends in kindergarten. Moved away shortly after that picture was taken."

The picture was passed around like the others. When Kiba took hold of it he stopped, gazing at it intently. Issei looked at him curiously as Kiba murmured to himself. "To find one here… Fate sure is funny…"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kiba pointed at the sword in the picture and responded softly. "That's a Holy Sword."

Issei looked at the picture intently. "You sure?"

Kiba nodded. "Positive."

Issei scratched his chin, looking interested. "Huh, wouldn't have expected that."

Kiba gave the picture back to Issei's mother with a smile, but he was quiet the rest of the day.

* * *

"So, you've got club activities again today?" Matsuda asked one day during lunch time.

Issei nodded as he munched on his rice balls. "Yeah, we've been training for the ball tournament for the last week. Rias-buchou wants us in top shape for it."

Motohama nodded thoughtfully. "Your club members are all athletic, so you should do well."

Issei nodded, though his mind was focused on one of his club members. Kiba had been distracted for a while now. Just yesterday he got smacked upside the head by a baseball because he wasn't paying attention. Everybody was starting to get worried about him. He was brought out of his thoughts by his friends speaking.

"By the way, Issei, you should take care. There've been nasty rumors going around about you." Motohama said.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well…" Matsuda began. "Apparently you are ravenous monster who has somehow found something to hold over the Onee-samas, forcing them to be your playthings, verbally and sexually abusing them."

Issei gaped, staring at the lolicon, rice ball forgotten.

Motohama took over the tale. "You even sunk your claws into the school mascot, Koneko-chan, forcing her to do depraved acts that her underdeveloped body can't take, even as she cried out 'No, please senpai.' But you, the insatiable beast that you are, keep using her without a care." The pervert adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Of course, that wasn't enough, so you lured the angelic transfer student to your lair with promises of helping her learn about Japanese culture, before despoiling her, forcing her down into a carnal abyss from which she can't escape, no matter how much she cries."

Issei's eye was twitching and the rice ball was a mess on the floor, as he'd clenched his fist around it. "Oh really?"

The two nodded. "There's even a new one, about how not even the beautiful girls of the Occult Research Club were enough for you, so you even sank your fangs in the school prince, forcing him to be on the receiving end as you enjoy yourself."

WHAM! Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing when Issei slammed his fist on his desk and stoop up, glaring. "And who exactly has been spreading these rumors about me!?"

The Perverted Duo started to sweat slightly as Issei's eyes bored into them. "W-well, w-we, that i-is…"

Aika Kiryuu stood up and looked at the glowering Issei with interest. "You talking about the rumors about you being some sex fiend that went after everybody in the Occult Research Club?" At his nod she smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Matsuda and Motohama started shaking their heads at her frantically. They were deftly ignored. "Those idiots started the rumors out of jealousy."

Issei's glare turned terrifying, and everybody watching expected things to erupt into violence, considering the aura surrounding the scarred boy. Then he spoke, voice softly menacing. "You won't know when. You won't know how. When you least expect it though, I'll pay you back for this." He gave them an absolutely chilling smile, making the perverts turn blue with fear, knees shaking. "Count on it." He cleaned his desk up and moved towards Asia. "C'mon Asia, we need to head to the club room now." Asia nodded mutely and gathered her things, following Issei out of the silent classroom.

* * *

Rias yawned as everybody got ready to leave for the night. It was well after midnight, but Sona had come in to discuss some things as everybody bar Issei, who had headed home not too long after school since he had nothing to do while everybody did devil work, had been getting ready to leave. She'd already been there to introduce Saji, but had come back regarding the fact that a larger than usual amount of priests had been spotted in the area. That discussion had segued into other topics, resulting in everybody leaving for home much later than usual.

Rias was looking forward to getting home and cuddling with Issei. It really was very relaxing. She glanced to the side to look at Asia. She was sure the younger girl would most likely insist on joining in, not wanting to let Rias get ahead of her. Rias had already decided not to fight it. If anything, having another beautiful devil lay with him would help her tempt Issei into devilhood more easily.

Soon enough, Rias and Asia had teleported into Rias' room in the Hyoudou home. The both moved towards Issei's room, eager to lay down and relax. However, when Rias quietly opened the door to his room they both froze in shock.

Issei was asleep in his bed, but that wasn't what drew the two girls' attention. That would be the gorgeous blonde that was standing there, stretching. Said blonde was very, very naked, revealing the fact that she didn't have a single strand of hair below her neck. As Rias watched, a drop of white liquid flowed down the blonde's thigh from her sex. She knew what that was, but her mind didn't seem to want to process it. She looked into the woman's face. It took her a few seconds to register who this woman was, but her name finally made it through Rias' surprise.

"Elena-san." She said softly, so as to not wake Issei. "I was not expecting to see you." Rias wasn't an idiot. She'd known the moment Issei revealed Elena at the party where he won her from Riser that the two had sex, most likely regularly. It was an obvious outcome when you had sex demon and a teenage boy. She just hadn't expected to be confronted by it so suddenly.

The succubus smiled at them sensually. "Hello, Gremory-san, Argento-san. I was just taking care of my master. It's been some time since I last saw to his needs." She said, just as quietly. She walked towards them silently, hips swaying provocatively. "Were you two here to do the same?"

Rias shook her head, absently noting that Asia was staring at the succubus, looking a bit intimidated and sad. "Not at this time. We simply hoped to sleep by his side."

Elena nodded. "I see. Yes, he is quite comfortable. He always makes me feel safe." She looked at Asia, her smile turning kind while somehow retaining its sensuality. "What is the matter, young one?"

Asia fidgeted a bit, looking down. "You and Ise-san… I… How can…" She fell silent, unable to voice her fears.

Elena cocked her head to the side as she looked at the former nun. "Ah, I see. You think because he has me to satisfy him, he won't want or need you. Am I right?" Asia looked down, slightly teary eyed. Rias tried to hide her own, similar doubts. "Do you know what my master's goal was not that long ago?"

Rias smiled slightly even as Asia looked up curiously. "I remember. He used to state it quite loudly and proudly. He said he wanted to be a Harem King, who had many different women willing to be with him."

Elena nodded. "As a succubus, I find it quite an admirable goal. And while he has matured since then, I can assure you that he still wants that, in some ways more than before. And he already has a good start on it. You don't think I'm the only one at his command with this type of relationship with him, do you?"

Asia looked curious now. "Like the ones he summoned at the party to fight Riser-san?"

Elena smiled. "Not all of them, but a couple, yes. I won't spoil it though. You should figure it out for yourselves."

Rias crossed her arms. "If I had to guess, Elaheh-san is a definite. I looked Peris up after that night, and she seemed devoted enough."

Asia nodded before adding her own thoughts on it. "Definitely Bell-san. They're too close for anything else."

Elena's eyes danced merrily. "So you see, the fact that he has me if he feels urge to satisfy himself shouldn't stop you from pursuing him. You still have a great chance with him. I promise." Asia nodded, looking determined, and Rias smiled herself. "Now then…" Elena continued. "You should get in bed with master before we wake him."

Rias tilted her head curiously. "And where will you be going?"

Elena waved her hand. "I'll just get Burroughs to summon me back. Good night." She walked to the closet as they watched. There was a flash of light, and she was gone.

Rias looked at Asia and shrugged before stripping and getting into bed with Issei, the former nun following. Asia was blushing bright red, because Issei was for once fully nude instead of in just his boxers. That didn't stop the girls from snuggling against him and falling asleep as his arms encircled them in his sleep.

* * *

SLAP!

The sound rang out in the old school building over the hammering of the rain. Kiba stood silently in front of his angry King.

It was the day of the ball tournament, and it had been hectic. They'd competed in multiple sports, winning all of them. The most intense moment of the day had been the tennis match between Rias and Sona, where they showed their rivalry. In the end, however, it was the Occult Research Club that got first place.

Throughout the entire day, however, Kiba hadn't really participated. He'd been at the events, but he'd stared into the distance, not reacting, nearly costing them the match several times. He seemed to be completely lost in thought, to the point that Issei though he could launch a nuke in front of him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Did that finally wake you up, Yuuto?" Rias said angrily, glowering at her Knight.

Said Knight simply looked at her passively for a few moments before smiling as he usually did. "Are we finished then? Because now that the tournament is over we won't be practicing, so I was hoping I could take some time off." His eyes closed slightly as his fake smile widened. "Sorry if I troubled you today. I guess I wasn't feeling well.

Issei stepped forward, looking at the other boy with worry. "Kiba, are you alright? You've been acting very odd lately."

"That's no concern of yours." Kiba replied coldly, still smiling.

Issei's brow furrowed. "Kiba, your comrades are worried about you. You should let them help."

Kiba's smile fell off his face. "Comrades, eh?" He shook his head. "No, Ise-kun. There's nothing for them to help with. I just remembered what's important. The reason I'm fighting."

Issei looked confused. "So you're not fighting for Rias?"

Kiba's eyes hardened. "No, I'm living for revenge." His fist tightened. "My only reason to live is to destroy the Holy Sword, Excalibur."

* * *

That night, Issei lay awake in bed, deep in thought. Both Rias and Asia were sleeping with him, their bare bodies pressed tightly against his, but even that enjoyable state of affairs couldn't distract him from his thoughts.

The Holy Sword Project. The project Kiba had been a part of when he was young, which had ultimately killed him. He wouldn't have had any real issue with them trying to work out how to increase the likelihood of people being able to wield holy swords, if it wasn't for what they did at the end, killing a group of children because they were deemed failures.

"Seems even here, God's an asshole." Issei muttered to himself softly.

Bell flew over and sat on his chest, smiling at him. "Still having issues?" She asked quietly. Issei simply nodded.

"Apparently hoping the forces of heaven weren't complete bastards was still in vain." He responded, remembering how Asia cried when she heard about what happened to Kiba.

Bell lightly traced one of the numerous scars on Issei's chest. "To be fair, we don't know the whole story. Could have been a rogue element."

Issei conceded the point. "Knowing our luck, how likely do you think that really is?" The pixie's grimace was all the answer he needed. "Let's just hope Kiba gets his head back on straight. We'll need to keep an eye on him."

Bell nodded in agreement. She then leaned forward and gave his bottom lip a kiss. "Get some sleep, boss." Issei nodded, yawned, and fell asleep, the fairy curling up on top of him and doing the same.

* * *

Issei and Asia were walking home a few days after the ball tournament. Rias had stayed behind doing some work that had come up.

"Buchou-san has been busy lately." Asia commented as they approached the house.

Issei nodded. "Can't be helped. She's in charge of this territory. I'm sure there are things that entails that we don't know about."

As they entered the Hyoudou home Asia suddenly grabbed onto Issei's hand with her own shaking ones, a scared look on her face. Issei turned to her in concern. Asia bit her lip, trembling. Hearing voices from the living room, Issei carefully led the devil there.

Two unfamiliar girls were seated on the couch with his mother. Once again, she had a photo album out and was showing it to the visitors.

"And this is a picture of Ise in primary school. He used to make such messes. Look at him, completely covered in dirt." His mother was saying, a light laugh in her voice.

"Kaa-san?" Issei asked, checking on her.

She looked up at Issei with a smile. "Welcome back. Come in, we have guests. Are you alright, Asia-chan? You look pale."

Asia slumped but sat in one of the chairs, looking relieved to see everything was fine. Issei stepped forward, relaxing slightly, but remaining ready for anything. He gazed at the two new girls in the room, studying them. The chestnut haired one was smiling at him while the blue haired one with the strip of green studied him back, eyes sharp. Beside the blue haired girl was a weapon, covered in cloth. Now that he was looking for it, he could sense holy energy radiating from it. It was mostly likely what had affected Asia.

"Hi, Hyoudou Issei-kun." The brunette said, smiling and waving.

Issei smiled back, nodding. "Nice to meet you."

He was surprised when the girl looked confused. "Huh? Don't you remember me?"

Issei blinked, shaking his head slightly, but his mother held up a picture. It was the one of him as a child with another kid that had caused Kiba to become preoccupied. "This is her. Shidou Irina-chan. Even I was surprised, she used to look so much like a boy. It's quite a difference."

Issei stared blankly, gazing from the picture to the cute girl sitting in front of him with a smile on her face. "What."

Irina giggled slightly. "I guess it can't be helped. I used to be such a tomboy, after all. We've both changed though. You really can't tell how time will affect things…" She stood up and gave Issei a light hug before stepping back and staring at his face.

Issei gave a slight smile. "That's true. Things can come at you suddenly."

The girl in the white cloak nodded before biting her lip slightly. "May I ask, what happened?" At his confused look she gestured to his face. "The scars…" She gave a small, suspicious look at Asia, who was sitting and watching, still looking uneasy. Issei hesitated, but he wasn't the one to respond.

"He won't say." His mother said, and he wasn't surprised at the fact that she sounded a bit bitter. "Nobody has managed to get it out of him. He disappeared for a long time, and when he reappeared he was injured and scarred."

Issei ducked his head apologetically. "Sorry…" He didn't say anything further, however.

Irina and the blue haired girl stared at Issei speculatively, before Irina smiled. "Well, as long as you're okay…" Issei smiled back and nodded.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're safe." Rias said, hugging both Asia and Issei about a half hour after Irina and her friend, Xenovia, had left. "They didn't try anything, did they?"

"Ise-san and I are fine, Buchou-san." Asia said with a smile.

Rias gave them an even tighter hug. "I'm glad. Sona was telling me about people from the Church in town. Apparently they have a powerful Holy Sword on them. I thought they might have tried using it on you."

Issei shook his head. "They were perfectly polite, though I could tell they weren't exactly comfortable with Asia around. They could tell she's a devil."

Rias crossed her arms. "Well, Sona told me that apparently they want to meet and negotiate something with us. I don't know what it is at this point. It might be involved in the fact that the priests that come to this town keep getting killed. They'll be at the clubroom tomorrow. I'd like everybody to be there. Yourself included, Ise-kun. You should be involved."

Issei nodded. "You've got it."

* * *

"Three fragments of Excalibur have been stolen from the various factions of the Church." The blue haired girl, Xenovia, said the next day.

The ORC was in their clubroom along with their two guests. Rias and Akeno sat on the couch sat across from the Church representatives, while everybody else stood around the room. Issei kept close to Kiba in order to keep him under control, as he looked like he might attack the two girls at any moment. Now, however, he stepped forward in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, fragments?" Issei asked, confused.

Originally, the girls had been against Issei joining in on the meeting. He was, as far as they could tell, a normal human after all. However, Rias had revealed that she technically worked for him, and so would tell him everything that happened anyway, in which case it was pointless to keep him out. The Church agents had been surprised by this, but relented. Though it was obvious they were wondering exactly what happened to make Issei, a human, have command of a peerage of devils.

"Excalibur was broken a long time ago, during the war." Irina responded. "The fragments were forged using alchemy into seven new blades."

"Blades like this." Xenovia said, removing the cloth from her weapon, revealing it to them all. It was long and thick, ending in three points, with what seemed to be axe heads in place of hand guards.

While the devils tensed or otherwise reacted badly, with Kiba especially looking at the blade with a dark hunger, Issei leaned in for a closer look. "Interesting…"

"This fragment is Excalibur Destruction, from the Catholic Church. Its offensive power is high, able to break pretty much anything it is set against." Xenovia stated stoically before rewrapping it in the cloth it had been in.

Suddenly Irina grabbed something that looked like a rope. Issei raised an eyebrow as the rope twisted and contorted, becoming a katana. "This is Excalibur Mimic." Irina said with more than a bit of pride. "Its shape can be changed any way I want, so it's very easy to carry around. This one is with the Protestant Church."

Issei glanced at Kiba. The knight was glaring darkly at the blades and their wielders. Issei subtly moved towards Kiba to keep him from doing anything rash, like attaching the girls.

Rias, meanwhile, continued the conversation. "So what does the theft of the fragments have to do with my territory?"

"The thieves fled to Japan. To this location to be precise." Xenovia stated.

Rias sighed softly before nodding. "Alright, do you know who stole them?"

Irina responded, more serious than before. "It was the Grigori. More specifically, the group led by Kokabiel."

Rias' eyes widened in surprise. "The fallen angels took them? Well, I suppose that makes sense. We devils have no interest in them, so I wouldn't be us. An Kokabiel… He is supposed to be quite powerful."

"We sent many priests and exorcists here to locate the swords, but they kept being eliminated." Xenovia said.

Issei frowned. He didn't like the fact that agents of the Church had been getting eliminated in the area and they'd had no idea about it. He started to think about what could be done to correct that oversight. However, he pulled himself out of his thoughts as the meeting continued.

"We're here to tell you not to get involved. The devils of Kuoh are not to interfere in the coming battle between us and the forces of the fallen." Xenovia continued, a glare on her face.

Rias' jaw clenched and she glared. "I see. So you think that we would ally ourselves with the fallen in this case?"

Irina shrugged. "Well, getting rid of Holy Swords as powerful as the Excaliburs would be a good thing for you, wouldn't it?"

Rias glared harder. "I give my word upon the name of Gremory that we would not ally ourselves with the fallen because of the stolen Excaliburs. We will not interfere unless deemed necessary."

Irina and Xenovia stared at Rias for several long second before the latter nodded. "Good enough."

Issei stepped forward. "So who else is going to be assisting you?"

"There is one more person wielding an Excalibur in reserve. They are to be ready if Irina and I fall." Xenovia said calmly.

Issei wasn't the only one to look surprised at that. "So it's just the two of you against one of the leaders of the fallen angels and his men? Do you have a deathwish?"

Irinia responded seriously. "As much as I'd rather not, I'm ready to die if necessary."

Xenovia continued. "Besides, our mission is to keep the Excaliburs from the fallen's hands, even if that means we have to destroy them ourselves." Things went quiet after that. The two girls got up and picked up their things. "We'll take our leave now."

The two made their way over to the exit but stopped, turning to Asia. "I thought it might be you when I saw you before. You're the witch, Asia Argento, aren't you?" Xenovia asked, staring at the young devil.

Irina stared at Asia in curiosity. "You're the witch? The former holy maiden? I heard you disappeared. Didn't expect you to become a devil though."

Asia fidgeted. "I…uh…I…"

Xenovia spoke. "To think that the former holy maiden became a devil. You really did fall as low as it was possible to go. Do you even believe in God anymore?"

"Xenovia, you know that she doesn't. She wouldn't be a devil if she did." Irina chided.

Asia put her hands together, trembling. "I believe. I can't just set aside everything I lived for. I still try to pray, even though it hurts…"

Irina looked amazed while Xenovia drew her blade from its cloth. "In that case, you should allow me to cut you down. In spite of what you've done, God will forgive you." She pointed the sword at Asia and took a step forward.

Before any of the others could react Issei stepped forward and grabbed the Excalibur by the blade, keeping it from moving closer even as drops of his blood traveled down its length. "You keep that ugly thing away from Asia." He said softly and dangerously. Xenovia gazed at him in surprise. "She is under my protection, and I won't allow anybody to threaten her, especially one who so callously calls her a witch despite what their people put her through."

"I call her a witch because that is what she is." Xenovia responded. "My people did nothing to her."

Issei barked a harsh laugh. "You mean they did nothing for her. They tossed her aside when she was inconvenient, and not a single person helped her, betraying the teachings they claim to follow. Teachings she still follows, even today. I consider those who denied her the hand of friendship she so desperately needed the lowest of the low."

"Ise-san…" Asia whispered, gazing up at him.

Xenovia looked irritated. "A holy maiden doesn't need friends. What's important is working for others. God's love should have been enough for her. It was when she selfishly looked for more that she stopped being worthy of being a holy maiden."

"Selfish?" Issei breathed incredulously. "That's rich, when she didn't ask to be a so called 'holy maiden'. It was the Church that _selfishly_ made her one for their own ends. Then they dropped her when she revealed herself better than them." He laughed again, and everybody was struck by the bitter, cynical sound of it. "God's love. What a laugh. Like that ever did anything for anybody."

Xenovia appeared calm again, however. "If his love didn't protect her then it just means her belief in him was fake or insufficient."

"That's like blaming a rape victim for being raped." Issei snarled, his grip on Excalibur Destruction's blade tightening, making more blood run down its length. "Let me make myself abundantly clear. If you, or the church, the angels, the fallen, even the Maou, act against those I consider family, I. Will. End. You." His voice was dead serious.

Xenovia's eyes sharpened even as Irina stared, with the others, transfixed. "You are threatening not only us, but the entire Church? I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Rias stood and opened her mouth to try to get everybody to calm down when Kiba stepped forward. "That sounds like a challenge. I will step in and be your opponent."

Xenovia turned toward Kiba, pulling her sword away once Issei finally let it go. "And who would you be?"

Kiba smirked. "I am your senpai. Though I am considered a failure, apparently." Still smirking, a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the room.

* * *

A half hour later, after Asia had healed his hand, Issei and Kiba stood across from Irina and Xenovia outside within a barrier meant to stop damage from leaving an area.

After the confrontation in the clubroom, Xenovia stated she wouldn't mind testing their strength, especially as one claimed to be her senpai. As long as it wasn't a life and death battle, it wouldn't be reported to the Church. Thus they stood ready to have a fight.

"Kiba, give me a sword. Nothing special, just a basic sword. That's all I need." Kiba nodded and per Issei's request created a simple longsword for his use.

The Church agents threw their cloaks off, making Issei's eyebrows shoot up as his eyes roamed along their forms. This was unsurprising, seeing as they were wearing what seemed to be s type of skintight leather that left very little to the imagination. Issei was sure he could even make out the bumps of their nipples. The girls then prepared their blades for the coming conflict.

Kiba, to the surprise of many, started to laugh as demonic swords formed around him. It was a mirthless laugh, coupled with a cold smile.

"Why are you laughing?" Xenovia asked, confused.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy. The thing I've been determined to destroy is now finally in front of me. I never dreamed I'd have this chance so soon." He grabbed one of his blades, which promptly burst into flame.

"That Sacred Gear you possess. That's Sword Birth, isn't it?" Xenovia asked Kiba. "I had heard there was a subject who avoided being disposed of by the Holy-Sword Project. That was you, was it not?" Kiba simply grit his teeth and glared.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun." Irina's voice came, drawing Issei's attention to her. "I was shocked when I saw you again. The boy I remembered playing with had become a scarred man that hung out with devils." Irina clapped her hands together. "To think that my old friend had become an enemy. Truly this must be a test by God. But I will not falter in my devotion!" She held her katana in a ready position. "I'm ready to show you the error of your ways!"

Issei merely raised an eyebrow at her as he held his blade in a relaxed one handed grip. "We'll see…"

There was a sudden clang of steel on steel as Kiba launched himself at Xenovia, eyes burning fiercely. "My power is fueled by my comrades' hatred! The hatred of those killed for no reason while filled with regret! With this power, I will destroy the Excalibur which caused their suffering!" Their battle was heated as Kiba did everything in his power to best the swordswoman.

"Pay attention, Issei-no, Ise-kun!" Irina cried as she launched herself at Issei. She was surprised when he easily brought his blade up in a block, stopping her cold. She pulled back and came in for a slash from the side, only to find the sword waiting for her there as well. This continued for several more exchanges, all of Irina's attacks being blocked by Issei. "How, how are you doing that?"

"You assumed I was just a regular, untrained human, Irina-san. Not only are you mistaken, but you aren't using your blade to its full potential." Issei responded.

Irina stopped, confused. "What do you mean?"

Issei sighed, letting his sword point down. "Your Excalibur can change its form at a moment's notice, but you aren't using that ability. For example, go for an overhead swing with the blade as a katana, then at the apex change it suddenly into a claymore so the weight adds to the force of the swing. Or when you thrust, suddenly extend the blade to catch your opponent by surprise. There are many ways to take advantage of your sword's abilities."

As Irina looked at her weapon speculatively, the others around sweatdropped. Even Kiba and Xenovia had stopped to stare.

"I… don't think you're supposed to be helping her, Ise-kun." Rias said with a sigh, while Akeno laughed softly to herself and Kiba did the same as his master, sighing.

Irina experimentally brought her sword up above her head and swung. As Issei had recommended, the sword suddenly became enormous, the weight adding to the force of the swing considerably and so suddenly that Irina almost lost her grip on it. The Excalibur smashed into the ground heavily, biting deep into the ground. "Oooh, that really does work. Thanks, Ise-kun." Issei nodded, still standing ready to defend himself as Irina turned her sword back into a katana.

"Anyway…" Kiba said slowly, before another blade appeared in his off-hand. "Back to what we were doing! Burn and freeze to my Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!" He attacked in a whirl of ice and flames, his Knight's speed boosting him to a blur. However, Xenovia kept evading.

"Speed and two demonic blades aren't enough to handle me!" She cried, swinging her large blade. The sword slammed into both of Kiba's and annihilated them, making him gape. "As I said before, my Excalibur is Destruction. There is nothing I cannot destroy if needed." To demonstrate she thrust it into the ground. With a deep noise the ground began to rumble and clouds of dust flew into the air, making the others shield their eyes. When the dust cleared everybody saw a large crater had appeared in the location Xenovia had thrust it.

Irina spat dirt out of her mouth. "Xenovia, did you have to do that? Now I'm covered in dirt!" Xenovia simply shouldered her weapon, observing Kiba and waiting for his next attack.

Irina sighed before taking up her stance once again. "Alright, time to finish this!" And she launched herself at Issei, determined to beat him, even as he proceeded to block and parry her strikes with seeming ease.

Meanwhile, Kiba had formed another sword. It was huge, longer than Kiba was tall, and letting out an ominous aura. "Your holy sword's destructive ability against my demonic sword's! Let's see which wins!" He then swung it with all his might.

Xenovia brought her own blade up, swinging it to intercept. "A shame. That was a mistake!" There was a crash, and then fragments of metal flew everywhere. Kiba's sword had been the one to break. "You are meant for speed, not power. Trying to match my destructive potential is not your way. You should know this." She then slammed the pommel of her sword into Kiba's stomach, making him vomit and fall to the ground. Xenovia then turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Kiba called, but the barrier fell. The match was over, and they all knew it. Issei and Irina had already stopped their own fight, which was more of a spar, at this point.

Xenovia spoke as she walked away. "Fight with a cooler head next time, 'senpai'. Rias Gremory, remember our talk. And I suggest you train your servants a bit more." She left as Kiba glared hatefully after her.

"Ah, wait for me, Xenovia! I'll talk to you later, Ise-kun. When you want to be judged, let me know!" Irina winked at Issei and hurried after her partner.

Fifteen minutes later, after Asia had healed Kiba, said Knight was trying to leave with Rias blocking his path. "Yuuto, stop! I won't forgive you if you leave! You are my knight. Are you trying to become a stray? Just stop!"

Kiba didn't stop. "…I was able to escape thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my swords…" And so he left.

Rias clenched her fists, shaking slightly, but it wasn't in anger. She looked close to tears. "Yuuto… Why…?"

* * *

The next day Issei was walking through town, Koneko on his heels. He had run into the loli on his way through town, and the way he'd tried to avoid her had attracted her attention, which meant that she was now sticking to him like glue. Finally, he sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone till you find out what I'm up to, are you?"

The white haired girl shook her head. "…Senpai is acting odd." She said, softly as always.

Issei patted her head. "Alright, I guess it can't hurt to have you along. But you can't tell Rias, alright?" Koneko looked troubled by that, but finally nodded. "Alright. I'm looking for Irina and Xenovia. I'm going to see if I can convince them to let me destroy an Excalibur."

Koneko stared up at him, shocked. "…Why?"

Issei shrugged. "To help Kiba, of course. Remember, they said that their orders were to retrieve or at least destroy the Excaliburs. If we can get them to let Kiba destroy one of them, that might help him. It's a win all around, really. They accomplish their mission and Kiba fulfills his goal."

Koneko thought about it before nodding. "…I will help too. I want to keep Yuuto-senpai as a comrade."

Issei smiled at her and pet her again, almost making her purr. "Great, help me look then. We need to find them and convince them to work with us." He turned to Koneko. "But if things get tense, go ahead and get away. I don't don't want you getting hurt."

Koneko shook her head. "I won't run away. I'll fight, for Yuuto-senpai." Issei smiled and led the way through the street.

Twenty minutes later, they both stopped and stared. They'd found Irina and Xenovia. The two were in their white robes, praying and asking for charity from the passerby.

"How can it be!?" Irina lamented. "Nobody will give us anything. Is it because they're heretics? Ou, we don't even have enough money for some bread."

"This is all your fault." Xenovia said. "This is because you had to spend all our money on that fake painting."

"It's not fake, Xenovia! See, it has a saint painted on it. Even the man who sold it to us said so!"

"Then which saint is it? Because I sure can't tell!"

"Umm… Saint… Peter?"

"No way that's Saint Peter. Quit messing around."

"No, really, it must be him!"

"Oh God, is this a trial too? Why did you make someone like her my partner…?"

"Hey, lift your head up! There's no need to get depressed."

"Shut up! This is why Protestants are called heretics! Show some respect to the saints!"

"Hey!"

The two girls started butting heads as the scarred boy and white haired loli watched with sweatdrops on their heads. Said girls promptly dropped to the ground as their stomachs let out an immense rumble. Issei sighed as he approached them, unable to believe these were the two that had fought him and Kiba not that long ago.

Twenty minutes later, Irina and Xenovia were gorging themselves on anything they could get in a family restaurant while Issei and Koneko watched, still sweatdropping. Koneko had offered to help Issei pay, but Issei waved it off, stating he didn't need to worry much about money. That made Koneko give him an odd look, but she shrugged it off.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two girls slowed down their eating, now simply sipping their drinks with satisfaction. "Ah, that's what I needed…" Xenovia said, looking much calmer.

"Thank you very much!" Irina said with a smile. She then clutched her cross and prayed. "God, please give charity to this two for helping us. Amen." When she noticed Koneko wincing and clutching her head Irina smiled slightly sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, I didn't think."

Irina took a sip of her drink before speaking. "So, is there any particular reason you were searching for us?"

Issei leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. "We want to help you deal with the Excaliburs." Beside him, Koneko tensed slightly, in case the girls reacted badly.

Xenovia cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Well, I suppose it's alright if we leave one to you. The important part is that the mission is completed, after all."

Even Irina looked surprised at Xenovia's quick agreement. "Are you sure? She's a devil, after all. And Ise-kun is connected to them."

"This improves the odds of success of our mission, Irina. We have to, at the very least, eliminate all the Excaliburs to keep them out of Kokabiel's hands. That will be very difficult with just the two of us. And Issei-san is human, so the higher ups can't really complain if he helps. Just as long as they don't know devils are helping too."

Irina crossed her arms before nodding slowly. "Alright, I guess that makes sense…"

Issei smiled, still a bit surprised at how easily things had gone, and pulled out his phone. "Great. I'll be happy to help. Let me just call one other person who can help us out."

* * *

"I see…" Kiba said as he sipped his coffee. "It's not exactly satisfying when the wielders of Excalibur give me permission, though."

Xenovia responded frostily. "That's a bad way to speak to somebody willing to let you get what you want. If you were a stray, I'd cut you down right now." Kiba and Xenovia shared a glare.

Issei felt his eye twitch in irritation as Irina interrupted. "So it looks like you hold a grudge against the Church over the 'Holy-Sword Project'."

"Of course I do." Kiba told her, his eyes hard.

"But you see, Kiba-san, that it was thanks to the results of that project that people like me and Xenovia are able to wield the Excaliburs." She said.

"So that justifies killing all the test subjects as failures when they'd done nothing wrong?" Kiba responded harshly.

Xenovia spoke up now. "That was a disastrous debacle that the entire Church felt nothing but disgust about. The people in charge of the project were charged with heresy and punished. The head of the project got away though, and is now working with Kokabiel."

Kiba's gaze sharpened. "So he's with the fallen? What is his name?"

"His name is Valper. Valper Galilei." Xenovia told him calmly.

Issei held up a hand, surprised. "Wait, you mean that fiasco was done by a rogue element?"

Irina shrugged. "Sort of. The project itself was commissioned by the Church. Galilei and his cronies went completely off the rails in how they went about it though. The Church had no knowledge of their actions."

Issei sat back, still surprised. "Huh, who'da known…"

Kiba was in deep thought. "So, if I help go after the fallen, I can get to him…" He looked up, eyes more determined than before. "Very well. Looks like I have to share some information of my own." He sat back, crossing his arms. "A few days ago, I was attacked by somebody wielding an Excalibur. I happened upon them after they'd just finished killing a priest. His name was Freed Sellzen. Sound familiar?"

The Church agents' eyes became hard at this news. Xenovia was the one to speak. "Freed Sellzen. A former exorcist who became one at 13. Was well known for his accomplishments killing devils and mythical beasts. But he was mad. He'd kill anybody, even his allies. He had no love for God, only battle lust."

Issei looked disgruntled. "Tch, I'd hoped I'd killed that asshole when we fought before. Figures he survived…"

"We'll just have to deal with him when we come across him." Xenovia said. "In any case, we should move onto actually cooperating." She wrote a number on a napkin. "If you find anything, call this number to reach us."

Issei nodded. "Alright." He reached for a napkin to do the same, but Irina held up a hand to stop him.

"No need, Ise-kun. We got your number from your mother. We'll call if we find anything." She said. Issei sighed in exasperation at his mother's actions.

"Now that that's settled, we should take our leave." Xenovia said, standing up. "We'll pay you back for the meal later, Issei-san."

"See you later, Ise-kun!" Irina said cheerily. "Let's do this again some time!"

The three members of the ORC were left alone in the restaurant as the girls left. They were silent for a time before Kiba finally spoke. "Ise-kun, why did you do this?"

Issei sat back. "First of all, because it's the right thing to do. And you've helped me before, so I want to repay the favor. Besides, we're comrades. This is the kind of thing we do."

"And the fact that this keeps Buchou from being troubled helps, I take it?" Kiba said calmly.

Issei nodded. "There's that too. Las thing we want is for you to become a stray."

Suddenly Koneko, who had been silent since the meeting started, moved to grip Kiba's shirt. She looked up at him with a sad look on her normally emotionless face, which had an impact on both boys there.

"…Yuuto-senpai, I would be lonely if you left. That's why, if it's to keep senpai close, I'll do my best to help… So please… Don't go…" She said softly.

Kiba gazed down at the loli before letting out a sigh and smiling. "If Koneko-chan says something like that, there's no way I can refuse. Alright, I'll go along with this plan."

Both Issei and Koneko smiled. The three remained in the restaurant for some time, talking.

* * *

Several days later, their enthusiasm had diminished slightly. Every day, Issei, Koneko and Kiba had dressed as Church agents, hoping to bait Freed or one of his compatriots out to attack them. Wandering around for days without result, however, had dampened their spirits. That did not, however, mean they were going to stop.

"Geeze, how hard is it to find a psychotic killer wandering around at night? You'd think that asshole would have shown up already to try and kill us." Issei grumbled to himself as he walked. He stopped when both Kiba and Koneko stiffened, looking around warily. "What's wrong?" He asked as he drew a knife from under the robes he was wearing.

"I feel something." Kiba said. "Killing inte-Dodge!" He cried, jumping away from where he was. The others did the same as a sword slammed down where Kiba had been standing, cutting deep into the floor.

"Aww, you managed to dodge? Guess I'll have to try harder to kill you, won't I?" Freed said as he stood from where he was crouching.

"Freed, you bastard!" Issei scowled, stepping forward.

"Is that you, Issei-kun? You know, that hit you gave me before really hurt. I even have a scar! Is it alright if I kill you now?" The mad exorcist asked, grinning insanely.

"I am your opponent!" Kiba shouted, stepping forward with a blade at the ready.

Freed looked at Kiba, still grinning. "Wait your turn to die, you shitty devil!" He then moved around Kiba at high speed, heading for Issei.

Issei blocked Freed's attack with his knife, which to the surprise of everybody but himself held up under the assault. He kicked out against Freed's stomach, forcing him back, where Koneko moved in, launching a punch at his side. Freed managed to avoid the girl's strike and lifted his sword to cut her down, but Kiba appeared and deflected it.

"Focus on me, you psycho!" Kiba cried as he began battling with Freed. After several strikes, Kiba's blade broke, but he immediately formed two more and resumed attacking.

"Ooh, you're looking at my Excalibur with such hatred! Do you have a grudge against it?" Kiba simply grit his teeth and focused on fighting. "You can't beat me! My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! When it comes to the speed of my strikes, you can't beat me!"

Suddenly Issei called out "Luster Candy!". A multi-color light appeared at the feet of Issei, Kiba and Koneko and quickly made its way up their forms before disappearing. Suddenly they all felt energized, and Kiba was moving faster and striking harder, able to hold his own against Freed now.

"What the hell!?" Freed cried out, incredulous. "What did you do!?"

Issei smirked. "Just gave us a bit of a boost."

Kiba frowned. "I'd rather win on my own merits, but since I have it…" He attacked Freed with growing ferocity.

Freed moved back, panting. "Scary! You've gotten scary, devil-kun!"

"Indeed, the ability to boost attributes like that is interesting." A voice said from a side street. Into the light of a street lamp came form of a large, old man in priest's robes.

"What are you doing here, old man Valper?" Freed asked.

Kiba gritted his teeth as he glared at the now revealed Valper Galilei with hatred in his eyes. "You!"

Freed shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess it's time to go now. But don't worry, I'll definitely kill you next time!" He moved swiftly towards Galilei, but was intercepted, this time by Xenovia, who appeared rather suddenly.

"You won't get away!" Xenovia called as her blade met Freed's.

Irina stepped beside Issei, her own Excalibur at the ready. "Hello again, Ise-kun!"

"Freed Sellzen, Valper Galilei! You are both heretics that I will cut down in God's name!" Xenovia declared.

Freed sneered. "Don't say God's name in front of me, you bitch, or I'll rape you!" He pulled an orb of light from his pocket. "Old man Valper, we're going to escape! We need to report to Kokabiel!"

Galilei nodded in agreement. "Indeed, he should know what we've seen."

"See ya, you shitty bastards!" And he threw the ball of light on the ground, which went off with a flash, blinding everybody there. When they could see again, the two had disappeared.

"Irina, we're going after them!" Xenovia called, starting to run after them.

"Right! See you, Ise-kun!" Irina called as she followed her partner.

To Issei's surprise, Kiba rushed after them. "I'm coming with you. I won't allow them to escape!"

Issei reached out to Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hold up! Don't rush in!"

Before he could follow after them with Koneko they were stopped by a voice behind them. "I thought I felt a fluctuating power here. Ise-kun, what's going on?"

He turned to find both Rias and Sona behind them, their arms crossed. He sighed. This was not going to go down well…

* * *

Issei and Rias were heading home after he'd explained what was going on. She hadn't been happy, but Issei was able to reason that as a human her deal of non-interference didn't apply to him, so he could do what he wanted. He even managed to convince her not to punish Koneko, as she'd only been following him. Something the loli was grateful about.

Sona left after the explanation, asking Rias to keep her informed going forward, since Kiba was involved. They all hoped the Knight would give them a call if he had issues, but they couldn't be certain.

Issei walked tiredly into the house. "We're home!" He stopped dead when he saw what was waiting for him.

Asia stood in front of him, red faced, wearing nothing but a tiny apron, his mother standing to the side with a smile. "W-welcome back, Ise-san, Buchou-san…"

Issei managed to shake himself out of his stupor, though he couldn't stop staring. "Asia, what…?"

"Ah, er, my classmate, Kiryuu-san, told me that in Japan you have to only wear an apron when you work in the kitchen. I don't really understand it, but if that's how things are here…"

Issei felt an eyebrow twitch and a drop of blood leak from his nose. "Kiryuu…" He really couldn't decide if he wanted to throttle the glasses wearing girl or thank her.

"Ufufufu… Ah, this brings back memories… I'm definitely supportive of this…" Issei's mother said with a smile. Issei couldn't help but sweatdrop. If there were ever questions about his parentage, that answered everything. His own perverseness didn't come from nowhere, after all.

"…Such a strategy…" Rias said with a hint of regret. "I'm impressed. You are definitely becoming a lecherous little devil, Asia."

"E-eh!?" Asia looked up, red faced and teary eyed. "B-but I don't want to be a lecherous devil!"

Rias smirked. "I have no choice then. I'll need to do the same." Rias turned and left with Issei's mother following behind, stating she was going to help.

Issei scratched the back of his head before looking at Asia. "You look good, Asia. Thank you." He said with a smile, still unable to stop staring.

Asia looked shy. "I'm glad. I just want to make Ise-san happy after everything. Thanks to you, I have everything I ever wanted, so I don't regret becoming a devil." She moved forward and hugged him. Issei returned the hug with a smile, running his hands along her smooth, bare back.

"Ise, look! I'm wearing it as well!" Rias' voice came behind him. Issei turned and stared hard. Rias' apron only barely obscured the very important parts. Issei could even see a bit of her areola from the sides of the apron. Asia eeped cutely as the bulge in his pants grew enough that she could feel it against her. "Now then, let's get cooking, Asia."

"Y-yes!" Asia responded.

Issei watched at the two got to work, his mother to the side, smirking. A few minutes later his father stepped in and stared with him.

"I am truly blessed, Ise-kun, to see this while I lived…" He said. Issei could only nod mutely.

* * *

Later that night all three of them were in Issei's bed, sleeping peacefully, when they were suddenly woken by a huge flare of power nearby. Both Issei and Rias got up and looked out the window as Bell stuck her head out of the closet.

Issei looked down and saw Freed staring up at them with a psychotic smile on his face. "Freed!" He snarled.

With a snap of her fingers, Rias was dressed in her school uniform. Issei quickly pulled some pants on and headed out of the room with her, Asia following after pulling on a nightgown with Bell bringing up the rear.

"Woo, Issei-kun, Asia-tan! How are you!? Did I interrupt you having sex? Sorry, I'm not really good at reading the mood." Freed laughed.

"The hell do you want, you fake priest!?" Issei growled as Asia hid behind him and Bell prepared to Zio Freed's face off.

Rias, however, was looking up, so Issei followed her gaze. There, floating above them, was a figure with five large pairs of wings. He wore a dark robe with several accessories. He was smiling darkly down at them.

"It's nice to meet you, heiress to the House of Gremory. You look a lot like that cursed Sirzechs. It makes me want to vomit." The figure said.

"A pleasure to meet one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. However, why are you here? If it's to discuss politics, it's no use. I cannot speak for the Maou." Reas replied calmly, despite how tensely she was holding herself.

Issei tensed at the revelation of the figure's identity, preparing himself to fight.

"I come baring a gift." Kokabiel said, before tossing a figure at Issei.

Issei easily caught it to find that it was a badly injured, blood covered Irina. He gently set her down and motioned to Asia, who immediately set to healing the girl's wounds. Then he glared up at Kokabiel, feeling worried about Kiba and Xenovia.

"She was one of three rats that came into my base. The other two got away." Kokabiel stated with a smile. "And I wouldn't come to talk to a Maou. There's no point. On the other hand, raping and killing Sirzech's little sister is sure to incite his rage. That might be worth it…"

"Then what is your purpose here!?" Rias demanded, glaring.

"I will be rampaging throughout this town, starting at Kuoh Academy. Doing so should draw you brother out, shouldn't it?" Kokabiel explained with a dark grin.

Rias replied frostily. "You realize if you do that, the conflict between God, the Fallen, and the Devils will begin again, don't you?"

"That's exactly my aim. I thought for sure that Michael would start the war again if I stole the Excaliburs, but instead all he did was send peons. So rampaging through the base of the sisters of the Maou seems like my best bet now."

"Battle junkie." Rias said, her glare glacial. But Kokabiel simply laughed.

"Yes! I'm bored, little girl. Azazel and Shemhazai are content with their research and don't want to fight a war anymore. But I have no interest in collecting Sacred Gears. So I will unleash the powers of the Excaliburs in your territory, and the War will resume!" Kokabiel proclaimed madly.

"Isn't my boss the best!?" Exclaimed Freed. "Soon I'll have a lot of devils and angels to cut up and rape! It's going to be so much fun!"

"We'll stop you." Issei said, looking at Kokabiel, his declaration a simple statement of fact, like a foregone conclusion.

The Fallen leader raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to see you try." And with a flash of light, Kokabiel and Freed were gone.

* * *

"The barrier has been set up around the school. It will contain any damage to the school grounds unless something catastrophic happens." Saji, Sona's Pawn, reported to Rias and Issei. They were all gathered in the park directly in front of the academy. Sona herself was eyeing Issei disapprovingly.

Issei was dressed in white pants, black boots, a black, tight shirt, and a long sleeved jacket that looked like it was made of white snakeskin, with the gauntlet he wore during the Phenex battle over his right arm. To the surprise of many, on his belt he had attached a long sword in a gold and blue sheath. It was what was on his other hip that drew Sona's ire, however. A holster with a black .45 pistol rested comfortably, ready for use.

Sona looked away from the target of her disapproval and looked at Rias. "It's mainly a stopgap. If Kokabiel were to go all out he's most likely devastate the entire region. We'll try to keep it from spreading, however. It doesn't help that it isn't just him. At least fifty fallen angels are gathered with him to back him up."

Rias nodded. "Thank you, Sona. We'll take it from here."

"This foe is above our power, however. It's not too late to contact your Oni-sama." Sona said seriously.

"I notice you didn't contact your Onee-sama, Sona." Rias replied.

"Not to worry, I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno cut in.

Rias whirled around on her. "Akeno! Why did you…?"

Akeno's eyes narrowed. "Rias, I know you don't want to cause your brother any trouble, but this is above your head. This is one of the leaders of the three factions. And you know it." Rias went quiet. She knew Akeno was right, but it still rankled. "He'll be here in approximately one hour with reinforcements."

Sona nodded. "I see. Then during that hour, the Student Council will hold the barrier ready."

Rias turned to Issei, Bell and her peerage. "Alright, it's time we go on the offensive. Don't forget, this is a battle of life and death, unlike our battle against Phenex. But I won't forgive you if you die. We'll all survive and head to school tomorrow like normal!" The others replied in the affirmative as Issei smirked. They all then headed into the school, ready to fight.

They walked through the school gate and headed for the area their opponents were waiting. They all stopped at what was waiting for them. In the school field, the four Excaliburs were floating in the air while releasing a bright light. Underneath the swords, Valper Galilei stood in the middle of a magic circle encompassing the entire field.

"What are you doing!?" Called Issei, glaring.

Valper responded sounding amused. "I'm going to merge the Excaliburs into one."

From above came Kokabiel's voice. "Valper, how much longer will it take for the blades to merge?"

Issei looked up at the fallen angel. He was sitting on a floating throne, a host of fallen angels in uniforms floating behind him, silent and ready to attack at his command.

"Just a few more minutes, sir." Valper replied happily.

"Very well." He turned his gaze from Galilei to Rias. "So who is coming? Sirzechs? Or is it Serafall?"

Rias stepped forward. "In the place of Onii-sama or Leviathan-sama, we-" She was interrupted by an explosion as the gym became so much debris.

"I see. How boring. Well then, hopefully you'll be able to entertain me." Kokabiel said cruelly. "First, let's see how you do with my pets." He clicked his fingers, and from the darkness a huge dog appeared, three heads growling and slobbering.

"Cerberus!" Rias call out. "Take it down!" As Rias, Akeno and Koneko and Bell moved to engage, Asia holding back to heal anybody that needed it, Issei held himself back, eyes narrowed. Kokabiel had said 'pets', as in plural…

His head snapped around to see another Cerberus running towards Asia, mouths open to devour her. In a single, smooth movement, Issei turned drawing his gun, raised and fired. The bullet slammed into the middle head, right in one of the eyes. The massive dog yelped as and orb of darkness grew from the poin of impact, annihilating everything it touched. Issei snapped off several more shots, each bullet having the same effect, leaving the Cerberus full of large holes.

"You have a magic gun!" Gasped Asia. "Where'd you purchase that!?"

Issei merely smirked as he emptied the rest of the clip into the dog's heads, killing it. He swiftly ejected the spent magazine and slapped a new one in before looking around down the sights for any other enemies.

Another one came howling of the shadows, and Issei snapped his gun up to take it out when one of its heads was suddenly cut off. "I'm here, Issei-san!" Excalibur Destruction was swung in an arc to swiftly remove another head, Xenovia looking a bit battered but otherwise fine as she finished it off.

The one the others were dealing with had finally gone down as well, leaving them panting. Asia moved forward to deal with their wounds when one last dog came pelting out of the shadows to engage. Once more Issei's gun came up, but this time the dog was taken out by a mass of swords appearing around it, spearing it. As it tried to get away, whining, a blast of lightning left Bell, striking the beast head on, ending its life.

Kiba stepped forward, a blade in his hand. He gave an apologetic bow of his head to Rias, who nods back. Their interaction is interrupted by Valper's voice.

"It's finally complete!" He said triumphantly. The four swords were letting out a brilliant light as they moved closer together before there was a flash and a single sword floated there with a blue-white aura surrounding it. "And because of the power let off the magic circle is complete as well. This town will be destroyed in twenty minutes, and the only way to stop it is by defeating Kokabiel."

The ORC and Xenovia became speechless at that before Issei glared and aimed his gun at Valper's head. "Turn it off." He growled out.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? The only way to stop it is by defeating Kokabiel." He smirked. "Good luck with that."

"Freed!" Called Kokabiel.

The mad priest stepped forwards out of the shadows. "Yes boss?"

"Use that Excalibur to fight them. I want to be entertained." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"My boss can be so demanding." Laughed Freed as he grabbed the Excalibur, holding it ready. "But he gives such great perks, like using Excalibur-chan to cut up all you shitty devils! It's going to be so much fun! I'll rape and kill and kill and rape you!" He let out another burst of mad laughter.

Xenovia stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Kiba-san, if you still want to cooperate, I believe now is the time."

"You sure that's okay?" Asked Kiba as he held his sword ready.

As long as we at least get the shards back, then it should be alright. Excalibur is like any other sword in that it depends on the person who wields it to be something. Now that thing is an abomination, a sword of heresy. It must be destroyed."

Laughter interrupted the conversation coming from Galilei. Kiba glared.

"Valper Galilei! I am the survivor of the 'Holy-Sword Project'!" Kiba declared.

"Oho! To meet a survivor of the project in a place like this! It feels like fate." Valper responded with a smirk and a laugh. "It was thanks to you and yours that I was able to succeed, after all!"

Kiba snarled. "Succeed? You killed us all, deeming us failures!"

Valper shook his head. "I found that the subjects all had an 'element' that was necessary to be able to use holy swords, but the amount of the element was too low to afford control. So I began to wonder, is there a way to remove the element and gather them together so there's enough to enable use?"

Xenovia gritted her teeth, looking disturbed. "I see. That's what happens to holy sword wielders when they receive the blessing to do so…"

Galilei smirked. "Indeed, girl. We take the holy sword element and crystalize them. Like this." He pulled out of his pocket a white orb that was giving off a holy aura. "In spite of this, those fools in the Church called me a heretic and kicked me out, taking my reports on the process. I can see from looking at you that someone continued my research and finished it. It must be Michael. He's so soft hearted that even when removing the element, he wouldn't go as far as to kill the subject." He laughed to himself. "Guess he's more human than I am."

Kiba's eyes become hard as iron as he glared at the disgraced researcher. "…You killed my comrades and removed the element that lets them use holy swords?"

"That's right." Said Valper. "This orb is from back then. I've used the rest on Freed there. This is the last one."

Kiba's hands were shaking. "How many…?" He asked softly. "How many people like me and my comrades have been killed for the sake of you and your mad experiments!?"

Valper snorted. "Fine, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." He stated grandly before throwing the orb away like a piece of trash.

Kiba knelt down and picked up the orb gently, tears on his face. "…Everyone…" Suddenly, the orb started releasing lights, which spread to fill the field. They soon took shape into people, boys and girls surrounding Kiba.

"I see…" Akeno said softly. "The powers at play caused the spirits in the orbs appear."

Issei smiled softly while Bell wiped away a tear as they watched Kiba.

The spirits of the kids looked up at Kiba with sad, yet grateful looks. "E-everyone!" He choked out, tears streaming down his face. "I always wondered 'Is it alright?'. Is it alright that I, the only survivor, can lead a peaceful life? Even though there were those that wanted to live more, that had greater dreams than me?"

The children spoke, but no words came out. However, Akeno read their lips and poke out loud for those that couldn't. "'Don't worry about us anymore. At least you're alive.' They said."

Suddenly the children started to sing. "They're singing the sacred song." Asia whispered tearfully.

Kiba started singing with them, singing the song that had kept the children company through the long nights when they endured the painful experiments of the project.

A song that would normally be hurting devils caused them no inconvenience at all.

Soon the forms of the children started to glow. "'Now that we are all together, we can do what couldn't do alone.'" The children said, now audible to everybody. They moved closer to Kiba, glowing brighter. "'The holy sword isn't scary. Accept it. Our hearts are always with you, even when God is watching.'" The light increased to a crescendo.

Issei breathed out, slightly awed. "He's reached it…"

Asia looked up at him. "What, Ise-san?"

He smiled proudly. "Balance Breaker."

Kiba stood as the light faded, a soft glow slowly fading from around him. "My comrades didn't want me to live for vengeance…" He said softly. "But that doesn't change the fact that as long as you live, Valper Galilei, others will endure the same fates that we did." He looked up, eyes blazing. "So prepare yourself, because I am coming for you."

"Science comes with sacrifices. You should have realized that long ago, boy." Valper said dismissively.

"Kiba!" Issei called out, making the Knight look at him. "You will defeat them. Not just because you are better than they are. But because you no longer walk the path of vengeance. Now you walk the path of Justice!" He stared at him with a fierce smile on his face. "Show them what that means!"

Kiba felt something warm in his chest blaze to life at his friend's words, giving him strength, and nodded.

Rias then stepped forward, smiling just as fiercely as Issei. "Yuuto-kun, show them what you, a Knight of the House of Gremory, are capable of!"

As the others chimed in with their own encouragements, Kiba turned towards his opponents with an intense look on his face despite the tears still on his face as Freed started laughing.

"Why are you crying, you shitty devil!? You were singing happily with the little ghosts. It really pissed me off! I hate that song! Hatehatehatehate! I'm going to cut you to pieces to make myself feel better with this, the ultimate Excalibur!" He proclaimed dementedly, holding the fused Excalibur sword up.

"Freed Sellzen." Kiba snarled. "You have been committing evil acts using my comrades spirits! I won't allow that to continue! Comrades who have merged with my spirit, let us stop him together! I will become a sword for my comrades, living and dead! A sword of Justice, like Ise declared! Respond to my feelings, Sword Rebirth!" Soon, as everybody watched, a sword formed in front of him. It was a paradox, a demonic blade exuding a holy aura, divine light pouring from it. "Balance Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayer'! A power with both the power of Light and Dark!" Then Kiba rushed in, blade at the ready, and attacked Freed.

Freed managed to block the strike, but was surprised as the aura around the Excalibur was being consumed. "What!? It can even stand up to my Excalibur-chan!?"

"If this was the true Excalibur, I probably couldn't win, but against the thing you're holding, my comrades and I refuse to be beaten!" Kiba declared.

The battle began in earnest, the two blades clashing over and over. No matter what trick Freed tried to pull using the multiple abilities of his blade, Kiba matched him, holding him off, face set in intense focus.

After several minutes they locked blades once again and Xenovia rushed in. "Keep him there!" She held up her hand and began to chant. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." As she said this, space in front of her got distorted. She thrust her hand into the distortion and pulled out a huge blade consumed in a holy aura. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Issei's eyebrows rose as the others looked shocked. Even Kokabiel seemed surprised at this turn of events. "Durandal? So you were not a wielder of Excalibur?"

"I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was simply then selected to also wield Excalibur." She then set herself into a two sword style with both Durandal and Excalibur. "And unlike the Excalibur wielders, I was naturally chosen to wield Durandal." She shifted and grinned. "It's a destructive weapon. It won't even listen to me most of the time. Try not to go down in one hit." And she charged into the attack.

Freed tried to block when Xenovia swung Durandal at him, but Excalibur instantly broke on contact. He reeled back in shock as Kiba moved in. He managed to bring what was left of his blade up to block again, but this time it was shattered completely upon being struck with Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword.

"See?" Kiba said to his blade. "We were stronger than Excalibur." And he cut Freed down.

Kiba closed his eyes, centering himself. He felt a sense of loss. The thing he had been living for had been accomplished. Now what?

Valper's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Impossible." The aged researcher said in shock. "Holy and Demonic? But the two opposites cannot merge. It's impossible!" He seemed dazed.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. That would do. Just like Issei said. He'd work for Justice now. "Valper Galilei! It's your turn now. Prepare yourself!"

Galilei didn't seem to hear him. "I see. I see! That could only happen if the representatives become unbalanced. Then that means that not just the Maou, but God as well…!"

He was interrupted as a spear of light slammed into him, straight through his chest.

Kokabiel floated down to the ground, laughing. "To have realized it with such little information. Truly you were a genius, Valper."

Everybody tensed and put themselves on guard except for Issei, who was staring at the corpse of Valper in shock. Kokabiel looked confused. "You, boy, what's wrong with you?"

Issei looked up at him, dazed. "He's dead? He's really dead?"

Kokabiel sneered. "You just saw me kill him, didn't you?"

"Not Valper, you moron!" Issei snapped. Kokabiel's eyes narrowed at that but widened slightly when Issei continued. "God! God is really dead!?"

Those around him gasped. Bell looked stunned, and Asia and Xenovia looked especially horrified.

Kokabiel stared at Issei hard before smiling. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. Yes, the old fool is dead! He has been since before the end of the War!"

As the others looked stunned or made sounds of denial Bell couldn't help but comment to Issei. "Huh, looks like he had an excuse for being an asshole this time. He's been dead the entire time." Issei nodded as he regained his equilibrium.

Kokabiel smirked. "Now you know. Not that it's going to help you. I'm going to end all of you, and finally the war will start again! I will beat Michael and Sirzechs into the ground, and prove that the Fallen are the superior beings!"

Everybody got in stances but Issei waved them down. "Everyone, focus on Kokabiel's troops. We can't let them interfere or cause havoc, so take them out first."

Rias looked surprised. "But what about Kokabiel?"

"Yes boy." Said Kokabiel, glaring. "What about me?"

Issei gazed at him steadily. "Don't worry. I'll deal with him."

Everybody was silent, staring at him in shock. Kokabiel began to laugh. "You? Take me on alone?" He sneered. "Your friends are already going to have enough trouble with my troops. And you think you can take me alone?"

"Oh, they'll have help dealing with your peons." He brought his gauntlet up, making it reveal its screen. "Burroughs, give me the Jack Brothers." He said with a smirk. Bell giggled as two flashes of light appeared, revealing… two of the oddest figures anybody there had seen. They all stared.

One was what looked like a small snowman with black circles for eyes and a half circle for a mouth with two fangs in it. He wore a blue jester like cap, blue shoes, and a blue collar with bells on. "Hee-ho, you called, boss?"

The other was a floating Jack-o-Lantern wearing a blue cape and holding a lantern with a burning flame, a pointed blue hat on his head. "Who are we burning today, boss?"

Kokabiel managed to break out of his stupor. "Is this a joke?"

Issei shrugged. "Nah, they should be more than enough to help my friends deal with your soldiers." He addressed the two he had just summoned. "Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, you're going to help Bell and my friends here deal with all the angels. Leave the guy with ten wings to me, go wild on the rest."

With a simultaneous 'Yes, boss' the moved beside Bell, ready to fight.

Issei then drew the sword he had carried with him, making not just his friends but many of Kokabiel's fallen gasp and move away slightly.

It was the most beautiful European long sword any of them had ever seen. Calling it perfect wouldn't be enough. It was perfectly polished silver, the handle a royal blue, and the guard and hilt high quality gold with blue embossment.

"That's a Holy Sword." Kokabiel said, eyeing Issei. "Though I do not recognize it."

"I'd be shocked if you did." Issei said as he held it in a guard position. "I brought it because it seemed appropriate, given the situation." He smirked as Bell laughed.

"Ise-kun…" Rias began, but Issei interrupted her.

"Focus on keeping the small fry off of me. I'll deal with Kokabiel." And he launched himself at the Fallen leader. Kokabiel moved back, but Issei suddenly pointed a hand at him and called 'Debilitate!'.

Kokabiel stumbled back as if struck. "Wha-!" Then he had to defend himself against Issei, though his strikes were noticeably slower and weaker.

As all that happened Bell and the Jack Brothers launched a simultaneous strike of 'Mazionga', 'Mabufula' and 'Maragion', which struck multiple fallen soldiers, who had dived in to attack, taking many out. Soon the ORC and Xenovia joined in, taking out any fallen they could, mowing through them while Asia moved about, keeping them all healthy.

As the fallen's forces began to drop like flies Kokabiel was having trouble. Issei was pressing him hard, stirking with his word multiple times and lancing out elemental attacks when the opportunity arose. He had already lost a wing that had been sliced off. It didn't help that his spears of light didn't seem to want to penetrate Issei's clothes, bouncing off and leaving little more than a bruise.

Finally he managed to break away, flying up out of reach. He began gathering an enormous amount of light energy, preparing to take the boy out, when suddenly Issei let out a cry of 'Megido!'. Kokabiel looked down only to receive an orb of darkness contained in light to the face, which promptly exploded like a barrel full of dynamite. The angel was surprised to find himself falling to the ground once he got his senses back. He landed as Issei jumped into the air, blade at the ready. Kokabiel barely managed to roll out of the way, but ended up losing another two wings.

By this time the others had dealt with all regular troops and were standing well away from the fight, watching. The ORC and Xenovia could not believe the skill and power Issei displayed. The ORC had only seen him briefly against Riser, and he hadn't done much then besides a light spell that took Riser out and left him in a coma for a week. So this was a shock. Isse was displaying skill that left both Kiba and Xenovia feeling inadequate and power to put Koneko to shame, not to mention his magical abilities, which made Akeno bite her lip, blushing.

Issei went for a side slash, this time after covering his blade in flames, and Kokabiel barely managed to parry it with a light spear. "Enough!" He yelled angrily as he rose up once again, power radiating from his form. "I will not be insulted further by a maggot like you!" He once again began gathering power for a massive blast.

"Fine! Time to end this, then!" Issei launched himself into the air and, to the surprise of those watching, especially those who didn't know he held the Boosted Gear, a pair of red dragon wings emerged from his back. He hurtled towards Kokabiel, blade set to thrust. Kokabiel's eyes widened, as he could not disengage in time.

Suddenly a white armored, winged form appeared from the sky, racing to intercept. "Sto-!" The figure cried, but he was seconds too late.

Issei's blade pierced Kokabiel through the heart, making the mad fallen's eyes go wide and blood pour from his mouth. "This is for threatening my loved ones, you bastard." Issei snarled. Then, with a twirl like a dancer, her ripped the sword from Kokabiel's chest and removed his head from his body.

The fallen angel's body dropped like a stone, landing on the ground. Issei followed, flicking blood from his blade before sheathing it. He then looked up at the armored figure, who was looking down at them. "Hello, Hakuryuukou." He said calmly. "I take it you were here for him?"

The white armored figure landed beside Kokabiel's body, looking down at it. "Yes. Azazel sent me. He wanted me to stop Kokabiel and bring him back to be punished in Cocytus."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible any longer." Issei said calmly.

The Hakuryuukou looked at Issei, and everybody could feel the curiosity coming from him, especially as he hadn't dismissed his red dragon wings. "Who are you?"

Issei let the Boosted Gear appear on his left arm. "I'm your opposite number, of course."

Suddenly, to the surprise of the ORC and Xenovia, the Gear spoke. "Hello Albion, my old rival."

Hakuryuukou's own Gear, Divine Dividing, responded. "Hello Ddraig. So this is your host this time? He appears strong."

"He is." Ddraig said from the boosted Gear. "I hope your own is strong, or else this won't be much of a fight. I see he has his Balance Breaker, but he'll need more. My partner just dealt with Kokabiel without requiring me, after all."

Albion responded promptly. "He will not disappoint, I promise you."

Then the Hakuryuukou spoke himself. "I will take Kokabiel's body back to the Grigori to be dealt with." At Issei's nod he bent over and picked up the body along with the severed head. "They'll also send somebody to pick up the rabble. We'll me again, Sekiryuutei." And he flew off.

Issei turned, stretching, and looked at his friends with a smile. "Mission accomplished, team. Kokabiel is beaten, the town is safe, and the Excalibur is destroyed. All in all, a good day's work." He smiled as the others stared at him.

* * *

The next day Issei and Asia entered the clubroom only to stop in surprise. Standing in the room, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform, was Xenovia. Before either of them could open their mouths she spoke. "I accepted an offer from Rias-san to become one of her Knights." At Issei's raised eyedbrow she blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "After hearing that God was dead last night… I couldn't take it. Everything I'd believed in was a lie. So I said yes." She sighed. Irina wasn't happy. I gave her the Excalibur shards, as well as Destruction to take back to the Vatican. I envy her." She looked morose. "Ignorance really is bliss."

Asia hesitated before stepping forward. "Not everything was a lie, Xenovia-san. God may not be around, but his teachings are. And those are the things I'll live by."

Xenovia looked at her, surprised, before bowing her head. "I owe you an apology as well, Asia-san. If God was dead, then that means that he couldn't have helped you, with his love or otherwise. So I was wrong. Please strike me, as much as you wish."

Asia blushed but shook her head. "It's alright, really. I'm happy with my life now. I have friends I can count on and we always have fun."

"Very well. In any case, just so you're ware, there's going to be a big meeting between the factions sometime soon regarding this event, and we've been invited as we were part of the incident. So please be prepared for that." Xenovia informed them.

Issei nodded. "Alright, we'll keep that in mind, Xenovia-san."

"Very well then. Now I need to go. There are many things I need to prepare for and get used to now that I'm living here." She moved to leave but was stopped by Asia.

"U-um, this weekend me and my friends are going out to have fun. Do you want to come?" She said shyly.

Xenovia looked surprised before smiling slightly, blushing. "Ah, no, not at this time. Thank you though. Althought…"

"Yes?" Asked Asia, tilting her head to the side.

"If you could show me around school sometime, that would be appreciated…" Xenovia said quietly.

Asia nodded happily. "Sure!" Xenovia smiled, nodded, and left.

* * *

That weekend Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Aika Kiryuu, Matsuda and Motohama were out having fun at a karaoke. Issei had just finished singing and had sat down beside Kiba as Asia and Aika began to sing.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Issei asked with a smile.

Kiba smiled back and nodded. He hesitated a moment before speaking. "Ise-kun, I just wanted to thank you for helping me before. I couldn't have done anything, much less helped make peace with myself, if it hadn't been for your help. So thank you."

Issei waved it away. "I always help my friends Kiba. Just make sure you use that sword of yours for justice like you said you would, and we'll be even."

Kiba nodded. "I promise." They both smiled, and turned back to watching the girls sing.

* * *

 ** _Whew. This took forever. There are a couple of reasons for that._**

 ** _First of all, I wanted to finish the third volume of the LN before starting this so I'd have a good idea of what I was doing. That's how this is going to work now, by the way. First I'll read a LN volume, then write the chapter based on it, rinse and repeat. That means this is going to take longer, as I don't have as much time as I'd like to read, and at least some of that time is also going to be devoted to other things, like reading fanfiction or gaming._**

 ** _Another issue is the fact that I can't write at work as much anymore. My supervisor is cracking down on us using computers for non work things, even during lunch breaks, so I can only write on Saturdays there because the boss isn't around. The only reason this didn't take another week or two is because I emailed it to myself to finish at home._**

 ** _All of that combined means updates are going to slow down by a lot. Sorry, but that's the way things go. Hopefully things will change soon._**

 ** _Anyway, what did everybody think of the chapter. I hope it was good. Idebated for a while on whether to keep Kokabiel alive or not, but then I got another "You're sticking too close to canon so this is the worst thing ever" review and I said fuck it. Hopefully he doesn't reappear in a future LN volume, or else I screwed myself. Oh well._**

 _ **Also, Saji wasn't part of the plan because I honestly couldn't think of any reason why he would be part of it. So he was left out. Sorry if that bothered any of you.**_

 ** _I don't know if I got it across well, but Issei's sword was based on Saber's Excalibur from Fate. It's not the same sword, just looks like it, since we never get a description in SMT of how Excalibur looks._**

 ** _Also, I envisioned him using his gun John Wick style. Why? Because John Wick is fucking awesome. No other reason needed._**

 ** _Next will be the meeting of the factions. I'm taking some inspiration from Crimson Lord for it, though it of course will not be the exact same. I'm mostly referring to the meeting itself when I say that though. I always found the meeting in the anime a bit too low key. So no Nidhogg or army of zombies or anything like that. I am trying to think of how I'll up the threat, but we'll see._**

 ** _See you all later, and please review._**


	6. Poolside Mayhem

Issei sat at his desk in his room, deep in thought. It had been a bit of time since the events against Kokabiel, but he still couldn't get something out of his head.

"God is dead…" He said softly.

"Looks like it." Bell said, floating over to sit on the desk. "Makes you wonder if he was actually an asshole, or if everything just went to shit after he died and that's why Asia got screwed."

Issei nodded in agreement.

When Rias had told him about the death of the original Maou Issei hadn't been surprised, as Ddraig had informed him of it before he'd ever met the devil. However, he had not been informed of God's death, either because Ddraig didn't know, or because he didn't want to tell Issei for some reason. So now Issei was dealing with the revelation and he was unsure of how to feel. After all, as Bell had said, he didn't know what God was like. Was he a benevolent being, who worked towards the betterment of everybody, as the Church taught? Or was he a tyrant wanting to force everybody to conform to his wishes? He just didn't have enough information.

"What do you think we should do?" Bell asked, watching him.

Issei shrugged. "Not really much we can do. Keep an eye out and react accordingly. We'll be able to get more information thanks to the upcoming summit between the three factions. Once we see what the leaders of the other two powers are like we can make a more informed decision. Hopefully Michael is as nice a guy as everybody says, and Azazel isn't as crazy."

Bell shook her head. "Really, what are the odds of that? I mean, hope for the best, prepare for the worst and everything, right? When has the worst not been the reality for us?"

Issei chuckled softly. "We've been pleasantly surprised before. The universe owes us, don't you think?"

Bell laughed. "Oh, definitely, but that doesn't mean it's going to pay out. You'd have more luck getting the Ashura-kai to play fair."

Issei smirked. "If it doesn't, we'll kick its teeth in, just like the Ashura-kai."

Both of them laughed and sat together, discussing their future.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and Issei was walking down the street, wanting to stretch his legs without any of the other members of the ORC with him. He did need some time alone every once in a while, after all.

He stopped in front of a window displaying TVs which were showing a swimsuit competition on one of the game shows. His eyes followed the bodies of the girls as someone stepped up beside him to watch as well. Issei glanced from the corner of his eye to see it was a man in his late twenties with two toned hair dressed in a dark yukata.

"I love this country sometimes." The man in the yukata said. "The women are excellent, and the television is absurd. The porn is great too, although I could do without the mandatory censorship."

Issei shrugged. "I agree, though you get used to it after long enough. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yukata man smiled. "How about some coffee as we talk, Sekiryuutei-kun."

A short while later they were both seated in a café, cups of coffee in front of them, a plate of small pastries between them. Issei took one and bit into it as he observed the man carefully. Said man set his cup down after taking a sip and looked back.

"My name…" The man said with a smile, watching Issei carefully. "…is Azazel. You might have heard of me."

Issei nodded, being careful not to display any reaction. "Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you, Governor. What can I do for you?"

Azazel's smiled widened at Issei's lack of reaction. "I wanted to meet the current Sekiryuutei and discuss what happened a few days ago. Not to mention apologize." He let out a sigh. "Kokabiel went behind my back in his attempt to restart the war. He was unfortunately one of the members of my faction who want nothing more than to see both Heaven and the Underworld destroyed."

Issei sipped his coffee before nodding. "Yeah, we noticed he was a battle junkie. That was his main motivation, as far as I could see."

Azazel sighed once more. "We really should have kept a closer eye on him. Once we realized what was going on I sent the Hakuryuukou to stop Kokabiel. Of course, that ended up not being necessary…"

Issei crossed his arms. "I'm not going to apologize for killing that madman. He was threatening those I love, not to mention the entire town and everybody else that would die if he had his way and the war reignited. He had to be stopped."

Azazel held up his hand. "I understand, Hyoudou-kun. I don't blame you for doing what you felt had to be done. Just as I hope you understand me for mourning one I once called friend, not matter what he ended up doing."

Issei nodded, bringing his hands back to his cup to take another sip, no longer on the defensive. "I can understand that."

They were both silent for a time, drinking their coffee and eating their pastries. Finally, Azazel spoke. "I am curious, Hyoudou-kun. I have been informed that you have several supernatural beings at your command. Some quite beautiful, all quite deadly. Where did you get them, and do you have any more?"

"No offence, Azazel-san, but I don't know or trust you enough to tell you at the moment. Especially after how I first met your faction." Issei said calmly, though with a bit more bite in his words.

Azazel nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, Raynare. Another error of mine. Believe it or not, most of her actions were not on my orders." At Issei's raised eyebrow he continued. "I was unaware that you had already awakened the Boosted Gear and sent her to keep an eye on you. You see, a normal human suddenly awakening such a great power would have enormous trouble controlling it. There have been cases of great devastation being caused by it when a weak human did so. As far as I was aware, you were an utterly unremarkable young man who should have not had any way to cope with it."

Issei sat back. "I will admit that when I first unlocked it I had some trouble controlling it, but I had already gained some strength, and more importantly, I had an outlet for it. So I suppose that's plausible."

Azazel smiled. "I'm glad you agree. However, Raynare decided that it would be best to eliminate you before you could awaken it, thus voiding the entire issue. That was the reason for her attack."

"I'll be honest, Azazel-san, her attack on me doesn't bother me as much as what she did to my friend. Asia did not deserve what was done to her by your subordinates." Issei said, his voice once again somewhat hard.

Azazel sighed. "Another thing I did not order. I wanted young Argento-san brought to me so I could study her Sacred Gear. She wouldn't have been harmed!" He said quickly when he noticed Issei's eyes narrow. "She would have been kept, safe and sound, while I learned what I could. Researching Sacred Gears is my passion, along with creating my own, artificial Gears. And imagine how helpful new Gears with even a fifth of Twilight Healing's potential would be, not just to the Fallen."

"So you would have shared healing Gears with the other factions?" Issei asked, surprised.

"You will be attending the upcoming summit, won't you?" Azazel asked in return, apparently changing the subject.

Issei eyed him, but nodded. "I have been requested by the Maou, as one of those involved in the affair, not to mention the one who slew Kokabiel. They want to hear of the events from the points of view of myself, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri."

Azazel abruptly stood. "Then I will see you there, Hyoudou-kun. I'm sure it will be enlightening." He made to leave before pausing and looking at Issei. "I do want to thank you for stopping Kokabiel, Hyoudou-kun, even if it was in a more permanent fashion than I would have preferred. War is the last thing I want. If there's anything I can do for you, as long as it does not act against the interests of my faction, then let me know." He left after a nod from Issei, leaving the money for the food.

Issei sat and finished his drink alone, thinking.

* * *

"What the hell was he doing!?" A certain crimson haired devil raged. She was pacing around the clubroom, trembling with fury.

The entire Occult Research Club was gathered in the clubroom, watching as their president stalked around it. Issei had just finished telling everybody about his meeting with Azazel, something that had not been received well. Rias was especially angry.

"Not only was he in my territory, he approached Ise, most likely to get his hands on his Boosted Gear! The only response is death!" She snarled.

"Rias, calm down, I'm fine. He didn't try anything." Issei said soothingly, trying to get her to stop. When that didn't work he frowned slightly before speaking louder and with more authority while flaring his own power a bit. "Rias, calm yourself, now!"

Rias stopped dead and turned to stare at Issei, having not heard him talk to her like that before. She initially became indignant before her rationale reasserted itself.

They didn't acknowledge it much, so she had almost forgotten, but Issei was in fact her superior. She had accepted being subservient to him after his victory over Riser. Issei simply hadn't really exercised his authority beyond giving commands in a combat situation, which she had followed without really thinking about it at the time. So now that he had, it was slightly jarring.

She took a deep breath and then let it out, calming herself down as ordered.

Issei nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. You don't need to be angry. He didn't do anything, and while he did admit to being passionate about researching Sacred Gears, Azazel didn't seem like the type to attack just to get his hands on one. He seems like too much of a pacifist."

Rias sat down with a huff. "Fine, but I'm not happy he was in my territory before the appointed time. As one of the leaders of the factions, the man really should know better."

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias. He's a bit of a prankster." A voice that didn't belong to any of the ORC said. Everybody turned to see Sirzechs standing there with a pleasant smile on his handsome face, Grayfia behind him. Immediately most of the ORC kneeled, their heads down. Though Asia looked a bit lost, and Xenovia confused. Bell simply crossed her arms as she floated near them.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias said in surprise as she stood up, staring at her brother.

Issei approached the Maou with a smile, holding his hand out to shake. "Hello Sirzechs, it's good to see you again. How's Millicas?"

Sirzechs' smile widened as he shook Issei's hand. "Hello Ise-kun, it's good to see you as well. Millicas is doing fine. He wouldn't say no to seeing Bell-san again though."

Bell grinned. "I'd be happy to see him. He's a nice kid."

Sirzechs nodded in thanks to Bell before turning to Rias. "Back on the subject of Azazel, he won't do anything like what Kokabiel did. Like Ise-kun said, he's more of a pacifist than you'd think. Don't be surprised if he pranks you though." He looked at the kneeling devils and motioned for them to get up. "Please relax, I'm not here in my official capacity."

Rias looked at her brother with confusion. "Then why are you here, Onii-sama?"

"Why do you think?" He held out a form. "Classroom visits are soon, aren't they? I was thinking of attending. I want to see how my sister is doing in school. After all, I want to participate in your life, even if it means taking a day off work. And don't worry, Otou-ue is coming as well."

Issei smiled. "Oh, that's good. It'll be nice to see Zoeticus again. Venelana isn't coming then?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "Unfortunately she has a previous engagement and so is unable to attend."

Rias gave Issei small, betrayed look, before addressing her brother again. "But you're the Maou! You can't leave your job to come here! A single devil can't be treated in a special way like that, no matter who they are!"

The Lucifer, however, smiled wider as his head tilted to the side. "Ah, but you see, I'll be coming in my official capacity as well, to inspect the school. After all, I was thinking about holding the conference here, so it's best I see it for myself."

At that, everybody looked shocked, Issei and Bell included. "Here? You're going to have it here?" Rias asked, shocked as much as everybody else.

"It seems appropriate." Sirzechs said. "This school seems to be a natural gathering point. We have the sisters of two of the Maou, the wielder of the holy-demonic sword, Durandal's wielder, and the Sekiryuutei. Not to mention, both Kokabiel and the Hakuruukou were here to battle. This cannot be a coincidence. And I'd be very much mistaken if I didn't think that Ise-kun was the person accelerating these events."

Everybody was silent for a few seconds, pondering this, before Xenovia stepped forward. "So you are the Maou? It's nice to meet you. I'm Xenovia."

"A pleasure, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I'll be honest, I had trouble believing it when I received Rias' report stating that the wielder of Durandal was reincarnated as a devil in her peerage." Sirzechs responded with a smile.

"I never thought I would become a devil either. Truthfully, I'm still unsure if it was the right decision to do so, joining the side I fought against for so long. Is it really fine?" By the end of her statement Xenovia had her head in her hands.

Sirzechs let out a small laugh. "It's good to see my little sister's peerage is full of interesting people. You may not know what your own path will lead you to, Xenovia, but I ask as the latest one to be reincarnated into Rias' family that look after her and the Gremory household. I trust I can count on you."

"If the Legendary Maou from the Bible asks it of me, I cannot refuse. I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll do everything I am able." Xenovia responds firmly.

"Thank you." The Maou says with a smile, causing the swordswoman to blush slightly. "Now then, we can continue this conversation someplace else. Seeing as it's nighttime, would there be a place for us to stay for the night?"

Issei cocked his head to the side in thought. "Well…"

* * *

"I'm happy to hear my sister hasn't been any trouble to you."

"Of course not! Rias-san is a very good girl."

"She's a wonderful girl, truly."

Issei and Rias stood watching as Sirzechs and Issei's parents greeted each other.

Issei smiled, remembering the look on Rias' face when he'd invited Sirzechs and Grayfia to his house to stay the night. She hadn't exactly been enthusiastic about it. Actually, she had been quite adamantly against it. His smile widened as he recalled how cute she looked as she tried to resist, but in the end they ended up at the Hyoudou home. Rias gave him a small glare as he chuckled slightly at how much Sirzechs seemed to be enjoying himself.

"And may I ask about your maid?" Issei's father asked.

"Ah yes, she's Grayfia, my wife." Sirzechs responded, still smiling.

"Eeeh?" Everybody but Rias let out a sound of surprise even as Grayfia pinched Sirzechs' cheek with a blank look on her face.

"I apologize for my master's bad jokes. I am a simple maid, Grayfia." Said maid informed them, radiating a quiet anger.

"Ah, Grayfia, it hurts!" The devil whined, teary eyed yet smiling. Rias buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Once that little bit of entertainment ended they resumed talking. "So then, Gremory-san, will you be attending the class visit as well?" Issei's mother asked, a rather obvious blush on her face.

Sirzechs responded while rubbing his sore cheek. "Yes, I'm taking a break from work, so I'm taking the chance to see my little sister and her school. My father will be attending as well."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that. I would like to meet him." Issei's mother said with a smile.

"Well, Father helped establishing the academy with me, so he's using this as a chance to take a look at it. Though It's mostly so he can see Rias." Sirzechs continued.

"Gremory-san, would you like some sake? I have a great bottle here." Isseis' father said with a grin, bringing said bottle out.

Sirzechs smiled back enthusiastically. "Excellent. By all means, let's drink! I'd like to try Japanese alcohol!"

Issei smiled happily as Rias groaned. It promised to be an interesting night.

* * *

That night, Issei and Sirzechs lied in their spots in Issei's room. Rias had been unhappy that she would be unable to sleep in Issei's bed for once, hugging him tight before finally heading to her room. Asia as well had been sad, though she hadn't displayed it as much. Thus the two men were left on their own to talk.

"So, I understand that you met Azazel." Sirzechs began.

Issei stretched before nodding. "Yes I did."

"Did he say anything of interest to you?" Sirzechs asked, eyes fixed on Issei.

Issei shook his head. "He apologized for Kokabiel's actions. Then we spoke about previous events involving some other of his subordinates who went rogue before, along with his research into Sacred Gears."

"Yes, Azazel has a strong interest in Sacred Gears. Especially ones like your Boosted Gear. In fact, another Longinus wielder has joined his side."

"The Hakuryuukou, I'm guessing. It makes sense, since he went to retrieve Kokabiel on Azazel's orders."

"Yes… We don't know why. But Azazel is the leader of an organization with the power to affect all three worlds. With the power of a Longinus, he could cause a lot of damage. Thankfully he does not like war like Kokabiel did. The fallen were actually the first to withdraw from the great war because of it."

Issei was silent in thought, lying in bed and gazing up at the ceiling.

"You've been a good friend to Rias, Ise-kun. I owe you a lot for getting her out of that engagement, and you've protected her during Kokabiel's attack. So even though you aren't formally aligned with my faction, I will guarantee your safety from any that might seek to use you." Sirzechs said softly.

Issei turned to the Maou. "I appreciate it. Though I hope it doesn't become necessary."

Sirzechs laughed softly. "Somehow I doubt it will. After all, you were able to kill a leader of one of the factions without even using your Gear. I think you can take care of yourself. Doesn't mean you can't occasionally use some help though."

Issei nodded with a smile. "I've learned that you can never have too many allies."

Sirzechs grinned back. "Too true. I trust you will continue looking after Rias, then?"

"As long as she never does anything I would be against, like hurting an innocent on purpose, then I will continue to stand by her."

"I'm glad, as that means I have nothing to worry about…"

* * *

It had been several days since Sirzechs and Grayfia had arrived to visit, and the ORC was heading to the school despite it being a holiday.

Issei smiled as he walked, remembering taking Sirzechs sightseeing under the cover of looking into things to see about establishing similar things in the Underworld. Grayfia hadn't exactly been pleased, but she had gone along with it as long as he gave a good enough reason for each of his choices.

He laughed softly to himself at the memory, then again at seeing Asia and Xenovia try to pray only to be kept from being able to.

"You'd think they'd learn after the first few times, wouldn't you?" He asked Kiba in an undertone. Kiba simply smiled and shook his head.

"Alright everybody, it's time to open the restricted use pool." Rias said with a smile once they reached their destination.

Issei wasn't the only one to smile happily at hearing that. They were all excited about the fact that they were going to get to use the pool on their own before anybody else. The only caveat was that they had to clean it first. But with their various abilities, that would take no time.

Bell caught Issei's eye and gave a perverted grin, which Issei returned when nobody was watching. Getting to see these beauties in swimsuits was the highlight of Issei's month.

A short time later, Issei's grin had grown as Rias showed off her extremely skimpy swimsuit to him.

"Ise, how do I look in this?" Rias asked with as she posed with a smile.

Issei gave her a thumbs up, eyeing her up and down. "You look amazing, Rias. I'm pretty sure you'd give most of my classmates a stroke."

"Ara ara, such strong words from Ise-kun. I'm sure Buchou is very happy with his assessment. Say, Ise-kun, how do I look?" Akeno strode forward, wearing her own swimsuit clad body off to his gaze.

"You're stunning as well, Akeno. All the other girls in school would die in envy." He said with a smile. Bell, floating around both girls in her own one-piece swimsuit, nodded in agreement, still grinning.

"Ise-san, I've changed too…" Asia said from behind him.

Issei turned around to see Asia in a school swimsuit with her name on it. He smiled at her. "You look very cute as well, Asia." The former nun blushed heavily. Koneko, standing nearby in a similar swimsuit, hugged herself and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Ise, why don't you take off your shirt?" Rias asked curiously. "Nobody is here but us, after all."

Issei frowned, glancing at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. "I'm not exactly comfortable with how people look at me at first…"

Rias nodded but took a step forward, smiling gently. "They won't react badly or think any less of you for it, Ise-kun. I promise." Asia stepped forward and took his hand, gazing up at him reassuringly.

Both girls knew that Issei kept his body covered as much as possible, even at home, but they had seen it on occasion. Asia had cried and held him tight the first time she saw him shirtless, and Rias was careful to not show him how much it affected her, thinking he wouldn't want it.

Issei took a breath before nodding. He grabbed his t-shirt and slowly removed it. Koneko's eyes widened, Kiba looked uncommonly grave, and Akeno bit her lip.

Issei's body was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. There were what looked like claw and blade marks alongside what seemed to be bullet wounds all over, not to mention burn scars. An especially large scar reached from his right shoulder to his left hip, disappearing into his swimming shorts. A grouping of gunshot wound scars was packed over his right pectoral, and three claw marks from some sort of beast were on his abdominals. And that was just a sampling of what decorated his form.

Akeno stepped forward and gently ran a hand along the large scar, feeling the texture of it. Issei stood silently, letting her do so, watching her closely. She looked up at his face and smiled. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ise-kun. You're a survivor, and this is just the proof. Wear them with pride."

Issei smiled back. "I'm not ashamed, not really. I've earned these scars. I just hate how people look at me for them…"

Akeno stepped back as Kiba smiled and Koneko nodded to him. Rias clapped her hands. "Good. Now that that's dealt with, Ise, I could use your help with something." Issei tilted his head in curiosity.

A few minutes later, he was holding Koneko's hands as she kicked out, helping the loli learn how to swim while Asia cheered them on from the side, not knowing how to swim either.

"That's good, Koneko-chan. Just like that. One, two, one, two…" Issei said with a smile as the small girl did her best to keep herself afloat.

"Sorry… for making you… help… Senpai…" Koneko said between breaths.

"It's fine. I'm happy to help my cute kouhai learn how to swim. It's an important skill." Isssei said, grinning.

They reached the end of the pool, Issei's back pressed against the wall, and Koneko ended up pressed against his chest due to her momentum. Rather than force herself away immediately, Issei was surprised when she remained close.

"…You're very gentle for someone with your amount of power, Ise-senpai…" Koneko said, a light blush on her cheeks.

Issei lifted his hand and patted her head gently. "The last thing I want to do is hurt somebody I care about, Koneko-chan."

They were interrupted by the splash of Rias diving into the pool to swim the length of the pool. Issei couldn't help but stare at her scantily clad form gracefully swimming though the water. He shook himself out of it after a bit and turned to Asia, who was looking at him with a bit of a pout. "Alright Asia, your turn."

"A-ah, yes, please take care of me then…"

* * *

A short while later Issei stretched, sitting beside the dozing form of Asia. The former nun had exhausted herself with the swimming exercises. Nearby Koneko rested under the shade of a tree, reading a book.

Issei yawned slightly as he looked along the area, feeling warm and relaxed due to the sun. His eyes caught sight of Rias sitting on a towel on the other side of the pool. She smiled at him and motioned him over while holding up what seemed to be a bottle of oil.

Issei's eyes widened and he quickly made his way to her side, barely managing to contain his enthusiasm.

Rias' smile widened. "Hello Ise-kun, would you be so kind as to apply this oil to my back? I can't get sunburned, but it still helps…"

"With pleasure, Rias." Issei responded with a grin. Floating in the pool nearby, Bell gave him a thumbs up.

Without hesitation Rias removed the top of her bikini, letting her sizable breasts free, exposing them fully to Issei's hungry gaze. She preened a bit, sticking them out more than necessary as she saw how much attention he was paying to them.

Issei managed to gain control of himself shortly. Despite having seen them before, he sometimes couldn't help but lose a bit of control around beautiful breasts when they were revealed to him without him preparing himself. If anybody ever needed proof he was still the same boy he was before his disappearance, that would do it.

Rias lied down on the towel, gathering her long hair and moving it to the side, exposing her pale, smooth back to him. "Go ahead, Ise."

Issei gathered the oil in his hands and began to slowly run his hands along her back, making sure to spread the oil evenly. Before long it had turned into an impromptu massage, and the crimson haired devil was moaning in a way Issei found quite stimulating.

"Oh wow… Ise… where did you learn… to do that?" Rias asked between moans, a smile on her face.

"It's one of the useful things I've picked up besides fighting." The scarred youth replied with a smile. Suddenly he stopped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, along with the sensation of something soft pressing against his back.

"Ara ara, I'm jealous that Ise-kun is paying so much attention to Buchou. It's unfair if it's just her. Please do me too, Ise-kun." Akeno breathed into his ear as she held him tight so he could feel her hard nipples against his back.

Rias lifted herself up off her towel to glare at Akeno. "Hey, Akeno, you realize he isn't done oiling me, don't you? He also needs to do my front."

Akeno smiled as she pressed herself closer to Issei, her mouth right beside his ear. "Ara, Ise-kun, don't you think Buchou is scary? I just wanted to release some pent up energy with my cute kouhai…" Then, to Issei's surprise, she bit his ear erotically.

Bell, watching off to the side, couldn't help but wish she had popcorn as she watched the two devils fight over Issei's attention as said boy simply enjoyed their actions. Before long though the two girls finally had enough and got up and began fighting for real, launching magic at each other as Issei sat with a sweatdrop. The pixie got out of the water and flew over to Issei. "I always knew your massages were good. Didn't think they were enough to get two high level devils to fight over them though." She said with a giggle in her voice.

"This escalated rather quickly." Issei said drily as a bolt of lightning sailed passed his face, annihilating a diving board. He got up and started heading for the pool equipment room. Bell looked at him curiously. Upon catching her look he responded. "I wanted some peace, and I'm not getting it out here at the moment. I figured I'd take a rest in there."

Bell shrugged. "Up to you. I'll go enjoy the water and the fireworks." She quickly did as stated, diving into the water gracefully.

Issei opened the door to the pool equipment room even as another boom of clashing power rang out behind him and stepped in, closing the door behind him to muffle the noise. He took a breath to enjoy the relative silence before his eyes flashed open as he turned towards the other figure in the room with him.

"Issei Hyoudou? What's going on? It sounds like something is happening." Xenovia said as she stepped forward.

"Rias and Akeno are having a small argument, so I'd leave them to it for now. What are you doing in here though? Why weren't you out enjoying yourself with everybody else?"

Xenovia shifted slightly. "It's my first time wearing a swimsuit, so it took me a bit to get it on. What do you think? Does it suit me?" She gazed at him as she stood in with her arms folded.

Issei looked her over, studying the way her outfit showed off her body without being very skimpy like Rias and Akeno's. "It looks good on you. It shows off your body well. I take it the reason you've never worn a swimsuit before is because the Church is strict about things like that?"

Xenovia nodded. "I never really had an interest in such things, but the girls around me would often bemoan not being able to partake of things of this nature." She looked away slightly. "However, seeing as my life has changed rather drastically of late, I want to experience the things I never did before."

Issei nodded. "I see. That makes sense. Don't worry, I'm sure everybody will be happy to help you learn about new things."

Xenovia gave a small smile. "Yes. However, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, Issei Hyoudou."

"Ise is fine, Xenovia. You're a friend now, so It's fine to just call me that." Issei said with a smile.

Xenovia nodded. "Alright, Ise then. I wanted to ask if you would be willing to make a child with me."

Issei stared, caught completely by surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

Xenovia shifted as she watched him. "I want to have a child with you."

"I-uh-wha-why?" He finally got out.

Xenovia explained about her past in the church, about how all her dreams and objectives involved serving the church, from being able to wield holy swords to becoming an exorcist. It had made her set aside all her normal desires, like the desire to one day have a family.

However, with her becoming a devil, all her previous goals and dreams had been lost, and now she didn't have anything to strive for. She had asked Rias for advice, and she essentially told her to live however she wanted, and she would be supported.

"So now, my dream is to have children. I don't know how many, but definitely more than one. Of course for that, I need a man." She looked at him, awaiting his reaction.

"I… see… But why me?" Issei asked, confused.

"Am I not to your tastes? Despite the way I am, I do have some confidence in my body. I may not be as well endowed as Rias-buchou, but I am larger than Asia." She ran her hands along her breasts as she spoke, watching him.

"That's not it, Xenovia." Issei responded, his gaze dipping to follow her hands before looking up at her. "You're gorgeous. I just want to know why you chose me to be the one to give you children."

Xenovia approached slowly. "It's because you are strong. I want children, but more than that, I want my children to be strong. And you are very powerful. I could feel it, especially when you fought Kokabiel. I am well aware you could defeat me easily, and I'll admit that excites me a bit." She reached out once she got close to him and ran her fingers along the same scar Akeno had touched earlier, making Issei just now realize that he had been shirtless in front of her and she had not reacted outwardly. "These scars are proof of your fortitude. You have survived much more than even a devil or an angel would, and you still stand tall. I want that strength for my children. It's like the Lord guided you to me." She winced slightly at that, but didn't react otherwise.

"Xenovia, are you sure about this? Children are a big responsibility." Issei asked seriously.

The former exorcist nodded. "I do. You do not need to worry, I will take full responsibility for their care. You will not need to be involved. However, if my children desire the love of a father, then you may play with them. After all, both parents are important to children." She reached behind herself and undid her top, letting her breasts free. "I looked up devil birth rates as well. Unfortunately, it is quite difficult for devils to have children, especially pureblood ones. Thankfully I'm a reincarnated devil, so it should be easier for me. And you have a high sexual desire, so I imagine you can perform often, in which case I believe I should be able to get pregnant within five years if we work on it every day." She next slid the bottom of her swimsuit down her legs, exposing a lightly trimmed bush of blue hair. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Issei. She looked into his eyes, hiding whatever uncertainty she had under steely resolve. "As long as you give me the child I want, Ise, then I don't mind you doing what you wish to me…"

Issei looked into Xenovia's eyes, wanting to ensure she was sure about her course of action. Once he was satisfied he nodded. "Alright, if this is truly what you want…" At her nod he moved forward and kissed her. She gave a small gasp at the action, having never been kissed before, even as she felt his arms wrap around her body, one hand on the back of her neck, the other reaching down to lightly grip her ass.

They kissed for several seconds, Xenovia becoming more engaged the longer it went on. Her hands reached up to thread themselves through Issei's hair as she pressed her body against his. Issei slowly began to lower the exorcist to the ground when the door creaked open. Issei removed his mouth from Xenovia's to look to the side to find all the other girls of the ORC looking at him with various looks on their faces.

"Ise, what is the meaning of this?" Came from Rias.

"Ara ara, Xenovia-chan, don't you know it's unfair to move in front of your superiors?" Was Akeno's question.

"Sob, Ise-san… How could you…?" From Asia.

"…Senpai needs to be punished." Was Koneko's contribution.

Bell simply gave him a thumbs up with a big grin. "Good going, boss!"

In the background, Issei could see Kiba wisely keeping out of it.

Xenovia ignored all of this to gaze up at Issei. "What's wrong, Ise? Weren't we going to make kids?"

At hearing that line, the faces of all the other girls changed (Bell's by simply letting her grin grow) and Issei sighed. This was trouble, without a doubt.

* * *

Issei groaned, stretching as he walked on his way out of school. The end of the day had been a bit of a disaster after he and Xenovia got caught about to have sex. The other girls had not been happy in the least. He absently wondered what the issue was. He could understand Rias, she most likely wasn't happy about him doing things with her servants without her permission. It was the others he couldn't really get. Wouldn't letting him have sex with Xenovia make it easier for them to convince him to reincarnate? Not that he would, but it would be the obvious course of action. He wasn't stupid, he was well aware Rias wanted to recruit him into her peerage.

He slowed down when he neared the gates to the school, spotting somebody standing there. He studied the newcomer. Gray hair of a darker shade than Grayfia or his friend, Yu, with blue eyes that shifted to observe him, and clothes that gave him a bit of a punk look.

"Seems to be a good school." The silverette said.

Issei nodded. "It's pretty good, yeah. I was lucky to get in."

The other boy nodded, still observing Issei, before smiling. "My name is Vali. I'm the Hakuryuukou." His smile widened as Issei's eyebrows lifted. "This is the second time we meet here, Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei crossed his arms, studying his newly revealed destined rival. "Are you here to begin the battle we're supposed to have already? Because I'm afraid I'll have to decline for now."

This time it was Vali's turn to lift his eyebrows. "Is that so? So even if I did…" He lifted his hand to Issei's face as the scarred youth remained still, perfectly relaxed. As he approached there was the sudden sound of ringing steel and two blades were held between the two dragon wielders, held by Kiba and Xenovia, who were glaring pointedly at the Hakuryuukou after appearing in a blur of speed.

"We can't let you begin your showdown here, Hakuryuukou." Said Xenovia for the both of them.

Issei raised a hand. "Calm down, guys. He's not going to try anything." He pointedly ignored the way their hands trembled slightly even as they held their blades up at Vali.

"Besides which, there is nothing you can do to me with your level of power. You know there is a decisive difference between us." He then turned back to Issei, ignoring the sword wielders. "Issei Hyoudou, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Issei cocked his head to the side. "I hadn't really thought about it. I don't much care. As long as I have the power to protect what matters to me, that's all that I want."

Vali almost looked… disappointed. "There a lot of strong people in this world. Even Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan, doesn't even crack the top ten." He smirked as he held up a hand with one finger upraised, making the sword wielders tense. "But the number one spit is fixed and immutable."

"I'm guessing that's the spot you're aiming for?" Issei responded simply.

Vali simply smiled. "You're a valuable being, Issei Hyoudou. Look after him, Rias Gremory." He said, looking behind Issei. Issei glanced back to see the rest of the ORC standing around Rias, who was looking incredibly displeased.

"What is the meaning of this, Hakuryuukou? As someone affiliated with the Fallen Angels, you cannot-" Rias began, but was interrupted by Vali's next words.

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh and Vanishing dragons. Those related to them don't end up living a good life." He turned back to Issei. "How do you think you will wind up?" Issei simply gazed back at him calmly. "I didn't come to fight today. I just wanted to check out the school. I'm here escorting Azazel, but got bored. Don't worry. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here now. And anyway, I have work to do." Vali turned with one last look at Issei and walked away, leaving a nervous and agitated group of devils behind him, along with a pensive boy.

* * *

That night, Issei was relaxing in his room after the day, deep in thought, which was interrupted when Bell flew over and sat down on the desk with a grin. "So…" she began. "Nice work with Xenovia. You'll have her wrapped around your finger soon enough."

Issei rolled his eyes at her with a smirk. "I just wish I knew why the others reacted so badly."

Bell looked heavenwards as if for guidance. She loved the man to death, but Issei could still be incredibly dense about women. It's something he'd never grown out of, despite the many other things he had. So she wasn't surprised he didn't realize the feelings the other girls had for him despite how obvious they were. Still, she had to try to educate the big buffoon.

"Boss, why do you think Rias and Asia sleep naked with you, not to mention Akeno's flirting?" She asked, exasperated.

"That's easy." He responded. "They're trying to tempt me into devilhood. What better way to get someone like me than with sex?"

Ok, Bell admitted that was actual reasonable from his point of view. She remembered how little self-control Issei used to have when it came to women when she first met him. Rias promising to let him touch her breasts likely would have been enough to get him to sign up before. "And you're not tempted to take them up on it?"

Issei shrugged. "Not as much. I have you and the others, after all. Besides, you know why I couldn't accept even if I wanted to."

Bell nodded. She knew very well why. Then she smirked. "Well, you might as well enjoy the perks of being wooed."

"I'm not going to take advantage of them. If they're like Xenovia, who really, earnestly wants it, then I'll go for it. Otherwise I'll just enjoy the view." Issei responded.

Bell once again rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, boss…"

* * *

 _ **Hello everybody. Been longer than usual. Sorry bout that, but I gave my reasons last chapter.**_

 ** _Yes, I am aware that this isn't even a fourth of the fourth LN, but that one is especially long and full of important details and opportunities for character development, so I decided to stop when it seemed best. Next chapter should hopfeully encompass the class visit and Gasper's introduction, with the one after that being the summit and subsequent battle. It shouldn't take me as long to get those two out. Hopefully..._**

 _ **Now to address a few things.**_

 _ **I had someone leave me a review stating they didn't like my story because Issei was too perfect. He was too strong and his attitude was too different from canon, and he hates stories like that. And I understand that. I'm not a huge fan of characters that are OP without growth to justify it.**_

 _ **Here's the thing though, Issei does have the growth to justify it, you just haven't seen it yet. Issei at the beginning of the prequel I have planned is canon Issei. That story will focus on his adventures and show why he is the way he is now. The Issei you're seeing now is the result of of a long journey full of blood, sweat and tears. But just like SMT protagonists, he earned his power tooth and nail.**_

 _ **That review is also the reason I'm trying to focus more on Issei. In this chapter you'll have noticed that there were more examples of him acting in ways canon Issei would have. Because I realized I'd only told, not shown that part about him. Him still being a dense idiot about women shows he's not as different as he seemed. And he's still a perv, it's just a bit more obvious now.**_

 _ **Another thing, the prequel. I really, really want to get started on it. This fic will go on hiatus when I start that so I can focus on it. But I want Issei's harem to be introduced before I do. By that I'm including Irina and Ravel. (Yes, I said I haven't read the LNs and only seen the anime, but I've spoiled myself a bit with the wiki when researching for this fic, and TV Tropes, so I know a bit) I also want other important figures included, like Ophis, Michael and Gabriel, so they can all learn about it together. The angels won't be too happy about what they find out, that's for sure.**_

 _ **I've had several people ask that the next battle include high level demons that will make everybody shit their pants for pure curbstomp glory. I loved when it was done in Demon Among Devils, but I'm not doing it yet. Issei at this point doesn't feel the need to employ a nuke when regular ordinance in large enough numbers works just fine. I do, however, have a plan for when that will change. It's when Issei has enough and just wants everything dead. I even know exactly which demon will be showing up to scare the hell out of everybody. Though I don't plan for that to be the only event of note during that debacle.**_

 _ **Diodora is going to have a very bad day.**_

 _ **I think that's everything I can think of for now. Till next time, please review. It makes me more eager to write.**_


	7. Children of the Night

Issei sat down at his desk on the day of the class visit as Matsuda and Motohama approached.

"So, your parents coming, Ise?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah, they're really excited, especially to see Asia." Issei responded, remembering how his mother gushed over the former nun, looking forward to seeing her in class. "They always wanted a daughter as well, so this is as good as."

Matsuda nods. "Yeah, I get it. With Asia-chan as a daughter any parent would rush to see her."

Asia, nearby, was smiling widely. "I'm so excited! I've never done something like this." Issei smiled and patted her head, which made her smile widen.

"Ise." Came Xenovia's voice.

Issei turned to her as she approached. "Yes, Xenovia?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for the other day." The former exorcist said. "I didn't give you any thought."

Issei nodded. "It was sudden, I admit. I wasn't expecting that from you." He resolutely ignored the looks of his classmates, who all looked curious.

"I understand it was sudden. Things like that require practice, after all…" Issei blinked and felt a foreboding sensation as Xenovia reached into her pocket, pulling something out. "That's why we should use this to practice first." He blanched at the sight of a condom as the entire room went silent, staring at the same thing.

The silence lasted for a while, Xenovia looking a bit confused at everybody's reactions, before Matsuda and Motohama turned mechanically to Issei.

"You bastard!" Cried Matsuda.

"How could you!?" Screamed Motohama.

The rest of the class started talking to each other, many of them incredulous as to what Xenovia was suggesting.

Asia was confused about what the condom was till Aika leaned in and started whispering in her ear, causing her to turn a bright red. Her last thought before passing out was that Rias should probably talk to Xenovia about the issue with Issei being human. Then she dropped to the floor with a thud.

Issei sighed as the people around him went nuts, from the perverted duo crying about the unfairness of the world, to Aika constantly teasing and making innuendo while Xenovia stood there, surprised at this reaction to her earnestness.

Really, it was like babysitting children…

* * *

Things had calmed down by the time English class began. The students' parents had filed in to watch their kids work.

Issei was actually looking forward to class. Even without the skill he'd learned to understand languages, he was pretty good at English, and wanted to show his parents. However, he was greatly confused when the teacher set down a large block of clay on his desk. "Uuh…"

"Try making something with the clay I handed you." The teacher said with a big smile. "Anything you can think of is fine, be it an animal, a person, or a building. That's sort of like an English conversation too."

Issei stared at his teacher with a deadpan face. No, no it really wasn't. How did this have anything to do with English class? He was annoyed, as he had been hoping to show off a bit to his parents.

"It's d-difficult." Asia said, already trying to knead the clay into a shape.

"Keep going, Asia-chan!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

Issei turned to find his parents standing at the back of the classroom cheering Asia on, their video camera fixed on her.

He sighed, but he couldn't really complain. He knew how much his parents had always wanted a daughter. Now they could get to enjoy it with Asia.

He turned back to the clay and absently began to knead it, trying to think of what to make. What was on his mind? He closed his eyes, and immediately something came to mind.

He had been thinking about them a lot lately. He thought it might be because of all the women he was constantly around of late, not to mention the battles he was in that brought them to mind. Not that his thoughts were ever far from the women he'd loved.

He smiled sadly as he remembered long, black hair held by a blue and white headband, dark eyes and pale skin. He remembered her smile as she guided him when he was lost, and held him up when he struggled. The way that, despite being quite gentle, she was unafraid to fight with her blade, especially if it would protect others. The large, distinctive cape she wore, along with the large earrings with crosses he'd given her, which he now had in a special box in his room. It made his heart ache to remember her. She had really been the beginning of who he had become.

Then his mind shifted to another woman. Her brown hair in a distinctive modified hime style cut came first, followed by her beautiful face with only a hint of makeup and reddish-brown eyes. She, as always, wore her blue coat like a cloak, letting it flap behind her whenever there was wind. Dignified yet always more than ready to teach anybody who crossed her why that was a bad idea, he'd been almost intimidated by her at first. Yet she'd always been kind to those she liked. He missed her desperately, and wondered what she'd think of the messes he'd become involved in since his return.

Issei was jolted out of his memories by a hand on his shoulder. "Hyo-Hyoudou-kun! This is…!"

He turned to find his teacher staring at him in shock, his entire body shaking. Now that Issei noticed, he was looking at his hands. Issei turned to see what he was looking at, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Two gorgeous statues of the women he had been thinking of were sitting on his desk, posing as though making sure everybody could see their beauty. They were incredibly detailed, from their faces to their clothes and boots. The only thing keeping people from thinking they'd get up and move around was the lack of color.

The rest of the class 'Ooh!'d at the sight, staring in amazement. Issei's parents had turned the video camera to him, making sure it caught every detail of the statues their son had created.

Issei himself was surprised. He hadn't even realized he was doing it, but apparently he'd sculpted the two statues to look like the women he was thinking about. He never knew he had that kind of ability. He doubted anybody else thought he might either. The teacher certainly hadn't.

"This is wonderful, Hyoudou-kun. To think you had this sort of talent. It seems I made the right choice for this class after all, if I was able to bring out your hidden ability…" The older man said, tears in his eyes.

Issei smiled hesitantly, though he couldn't help the feeling of happiness rising in his chest. It was reassuring to find that he could do something other than just destroy things, after all…

* * *

"My, these certainly are incredibly well made." Rias said as she studied the statues during lunch break.

"Ara ara, I never expected Ise-kun to have such a talent. It's really impressive." Akeno stated with her habitual smile.

Asia, however, had a different question. "Who are they, Ise-san?"

Issei smiled sadly as he looked at the statues. "Women that I used to know."

None of the girls present said anything further. The look in Issei's eyes told them it wouldn't be a good idea.

Thankfully Issei was the next to speak. "By the way, Rias, did Sirzechs come?"

The hand Rias placed on her forehead along with her sigh answered his question before she spoke. "Yes, as well as my father."

Issei looked curious, but before he could say anything Kiba came up to them. "Ah, Buchou. And everybody else as well."

"You come for some tea, Yuuto-kun?" Akeno asked, seeing as they were right next to the vending machines.

Kiba shook his head. "No. I heard a cosplayer was doing a photography event and thought I'd go see."

Everybody looked at Kiba, surprised.

A few minutes later they had approached the area of the corridor where the cosplay display was happening, hearing the sound of men taking pictures as they grew near. When they got close enough to see what they were taking pictures of, Issei tilted his head as he studied the cosplayer.

She was a very good looking girl with her black hair in twin tails wearing an outfit that he recognized from a shoujo anime. She was twirling her stick around and posing, completely uncaring that some of her moves revealed her panties to the crowd.

When Rias arrived beside Issei and saw the cosplayer, she surprised him by panicking at the sight. "W-Wha…!?"

Issei immediately tensed due to Rias' reaction. Could the mahou shoujo be a threat?

Before he could ask any questions he saw Saji burst through the crowd followed by other members of the student council. "Hey, hey, disperse! Today's about displaying classes to the public, not a photo shoot in a public path!"

As Issei and the others watched, Saji and the rest of the student council made the crowd disperse till only Issei, the devils, and the magical girl were left. Then Saji rounded on her.

"You shouldn't wear this kind of costume here. Even if you're a family member, we have a dress code."

"But this is my uniform~!" The girl said, continuing to make cute poses as Saji ground his teeth. Then he spotted Rias and bowed his head to her.

"Ah, senpai. I'm glad you're here. I was just helping guide Maou-sama and your Otou-san." He turned his head, and the others followed his gaze, to find the two red haired men being led by Sona.

"Saji, what's going on? I thought I told you to deal with-" Sona stopped talking abruptly as she caught sight of the cosplay girl, who bounced over and clung to her.

"Found you, Sona-chan~!" She said happily.

Issei's eyebrows rose, wondering who this was to do that to the normally reserved Kaichou of the school. Now that he looked closely, however, there was a resemblance between them.

Sirzechs smiled as he addressed the cosplay girl. "Hello Serafall. So you came here as well."

Issei frowned in thought. He could have sworn he'd heard that name before.

Rias noticed and cleared up his confusion. "That's Leviathan-sama. She also happens to be Sona's onee-sama."

Issei's eyebrows once again climbed up his head as his mouth opened in surprise. He hadn't expected the Leviathan, who was said to be one of the most powerful and beautiful women in the world, to be a girl with a thing for cosplay speaking as cutely as possible.

Rias addressed the Leviathan with a smile. "Hello Serafall-sama, it's been a while."

"Ah, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?" The Maou responded cutely.

"Yes, thank you. Are you here for Sona's class visit?" Rias asked.

"Yep~ Sona-chan is mean though. She didn't tell me about today! I almost attacked Heaven out of shock~" Serafall said, pouting cutely.

Issei felt his eyebrow twitch. He dearly hoped she was joking, but it was hard to tell. He decided to step forward and introduce himself. "Hello Serafall-san. I am Issei. Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you."

Sona, despite being in the grip of her sister, narrowed her eyes at the fact Issei hadn't addressed Serafall by her position or with the proper honorific. Her sister, however, didn't seem to take notice.

"Nice to meet you~" She said with a cute smile. "I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan~ Call me Levi-tan~" She finally let Sona go as she held up a peace sign to him.

Issei blinked in surprise at that. "Alright then, Levi-tan. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

Serafall gasped, eyes sparkling happily. "You're really going to call me Levi-tan? Nobody ever wants to do that! It's always 'Serafall-dono' or 'Leviathan-sama'. It's irritating!"

Sona blushed in embarrassment and groaned. "Onee-sama…"

Serafall pointed at Sona. "See? Even my own sister only addresses me with '-sama'. It's really hurtful, you know?"

Issei nodded sagely. "I understand completely. Sometimes you just want people to treat you as a person. Respect is nice, but it can get irritating if it's too much." Rias and the others looked at Issei curiously, wondering why he sounded like he was speaking from experience, while Sirzechs smiled and Serafall clapped her hands.

"Yes, that's it exactly! I like knowing that people respect me, but I'd like if at least the people I'm close to would treat me like an actual person." She said with a smile. Then she turned to Sirzechs. "Ne, Sirzechs-chan, this is the guy, right? The Dragon-kun who knocked Riser Phenex-chan into hikikomoridom and beat Kokabiel without his Gear?"

Sirzechs nodded, still smiling. "Yes, he's the one in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

"Ah, that's what I thought~ I could tell he was holding back a lot of strength." She turned back to Issei, still smiling. "How about you let loose a bit, Issei-chan~? I want to see just how strong you are."

Issei raised an eyebrow but, despite Rias' worried look, did as asked, releasing his control over his power and even flaring it a bit. Every devil reacted in some way. The vast majority of the female devils blushed and started breathing heavily, nipples hard and panties becoming damp. Kiba tensed, but kept himself in check by reminding himself that this was his friend. Saji gulped and scrambled back, looking at Issei fearfully. Sirzechs and Zeoticus both looked on in interest, not having felt Issei release his power before. And Serafall simply let her smile widen and her eyebrows rise.

"Oh wow, you're pretty strong, Issei-chan~. And you're not even using your Gear. Now I'm really curious~" The Maou said, eyeing Issei.

Issei simply smiled in return before reining his power back in, letting everybody that had been affected let out a sigh in relief.

With a last smile at Issei, Serafall turned to Zeoticus and started to converse with him about her outfit. Issei took the opportunity to turn to Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"So, that's the Leviathan. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting, well… that." He muttered.

"Sorry." Rias muttered back with a sigh. "I didn't really want to say that the current four Maou are all like that. When they aren't working they're very relaxed. Too much so, sometimes."

Issei turned back to the group to find that Sona was bright red, obviously mortified by her sister. Unfortunately for her, Serafall noticed and approached her.

"What's wrong, Sona-chan? You're all red. Aren't you happy? After all, it's the long awaited reunion with your sister. 'Onee-san!' 'So-tan!', that's how I thought we'd call each other while embracing together, Onee-chan!"

The kaichou's eyes were twitching. "O-Onee-sama, I'm the student council president. I have to perform the job entrusted to me and Onee-sama's behavior and outfit…" She seemed at a loss for further words.

"Noo, Sona-chan, don't say things like that, or your Onee-san will be sad! Your onee-san is an admired magical girl, who with her glittering stick, erases angels and fallen angels~!"

Sona was twitching even more than before. "Please be prudent, Onee-sama. If you were to 'glitter', this small country would be utterly annihilated…"

Issei watched this interaction with a prominent sweatdrop. "I think I'm beginning to see why Sona didn't call upon her sister when Kokabiel attacked…"

Saji, who was standing nearby, laughed nervously. "Leviathan-sama dotes on her sister way too much. If something had happened to her sister, there would have been instant war, she loves her so much. This is my first time seeing how much though…"

Finally, Sona appeared to have had enough. With tears in her eyes she turned and ran away from her sister. "I can't bear any more!"

"Sona-chan! Stop! Don't abandon your Onee-chan! So-tan!"

"How many times have I asked you not to add 'tan'!"

Issei's sweatdrop grew as he watched the two run off. "I sincerely hope we still have a school by the end of the day…"

Sirzechs laughed. "Ah, the Sitri household is quite happy. Don't you think so, Ria-tan?"

This time it was Rias' turn to have her eyebrows twitch. "Onii-sama, please don't add 'tan' to your pet name for me…"

Sirzechs looked shocked. "Even though Ria-tan used to follow me around all the time saying 'Onii-sama, Onii-sama…', now she's so rebellious…"

Rias stomped her foot with an angry look on her face. Unfortunately for her it was at that precise moment when her father took a picture of her. "Ah, that's a good look on you, Rias. I'm glad to see it. I'm making sure to display enthusiasm on your mother's behalf."

"Otou-sama!" Rias' face was bright red, especially when she heard Akeno 'Ufufu'ing softly.

"Oh, there you are, Ise." Came a voice. Issei turned to see his parents approach.

"Oh? Are those your parents, Issei-kun?" Zeoticus asked, curious.

Issei nodded. "Yes, that's them."

Zeoticus smiled and stepped forward, extending a hand to shake towards Issei's father. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rias' father."

Issei's parents were a bit nervous to be meeting him as Issei's father shook Zeoticus' hand. "Ah, it's, um nice to meet you. I'm Issei's father. Rias-san has taken good care of us."

Zeoticus smiled. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Rias. I was hoping to meet you anyway, despite how busy Sirzechs and I were. It seems I've had the good fortune to meet you here though…"

Issei's mother responded just as nervously as her husband. "Oh, yes, I was just, um, telling my husband that we should at least greet you once…"

Issei sighed and brought a hand to his face. Apparently now it was time for him to be embarrassed by family members. He glanced to the side to see that Rias' face was bright red as well.

Zeoticus responded in an easygoing fashion. "Well then, so we don't embarrass our children too much, why don't we see about finding somewhere quieter to talk?" He looked at Kiba. "Would you be so kind as to lead us someplace we can do so, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba gave a short bow. "Of course. Please, follow me."

The parents left following the Knight, leaving Sirzechs and the students behind. Sirzechs then turned to them. "Rias, I actually had something I needed to talk to you about. Is it alright if I take Rias and Akeno, Issei?" Issei nodded and Sirzechs nodded back before leading the girls away.

Issei and Asia looked at each other before Issei shrugged and led the way back to their classroom.

* * *

Issei and Rias sat together in his room later that night. They could hear Issei's parents, Zeoticus and Sirzechs all gathered downstairs, drinking and enjoying themselves as they watched the videos they'd taken of the classroom visit.

Rias had gotten too embarrassed and fled the room, and Issei decided to follow after her after making sure Asia would be alright. Now they were sitting on his bed.

"My parents really seem to like your father. I'm glad. Though they seem far too enthused…" Issei began.

Rias nodded. "I'm happy they're getting along too." She was quiet for a bit before speaking softly. "Hey, Ise?"

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Are you happy to have met me?" She continued. Issei looked at her, surprised by the question, as Rias smiled at him. "I'm happy to have met you. I couldn't imagine my life without you at this point. It's quite an honor, you know? You hold a very special place in my heart."

Issei gazed at her, surprised by the turn the conversation had taken, before he smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm very happy to have met you. You've been a very good friend, which is something I've desperately needed. I look forward to being around you for a long time to come."

Rias' smile widened. "Yes, I want to be with Ise for a long time too." She leaned against him and said softly enough that he didn't think he was supposed to hear. "I wish you were a devil. Then we could be together for thousands of years instead of the century at most we have now…"

Issei wrapped his arms around Rias, holding her close, unsure of what to say. He wished he could tell her why he couldn't become a devil, but that would cause more problems.

To his surprise Rias suddenly looked up at him and kissed him, her soft lips against his. Issei was shocked, but quickly kissed back, the arms around her tightening as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together for a bit before Issei took control and forced his own tongue into her mouth, making the devil moan.

He couldn't say what made him do it, but Issei gently pushed Rias down onto the bed, which she went along with willingly. Neither were thinking with much beyond their libido at the moment. They'd completely forgotten about things such as the fact that their parents were downstairs and the bedroom door wasn't even closed. Rias couldn't even remember the fact that she shouldn't be doing this because Issei was human. She just wanted more.

One of Issei's hands moved up to cup one of her breasts through her clothes, the other behind her, holding her close. Her skirt was flipped up and her legs were parted, and she gasped as she felt the bulge of his erection rub against her panty clad sex.

Her hands weren't idle either. She'd tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other reaching down to grip his ass. Their kiss grew more passionate, the tongues entwining in duels that more often than not Issei, with his greater experience, won.

Before long, however, they were inevitably interrupted by Asia's voice. "Ise-san? Rias-buchou?"

As though suddenly doused with cold water both teens jerked in surprise. Issei pushed himself up off of the panting form of Rias, breathing heavily himself, to see Asia standing in the doorway of his room. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at them sadly. Her sad look turned into a small glare at Rias. "Buchou-san… So unfair…"

Rias sat up, adjusting her clothes and trying to get control of herself. She was both grateful and angry at Asia. On the one hand, she shouldn't have done that with Issei, not while he was human. And even if she could, she wouldn't have wanted her first time to be like that.

On the other hand, she wanted to finally be with Issei, damn the consequences. Not to mention now she was very sexually frustrated. She was surprised at how turned on she'd gotten.

Once she'd gotten control of herself she looked at Asia. "I simply… wanted to make myself clear…" She said as dignified as she could. Asia's glare deepened. As always, it made her look adorable rather than fierce.

"Now now, fighting isn't good you two. Especially in front of Issei-sama." Grayfia said as she walked in.

Sirzechs followed his wife with a small smile. "Indeed, it's best not to fight." At Issei's look he simply said "I slipped out." He turned to Rias. "I need to talk to you, about what we were discussing earlier." He sat at Issei's desk and interlaced his fingers. "Let's talk about your other Bishop…"

Issei raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Issei was thinking about what he'd learned the previous night about Rias' other Bishop as he stood with the rest of the ORC in front of the Sealed Classroom of the old school building. He'd only been aware of them beforehand due to the occasional comments Asia made at home about wanting to meet the other Bishop.

Apparently the Bishop had been one of Rias' pieces for some time, however they had a powerful ability they had little control over, which made them dangerous, and Rias at the time wasn't strong enough to keep them under control. So on the orders of the higher ups they were sealed away. That was why they had not participated in in any of the previous conflicts the ORC had been involved in.

However, as Sirzechs had explained, the Maou, along with several other important devils had reviewed Rias' battle with Riser and her actions against Kokabiel, and decided that she had become strong enough to control the Bishop. So now the seal was to be removed and the Bishop reintegrated into Rias' group.

This bringing them to where they were now. In front of a door with a sign saying 'KEEP OUT', along with many magical seals.

"All day, the Bishop lives in here." Rias said. "They're supposed to be able to leave the room at night as long as they remain in the building, but they refuse to do that. The kid inside doesn't leave the room for anything."

Issei was somewhat incredulous that anybody could stay cooped up that long. He knew that if it was him he'd go completely insane before long.

"So they're a hikikomori?" Bell asked, interested.

"Yes." Rias nodded with a sigh even as she began to remove the seals with Akeno's help.

"They're also the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno added. She smiled at Issei's incredulous expression. "They take special contracts from humans through a computer. Mainly with people who don't want to meet us for whatever reason. When dealing through a computer, this kid brings in the numbers of somebody of a superior rank."

"Huh, who'd of thought?" Bell said, impressed.

"I'm opening the door." Rias said, placing her hand on it. She pushed it open…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

…Only for a loud, high pitched scream to ring out from inside the dark room.

Rias simply sighed as she entered the room with Akeno. "Good morning. It's good to see you're energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyy?" The high pitched voice sobbed.

"Another girl?" Bell asked Issei, who shrugged.

"Ara ara, the seal has been removed." Came Akeno's voice gently. "You can go outside now. So how about we all go outside together?"

"Nooooooo! I don't want to go outside! I'm happy heeeeeeeere! People are scary!"

Issei blinked. "Wow, that's hardcore hikikomori…" He muttered to Bell, who nodded, wide eyed. He glanced around at the others. Asia looked confused, and Xenovia was questioning, while Kiba smiled bitterly and Koneko sighed. He decided he might as well take a look and peeked in.

The room was dark thanks to the closed curtains, but from what he could see was decorated in a cute manner, stuffed animals included. Hey eyebrows rose, however, at the sight of a coffin in the corner.

He stepped in, Bell perched on his shoulder, hoping to get a look at the mysterious Bishop. He stopped once he could finally see them.

It was a girl, smaller than even Koneko, with delicate, doll like looks, dressed in a Kuoh girl's uniform. She had golden hair and red eyes, with pale skin. Not that the paleness was a surprise, considering how little sunlight she must get. She was sitting on the floor, shaking and looking like she desperately wanted to get away from Rias and Akeno.

"Oh, it's a girl. And a cute one, at that!" Bell said with a smile. Issei could already tell what she was thinking. Another girl for her to manipulate in her perverted scenarios.

Rias tilted her head to the side. "I know this kid looks like a girl, but I assure you he's a boy."

Bell's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Whaaaaa? B-but, the uniform!"

"He prefers wearing female clothing rather than a male's." Akeno responded.

While Bell spluttered Issei asked the boy kindly. "Are you dressing in girl's clothes for any specific reason, like to show somebody, or just because you like them?"

Despite his calm tone, the boy looked terrified of the very scarred teen talking to him. He still answered though. "I-I just l-like them. Girl's clothes are s-super cute."

Issei nodded, smiling softly. "As long as it makes you happy, that's all that matters."

The boy looked surprised, though still scared. He turned to Rias. "W-who is this person?" He asked.

Rias pointed to Asia and Xenovia. "These two are new servants that joined while you were in here. The Knight, Xenovia, and the other Bishop, Asia." Then she gestured to Issei. "This is my…" She paused as she considered what to label him before shrugging. "My boss, Issei, and his friend, Bell."

They all said 'nice to meet you', but the boy only looked fearful. "T-The members increased by a lot!" he cried.

"Can we please go out?" Rias asked gently. "You're not sealed anymore, you know? It's okay to go outside."

The boy simply reacted in terror. "Nooooooooo! I can't go outside! I'm scared! I'm scared of the outside! And even if I did, I'd only cause trouble for others!"

Before anybody else could do anything, Bell flew forward and grabbed the boy's shirt. "Your boss said to go outside, pipsqueak! You should do as you're told." And she started trying to drag him outside. Apparently she hadn't forgiven him for being a boy when she wanted another girl to watch her master ensnare.

However, the boy let out an "Eeeeek!" and suddenly things went white for everybody.

Bell blinked, as she was suddenly no longer pulling the kid. In fact, said boy was cowering at the other end of the room, crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't get angry and hit me!" he cried.

Issei turned to Rias for an explanation. Akeno was the one to explain, however.

"This boy possesses a Sacred Gear that makes it so that, when he's excited, everything in his field of vision is stopped for a certain amount of time."

Issei blinked in shock. "He can stop time? That's… broken."

"No shit." Bell said, just as shocked.

"However, he was sealed because he can't control it. It happens whenever he gets too excited." Akeno continued. Issei nodded in understanding.

Rias moved behind the boy and hugged him, looking at the others. "This is Gasper Vladi, my Bishop. At the moment he's a Kuoh Academy first year. Also, before he became a devil he was a half human, half vampire."

* * *

"Start running. If you're a Daywalker, you should have no trouble running during the day."

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooo! Stop bullying meeeee!"

Issei sighed, palm to face, as Xenovia and Koneko chased Gasper out of the building and around the area around the old school building. Xenovia was swinging Durandal threateningly, while Koneko was holding out some cloves of garlic. The small boy was running madly, screaming his head off.

On Issei's shoulder, Bell was laughing her ass off, enjoying the show, while next to him Asia was sad. "Even though I've been looking forward to meeting the other Bishop, we haven't even seen each other's faces properly…" the former nun said piteously.

Issei sighed again, wondering how he got in these messes.

After introducing Gasper to them and explaining a few other things, Rias said she had to leave to see the Maou at the venue for the conference. Akeno was going with her as a matter of course but Sirzechs had also requested Kiba's presence. He apparently wanted to examine his Holy-Demonic swords in person.

Rias had asked Issei to take over training Gasper in using his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, while she was away. Issei had agreed, as he didn't believe letting a kid with such a powerful Gear run around without being able to control it was a good idea.

This, of course, led to current events, with the two girls chasing the terrified former dhamphir around as 'training'.

"Well now, this seems lively." Issei turned to see Saji approach them, carrying a gardening shovel in his hand.

"Hello Saji. What are you up to?" Issei asked after nodding in greeting.

"I was working on the flower beds. With the conference coming up and being held here Kaichou has everybody working to make sure the school looks as good as possible. But I heard about the hikikomori servant whose seal was removed and came to take a look." Saji responded airily.

Issei motioned to the running group. "The one you're looking for is being chased by Xenovia and Koneko."

"I see. Oh, it's a girl! A cute blonde, at that." Saji said enthusiastically.

"Sorry to tell you this, bucko, but that's a cross dressing boy." Bell told the Pawn.

Saji looked dejected at this news. "B-but… If he's a hikikomori why is he cross dressing? Don't you usually cross dress to show someone?"

Issei shook his head. "There are plenty of people who do it just because they prefer female clothes, like he does. Don't take it too hard though. It's not like we have a shortage of good looking girls around here, after all."

"More never hurt, though…" Saji muttered.

Issei turned as he heard the rustling of cloth and somebody's presence approaching. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Well hello there, Azazel. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

The Governor-General of the Grigori raised a hand in greeting. "Yo, Sekiryuutei, been a while."

At Issei's greeting the atmosphere changed dramatically. Xenovia took a stance, Durandal at the ready, while Koneko did the same beside her. Asia hid herself behind Issei for protection and Saji's Sacred Gear appeared on his hand. Only Issei and Bell remained calm, though the pixie was studying the newcomer with interest.

"H-Hyoudou, you don't mean…!" Saji said, plainly afraid.

"Relax, all of you. He isn't here to fight. And even if he was, I'd protect you." Issei said this so simply that the others couldn't help but relax slightly, believing him.

Azazel nodded. "I have no intention to bully a bunch of low class devils. I was just taking a stroll when I decided to visit this place. I was hoping to meet the Holy-Demonic sword wielder. Is he here?"

Issei shook his head. "Nope, sorry. He's currently busy."

"Really? That's too bad. How boring…" Azazel walked forward, scratching his head, making the others tense once again. Then he pointed to a nearby tree. "The vampire hiding over there." He ignored the sound of Gasper's panicked gasp as he continued. "You possess Forbidden Balor View, don't you? You need to gain control of it, otherwise you'll cause harm to others. It will react automatically when connected to your senses, which is dangerous." Issei watched with interest as Azazel continued to approach. The others didn't seem to know what to do. Then the fallen turned and pointed to Saji, making the Pawn stiffen. "Is that Absorption Line? Try using it for practice. You can connect it to the vampire. If you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's power when he invokes it, it won't run as wild."

Saji looked shocked. "My Sacred Gear can do that? I-I thought it could only absorb an opponent's power and weaken them, not do it to their Sacred Gear as well…"

Azazel looked at him with amazed annoyance. "Seriously, Sacred Gear owners these days don't try to understand the power of their Gears beyond the basics. Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, Vritra the Prison Dragon. It can connect to anything and scatter their power. For a short time you can even separate the line from yourself and connect it to somebody else."

Saji looked at his Gear in amazement. "So if, for example, I were to connect Hyoudou and someone else, I could make their power travel to Hyoudou?"

"Yes, and as you grow the number of lines you can use will increase." Azazel said with a nod.

As Saji gazed at his Gear in thought Issei spoke. "You really do have a thing for Sacred Gears, don't you?"

Azazel simply smiled before saying one last thing. "Just so you're aware, the fastest way to improve a Sacred Gear is to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. So if the vampire drank your blood they'd gain a lot of power. Well then, I think you can figure the rest out yourselves." And the turned to leave. However, he stopped after a few steps to address Issei. "By the way, sorry about Vali. Our Hakuryuukou contacted you of his own accord. Don't worry, he doesn't want to set your rivalry off immediately."

Issei nodded in acknowledgement, and Azazel left with a smile.

Everybody was silent for a few minutes before Saji turned to Issei. "In return for your help with the flower bed next time I need to work on it, I'm willing to stick around and help you train the new guy using my Gear. Sound good?" Issei nodded, and training started in earnest.

After Saji connected Absorption Line to Gasper they practiced tossing a volleyball and having the hikikomori stop it in midair. Slowly but surely they got results, though they were stopped almost as often as the ball, which caused the dhamphir to cry 'Sorryyyy!' and try to run away. They managed to get him back each time, however, and continued training.

Rias arrived after a couple of hours with a tray of sandwiches she'd made for everybody. "How's it going? Are you making progress?"

Issei nodded as he grabbed a sandwich. "Slow but steady, yeah. He's doing better."

"I'm glad." She said. Then, after being told about Azazel's visit thought out loud. "Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Seems he had some free time to offer advice."

Saji got up after finishing his sandwich. "Well, since Rias-senpai is back, I'll get back to the flower bed. Later."

"Thank you for your help, Saji-kun." Rias said with a smile, making the Pawn blush.

"I-it's nothing. Senpai is Kaichou's best friend, so I wanted to help. Plus, it let me try what Azazel told me about my Sacred Gear…"

As Saji left Rias turned to Gasper. "Gasper-kun, since your power has been regulated thanks to Saji-kun, you should be able to do much better. Are you alright to continue?"

Gasper looked tired, but gazing up at Rias he nodded and got up. "I'll do my best."

Rias smiled, and training continued on into the night.

* * *

The next night Issei was walking with Bell to the clubroom with some snacks he'd bought for everybody. He figured that, since they were busy doing devil work that night, they could use a treat.

"So, are you going to do anything more permanent with the statues in your room other than just display them? I mean, they're really well made. They look exactly like them." Bell began with interest.

Issei shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. I was thinking of getting some kind of case to protect them. I'd like it if they lasted a while." He chuckled softly. "I never expected to be able to do something like that."

Bell nodded. "Yeah, it was a surprise to me. But then again, you always did fixate on the women in your life." She stretched. "It's too bad Asia interrupted you and Rias the other night. That looked like it was going to be a really hot show."

"Why am I not surprised you were watching, you perverted little voyeur?" Issei grumbled. "I'm surprised though. I usually have more self-control these days. And I wasn't expecting her to go along with it like that, even if she has been trying to seduce me into devilhood."

"Yeah, pretty uncharacteristic, at least for her. Almost like she was Charmed." Bell said airily.

Issei stopped and eyed the pixie. He knew that tone. "Bell… What did you do…?"

Said fairy placed a hand on her chest, looking affronted. "What makes you think I did anything?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"I know you. Please don't tell me you Charmed us." He said with a groan.

"Well… I may have used a couple of low powered Marin Karins…" She said guiltily.

"So you made her kiss me and started boosting our libidos." He groaned again. He wasn't going to lie, it was disappointing to find out that the reason Rias kissed him was because she was Charmed into doing so.

Bell shook her head. "Oh no boss, the kiss was all her. I just took the chance after you were already swapping spit to stoke the flames."

Issei gave his best friend a small glare. "You're not doing it again. I find out you did, and I'll have to punish you."

Bell crossed her arms and looked away huffily. "It was for your own good!" After a few seconds she glanced at him and asked hesitantly. "And, uh, what would you do as punishment?"

He looked at her grimly. "I'd cut you off."

For a second Bell looked at him blankly before what he said finally registered. "Wait, you mean no more sex?" At his nod she became wide eyed. "B-b-but, I barely get any Ise time as it is now that you've got those devils in your bed every night! I couldn't last a week!"

"It would be a month at least." He said in response.

"A MONTH!" Bell shrieked. "B-B-But…!"

"You promise you won't do anything like that again?" Issei asked. Bell sulked before nodding. "Good girl." He turned and resumed walking, the fairy trailing behind him despondently.

"I was hoping to get you and Asia in the bath, too…" She muttered sadly. Issei pretended he didn't hear her.

When they arrived they were surprised to hear loud crying coming from Gaspers room with Rias standing in front of the door, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Gasper. It's my fault. I thought it would be good for you to go out on a normal job with Koneko." Rias said over the small boy's crying.

Issei and Bell glanced at each other before approaching. Rias glanced at them before sighing.

"What happened?" Bell asked softly.

Apparently what happened was that Rias thought it would be good for Gasper to go out and do devil work with one of the others, and she chose to have him go with Koneko to one of her clients who was generally a really nice man who they thought wouldn't scare the boy. When the client saw him, however, he got really creepy, being a now revealed shotacon, scaring the boy into stopping time. And now Gasper was back in his room, refusing to come out.

Issei sighed (he felt like he had been doing that a lot lately). All of the progress with the dhamphir lost, because they weren't aware of one dude's fetish.

He could somewhat understand Gasper's fear a bit better now, as Rias had given him an overview of Gasper's past. Being the son of a vampire noble and a human woman, he was never safe from discrimination from either side. Vampires for not being a pureblood, humans for being part vampire. Coupled with his strong vampiric powers and his uncontrollable Sacred Gear, and Gasper's life had been hell before he met Rias. Whenever he tried to make friends, his Gear would activate, driving them away.

"Hey, Ise, how would you feel if you could stop time?" Rias asked softly.

Issei considered it. "Even if I could control it, I imagine I'd be having similar issues as Gasper, since people will most likely be afraid of somebody with powers like that. But then, that's very similar to other Sacred Gear users. Just look at what Asia had to go through. Power is no guarantee of happiness."

"…I-I don't want a Sacred Gear like this! I always scare everybody because I stop them! I make them dislike me! I dislike me! I d-don't want to stop my f-friends… I don't want to see to stopped faces of my cherished ones…" Gasper sobbed.

Rias closed her eyes as if in pain. "I'm a failure as a King for making my precious servant shut himself in again…"

Issei reached up and gently grasped her shoulder in support. Rias opened her eyes and looked at him with gratitude.

Bell interrupted the moment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Rias, but don't you have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others soon?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, but that can wait. I need to make sure Gasper is alright first."

"That's good, Rias, but you need to go. It's important." Issei said with a smile. "Don't worry though, I'll stay and look after Gasper, ok?"

Rias look conflicted before nodding. "Alright. Thank you, Ise. I'm glad I can count on you." With one last look at Gasper's room she left.

Issei handed the bag of snacks to Bell, who sank slightly due to the weight. "Please take that upstairs and have it ready for when the others return, Bell. I need to stay here." The pixie nodded and flew upstairs.

Issei sat down besides the doors to Gaspers room. "I'm not leaving till you come out, Gasper." And he stayed there for over an hour, waiting patiently while trying to think of some way to help the hikikomori.

Finally, after a long wait, Issei spoke. "Are you scared of your Gear, Gasper? Are you scared of us?" Silence. "I used to be scared of my Gear. I was a regular teen in a bad situation when I obtained it. I didn't know what it was or where it came from. I didn't have anybody to explain it to me, till I was able to speak with the dragon in my Gear. All I knew, all I _know_ , is that I have to keep moving forward, no matter what."

"…Why?" Came Gasper's voice. "Y-you might lose something important if you do. Why do you want to live in such a straightforward way?"

Issei gave a bitter smile. "Gasper, who says I haven't lost something already?" He let his head fall back to rest against the wall. "…There was a girl. She saved my life before I unlocked my Gear. She taught me how to fight, how to survive, and to look for something to fight for. I loved her…" He sighed. "…When my Gear unlocked, many people became interested in me. They wanted to capture me. Figure out how I tick and how to use me. She helped protect me. In the end, she died to keep me safe. Because she believed in me." He heard shuffling behind the door. "So now, like I said, I keep moving forward. For her. I fight to make sure nobody close to me ever gets hurt again. To make sure the sacrifices I've endured weren't in vain. I keep walking so I never have to see my loved one's cry. I will fight Heaven and Hell for that, Gasper. I will fight them for you, because you're my kouhai. My friend."

The door opened with a dull sound and Gasper peeked out. "You're strong, Ise-senpai. I… I'm not like that. I'll only cause trouble. I'm a hikikomori, and intensely shy. I can't even use my Sacred Gear properly…"

Issei got up and gently set his hand on top of Gasper's head. "I don't hate you, Gasper. I'm you're senpai, so I'll always look after you." He smiled gently. "Leave it to me. Let me guide you, just as I was guided. If something scares you, I'll send it flying. I may not look like much, but I do have some skills, you know?" Gasper still looked unsure, though much calmer. "Do you want to drink my blood? Azazel said that it would help you with your Sacred Gear. It might help."

Gasper shook his head. "N-no. I'm scared of drinking blood from living beings. My own power scares me, so if that makes it more powerful…"

"Yeah, I get it…" Issei said, gently rubbing the hikikomori's head. "You don't like being controlled by your power rather than the other way around. Want to know a secret though?" Issei said with a small smirk. Gasper look curious. "I'm kinda jealous of your ability." At the dhamphir's surprised look he continued. "I'm a pervert, Gasper, and I'll admit it easily. Imagine what I could do with your power. I could stop a girl and do many indecent things." He chuckled with his eyes closed. "It's a good thing you have this power and I don't in that case, don't you think?"

When Issei looked down at Gasper he saw that the boy had a smile on his face. "Ise-senpai… You're a kind person."

"Eh?" Issei said, surprised at this sudden declaration.

"I've never heard somebody say they were jealous of me… Especially with actual examples. Thank you." Gasper said, still smiling happily.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Figures that me admitting to being a pervert would be the thing to make you smile." He said with a rueful chuckle.

The two boys walked into Gasper's room and talked. They discussed their likes and dislikes, and when Kiba arrived they drew him into the conversation. Issei was gratified to find that Kiba was a pervert too, just much better at hiding it. However, during their conversation Gasper stayed in a cardboard box because it made him feel safe. Issei wondered how to help the boy get over that dependency, looking around the room, before he spotted what he needed.

"Alright Gasper, since you don't like looking at people eye to eye, see if this helps." Issei said before setting a paper bag with eyeholes cut into it over the boy's head.

The boy got up and walked around, looking at them through the eyeholes. "D-does it suit me?" He asked.

Issei held up a thumbs up, and they could see Gasper's eyes smile at them.

* * *

Issei walked along the streets of the town the next day. Akeno had called him, asking him to meet with her, so he was on his way there. He was surprised, however, when he looked up and saw Akeno in front of the stairs to a shrine dressed in a shrine maiden outfit.

He stopped in front of her and gave her a look over. "Nice outfit, Akeno. It really suits you."

The devil smiled. "Ara, thank you Ise-kun. I'm glad you came." She turned to lead the way up the stairs, Issei following behind.

"I'm curious though, shouldn't you be at the latest meeting with Sirzechs alongside Rias?" He asked as he climbed the stairs easily.

"She'll be alright without me. And it was important that I be here to meet the person waiting upstairs." Akeno responded.

They reached the top of the stairs and Issei looked around with interest. "So, do you live up here?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Rias secured this location for me after the last priest died and we made a deal with the local kami in charge of it."

"So, is this the Sekiryuutei?" A new voice asked. Issei turned to see a handsome young man standing not too far from them, dressed in a white robe, and with twelve golden colored wings to match the halo floating above his head.

"Yes, that would be me, Issei Hyoudou. And you would be, Angel-san?" The scarred youth responded.

The angel held out his hand to shake with a smile on his face. "I am Michael, leader of the angels."

After they shook hands Akeno led the two to the main shrine, where Issei's eyes immediately locked onto a floating sword emanating a holy aura nearby. He couldn't help but notice the slight feeling of danger he felt. This was a weapon explicitly created to fight something like him, he could tell.

"This is the dragon slaying holy sword, Ascalon, once wielded by Saint George." Michael said when he saw what Issei was gazing at.

Well, that explained the dangerous sensation Issei felt. He did have more than a passing relationship with dragons, after all.

"I was actually intending on gifting it to you, Issei-san. A ritual was used to make sure even somebody like you, who has the power of a dragon inside you, can wield it."

Issei looked surprised. "Why me?" He asked, curious.

"It is a gift. I have provided gifts to the fallen angels, and this would be a gift to the devils' side, along with a few other things."

"But I'm not a devil, Michael. Giving this to me doesn't count." Issei said simply as Akeno stood to the side, watching.

"You are allied with them, are you not? You are the man in command of one of the devils' most promising youths and her peerage. While you may not technically be a devil, you can't deny your connections to them." Michael responded patiently.

"That just means I'm friends with specific devils, not devilkind as a whole…" As he spoke though, he approached the floating blade. Without any hesitation he grasped it by the hilt and swung it around expertly. As the other two watched he went into a short kata with the sword, impressing them with his skill. As he did so, Michael continued talking.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, God died during the last war. The devils lost the old Maous as well, and the fallen pulled back thanks to Azazel's unwillingness to fight further. This meeting we're going to have is a chance for us to cooperate for the first time since we had to put two unruly dragons down. To finally put a stop to the small, senseless battles that are chipping away at us to the point of destruction. And even if we didn't destroy each other, that is no guarantee the other pantheons wouldn't move in on us. Azazel and the current Maou agree with me. So we have already exchanged gifts of good faith. I myself received some of the rumored Holy-Demonic swords from Sirzechs, for which we're grateful. And so we gift Ascalon to you, as someone who will have to battle other dragons in the future, including the Vanishing Dragon."

Issei ended his kata and looked at the blade in his hands. "A dregon slaying sword does sound useful…" He said. He moved towards Michael and, to the surprise of both angel and devil, held the sword out to him. "But I don't need something like this to be willing to work with you. As long as you don't hurt innocents, human or otherwise, and are willing to help others, I will help as I can. The instant you cross that line, though, I will come for you." He gave Michael are far too innocent smile. "Deal?"

Michael blinked at Issei. "Are you sure about this, Sekiryuutei?"

Issei nodded. "It's a great sword, but it could find somebody better than me to wield it."

Michael sighed but nodded with a smile. "I agree to your terms." He held out his hands to accept the sword back.

Issei put the hilt in his hand and released his own grip… only for the sword to stay stuck to him like it was covered in glue. "Uuh…" He started shaking his hand, trying to get the sword off, but it stayed stuck. Akeno began to giggle at the humorous scene as Issei looked at Michael. "What the heck?"

Michael smiled, looking nearly as amused as Akeno. "It seems Ascalon doesn't agree with you, Issei-san. It wants to stay with you, despite your words. Don't forget, holy swords have their own form of sentience and choose who wields them. I don't think you're getting rid of it that easily."

By now Issei was jumping up and down as he tried to dislodge the overly attached weapon, ignoring Akeno's laughter with as much dignity as he could. "B-bu-but… Alright, fine! I'll keep it! You happy now!" He shouted at Ascalon. Said sword promptly dropped from Issei's open hand onto his foot. Issei's eye twitched as he glared down at it before picking it back up.

Michael cleared his throat with distinct amusement before speaking. "Well, now that that's settled, I was curious if you would be able to integrate it with the Boosted Gear. I'm afraid it doesn't come with a sheathe."

Issei tilted his head. "I never thought of trying something like that…" He made his gear appear on his arm and focused on it and the sword. Before long, he could feel the sword's aura integrating with the Gear's and with a sudden flash, the blade was now sticking out of a slit in the gauntlet. "Huh, it worked."

"Excellent. Well then, I must be off. I will see you at the conference." Michael said, preparing to leave.

"Wait, Michael, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Issei said.

"We can discuss it at the conference, I promise. I'm afraid I don't have time at the moment. Till then." And he disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later Issei and Akeno were seated in a tea ceremony room drinking tea. The devil watched with amusement as Issei tried to follow proper etiquette before drinking, looking unsure of himself.

"So, was this one of the things you and Rias were working on lately, Akeno?" Issei asked after a sip of his, somewhat bitter, tea.

"You mean the sword? Yes. This shrine is the place where they did the ritual to make sure a dragon wielder could user it. Thankfully it wasn't as extensive a ritual as if they also had to make it work for a devil." Rias' Queen responded.

Issei nodded before deciding to ask Akeno something he had been wondering. "Akeno, I've been wondering…" At her curious look he continued. "…Do you have anything to do with the fallen angels?" At his question Akeno's features darkened and she slowly set her teacup down.

"…What makes you ask that, Ise-kun?" She asked far too calmly.

"Bell said that she noticed similarities in your power to that of the fallen angels we've encountered, though more powerful and, um, pure than most." He said tentatively.

Akeno sighed sadly before nodding. "Yes, Ise-kun, Bell-sensei is correct. I am the daughter of one of the leaders of the fallen angels, Baraqiel, and a human woman…" Issei stayed silent, letting her speak. "My mother was the daughter of a shrine in this country. One day, my mother saved Baraqiel after he collapsed from injuries in front of the shrine and due to that, one day I was born."

Issei wasn't sure what to say. He was about to open his mouth to respond when Akeno flared her wings. However, unlike most times she did so, one of her devil wings had been replaced by a black feathered fallen angel one.

"Dirty wings… I have both the wings of a fallen angel and a devil." She grabbed the feathers of the fallen angel wing with disgust. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But I'm a disgusting creature who possesses both. Fufufu, as someone with dirty blood in her veins, it suits me…" She looked at Issei then, and he couldn't help but despise the self-loathing in her eyes. "How do you feel after hearing that, Ise? You hate fallen angels, don't you? After all, they tried to kill you and almost killed Asia, not to mention they tried to destroy this city once, so there's no way you can have good thoughts about them."

"It's true that I haven't had good experiences with the fallen so far. But I don't hate you, Akeno. I'm sorry. I see I shouldn't have asked." Issei replied.

Akeno looked surprised. "But I have the blood of a fallen angel in me. How can you forgive me? Becoming a devil doesn't change the blood that flows in me. I may have approached you wanting to be hated. …No, I definitely approached you for that. I'm the worst kind of woman…"

Issei gazed at her thoughtfully before speaking. "I try not to hate groups, Akeno. Only individuals. Yes, most fallen I've met have been assholes, but not all. And you're not one of the individuals I hate. The only time I've even gotten angry at you is when you teleported me away from Asia when she was in trouble, and I forgave you for that long ago. Akeno is Akeno. And Akeno has been a kind woman. So if you want my hate, you won't get it. I still like and care about you." He smiled softly at her.

Akeno began to cry, but smiled at him radiantly. "You said… Some killing words… After hearing that, I guess I will not be able to help but become serious…" She got up and approached Issei before clinging to him tightly. "Mmm, I've decided. Issei, do you like Rias?"

Issei blinked, surprised at how she was acting now. "U-um, yes, of course I do…"

"Yes, of course you do. And with Asia there as well, first and second place are impossible, aren't they? But…" She smiled up at him. "Ise-kun, I don't think I'd mind being third…"

"Uh, third?" Issei asked, bemused.

"Yes, third. I think it's a good position. It makes it feel like unfaithfulness. It's so exciting. Ufufu…" Akeno gazed into Issei's eyes before leaning forward. "I want something, even if it's all I can have for now…"

Issei licked his lips. "What…?"

"This…" She whispered before her lips connected with his in a passionate kiss.

Without hesitation Issei kissed back, letting his tongue run along her lips, seeking entrance. Akeno let out a moan and granted it, pressing herself against Issei's body as much as she could. Their tongues danced as Akeno crawled onto Issei's lap, his hands reaching down to grip her ass, making her gasp into the kiss. Her own hands weren't idle, running along his well-toned body, feeling the muscles eagerly.

They made out for what seemed like hours but were in fact approximately 10 minutes when they were interrupted by a voice at the door. "So, I see you've been busy…" They separated to see Rias at the doorway, tapping her foot with a thunderous expression on her face.

"Hoo boy…" Issei said quietly as Rias stalked in and pinched his cheek.

"The sword?" She asked.

"I, uh, got it!" Issei responded, pained.

"And Michael?"

"He left!" He said, teary eyed now.

"Then there's nothing left to do here! We should go back to the clubroom and continue preparing everybody for the meeting!" Rias turned on her heels and stomped off.

Issei sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Guess she really doesn't like me doing anything with her servants without permission…" He said.

Akeno giggled softly at his thick headedness, which she'd been warned about by Bell, as she got off his lap. "Ara, you better get moving. Wouldn't want to make number one angrier."

Issei looked a bit confused but nodded, leaving quickly as Akeno 'Ufufu'd to herself, licking her lips with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, it's time to go."

The Occult Research Club had gathered in the clubroom. It was the day of the conference, and everybody was ready. Most of the ORC were dressed in their school uniforms, but Issei was dressed in the outfit he'd fought Riser in, with the sword and gun he'd used against Kokabiel at his sides. And Bell had polished her armor to a shine.

The meeting would take place in the gym of the school, which had been outfitted by craftsmen from all factions to be suitable for the importance of what was occurring. The ORC and Student Council were expected to be there before everything began to greet everybody as they arrived.

The entire school was going to be enveloped by a barrier, and soldiers of all factions were going to be on guard. Security was as tight as it could be.

"Be courteous and respectful, but be careful. If these talks break down, this school could become a battlefield. That said, don't draw attention to yourselves unless your addressed. This is between the leaders of the factions." Rias said seriously.

As everybody got ready to leave the cardboard box on the floor spoke. "Buchou! E-Everyone! Don't leave meeeee!"

"Gasper, today's conference is important, and since you can't control your gear, I'm afraid I can't allow you to participate. Understand?" Rias said gently. The cardboard box whimpered.

"Hey, Gasper, I'm going to leave somebody to keep you company, okay? They won't worry about your time stopping ability, I promise." Issei said. At Gaspers tentative affirmative Issei brought up his white gauntlet. "Burroughs, give me Nadja, Elaheh, and Apsaras."

The usual bright lights of Issei's summoning flared, leaving behind three female figures. Two of them the ORC was familiar with, Nadja and Elaheh. The other was a beautiful blue skinned woman with darker blue hair wearing a white one-piece leotard with a belt of what looked like blue jewels in the shape of water drops and a ribbon around her arms.

"Ladies, I have to go to an important conference. While I'm there I was hoping you could take care of my friend here." He pointed to the box from which Gasper was peeking out at the newcomers.

"Of course, lord. I'm sure we can keep the young one entertained. But why did you summon three of us?" The blue skinned woman, who the others could only assume was Apsaras, asked.

"There is a chance things could go wrong and there might be danger. I'd prefer it if there was somebody here ready to defend him if needed." He said, drawing a grateful smile from Rias.

Elaheh nodded. "Of course. We will defend him with our lives."

Issei nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. I'll speak with you soon. I have my phone, so any trouble call from the land line in here. You have the number." At their nods the ORC left the room, ready for a life changing conference.

* * *

 ** _That's it for this chapter. Next up is the conference and the mayhem following._**

 ** _I was debating between having Issei keep Ascalon or not for quite a while, but I decided that a dragon slaying sword is something he can use. Not that he needs it. It will mostly be saved for, well, dragons. Or when he needs two swords for whatever reason._**

 ** _I'm curious as to how many will figure out who the two women Issei sculpted are. One will be rather obvious as long as you've played recent SMT games, the other not so much. Let me know in a review who you think they are._**

 ** _I also hope everybody likes the tidbits of information on Issei's past I've thrown into this chapter. I thought they fit in well._**

 ** _Someone said that the devils should have no issue with getting with Issei because his sacred gear should have changed him into a part dragon by now. I'll just say I hadn't considered that, but am retconning it into they're not sure if it's taken effect yet. Not to worry though. I already had a plan for that to be resolved soonish. So nothing will be holding the devils back from trying to screw Issei besides his own thick headedness soon enough._**

 ** _Massive battle soon. Should be fun. Especially when the two dragons go nuts against each other._**

 ** _Till next time, please read and review. It really does make me want to write._**


	8. Every Day Politics

Issei stood with the ORC and the Student Council at the window of the building the conference was being held in to watch the delegations of the three powers arrive.

The gym had been rebuilt by master craftsmen of all three factions to be a proper venue for such an important event. Everything had been changed beautifully into a properly austere setting, with furniture made of dark woods, bright chandeliers full of glittering lights, and banners for all three factions hanging from the walls.

First to arrive would be the Devils' delegation, being the ones to have supplied the venue. As the group watched Sirzechs and Serafall, dressed in appropriate attire and followed by Grayfia, walked through the campus gates, the only gap in the barrier surrounding the school, leading a group of various devils from noble houses while a large contingent of devil soldiers took up guarding position around the school. Then, to the surprise of many of the ORC and Student Council, Sirzechs spoke. But it wasn't anything like what he'd done before. It was something… more.

 **I Am The Crimson Satan**

 **Incarnate Of Destruction**

 **Warmaster Of Those Who Dwell In Darkness**

 **Let Those Who Stand Against Me Despair**

Asia had gasped when Sirzechs began, surprised, while Xenovia stared. Rias simply watched with a small smile. Then Serafall spoke as well, and like Sirzechs, it was something that was felt as much as heard.

 **I Am The Frigid Satan**

 **Wielder Of The Endless Ice**

 **Mistress Of The Shadowed Lands**

 **May My Enemies Shatter Into Nothingness**

"Buchou-san, what are they doing?" Asia asked after the Leviathan finished speaking. It was Sona who answered, however.

"Announcing themselves by Projecting, as per their station." She said. At Asia's confused look she went on. "Projecting is something only certain beings, such as gods or supernatural beings of a certain rank can do. Certain angels such as Michael and Azazel have been able to do it since they were born, as it is something inherent to what they are. But even beings created without it can obtain it once they reach a certain level of power and, well, something else. It's like… they have become something more. Power alone won't grant you the ability. Being able to Project is proof of being something above most beings." She adjusted her glasses. "All the leaders attending will be announcing themselves through Projection."

Next to arrive was the angels' delegation. At the head were Michael and another Seraphim who Issei assumed could only be Gabriel. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Top three at the least. Elena would be green with envy. Behind them followed a group of lesser angels along with dignitaries from the church. Like the devils, a group of angelic warriors took up positions around the school to guard it. Then Michael Projected as well.

 **I Am The Shining Blade**

 **Keeper Of The Holy Throne**

 **Guardian Of The Righteous**

 **Let Those Who Threaten My Charges Repent**

Asia and Xenovia stared in awe while the other devils couldn't help but be tense. Issei simply examined Michael while Bell tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Then Issei's gaze shifted to Gabriel as she opened her mouth and Projected as well, sounding as beautiful as she looked.

 **I Am The Beckoning Light**

 **Guardian of the Holy Throne**

 **Guide To Those In Need**

 **Let Those Who Follow Me Rejoice**

Issei smiled as Asia mouthed a 'wow', eyes riveted on the beautiful angel. He himself studied her more than strictly necessary, unable to help himself. It wasn't often one got to see such a beauty in the flesh, after all. Bell smirked at him, telling him she knew what he was thinking. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Imagine how much fun it would be to teach her a few of the better things in life…" She pulled back with a perverted giggle.

Issei chuckled before responding quietly. "A nice fantasy, but impossible, and you know it."

Asia looked up at him curiously. "What was that, Ise-san?"

Issei patted her head. "Nothing, Asia. Look, here comes Azazel."

Indeed, Azazel was calmly walking through the gates, wearing black robes instead of the yukata Issei was used to seeing him in. Unlike the others, he had no entourage besides Vali, only his own group of warriors, who quickly broke off to take up their own guard positions. He promptly announced himself just as the others had.

 **I Am The Crafter**

 **Maker Of Weapons**

 **General Of Those Who Left The Light**

 **May My Followers Know The Glories Of Life**

"Alright, now that they've all arrived, we need to get ready. Everybody take a seat at our assigned table. Issei, you come with me and Sona to greet everybody, please." Rias said tensely. Issei simply nodded. He realized she was stressed, as this was an immensely important event she was a part of, and he wasn't going to put it, or her, in jeopardy. He'd follow her lead as the person who best knew what to do.

As the others headed to their tables Issei and the two Kings went to the doors of the hall and opened them. Both Sirzechs and Serafall afforded their siblings smiles before moving towards the seats indicated for them while their hangers on seated themselves in the stands constructed for them behind their leaders.

Next came the angelic faction. Michael nodded to the three politely while Gabriel smiled gently to them, making her look even more beautiful. They were directed to the seats opposite the devils, with the angels and agents of the church following. Most of the angels ignored the devils beyond going to where they were directed, faces stoic, and while there were a few who smiled at them in thanks, there were more who scowled at them, irritated. Almost universally, the church people sneered at the three, with only a few affording them small smiles. Issei noted that Rias and Sona kept their cool admirably.

Lastly came Azazel. As he was relatively alone, all he did was say a quick hello before heading to his seat at the round table of the leaders. Vali followed and, rather than take a seat anywhere, leaned against the wall behind his boss. Issei promptly closed the doors before beginning to head to his seat, but Rias caught his hand and gave a small shake of her head before letting him go and heading to the main table with Sona. After a moment of hesitation Issei followed, walking calmly and confidently.

Things were silent at first as Grayfia, acting as waitress for the main table, provided everybody with tea or coffee as requested. Then, the meeting began.

"These are Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Issei Hyoudou. They and their peerages were involved in the attack by Kokabiel." Sirzechs began.

"Yes, I heard as much in the report. You have my thanks." Michael said with a smile. Rias and Sona bowed to the Archangel, Issei following suit an instant later, though not as deeply.

"Yes, I apologize to everybody for Kokabiel's actions. I should have kept him on a shorter leash. It will no longer be an issue, however." Azazel said simply, sipping his drink. Both girls bowed once again, though this time Issei simply nodded his head to Azazel. He tried to ignore the way Vali was staring at him. Then Sirzechs motioned for them to go to their seats and, once they did so, the meeting began in earnest.

All five leaders of the factions began to discuss the various issues facing them, primarily the way that the constant skirmishes between them were affecting their groups. Issei initially was surprised that they discussed the fact that God was dead openly. Then he realized that everybody attending either already knew or had been told beforehand, as nobody reacted with surprise.

Issei got another surprise when Rias suddenly took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He could feel her hands shaking slightly, and turned his head to see that she had a calm look on her face. The shaking betrayed the fact that she was nervous though.

"Ara, ara, Buchou is being very affectionate with Ise-kun in the middle of the conference." Akeno whispered mischievously. Bell, floating beside Issei, giggled softly.

"I am drawing courage from Issei's strong hands. It's very helpful." Rias whispered back. Issei smiled softly and gave her a gentle squeeze.

The conference continued, and before long Rias and Sona were called up to speak give their reports on the events of Kokabiel's attack. Rias gave his hand a last squeeze before letting go and moving towards the head table, hiding her nervousness remarkably well.

Rias and Sona spoke in as much detail as they could about what had happened. Rias had more to say, being the one there during the actual battle, and so she continued explaining Valper's, Freed's and Kokabiel's actions as best she could. More than a few church officials shifted nervously when the Holy Sword Project was mentioned, the angels seated nearby looking disgusted. Though just as many were shocked and dismayed that a devil got holy powers because of it.

The entire heavenly section reacted when she spoke of the fused Excalibur being destroyed by Kiba and Xenovia. The angels were grim but understanding, while the church officials were not so enlightened and muttered between themselves.

On the other side of the aisle, the devils were smirking at hearing that one of their own was part of such a battle, and that they got not only to destroy an Excalibur, but got something like the Holy Demonic Swords out of it. Though not many were happy to hear that Issei had an apparently powerful holy sword in his possession that he used against Kokabiel.

As for the leaders, Sirzechs looked proud of Rias, especially when she spoke about her peerage's battle against Kokabiel's followers, though Issei didn't miss the way his hands clenched under the table at the thought of his sister being in danger. Serafall didn't look happy that her own sister was in such a situation either, but contrary to what he'd seen of her she didn't erupt. Gabriel smiled gently at the girls as they spoke, patiently taking the entire tale in. Michael looked somber as he listened. And Azazel was sighing. Issei wasn't surprised.

"Then Issei struck Kokabiel with his holy sword through the heart just as the Hakuryuukou arrived before cutting off his head. The Hakuryuukou then spoke briefly to Issei before taking the body back to the Grigori." Rias finished.

Sirzechs nodded. "I see. Good work. You may both return to your seats."

Serafall winked at them. "Good work Rias-chan, Sona-chan~"

Both girls did as they were told, Sona blushing slightly due to her sister's actions, while Sirzechs turned to Azazel. "Now then, Azazel, I would like to hear your opinion of this report as Governor of the Fallen."

As everybody turned to him Azazel set his coffee cup down and smiled without concerns. "As for that incident, Kokabiel kept quiet from the Grigori before acting independently. We had no clue about what he was going to do. We had deliberated amongst ourselves and decided that for his actions he would be frozen in Cocytus, never to leave, and sent Vali, the Hakuryuukou to retrieve him. However, as you heard, he arrived just slightly too late to keep Hyoudou-kun from killing him, so instead he returned with Kokabiel's body. It is as I wrote in the material I forwarded to you. So that is all."

Michael sighed. "Well then, we need to know Azazel. It is said that you personally don't want to start any fights against the rest of us. Is that true?"

Azazel waved his hand negligently. "I assure you, I have no interest in wars. Kokabiel disparaged me as well for that fact, as you've heard. I just want to be left alone to research."

Now Sirzechs took advantage to ask his own question of Governor. "Azazel, why exactly have you been gathering Sacred Gear owners for the past decades? At first I figured you were trying to bolster your own combat capabilities to wage another war against us, but…"

"No matter how much time passed, no war was waged. I was especially wary when I heard you got the Vanishing Dragon on your side." Michael finished.

"I simply wish to research Sacred Gears, nothing else. If you wish, I can send a copy of some of my research materials to you. And even so, I wouldn't start another war against you. I have no interest in it. I'm satisfied with the world as it is now. I've instructed my subordinates to not interfere with the human world's politics or religion. And I don't want to influence the devils. Do you really trust me so little?"

"Yes."

"Essentially."

"Pretty much~"

Issei chuckled softly at the response of Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall. Azazel himself didn't appear fazed, simply sitting back in his chair.

"Geeze, you guys are troublesome. I can't research sneakily if you're going to make an issue of it. I guess there's no choice but for us to make peace, is there?" The fallen said, sounding bored.

There was a moment of silence as what Azazel said sank in before the stands erupted. Both devils and angels were talking loudly in disbelief.

The ORC and the Student Council looked surprised as well. Rias was staring, while Sona adjusted her glasses. Issei himself had an eyebrow raised as he studied the leaders. He smirked as he saw Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel give each other small, satisfied smiles. They'd been planning this, he realized. The entire conversation had been leading to this, setting it up to minimize any objections. It wasn't that surprising to Issei. He remembered Michael had mentioned this meeting being an opportunity to end the conflict for good.

"I agree with your proposal, Azazel. The war is over, and the original leaders in the conflict are dead. There is nothing left down that road but destruction for all involved. Now, I see it as our duty to guide humanity further down their path rather than engage in another pointless conflict." Michael said softly once the hubbub had quieted down. Gabriel was smiling radiantly beside him, nodding her agreement.

Behind them the representatives of their faction were having various reactions to their leader's words. Several angels were staring in disbelief, unable to comprehend that peace might be possible. More than a few were smiling, elated at this turn of events. The church representatives were varied. There were several who looked happy at Michael's words as well. Others didn't know how to take this. And there were some hardliners who didn't look happy at all.

"We are the same. Without the Maou pushing us to it, there is no reason for war. We devils have needed to adapt as well. A war would only be our end." Sirzechs said, Serafall beside him nodding with a smile.

The devil crowd reacted similarly to the angels. Several nodded firmly, agreeing. Some looked disgruntled but accepting. Others were indifferent, and the last looked to be vehemently against it.

Azazel, who previously had a lighthearted expression and tone, now spoke seriously. "Indeed, if we went to war the three factions would most definitely be destroyed. And it wouldn't just affect us. The human world would also see itself involved, and could potentially end. So we can't wage any more wars."

Nobody noticed the way Issei's jaw clenched at Azazel's words, or that Bell floated closer to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. They were too focused on the head table.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. We are all living healthily like this." Azazel opened his arms. "…The world moves on even without a God."

Issei let out a sigh at those words, feeling something ease from his shoulders. He nodded in agreement with Azazel.

The talks continued. The leaders discussed how things would work going forward once the peace was official. Then they spent a long time allowing the people they brought with them to speak for or against this plan, slowly bringing people around using rhetoric and charisma. The entire thing took at least an hour.

Once it seemed everybody had had their say, including Vali ("As long as I get to fight strong people, I don't care"), Azazel spoke. "One thing we haven't done is heard from a representative of humanity. The agents of the church are human, yes, but they are most definitely in the angels' camp. We need a neutral third, or in this case, fourth party." He turned to look at Issei with an easy going smile. "How about it, Issei Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei jerked, surprised. Then he eyed Azazel. "Troll…" He grumbled as he got up. Rias looked up at him, biting her lip, as he made his way over to the main table. He stood in front of the leaders of the factions, tall and proud, ignoring the way the gathered assembly studied his scarred face, armor and weapons. He especially ignored the look Vali was sending him.

"Hyoudou-kun, despite being allied and in command of Rias Gremory and her peerage, I have been told that you consider yourself human first, refusing to be reincarnated as a devil. You're a bit of a champion of humanity, are you not?" Azazel said.

Issei shrugged. "You could say that. I've made it my mission to defend humanity from the supernatural, be that angels, devils, monsters, or anything else out to take advantage of them."

"And being the Sekiryuutei, you hold some weight when you say that." The gallery muttered to themselves as Azazel's smile widened by a fraction. "So tell me, what is your opinion, as a mostly unaligned human, of the agreement we're working toward today?"

Issei crossed his arms, looking from one faction leader to another. "I think It's an excellent plan for everybody involved, humanity included." They began to smile when he continued. "That is, of course, assuming none of you let your darker natures run free when the possibility of repercussion is lowered."

Serafall leaned forward. "We would make sure nobody tries to take advantage of this deal, Issei-chan. I think we've shown through our actions what kinds of people we are."

Issei nodded. "There is always the possibility that even the kindest will do something wrong, whether through malice or ignorance." He looked them all in the eye. "Never forget that being good is a choice. If it wasn't angels couldn't fall and devils would all be monsters. Even God had to choose whether to be a tyrannical despot or a gentle guide."

Gabriel spoke for one of the few times in the meeting, her melodious voice ringing out. "Issei-san, what you say is true, but I hope, as Leviathan-san said, that you can see that we have proven our intentions."

Issei looked at her. "Actually, of the three factions, both the angels and the fallen have done things to anger me, and Azazel at least had the courtesy to apologize and explain."

Gabriel's face fell, and one of the church officials stood up quickly, angry. "And what have they done that you didn't like, _boy_?" He snarled.

Issei looked up at him coolly before pointing back at Asia, who jumped slightly in surprise. "You expelled Asia Argento for a stupid reason, left her destitute and helpless, and led her to what would have been her death if it hadn't been for myself and Rias Gremory."

The priest looked surprised even as Gabriel's face saddened further and Michael looked grave. "Asia Argento? You mean the witch who was thrown out for healing a devil?" The old priest said. He took a step back as Issei swiftly unsheathed his blade and pointed it at him with an angry look.

"Call her a witch again and you won't like what I do to you, old fool." He snarled. Asia, who had looked a bit sad at being called a witch again, gasped as Akeno wrapped an arm around her.

Michael quickly stood and moved in front of Issei. "Please Hyoudou-kun, calm yourself. He will be… chastised." The old priest winced. "Put away your remarkable blade and I will explain what happened with Argento-san, and hopefully you will understand why things happened as they did."

Issei glared at the old fool for another moment before sheathing his sword and turning to Michael. "Alright, I'll listen."

Michael nodded and retook his seat. "You see, after God was killed, all that remained of him was the system that governs divine protection, mercy and miracles. God created the system to bring about miracles and holy things such as exorcism and the powers of holy items."

"So with God dead, I imagine that system had some trouble working, didn't it?" Issei asked.

"It takes a large toll out of anybody who uses it besides God. Every one of the Seraph managed to get it working with me as the center, but compared to when God was around, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe is not complete. So, unfortunately, the amount of people who can be granted salvation is limited."

Issei folded his arms again, brow furrowed in thought.

"Because of this, we have to keep away people who could potentially have influence on the system. Like people with certain Sacred Gears, like Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, your Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing."

"Asia because she doesn't only heal humans, but devils and fallen as well, correct?" Issei spoke again.

Michael nodded. "Yes. If someone able to do so was present among the followers, it will influence the faith of those around them. That's why Twilight Healing is a forbidden Gear that can cause influence in the system, since the source of those living in heaven is the faith of believers. That of course, isn't the only type of thing that can influence the system. There is also…"

"Those who know about the death of God, correct?" This time it was Xenovia who spoke, though she seemed surprised at herself.

Michael smiled sadly at her. "Yes, you are correct, Xenovia. I assure you, losing you was a great blow to us. However, if too many people who know of that fact interacted with the faithful, the cumulative effect could be catastrophic to us. That is why those deliberately told in the upper echelons of the Church are those who don't interact with the common man, being administrators more than anything. As such, we had no true choice but to declare you and Asia Argento as heretics. I apologize deeply." He bowed his head in repentance to her and Asia.

To the surprise of many, Xenovia shook her head with a smile. "Please, Michael-sama, don't apologize."

"It is our fault that you reincarnated as a devil." Michael responded sorrowfully.

"It's alright. I've regretted it a bit at first, but ever since the things I couldn't do when I was with the Church, that everybody took for granted, those things now color my everyday life. I can say that, right now, I am satisfied with my life." Xenovia said with a smile.

Asia clasped her hands together with her own smile. "Michael-sama, I am also happy. I now have so many friends and people important to me. And I have spoken with Michael-sama, who I admired for so long. I am honored."

"I see. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I will leave Durandal with you, Xenovia, as I know you won't use it badly, being part of the household of Sirzechs' sister." Michael said with a gentle smile.

"I understand now." Issei said. "But I still find something you've done unforgivable, Michael."

"And what is that, Hyoudou-kun?" The archangel asked.

"Leaving them with nothing after you kicked them out. I understand that removing them might have been necessary, but that does not mean you had to leave them with nothing. Asia could have starved to death or worse because you didn't even give her any money to take care of herself. As it is, some unpleasant fallen got a hold of her and almost killed her." Issei growled.

Gabriel frowned sadly but nodded. "You are correct, Hyoudou-san. If they were removed from the church through no fault of their own, then there is no reason we couldn't have arranged for them to be taken care of at least till they could get back on their feet. It is not as though the Church is poor. We can afford to do at least that much going forward. Please, accept our sincerest apologies and be assured we will make the necessary changes."

Issei gazed at the beautiful angel before nodding. "As long as you learn from this, I will accept it." She smiled and nodded back.

"Yes, I got the report about my subordinates' actions." Azazel said. He looked at Asia, who tensed up and stared back nervously. "I already explained myself to the Sekiryuutei, and though I know it's not enough, I still apologize. I will find some way to make it up to you." Asia nodded in acceptance, still apprehensive.

Now Sirzechs spoke. "Well then, does that satisfy you, Issei-kun?"

Issei nodded. "It does. I will back this agreement."

Azazel grinned. "Excellent. In that case all that is left is to-" He was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

All eyes turned to Issei, who blinked then furrowed his brow. Who could be calling him? Then his eyes widened and he hurriedly fished his phone out of his pocket. The first words out of his mouth were "What's wrong!?"

"Seeeeeeenpaaaaaaiiiiii!" Came Gasper's voice loudly. The crowd began to mutter to each other while the leaders looked at Issei intently. "Someone's attacking us!" The little vampire sobbed.

Issei quickly placed the phone on speaker as the ORC made their way closer. "Who's attacking you, Gasper!?"

Everybody could now hear the cries of 'Zan', 'Agi' and 'Bufu' in the background. "I don't know! They're wearing weird robes and using magic! I think they're human magicians!" Gasper cried. Issei absently noted that Rias' fists were clenched and she was shaking with fury.

Before anybody could say anything further one of the devils from the stands rushed towards one of the walls and slammed something against it. Serafall's eyes widened and she screamed "BOMB!" just as the wall exploded, sending debris everywhere. Issei grabbed Asia, who was beside him, and covered her with his body without a thought, feeling shrapnel hit his back, thankfully not penetrating his coat.

Issei looked up. Around him were people on the ground, groaning. He let Asia go, and she immediately moved to the closest person affected, an angel, healing them.

Now that there was a hole in the wall, the sounds of combat emanating from outside were audible. It was obvious the guards were in the middle of a fight. Issei drew his pistol as dark shapes made their way through the dust. As the first robed figure made its way through the breach, preparing to launch a spell, he quickly took aim and fired, hitting them in the head and dropping them. Around him, the leaders, the ORC, and the Student Council all regained their equilibrium and got ready to fight as well. Issei quickly reached down and picked up the phone from where it had fallen. Gasper was audible, screaming for someone to answer him and tell him what was going on, sounding terrified.

"Gasper, we're fine." Issei said. "Hold on and stay behind the girls. We'll be there to help as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Y-yes senpai…" Gasper sniffed. "Please h-hurry!" Then the line went dead.

Issei looked back up. While he had been talking the others had been fighting off the attackers. Every magician that appeared was struck down by orbs of red, lightning, thrown debris, jets of water, or other various attacks. He noted that the leaders hadn't joined in the fight, conferring with each other.

Issei raised his gun and took precise shots to help stem the tide. The magicians were actually getting tripped up due to the amount of bodies on the ground around the hole now. "We need to seal the opening to buy ourselves some time!" He called back.

Serafall promptly stepped forward. There was no trace of her usually jovial nature now, she looked deadly serious. Without a word she raised a hand to the breach. Frost began to form on the edges of the hole before suddenly bursting into thick shards of ice that grew over the opening, sealing it off. Any magician unfortunate enough to get caught by them was usually pierced by the ice before being enveloped in it, if they were lucky. Soon there was a thick wall of ice keeping the invaders out.

Issei turned to talk to the others before his eyes widened in horror. Asia was kneeling on the ground, healing another angel who got hit in the side by some debris. Behind her one of the church officials was raising a dagger to plunge into her back. Issei raised his gun, but before he could fire a spear of light shot towards the priest and slammed into his chest, sending him to the ground in a spray of blood. Michael approached the fallen man, sadness in his eyes, and simply asked "Why?".

The priest gurgled, but glared up at Michael with his final breaths. "Y-your peace… i-is… an ab-abomination…" His head fell back and he ceased breathing as Michael sighed softly.

Before they could do anything further fighting once again erupted. Devils, angels and church officials turned on their fellows, attacking. It was pure confusion. Issei had his weapon up but didn't dare fire, not knowing who was friend and who was foe. He saw a devil rush Serafall from behind, a nasty looking knife coated with some sort of liquid aiming for her back, and quickly fired, blowing away most of his head. Serafall quickly turned and saw her attacker before turning to Issei with a smile. "Thanks, Issei-chan~"

"No problem, Levi-tan." He said, eyes scanning the rest of the chaotic room.

On the other side of the room, a fat man in the robes of a bishop drew out what appeared to be a grenade and threw it at where Gabriel and Azazel were standing. Before it reached the halfway point Kiba was suddenly there, batting it away with one of his swords like he was playing baseball, letting it explode harmlessly in the air, while Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, quickly cut the attacker down with her naginata.

That's how it went throughout the rest of the fight, the defenders reacting to attacks to ensure they didn't kill innocents while Asia frantically healed as many people as she could with Koneko as her guard, keeping many who would have died alive. Akeno and Bell flew above the melee, taking shots at what seemed to be appropriate targets. Xenovia stayed close to the VIPs to protect them. The rest of Sona's peerage spread out to be able to react as quickly as possible.

Before long the fighting had stopped, though everybody could feel the ground shaking constantly, presumably due to the fighting outside. Azazel stepped forward, his face serious as he gazed at the other leaders, along with Rias, Sona and Issei. "You asked me why I was gathering Sacred Gear users, especially higher tier ones such as the Longinus ones. It was to prepare for this. The Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade?" Michael asked. He glanced at Sirzechs to see if he knew what the fallen was talking about, but it was obvious he didn't know either.

"I've only found out the very basics of them recently. They've been gathering members of all three factions, as well as Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker. Including Longinus wielders."

"And what is their goal?" Sirzechs asked.

"They're terrorists. Their only goal is chaos and destruction. That simple. They don't like the peace we're in. Their leader is the dragon above the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons." Azazel responded.

Many eyes widened at that. Sirzechs was the one to speak. "I see. So the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, is on the move."

"Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade." Came a voice from the stands. Everybody turned, but didn't spot who was speaking. Suddenly, an item that one of the fallen attacking devils had dropped lit up, showing the life sized image of a woman in a risqué dress with brown hair in a bun and purple eyes. She smiled a poisonous smile. "Hello current Maou Sirzechs-dono, Serafall."

Serafall's eyes narrowed at the image of the woman as Sirzechs spoke. "Katarea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Katarea's smile widened. "Nearly all the members of the Old Maou Faction have decided to work with the Khaos Brigade."

Serafall took a step forward. "So this is all your doing?" She asked angrily.

"No, not all of it. We did have some help from the other members of the Khaos Brigade." Katarea responded.

"Seems like you have a coup on your hands." Azazel told Sirzechs lazily, though his eyes were sharp.

Sirzechs was focused on Katarea's image. "Why, Katarea?"

"We have arrived at the opposite conclusion that you have on this meeting. Since God and the original Maou are gone, this world needs to be reformed. With Ophis' power, we will destroy the current world and rebuild it, under our management." Katarea responded, still smiling.

Nobody noticed it, but Issei's eye twitched at the words of the descendant of the original Leviathan. They hit a bit too close to home. With a glance at Bell, he could tell she was thinking the same.

Katarea glared at Serafall hatefully. "Today, I'll kill you, Serafall, and take the title of Maou Leviathan that was my birthright back. Then Ophis will become the god of the new world. A symbolic one, of course. We will be the ones to create the new laws. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs. Your time is over."

Everybody in the room looked either appalled or angry at Katarea. Everybody, that is, but two. Issei just looked quietly exasperated while Azazel's laughter filled the room, drawing every eye to him.

"What's so funny, Azazel?" Katarea asked with fury.

He replied, still chuckling. "So you people will reform this world, won't you?"

"Exactly. After all, this world is-"

"Decaying? Filled with stupid humans? Being destroyed? Bah, aren't things prospering nowadays?" He asked, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Katarea sneered, eyes twitching. "Azazel, you never change. Even with your power, you're satisfied with the current world. It's pathetic."

"You're seriously annoying. A walking cliché. It really is amazing." This time it was Issei talking, looking at Katarea's image with irritation. "I mean, seriously, you've started this fight for such a stupid goal? Where did you get it from? A Baby's First Book of Evil Overlord Cliches?"

"HA!" Azazel laughed, pointing at Issei. "I agree completely with Sekiryuutei-kun."

Katarea was trembling with fury glaring at them. "You dare!? Fine! Let's see how you feel when you're broken and defeated!" She screeched. The image cut out and the shaking of the building redoubled.

Kiba rushed to a window and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Ah, I think you need to see this!" He called. Issei made his way over with the others and his eyes widened as well.

The combined forces of the devils, angels and fallen had obviously been holding out well against the force of magicians arrayed against them, as shown by the mass of robed bodies. However, now they were being pushed back as thin, oddly shaped forms lurched out of the nearby woods and launched themselves at them. It took Issei a moment to realize they were skeletons equipped with weapons, from swords, spears and bows to pistols, rifles, and there was even a group setting up a machine gun nest. To complement these forces were the skeletons of animals such as wolves and dogs, bears, and even an elephant. This sudden influx of enemies, combined with what they were already dealing with, was proving itself more than a match for the defenders.

"Necromancers." Michael said grimly as he looked out. "They've brought armies of skeletons with them, most likely teleporting them in from another location. And the bodies already on the ground won't help. Yes, look." Even as he spoke, a sickly green light appeared around many of the bodies not only of the magicians, but also some fallen defenders, and made them rise to add to the press of bodies.

"Great." Said Issei, irritated. "So to stop this attack we don't only need to deal with Katarea, but also find the necromancers and neutralize them. All that while keeping our own side from becoming overwhelmed."

"Sounds fun." Bell said sarcastically.

"Don't forget about Gasper-kun, Ise. They're probably still under attack, and beyond just wanting him safe, there's also the fact that if they get him they might be able to use him against us." Rias said, biting her lip.

Issei nodded and turned to the group. "Alright, we need to go on crowd control right now. Gabriel, Grayfia and Levi-tan should stay here and defend the non-combatants. Levi-tan has good defensive capabilities, Grayfia can assist with the wounded and Gabriel should stay to help keep people calm. We can also set this up as our base. Keep Asia and anybody else capable of healing here to deal with any casualties, which will be directed here before being sent back out if possible. Someone, preferably either Sirzechs, Michael or Azazel should go out and hunt down Katarea. We need to bring that crazy bitch down. Everybody else goes on the offensive, smashing as many of the enemy as possible and hunting down the necromancers, which are most likely out of sight. Teams would be best. The ORC should stick together, same with the Student Council, since they know their own capabilities and work well together considering their training for rating games. I will head to where Gasper is and retrieve him, bringing him back. I'll also summon some help to give us more of an edge and work as hunter killers for the necromancers..." He blinked. "…What?"

Everybody was staring at him. Michael was smiling with his eyebrows raised. Azazel was grinning, arms crossed. Sirzechs was looking at him calculatingly. Gabriel stood serenely while Serafall studied him with her own grin. Rias had a look of surprise on her face as she gazed at Issei, while Akeno had a hand to her mouth, 'Ufufu'ing softly with a tint of red on her cheeks. Kiba had a look of slight admiration on his face, Koneko at his side with her head cocked to the side in curiosity, Xenovia doing the same. Asia had her hands clasped together as she gazed up at him in awe as Bell floated beside him with a proud smile on her face. Sona was adjusting her glasses as she gazed at him piercingly, Tsubaki doing the same at her side, while Saji gaped at him and the rest of the Student Council looked at each other with looks of surprise on their faces.

The silence began to become uncomfortable for Issei before Azazel spoke. "That sounds like an excellent plan. If you don't mind, I'll be the one to hunt down Katarea. Who are you going to summon though, Hyoudou-kun?" He didn't bother to hid the curiosity in his voice or face.

Issei quickly got to work, manipulating his gauntlet, tapping on the screen. "Alright Burroughs, summon the ones I selected."

"Yes master." Burroughs answered. There were several flashes of light and soon several forms made themselves known.

There were ones that the ORC was familiar with. Elena, Angel, Felicia, and the Jack Brothers. There were a couple of new faces, however.

One was a beautiful woman with pale skin, clad in black, with a red mark under her left eye. She wore a large hat from which what seemed like a long cloak flowed, rather than hanging from her shoulders. She had a tight leather top that left her stomach bared along with what seemed like black underwear and long, nearly knee high boots. She appeared to be sitting seiza on the air, levitating several feet above the floor.

The other was a bishonen man that bore a long, dangerous looking spear. He had long, flowing black hair and wore white European armor with blue accents and boots, along with a headdress of the same colors.

Issei introduced the beings he summoned to the ones that didn't know them. When he reached the new faces, the ORC paid special attention. "Some of you might know of these two." He began. "She…" He gestured to the woman. "Is Scathach. And he…" Now a gesture to the man. "Is Cu Chulainn."

Azazel tore his gaze from Elena, who was smirking sexily at him, to stare at Issei. "How did you get two of the most famous beings in Irish mythology with you?"

Scathach smirked alluringly. "He was quite convincing. If you know anything about me, you know that I only give the strong the time of day. He proved himself to me. It was quite… exhilarating…" She gave a throaty chuckle, sharing a grin with Elena. Rias felt her eyebrow twitch and she grit her teeth.

Cu Chulainn, meanwhile, rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, he bet me he'd beat me in a fight. I lost. So now I stick with him." He gave a wolfish smile. "Not that I mind. He always gives me the best fights."

While this was going on, Angel approached Michael and Gabriel. The two studied her curiously. It was Gabriel who spoke. "We do not know you, young one. You seem like an angel, yet not. Who and what are you?"

Angel bowed to the two, which was interesting considering she still floated in the air. "I am afraid I cannot tell you at this time. For now, you may know me as Issei-sama's guardian and, when I can, guide. I have rejected having a name of my own, so please simply call me Angel." She said demurely.

"I see…" Michael said. "Hopefully at some point you and Hyoudou-kun will be willing to explain, but we have other concerns at the moment."

Issei clapped his hands. "Alright, everybody ready to head out? Remember your roles, and stick together!"

Rias stepped beside Issei. "I'm going with you to get Gasper, Ise. He's my servant, and Akeno can take command of my peerage." Issei opened his mouth, but she interrupted. "I won't take no for an answer."

Issei scowled. "Fine, but stay close." He turned towards the doors, which Serafall had iced over to keep anybody from getting in. "Alright everybody, let's get to it!" He kicked the doors open, and the group rushed out into pure chaos.

* * *

The ORC was making its way to the front lines, keeping their heads down as the living magicians launched attack after attack at them. To the side, heading in a separate direction, the Student Council did the same, launching what counterattacks they could. Soon they all dived into the melee, trying to make some headway to the area the skeletons were coming from to try and locate the necromancers.

Kiba and Xenovia both fought relentlessly, their blades especially effective due to the Holy element affecting the reanimated bodies. Kiba tried to create fields of Holy-Demonic blades as often as possible to deal with as large a crowd as he could. Xenovia meanwhile darted around, constantly attacking, cutting down swathes of skeletons and reanimated bodies.

Koneko focused almost exclusively on the skeletons, as her blunt force attacks were more useful against them. She often picked up heavy debris to use as projectiles or hand weapons. The living magicians were tougher to deal with, as they had magical barriers over themselves, but that rarely protected them from being crushed by heavy objects.

Above them, Akeno flew, flinging out webs of lightning everywhere, dealing with scores of enemies. Despite her disgust at the idea, she focused the light energy from her fallen angel side into her attacks, making them more effective. At one point she cried out as she was struck by something. She looked down to see a bullet wound in her side and looked around to see skeletons bearing rifles taking aim at her. She quickly destroyed them before they could fire, but she grit her teeth as she held her side in pain, blood seeping from between her fingers. She had been careless. Normally something like this wouldn't be a problem.

"You need to be more careful, Akeno-chan." Said a chiding voice. Akeno glanced to the side to see Bell floating alongside her. "Let me help with that. Diarama!" She said, and a light appeared around Akeno, soothing her pain. When it was over she prodded her side to find it healed with only the smallest of scars.

"Thank you, Bell-sensei." She said gratefully.

Bell smiled. "No problem. Here, let me teach you something new." She looked at the machine gun nest, which was pinning down a large group of defenders and cried "Mazionga!"

As Akeno watched, every enemy between them and the machine gun nest was struck by a bolt which jumped from one to another, burning the fleshy ones and causing the skeletons to explode. Before long a large group of enemies was dealt with. The devil looked at the smaller woman with stars in her eyes. "How do I do that?"

Kiba, meanwhile, was about to lead the others forward when Angel intercepted them. "Kiba-san, a moment. Please be careful not to be where I am attacking."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

In response, the woman in the apparent bondage harness turned to a large group of advancing enemies and intoned "Mahama". The field of light he remembered seeing Issei use against Riser appeared around the enemy, this time in a much larger area, and with a bright flash of light everything in the area was dead without any apparent marks.

Koneko was the one to respond to such a display. "…Avoiding Angel-san sounds good…"

Kiba nodded before rushing through the area that Angel had cleared.

Throughout the rest of the battle the beleaguered defenders were backed up by Issei's summons. The Jack Brothers had great fun burning or freezing whole swaths of the enemy. Elena flew around, essentially carpet bombing the enemy with exploding spears of ice. Felicia performed hit and run tactics, rushing in, busting up a large group of enemies, then rushing back out.

They weren't the only ones causing devastation, however. Michael was calmly walking amongst the allied defenders, protecting them to the best of his ability while sending out rains of spears of light against the enemy. Sirzechs was devastating the enemy lines with waves of his family's Power of Destruction. Vali had joined the fray as well, clad in his Balance Breaker armor, darting around and killing every enemy he saw.

Everybody was briefly distracted by a thunderclap as to figures began an aerial dogfight. Azazel had found Katarea.

The Student Council found themselves near where Scathach and Cu Chulainn were fighting. Anything that got near them died. Several devils sweatdropped as they heard what they were saying.

"Honestly boy, have you forgotten everything I taught you? Quit twirling your spear like that, it's useless!"

"It helps me with momentum!"

"Please, you only do it because you think it looks cool. Hoping to woo some of the nearby maidens into your bed?"

"Like you don't want to do the same?"

Suddenly everybody stopped as, for no apparent reason, seventy-five percent of the skeletons still standing simply dropped where they stood. Everybody looked confused. At least till all the bones on the field began to rise up and group together in piles. Out of those piles were formed bone giants, siege attackers almost thirty feet tall. There were at least a dozen, which immediately began to swipe at the still floating defenders, slamming several to the ground.

Cu Chulainn let out a laugh. "Now this is a fight!"

* * *

When they'd left the gym, Issei and Rias immediately headed for the ORC's building, keeping behind allied lines. Their focus was on getting to Gasper, not engaging the enemy. That said, Issei had his sword ready in one hand while his gun was in the other. And Rias had her blackish-red power gathered in her hands, ready to be called upon in an instant.

They rushed along the battlefield, ignoring the cries of the fallen and the sounds of combat as best they could. Rias wasn't having much luck with that, however. She had never been in a battle like this before. She wasn't used to seeing so many people die.

She glanced at the fight, unable to help herself. In the brief time she looked, she watched a fallen take a shot meant for a devil, falling to the ground limply; a devil tackled an angel out of the way of a barrage of gunfire; a group of two angels, a devil and a fallen all dying together from the explosion of what appeared to be a grenade. She turned away, her teeth gritted and a tear in her eye.

She looked at Issei to find that he was focused, and having no issue. It was as if he was used to things like this. She wondered if he somehow was. He was far too competent when it came to large scale combat. He'd displayed that when he made the battle plan in the gym.

They both jumped back when magical attacks shot towards them from a bit to the side. At least a dozen magicians had appeared to block their path, launching attack after attack. Issei blocked with his blade, counterattacking with his gun, whose bullets seemed to ignore their barriers to slam into them.

Rias played her part, launching non-stop balls of her Power of Destruction, taking out more than a few enemies.

After ten minutes of moving forward while fighting, they finally reached the old school building, from which the sounds of combat could still be heard. Issei quickly made his way inside, cutting down anybody who got in his way, Rias following after him. The fighting was fierce as the entrenched magicians fought back tenaciously to keep the ground they'd gained, but in the end Issei and Rias, along with the others protecting Gasper, were victorious.

"It is good that you arrived when you did, Lord Issei." Elaheh said. "We were holding our own, but there is only so much we could do when we had to defend the young one as well.

"I'm soooorrryyyyyy!" Wailed the nearby cardboard box.

Rias quickly made her way to Gasper. "Gasper-kun, are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?" She opened the box to peer at him.

The small vampire looked up at her, teary eyed. "N-no. The nice ladies protected me."

Rias smiled with relief. "I'm glad…" She stood up and bowed to Nadja, Elaheh and Apsaras. "Thank you for protecting my servant, ladies. If there is anything I can do for you, please name it."

Elaheh shook her head. "We are owed nothing. Lord Issei commanded we protect the young one, and so we have. Just continue to support our lord." Nadja and Apsaras nodded in agreement. Rias smiled and nodded back.

Everybody stumbled slightly as something started rattling the floor. Issei quickly made his way to the window and saw the bone giants above the trees. "Things are getting more complicated. Let's get Gasper to the gym so we can join the fight."

Rias nodded and turned to the boy. "Gasper-kun, we need to go to the gym where you'll be safer. Are you ready?"

The hikikomori whimpered and shook his head. Issei stepped forward and picked up the paper bag and set it over the vampire's head. "You can do this, Gasper. I believe in you." Gasper took a deep breath before giving a slow nod. Rias smiled and took his hand as they headed out.

They didn't get very far before something slammed into the ground before them. Issei and his summons all stepped up to protect Rias and Gasper.

"So, you've betrayed me, Vali." Azazel said as he got up out of the crater he left. Katarea and Vali floated down, the latter still in his armor.

"Sorry Azazel, but they made me an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to make war with the Asgard.' They asked. I simply want to fight endlessly, so it sounded like a good deal to me." Vali said.

"Tch. Perhaps I should have realized it. You were always obsessed with becoming stronger and fighting others." Azazel grumbled.

"Honestly, leaving the Hakuryuukou unattended despite knowing what he truly is. That was foolish of you." Katarea sneered.

"Truly is?" Rias asked, tense behind Issei.

Vali was the one to answer. "My true name is Vali Lucifer. I am the half-human descendant of the original Lucifer."

Rias stared at Vali in shock while Issei cracked his neck. "So that means that you don't only have the power of Divine Dividing, but any abilities granted from your devil side. Fighting you seems like it will be interesting." He said with interest.

"Enough!" Katarea barked, glaring at Azazel. "Have you prepared yourself, Azazel?"

"You aren't this powerful on your own. You get this extra strength from Ophis?" Azazel asked, apparently annoyed.

Katarea smiled nastily. "Yes, I borrowed a little of the power of the infinite dragon. Enough to get rid of you, Michael and Sirzechs. Fools, the lot of you."

Azazel shrugged. "I may be a bit foolish, yes. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast that can't do anything without Shemhazai. But are you foolish enough to believe that Michael and Sirzechs would fall to somebody as mediocre as yourself?"

Katarea snarled. "Fine! Then I will destroy you here and now, Governor of the Fallen Angels, as the first step of the creation of the new world!"

Azazel, contrary to expectations, seemed pleased at her words and drew what appeared to be a dagger from his pocket.

"What is that?" Katarea asked suspiciously.

"…I am no longer just a mere Sacred Gear enthusiast. I now make them myself. Replicas." He said, making Issei raise his eyebrows. "Truthfully, most of them are garbage right now. God was amazing when creating the Gears. It's the only thing I respect him for. Though they do have issues, with bugs in the system allowing for Longinus and Balance Breaker. Still, that's what makes them interesting."

"Don't worry, Azazel. Nothing like Sacred Gears will exist in the new world. The world doesn't need them. Eventually we'll force Odin into action as well, and then the world will have no choice but to change."

"The more I hear of your goals the more I feel like vomiting." Azazel spat out. "You intend to involve Odin and Valhalla? Not only that, but you intend to take away my pleasure. For that, just disappear." The dagger that he was holding changed shape, parts separating and allowing light to escape.

Katarea took a step back. "Azazel! Impossible!"

Azazel grinned. "Balance Break!" There was a flash of light, and when it faded, Azazel stood clad in golden armor that Issei found oddly familiar with twelve jet-black wings unfolded from his back.

"Seriously?" Issei muttered. "He copied a draconic Balance Breaker?"

As if in response to Issei's comment Azazel spoke. "I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon-type Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear, Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armor."

"S-so he got Balance Breaker in an artificial Gear?" Asked Gasper, who was hiding behind Apsaras.

"No." Issei said. "It's not a true Balance Breaker. What he's done will break the Gear after it's run its course."

Vali began to laugh. "Incredible, Azazel! To be expected of someone like you!"

Azazel turned to Vali. "Vali, I'd like to be your opponent as well, but I don't think Hyoudou-kun would mind dealing with you. Would you, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei cracked his knuckles. "I don't see why not. Don't worry, you deal with Katarea. If he tries to interfere, I'll smack him down."

Vali ignored this. "That's based on a powerful dragon, isn't it?"

Azazel nodded. "Yeah, I simply sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in my artificial Sacred Gear. I based it off the Gears of you and Hyoudou-kun, but I'm not sure I succeeded yet. This seems like it will make a good test drive…"

Katarea drew attention back to her as a bluish black aura surrounded her body. "It doesn't matter if your research into Sacred Gears has gone further than we were aware. I am Katarea Leviathan! Descendant of the great true Leviathan! I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Faster than most of those watching could follow Katarea launched herself at Azazel. The two began to fight, Azazel wielding a spear of light while Katarea fought with her magic. Back and forth they battled, tearing the ground apart and knocking trees over, all in seconds. Nadja moved Rias and Gasper back to keep them from getting caught in the crossfire, Elaheh and Apsaras moving back to defend them, while Issei stood his ground, watching.

Eventually Katarea made a mistake and was stabbed through the gut by Azazel's spear. "N-no! I… I can't be beaten!" She cried.

Azazel stepped forward. "It's over."

She snarled at him. "No, I's not." Her arm suddenly lengthened into some sort of tentacle and wrapped around Azazel's arm. Then her body became covered in an odd pattern.

Rias recognized it and called out to Issei. "Ise, that's a self-destruction technique!"

Issei looked back. "Fall back into the building so you don't get caught in the blast!" Rias and Elaheh nodded and led Gasper and the others in.

Issei glanced back at Vali to make sure he wasn't going to try anything before stepping forward, drawing his blade. "Need a hand, Azazel?"

"Hilarious." The fallen said.

Katarea sneered at Issei. "The tentacle is a specialty that has absorbed my life. It won't break. And soon, I will take Azazel with me." She began to laugh, sure she won. Azazel shrugged and then, to the surprise of those watching, he cut his own arm off. Blood gushed from his fresh wound. Katarea looked shocked. "You cut off your own arm!?"

"It was no issue." Then, without a word, he slammed another spear of light into Katarea's chest before she could react, making her drop and turn to dust. Almost immediately the armor he wore faded, making him frown. "Hmm, seems this is the limit of my artificial Gear. Still a lot of room for improvement. But as long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. Guess we'll be keeping each other company for a while longer, Fafnir-kun." He said, smirking at the jewel in his hand.

Vali approached. "As expected of Azazel. Your artificial Gears could use some more work though."

"Vali, what now. Even without armor and an arm, I can give you an adequate fight." Azazel said, creating a spear of light.

Vali, however, turned to Issei, ignoring the fallen. "…How are you so powerful?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Vali paced. "When I heard you were my destined rival, I studied you, and was disappointed. Compared to me, a powerful existence from a Maou bloodline combined with a legendary dragon, you are pathetically ordinary. Your father is a simple office worker. Your mother, a housewife. None of your ancestors have been practitioners or in any way involved with the supernatural. It was a let down. You seemed like nothing compared to me." He stopped pacing. "Then you beat that Phenex boy laughably easily. Then you killed Kokabiel without even using your Gear. So how? How did somebody so ordinary become so powerful?"

Issei was silent as everybody watched him including Rias and the others, who had left the building after the danger passed. Rias bit her lip. She had often wondered the same thing. Could she finally find out?

Finally, Issei spoke. "I became strong because I needed to be. First to survive, then to protect, then…" he seemed to stop himself from saying more. "Unlike you, who fights for the sake of fighting, I always have a goal when I fight. A reason to launch myself into battle. If I can achieve that goal without fighting, I will. Unfortunately that's rarely an option. So I fight. It's that simple."

"So you need a reason to fight me?" Vali asked. A Issei's nod he cocked his head in thought. "Alright, then how about I kill your parents to get you to fight me?" Issei's eyes sharpened as Vali nodded to himself. "Yes, that sounds like a good motivator. How about it?"

Issei was quiet before he turned his head to Rias. "Rias, take Gasper to the gym and help with dealing with the enemy." His voice was like ice and full of authority, making Rias shiver. She nodded and began to lead Gasper away, Issei's summons and Azazel following behind.

Issei turned back to Vali as the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm. "Alright, Vali Lucifer, you want a fight? You're going to get it."

* * *

Rias rushed towards the gym. The battle was still going on. Despite what it seemed, the events in front of the ORC clubhouse hadn't actually lasted that long. Two of the bone giants had been taken down, but they could take a lot more punishment than they had any right to, and there were still regular enemies attacking, so the counteroffensive had stalled.

Behind Rias, Nadja was carrying Gasper, who was keeping his eyes tightly shut to keep his Gear from activating. They were nearly at the gym when they were stopped by a massive boom coming from above. Rias looked up to see two forms, one white, one red, locked in battle. She realized Issei must have activated his own Balance Breaker, as he was clad in armor a lot like Vali's, only red with green gems.

As they flew low overhead she heard a continuous exchange of [Boost!][Divide!][Boost!][Divide!] even as they struck each other. Issei didn't have his blade drawn and was fighting Vali with his fists, pummeling him.

As she watched Issei plowed Vali into one of the bone giants, destroying it and slamming into the ground underneath it. Vali managed to force Issei back and fired a blast of energy, which Issei crossed his arms to block, enduring through it. Then he responded with an attack of his own. A shout of "Megido!" ended with a great explosion blasting Vali back of his feet and destroying the surrounding army of the dead. Then they both launched themselves into the air and resumed the fight.

Their interference in the larger battler had an effect. The destruction of another bone giant meant that the defenders could more effectively combat the rest, and soon another one fell.

Rias resumed moving with the others towards the gym, getting inside. A devil and an angel were guarding the door and let them through.

The place was full of wounded people being taken care of by those who knew healing. Rias spotted Asia, who was resting with her head in Gabriel's lap, obviously exhausted, and moved toward her. The blonde opened her eyes. "Buchou-san? Is Gasper-kun okay? And where is Ise-san?"

"Gasper-kun is right here. He's fine. Ise is out fighting. He's doing fine though. You know it'll take a lot more than this to hurt him." Rias said with a kind smile, and Asia smiled tiredly back. Then she addressed the angel that was gently running her fingers through Asia's hair. "Azazel dealt with Katarea. She's gone. Unfortunately they haven't been able to deal with the necromancers, but things look to be swinging in our favor."

Gabriel nodded. "I see. I hope they can end this fighting soon. What we need is something that can affect everything at once."

Rias nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately we don't have anything like that." She looked up as a bang sounded out from outside. "I should go see my peerage and help with the battle. Thank you for looking after Asia."

Gabrial smiled softly. "It has been my honest pleasure."

Rias got up and headed out. She only just left the gym, however, when something slammed onto the ground in front of her. She looked to see it was Vali, his armor broken in multiple places. He got up shakily as Issei floated down, looking slightly battered, but no worse for wear.

"Give it up, Vali. You'll be arrested and locked up, but you won't be hurt further."

Vali spat blood from his broken helm. "Hey Albion, think we should use Juggernaut Drive?"

Rias didn't know what Juggernaut Drive was, but from the way Issei tensed and took a stance, she assumed it was bad.

"Don't be reckless, Vali. That does not seem like a good choice in this place." Vali's Gear said.

Before Vali could respond someone else dropped from the sky. It was a man dressed in old Chinese military armor like something out of Romance of the Three Kingdoms. "Vali, I've come to get you."

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Vali asked.

"That's mean. I came a long way to this country to help my partner. Everybody was making a fuss at headquarters. We're joining together to fight the northern gods, so you were supposed to flee and return if the mission failed. Which it obviously did, since Katarea is dead and Michael, Azazel and Lucifer aren't. So your observational role is over. Come back with me."

Issei took a step forward, the mask over his head moving back so his face was visible. "Who are you?" He asked tensely.

Surprisingly it was Azazel who responded, floating down from above. "He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

Issei's eyebrows climbed. "Sun Wukong, eh?"

"Well, a monkey youkai who inherited his power. It's disappointing to see even you joined the Khaos Brigade though." Azazel continued.

"I'm different from the one who became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. Name's Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." The monkey youkai said. Then he pierced a staff that appeared in his hand into the ground, and a pool of darkness appeared under him and Vali, causing them to sink into it.

"We'll fight again eventually, Sekiryuutei." Vali promised, a grin on his face. Then they were gone.

Issei ended his Balance Breaker and turned to Rias. "Where's Gasper?"

"He's safely in the gym with Asia." She responded.

"Alright, we need to end this battle, and I can only think of one way to do it quickly." He moved into the gym, Rias and Azazel following. He moved up to Gasper, who was sitting beside Asia. "Gasper, I need your help."

The small vampire jerked. "With what, senpai?"

"You can help us stop the fighting outside with your Gear."

Gasper looked terrified. "B-b-but I can't!"

Issei kneeled down and took his hand. "Yes you can. I believe in you. And I'll help. All you have to do…" He pulled a vial full of red liquid out of his pocket. "…Is drink this."

"W-what is it?" The boy asked, trembling.

"It's some of my blood. If Azazel is right, it should give you enough power and control to help us stop this." Issei said with a reassuring smile.

Azazel rubbed his chin with his remaining hand. "That could work. I say go for it."

Rias looked at Gasper. "Gasper, please try it. You could help save lives. I promise to be right beside you the entire time."

Gasper gulped but slowly, hesitantly, nodded. Issei smiled at him. "Good man. Let's go."

Issei led the group out of the gym. Gasper trembled at the sounds of explosions and screams. When Issei handed him the opened vial of blood, he hesitated before gulping it down.

The reaction was immediate. Gasper dissipated into a large cloud of bats that flew all over the battlefield. **"I can see everything."** Every bat exclaimed. **"I'll stop you from hurting anybody else!"** Every enemy on the field suddenly stopped. Everybody looked at each other before the bats spoke again. **"I have found the necromancers. I'll take their power, so they won't be able to keep up what they're doing. Capture them as soon as you can."** Sure enough, the time stop ended and every reanimated enemy dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. The remaining living magicians were few, and the reinvigorated defenders quickly mopped them up.

* * *

Soon Gasper was sitting on the ground with Rias' arms around him, panting. Apparently the boost he got, while substantial, was temporary. "I'm so proud of you, Gasper. Please, rest." Rias said with obvious pride in her voice. Gasper snuggled up to her, and was soon asleep.

Issei approached the leaders of the factions, who were discussing what had just happened.

"Katarea was a problem of the devils. You have my apologies." Sirzechs said.

"Vali was my fault." Azael said as Asia healed his arm, though there was nothing she could do about what was lost.

"In any case, I will return to heaven to plan the peace agreement and countermeasures for the Khaos Brigade." Michael said.

"As the ones who set up the conference's location I feel personally responsible and ashamed. Please forgive me."

"Sirzechs, don't feel so responsible. I'm just glad the three great powers are working together towards peace now."

"Indeed. Now we need to prepare for the Khaos Brigade."

"Then we'll cooperate on that going forward."

As all three nodded Issei stepped forward. "Michael."

"Yes, Hyoudou-san?"

"I have a request to make of you."

Michael's eyebrows raised. "At this time? Well, I suppose it's only fair I hear you out, considering what you've done for us. What do you need?"

"The system you are in charge of is the reason Asia and Xenovia get hurt when they pray to God, isn't it?" Issei asked.

Gabriel was the one to respond. "That is correct. Why?"

"Is there any way you could make it only so Asia and Xenovia would be able to pray freely?"

Asia and Xenovia both jerked and stared at Issei while Michael looked surprised. "Oh?"

"They still believe in God, and I keep hearing them try to pray to him. I don't think they should be punished for being devoted." Issei said firmly.

Michael smiled, then gave a small laugh, Gabriel smiling her radiant smile beside him. "I see! Well, if it's only two people, then I don't see why not. But I need to ask, Asia, Xenovia, despite knowing of God's absence, you'll still pray?"

Both nodded. "Yes, I still want to pray even if there is no Lord." "Ah, me too! I want to give thanks!"

Michael smiled. "Very well, I'll put it into effect as soon as I get back. This seems interesting…"

Issei smiled back, especially when Asia embraced him with tears in her eyes. "Arigatou, Ise-san!"

"Yes, thank you Ise." Xenovia also said gratefully.

After a few more words between the leaders, Michael left with his followers to heaven. Azazel turned to his troops. "I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils from now on. Those who don't like it may leave. However, I will kill you without reservation when we next meet. Come with me only if you want to follow."

Azazel smiled as his followers loyally roared "We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!" and responded with a simple, yet heartfelt "Thank you."

* * *

Soon everything was cleared up and the damage fixed.

Within days the peace treaty was officially signed. It was called the Kuoh Accords.

* * *

"And so from now on I'll be the advisor of the Occult Research Club. Call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor. Governor works too." Azazel said with a smile on his face.

Rias had a hand to her forehead. "Why are you here?"

"I was told by Serafall's sister that Sirzechs requested it." He responded, still smiling.

Issei had something else on his mind. "So, you got yourself a replacement arm?"

"Yes I did. Like it? It's an artificial arm that I created while researching Sacred Gears. It can be loaded with lasers and tiny missiles. I always wanted one." He said as the arm opened up, displaying the features he was talking about. "Anyway, the condition for me staying at this school is for me to help the Sacred Gear wielders here achieve their full potential. Your group is going to be used as a deterrent to the Khaos brigade by making you famous. Especially the Welsh Dragon and the Heiress of Gremory. I'll also be giving you information on Vali and the known members of his team." The last was said as he gazed at Issei, who nodded.

"So we're at war?" Kiba asked, his arms crossed and face serious.

"Not just yet. We're still at the skirmish level. It shouldn't go beyond that till you all have left university at the least. You have time to prepare."

They were discussing various training plans to help everybody improve when Azazel turned to Akeno. "Tell me, do you still hate us... no, do you still hate Baraqiel?" He asked.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. It's his fault my mother died." She replied stiffly.

"Akeno, he said nothing when you became a devil." Azazel said gently.

"Of course not. He is not in any position to say anything to me."

"That's not what I meant. Well, I guess I shouldn't get involved in things between parent and child..."

"That man is not my father!" Akeno declared angrily.

"Well, at least it worked out for the best with you joining the Gremory. That's a good outcome..." And he moved on to Issei.

"So Hyoudou-kun, do you have any more servants like that Elena girl?" The fallen asked with a grin.

"Yes, why?" Issei asked, eyeing him.

"Do you know how to handle women like that? We wouldn't want you getting in trouble when dealing with a harem, and I know plenty about managing one. I could teach you."

Issei chuckled. "I don't any help from you, thanks. I've been managing just fine."

"Meh, if you're sure..."

"You just want a chance to get closer to Elena-san and others like her, don't you?" Rias asked shrewdly.

Azazel grinned unrepentantly. "In any case, we need to get you stronger. I heard there's a meeting of young devils soon, and Rias Gremory is one of the names that will be debuting."

Rias nodded. "Yes. It's a custom where several noble and old families meet promising young devils."

"Good." Said Azazel. "This is excellent. Mock combat like the rating games is excellent training, especially for those without previous battle experience. This will help the new blood learn to better defend themselves. Just in case."

Issei nodded. "I'll help you all train for the meeting." He grinned evilly, making several of them shiver.

Bell, with the same evil smile her master wore, chimed in. "Don't worry, when we're done with you, you'll kick all the ass." She cackled softly to herself, and the others looked at each other incertainly.

Hopefully they'd survive.

* * *

The day before summer vacatioin began, Issei stood at the door to his home with an intense feeling of deja vu.

"Hello." "Hi, we will be imposing on you starting today."

Akeno and Xenovia had arrved with luggage.

Then Akeno flung her arms around Issei. "Ise-kun! I will be able to be with you now."

"O-Onii-sama suggested that Akeno and Xenovia come live with us. Koneko will be joining us later..." Rias said, sounding unhappy.

Akeno clung to Issei the entire time, looking happy. "I'll sleep with you tonight, Ise-kun. Then we can do... things... Ufufufu"

Issei in no way looked to be against this. Rias sighed though. "This house is getting small. Well then, I guess I'll just have to rebuild it during summer vacation. I'll get in contact with my brother."

Issei looked at Rias with a twitching eye. What was she going to do to his house!?

* * *

 _ **Hey all, hope you enjoyed the newest, rather long chapter. It's definitely one of my longest. Thank goodness I didn't try to fit the entire book in a single chapter.**_

 _ **For those of you who remember me saying no zombies would be involved in this battle, well... *nervous chuckle***_

 _ **Here's the thing, at the time I had no idea what I was going to do. I hadn't even finished the LN. So in the end, I looked at my options, and saw an awesome battle against the undead as my best choice. Hope it was different enough to live up to your standards.**_

 _ **About the combat. I'm well aware it's one of my weak points, and I've been trying to improve on it. Hopefully that shows in this chapter. There's a lot more description of what's going on, and it's lengthier. I might go back later to redo other fights, like the one against Kokabiel. We'll see what I come up with.**_

 _ **The next chapter is going to take a while. I haven't even begun reading the 5th Light Novel. I've had other demands on my time. So in the meantime I'll be writing chapters for my other story. If you like Harry Potter crossovers, check it out. You might like it.**_

 _ **I think that's it. Drop me a review if you can, it really makes me enjoy writing more.**_


	9. Going to Hell

Issei's eyes opened slowly. Early morning light streamed through the window. His sluggish brain wondered what had woken him as he lay there. He glanced to his sides to find Rias and Asia in their customary places at his sides. Both were sleeping peacefully, their breathing even. He smiled gently. They both looked beautiful, and he was immensely happy as always to have the privilege to see this side of them.

Then he realized that there was movement under his blanket, most likely what woke him. He looked down and the squirming mass making its way up. He reached down and lifted the blanket up to see what was under there, to find Akeno gazing up at him with a sexy look on her face.

"Ufufu, Good morning, Ise-kun." She said softly. She pressed herself against him, rubbing against his morning wood in a way Issei was sure was quite deliberate as she kissed her way up from his bare chest to his neck.

"Akeno? Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Issei asked, though he in no way made any move to stop her from continuing what she was doing, enjoying the sensation of her soft body through her rather flimsy, thin yukata.

Akeno clung to Issei tightly as she kissed his neck, her soft lips pressing against his skin insistently. She ignored his question as her slim fingers caressed his hard chest. "Ise-kun is quite sturdy. You train a lot, don't you?" She kissed him again. "Mmm, the feel of a man is even better than I imagined. Is it because it's Ise-kun?" She moved up so her mouth was right by his ear and whispered. "Ne, Ise-kun, how about me? Does my body feel good?"

Issei answered immediately. "Your body feels amazing, Akeno. I can't get enough." He said honestly.

"Ufufu, that makes me happy, Ise-kun. Please, enjoy my body as much as you want. I want to learn more about Ise-kun's body too." Her hand teasingly traveled along the waistband of his, at this point, rather tight boxers. "We might be caught, seeing as they're sleeping right next to us, but that just makes it more exciting, doesn't it?"

Issei said nothing as Akeno moved her face over his, a curtain of her unbound hair falling over them as she slowly lowered her lips to his, eyes bright in anticipation.

"Akeno, what are you doing? When did you come into this room?" Came a rather angry sounding voice to the side.

Issei turned his gaze to the side to find Rias propping herself up and glaring at them with eyes half closed from sleep that managed to convey a lot of displeasure regardless.

Akeno turned to her King calmly, still smiling. "Ara, I just thought I'd spend a nice morning with my handsome Ise-kun. After all, it gets lonely, being in bed alone."

Rias' eyes rose when she heard Akeno's response. "'My'? Since when was Ise yours? You aren't his master." She asked while glaring, her body trembling.

"I may not be his master, but I am his senpai, and it's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai." Akeno answered calmly.

"I see, so that's your reasoning. Well listen, this room is a sanctuary to me. My healing space. I already have to share it with Asia and Ise's various servants. I refuse to endure having anybody else intrude!" Rias growled, glaring harder at her Queen.

"Ara ara, ojou-sama really wants to monopolize Ise-kun. Are you perhaps afraid I'll steal him away?" Akeno replied, smiling.

"…Looks like we'll have to discuss this once again." Rias said as her body was enveloped in a crimson aura.

"Ara, that's quite an aggressive aura for a simple discussion…" Akeno responded, her own body beginning to emit a gold aura.

Issei watched the two beauties glare at each other with a sweatdrop on his head. Seriously, did they have to do this so early in the morning?

"Uuu, is it morning already? Fuaaa…" Came from Asia, who rose while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Issei gently stroked Asia's head. "You can go back to sleep, Asia."

"Mmmm, okay… Then I'll go to sleep while being hugged by Ise-shan…" Asia curled back up against him and tried to fall back asleep as she held onto him. Issei smiled gently at her, running his fingers through her hair, before turning back to the battling beauties, once again sweatdropping, since they were now in a superpowered pillow fight.

He somewhat tuned what they were yelling about out, simply enjoying watching two attractive girls have a pillow fight in front of him. Although eventually one thing Rias said did register.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!"

Issei blinked. What did she mean, renovated? He looked around and almost jumped in shock. He had been so absorbed in the girls that he hadn't even realized that his bed was a huge canopy bed instead of his normal one. Hell, everything about his room was different. It was twice as big as before, with a large high end TV and game consoles, along with various other things.

Issei got up, now ignoring the girls as he looked around, spotting what appeared to be the door to another room, except it was small and was placed in the wall like he imagined a wall safe would be. He carefully opened to door to find a smaller room all set up, like something out of a large doll house, with Bell contentedly sleeping in a pixie sized bed. He saw she even had her own TV. It looked like a small replica, but he had no doubt it would work when turned on.

After quietly closing the door, letting Bell sleep, he continued exploring, wondering just what had been changed. He moved outside before sighing as he saw it from the outside.

His house was now a large multi-story building.

* * *

"So you're returning to the underworld?"

After an animated breakfast where the new house was discussed Issei was sitting on his new bed as the rest of the ORC were gathered in his room. Kiba, Koneko and Gasper had arrived a short while ago. Issei couldn't help but think that Koneko dressed in a simple one-piece dress looked incredibly cute. He said as much, making her blush slightly and mutter a thank you. He did notice that she seemed more subdued than usual though.

Rias nodded. "I head back during the summer holidays every year. Also as usual, I'll be bringing my entire peerage with me. This will be the first time Asia and Xenovia travel there, as well."

"Ah, y-yes! I'm nervous about going there while still alive, but I'm interested." Asia said with a nervous smile.

"Yes, I've been interested in the underworld for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven I had to serve the Lord. Now I feel Irony at setting foot in the same world as those sent for divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil." Xenovia said, hanging her head, making the others sweatdrop.

"Anyway, we will be spending the summer holidays there till the twentieth of August. We plan to train and attend various events at the underworld." Rias continued. She then turned to Issei and Bell, who was on his shoulder. "Since you stated before you were going to help us train for rating games, I wanted to know if you were willing to come with us to do so."

Issei and Bell looked at each other in what seemed to be others to be some sort of telepathy, their faces shifting in silent conversation, before they both turned to Rias, Bell answering for them both. "We have no objections. We're assuming there's ways to entertain ourselves though, right? Because we were going to go to the beach and stuff."

Rias nodded with a smile. "Of course. There aren't any seas in the underworld, but there are huge lakes. We also have a pool, not just in this house, but at my parents' as well. Not to mention hot springs. Would that suffice?"

Both Issei and Bell grinned. "That sounds perfect. We're in." Issei said happily.

"I'll be coming along as well." Azazel said suddenly from a seat in the corner of the room. Most of the ORC whirled around to stare at Azazel, not having noticed him. Issei and Bell just turned to him with bored looks though.

"I wondered when you were going to announce yourself, Azazel." Issei said. Azazel simply smirked.

"Where did you come in from?" Rias asked, wide eyed.

"One generally enters a room through the door." The fallen said sardonically.

"…I didn't even sense your presence." Kiba said in surprise.

"You just need more training, that's all. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the underworld, right? Then I'll come with. I am your teacher, after all." He took out a notepad from his pocket and looked at it. "The schedule is, first of all, a visit to Rias' parents, and the introduction of the new servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training. That's the main thing I'll be going with you for. I'll be meeting Sirzechs while you're at the Gremory home." He gave a deep sigh. "How troublesome…"

"Well then, Azazel-sensei, shall we make travel reservations for you if you're coming with us?" Rias asked.

"Please do." Azazel said with a nod. "I'm looking forward to it, since it'll be my first time entering the underworld through the Devil's route. Usually I use the route of the Fallen Angel's side."

Issei relaxed and watched as Azazel and Rias proceeded to hammer out the details. He was quite interested in the coming trip.

* * *

Issei walked with the rest of the ORC to the nearest station, which he was told was where they would get to the method they would be using to reach the underworld. He was carrying not only a bag with his clothes, but his schoolbag, which contained not only his summer homework, but was also holding Bell till they arrived and she could be let out.

He wasn't sure how they would be getting to the underworld from the station, but he held his questions for the moment as they arrived. They moved toward an elevator he was used to seeing but had never used. Rias and Akeno quickly got in and turned towards the others.

"Since it is your first time, Ise, Asia and Xenovia should come first. The others can come down after." Rias said with a smile.

"Down?" Issei asked, and at their nods he shrugged and got into the elevator, followed by Asia and Xenovia. He watched with interest as Rias used a keycard on the elevator panel, causing it to begin going down. Asia looked completely surprised, causing Rias and Akeno to giggle at the adorable girl.

"There is a secret level underneath this station." Rias said. "It's exclusively for devils. Humans will never be able to access it without help. There are many devil exclusive areas hidden in this town like this."

Asia nodded in understanding as the continued dropping. When they finally stopped and the doors opened, they were surprised to find themselves in a vast underground space.

Issei stepped out of the elevator and, seeing as they were away from normal humans, let Bell out.

"Fuueh! I'm glad to be out of that stuffy bag!" She looked around with interest. "Huh, a devil exclusive train station. Somehow, I'm not really all that surprised."

They all waited a few minutes for the rest of the party to come down as well before setting out to their assigned train, which was on platform three.

As they walked Issei was surprised by Akeno suddenly moving beside him and taking his hand. Despite his surprise he didn't try to remove her, simply grasping her hand back, which made her turn red and smile happily. Issei couldn't help himself and smiled at the sight of her happiness.

"…"

"…sob"

Rias and Asia were staring at the two, Asia's eyes damp. Issei scratched the back of his head with his free hand while Bell flew alongside, smirking at what was happening.

Finally they reached a train covered in devil patterns. After being extensively exposed to it, Issei recognized the Gremory family's pattern among them. Rias confirmed his suspicions by simply stating "This train is owned by the Gremory family."

"Cool." Bell said simply, entering the train with Issei after the doors opened for them, both thinking they understood the family's wealth a bit more.

* * *

"So, how long till we arrive?" Issei asked Akeno as they sat in the train while it began its journey, travelling through a dark tunnel.

"We should arrive in an hour, as this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before eventually arriving at the underworld."

"I thought we could just jump in a magic circle and get there that way. Is it because of us?" Bell asked.

"In a way, Bell-sensei. First time visitors to the underworld, including you and the new devils need to go by the official way at least once first, or you'll be punished for illegally entering. So we have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"Really? Weird. Cause when we came for Rias' engagement party we didn't do any of that." Bell said, confused.

Akeno raised an eyebrow at Bell before turning to Issei. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. How did you get into that party in the first place, being a human and all?"

Issei smiled. "Well…"

* * *

 _Issei had gotten up to refill his glass of bourbon to buy himself time to think about the match after it ended, thanking the maid who had poured it for him. On the other side of the room Bell was talking to the Gremorys about something the game had reminded her of._

 _As he observed he noticed Sirzechs approach, ostensibly to refill his own glass. "So, Hyoudou-kun, what did you think of the match?"_

 _Issei swirled his drink slightly as he thought. "Well, Maou-sama-"_

 _"Call me Sirzechs, Hyoudou-kun. You're not one of my subjects, and from what I hear you're plenty powerful yourself, though I haven't seen it for myself."_

 _Issei nodded. "In that case, feel free to call me Issei or Ise. In any case, Yakitori is powerful, I'll admit. At least for his age. He's arrogant though. And more than a bit of a douche." He acted as though he didn't notice Sirzechs' smirk at that. "I can think of several ways to take him down though. Especially considering the information Rias gave me on him."_

 _"And you would have fought him for her sake if she had asked?" Issei noted how careful Sirzechs was being as he spoke. He obviously did not want Rias to marry the prick any more than Issei did._

 _"Rias is a friend. She deserves to be able to make her own choices. I can understand the reasoning for the agreement, though I can't approve. I would still try something if I could. But, alas, that would be difficult." Issei said calmly._

 _Sirzechs mulled this over, sipping his drink. "What would you need?"_

 _Issei smiled and seemingly changed the subject. "I imagine there will be an engagement party soon. It's too bad I won't be given an invitation. As Rias' friend I would like to give my congratulations to the, ah, 'happy' couple."_

 _Sirzechs eyed him. "I believe granting my sister's dear friend an invitation wouldn't be too onerous. Assuming, of course, that giving congratulations to the couple is their intent."_

 _Issei's eyes glinted. "That is the stated intention. If said friend did something further, well, the deception is hardly the inviter's fault. They were just hoping to make the day better for Rias, after all…"_

 _Sirzechs' eyes glinted back. "Ise-kun, are you free for a rather extravagant party in a few days from now?"_

 _Issei grinned as he and Sirzechs clinked their glasses together. "I believe I can free up my schedule…"_

* * *

"So Maou-sama gave you the invitation for it?" Kiba asked. "Somehow I feel I shouldn't be surprised…"

"Well then, in that case he most likely brought you in using Sirzechs-sama's back door magic circle. So you shouldn't be punished, though you obviously won't be able to do it again." Akeno said with a smile, making Bell sigh in relief.

"That's good." The High Pixie said. "I would be a pain to have to fight off devil law enforcement. I was hoping to work on my tan, and that would put a bit of a crimp in that."

Issei wasn't the only one to chuckle at Bell's words. He smiled as everybody listened to the fairy regale them with how they'd fight the law off, waving her arms animatedly. He sweatdropped when she enthusiastically stated that it would only end when Issei found a high ranked female devil in charge to seduce into letting them go.

He couldn't help but notice Koneko, however. Rather than be engaged in the conversation she was gazing out the window, looking melancholy. He frowned slightly. He knew the loli was often a bit of an introvert, but not this much. He resolved to find out what was bothering her later.

"Well, I'm glad everybody is having fun." Came Rias' voice as she came into the middle compartment they were in from the front compartment she had occupied. She motioned to the older man standing beside her with a smile. "Everybody, this is the conductor of the Gremory private train."

The man smiled, taking off his hat and bowing. "I am Reynaldo. I'm pleased to make the acquaintance of the princess' new servant devils."

"Ah, I'm Asia Argento, Buchou's Bishop! Please treat me well!" Asia said, bowing.

"I'm Xenovia. A Knight. Please treat me well from now on." Xenovia said with a smile.

Issei waved. "A pleasure. I'm Issei Hyoudou, and this is my companion, Bell." He gestured to the pixie, who waved as well.

Reynaldo proceeded to use a machine to capture their images in order compare them to their records, to make sure they were who they said they were. They even got Azazel as he slept in a corner of the compartment.

Afterwards they proceeded to enjoy the rest of the trip. About forty minutes into the journey they heard a message as they were playing cards.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

Rias smiled. "Why don't you try looking outside?" She told the newcomers. Issei looked out the window as Asia and Bell did the same, pressing their faces against the glass.

At first there was only the continuing blackness that had been there since they began their journey, but suddenly it changed to a landscape filled with mountains, rivers and trees with a purple sky over all of it. Asia let out cries of 'Amazing, amazing!' as she watched, delighted, while Bell laughed beside her.

When Rias stated it was alright to open the window now Issei did so, taking a deep breath of fresh air. There was something in the air he couldn't quite place, but it was nice.

The group watched the scenery pass by in delight, gazing at the occasional group of buildings passing by.

"This area is already in Gremory territory." Rias stated proudly.

Issei's eyebrows rose. "All of this, including the area we've covered since leaving the barrier?" Rias nodded, smiling. "How large is the Gremory territory?" He asked curiously thinking it was about the size of Tokyo or so.

Kiba was the one to answer, popping up over the seat. "If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu."

Issei and Bell stared at the Knight blankly before turning to Rias for confirmation. She proceeded to nod, looking satisfied at their stunned looks.

"WHAAAAAAT!? HONSHU!? As in the largest Island in Japan, Honshu!?" Bell practically screamed.

Rias nodded once again. "The underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population isn't the same. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is spacious." Rias explained. "So even though you say it's the size of Honshu, it's mostly just unused space of forests and mountains."

Issei and Bell just stared a bit longer before the pixie turned to Issei and stared him in the eye. "Boss, you marry that woman right the fuck now!"

Rias blushed furiously while Issei looked back at his companion, completely deadpan. "Bell, I'm not marrying Rias just for her money."

"Who said just her money? She's also got a great body." Rias blushed harder at Bell's response.

"Bell…" Issei said warningly.

Bell pouted. "Fine. Maybe you should consider devilhood more seriously then." She said, making the devils, who had been listening in amusement, perk up.

"It'll take more than the promise of a bit of nice land to get me to sign up, Bell-chan." He said, making the devils slump.

Rias managed to recover, however, getting her blush under control. "That reminds me, Asia, Xenovia, since part of my territory will be given to you later, please tell me what locations you want."

"Wait, they really do get their own territory?" Bell asked in surprise.

Rias nodded. "They're servant devils of the next family head, so they'll each get to live in my territory as part of the Gremory group. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

Bell turned to gaze at Issei beseechingly, but he simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, making her pout.

Rias smiled as she made a map appear so that Asia and Xenovia could select what land they would receive. Issei simply sat back, relaxing as he watched.

Ten or so minutes later, after the girls had chosen their spaces, they heard another announcement.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

Issei popped his head out the window, interested in their destination. He was surprised to see a large group of people in what appeared to be military uniforms standing on the platform, apparently waiting for them.

"Ise, we're almost there. Please close the window." Rias said.

Issei nodded and got back in, closing the window with a snap and beginning the preparations to disembark with the others. When the train stopped everybody but Azazel got ready to leave.

"You're not getting off, Azazel?"

"No. I'm continuing along the line into Maou territory for a meeting with Sirzechs. All come afterward."

"Alright, see you later, Azazel."

"Please say hello to my brother for me, Azazel."

The fallen waved in response as they left.

As soon as Issei and Bell got outside with Rias they were almost deafened.

"Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!" Was bellowed by every person present as fireworks were set off, a band began to play, and someone riding some sort of creature soared through the air waving a flag.

Asia, completely caught off guard, huddled with Gasper behind Issei as he stared in bewilderment and Bell stuck her pinkie in her ear, trying to get rid of the ringing.

As Issei looked around he noted not only the people in military uniforms he'd noted before, but many butlers and maids as well. When Rias approached them they all bowed their heads and said "Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama" in unison.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned." Rias said with a large smile covering her face, making the butlers and maids smile back. Then Grayfia stepped forward.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. It's good you had a safe trip. Now then, all family members and guests, please board the carriages. We will head to the main residence in them." The silver haired maid said as she led them to a large, beautiful carriage being pulled by a horse different from ones Issei had seen before.

The teens got into the carriages as instructed, which then began to take them to what ended up being a huge castle with beautiful gardens and paths. Upon arriving the door was opened for them by a butler who bowed them out, letting Rias disembark first.

Once again there were maids and butlers there to greet them, standing on either side of a long, red carpet to make them a path. As Rias and the others began to head toward the home a small figure rushed out of the line of maids and ran towards Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" Millicas Gremory cried as he embraced his aunt.

"Millicas! I'm back. My, you've gotten big, haven't you?" Rias said with a smile, holding him lovingly.

"Hello Millicas-kun. I hope you've been doing well." Issei said with a smile.

"Ise-san! And Bell-san too!" Millicas exclaimed happily, gazing up at them with a grin.

"Heya kiddo, you're looking good." Bell said, moving forward and lightly ruffling his hair.

Rias was smiling at seeing how Issei and Bell interacted with her nephew. "Millicas, since you already know Issei and Bell, I'd like to introduce you to my new servants, Asia and Xenovia."

The two girls bowed, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Millicas-kun." Asai said happily.

"Yes, a pleasure." Xenovia said a bit more calmly.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said politely.

Holding Millicas' hand Rias led the way into the home with a smile. All the newcomers looked around in awe as they arrived into the entrance hall, which was extravagant without being tasteless, a theme Issei had noticed thanks to his previous time there.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once." Grayfia said as she motioned for various maids to approach.

"Yes, of course. And I need to see mother and father after coming home as well." Rias replied.

"The master is out at present. He is expected to return by this evening and said he would meet everyone at suppertime."

"I see. Then yes, I suppose we should let everybody rest in their rooms for now. I trust the baggage has been delivered?"

"Yes, there should be no problem now." Grayfia said primly.

Issei was glad to hear it, because from what he could see Asia appeared to be rather unsteady on her feet from exhaustion.

"Ara, Rias. You've returned." Came a voice from the top of the stairs. They all turned to see a beautiful woman making her way down.

Rias smiled happily. "Hello mother. I've returned."

Venelana Gremory smiled as she made her way down, her eyes travelling along the gathered people. "It's wonderful to see you all."

Issei stepped forward. "Hello again, Venelana. You're looking as beautiful as always." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Ara, Ise-kun, you always know what to say. It's wonderful to see you again. And you as well, Bell-chan." The Gremory matriarch said, her smile widening slightly. Bell waved happily.

Rias, meanwhile, was blinking in surprise. She hadn't seen Issei act this way before. She didn't know how she felt about it.

* * *

Several hours later everybody was gathered in the dining room for the evening meal. The entire table was covered in mouth-watering food that Issei and Bell were more than ready to dig into.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." Zeoticus said at the beginning of the meal, smiling and prompting everybody to dig in.

Issei made sure to eat in as dignified a manner as possible, using all the manners that had been pounded into his head. Even so, he allowed his gaze to wander along his dinner companions.

He saw that Asia and Xenovia, unused to this, were having trouble, though they still looked good even as they tried to eat appropriately.

Gasper had his eyes screwed shut as he ate. Obviously the day had been hard on the hikikomori, seeing as he'd had to be around a very large amount of people.

Bell was eating daintily, obviously trying to be as well-mannered as Issei.

Koneko… wasn't eating at all. Issei furrowed his brow. Now he knew that there was definitely something up with her. She'd normally be stuffing herself. He once again resolved to talk to her when he had the chance.

Zeoticus cleared his throat. "Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away."

Issei briefly considered seeing if that extended to certain other services before banishing the thought from his head. The last thing he wanted was to make a bad impression. He actually liked the Gremorys, after all.

"By the way, Ise-kun." Zeoticus said.

Issei looked up. "Yes, Zeoticus?"

"How have your parents been? Have they been well?"

"Oh, yes, they're fine. When I told them I was going to Rias' hometown, they simply asked me for a souvenir. Considering their house was so nicely rebuilt, well, they're a bit on the selfish side…" Issei responded with a small chuckle. He wasn't expecting what came next.

"A souvenir then, huh? I see…"

Zeoticus rang a small bell, prompting a butler to approach. "What is your order, master?"

"Please prepare a castle for Issei Hyoudou-kun's parents." The Gremory patriarch said calmly. Issei almost choked on his drink, eyes wide as he stared at his host.

"Yes sir. Shall it be Western-style? Or Japanese-style?" The butler asked, in no way surprised by this order.

Zeoticus seemed to be mulling this over. "Hmm, what a worrisome choice…"

"W-wait a moment, Zeoticus, a castle is too much as a souvenir!" Issei said, a bit rattled.

Thankfully Venelana seemed to come to his aid. "Dear, since land in Japan is too small, it's impossible for a commoner to have a castle." Issei nodded in agreement.

"I see, yes, Japan certainly is small… Well then, if a castle won't do, then I wonder what else would do as a present…" Zeoticus mused.

"Father, worrying about it that much will just trouble them. Ise's parents don't possess strong worldly desires anyway." Rias said. Issei looked at her with gratitude, as he knew Zeoticus was more likely to listen to her than to him.

Indeed, Zeoticus simply nodded with an "I see" at that, making Issei sigh in relief.

"By the way, Ise-kun…" Venelana said.

"Yes, Venelana, how can I help you?" Issei asked.

"I'm impressed by the manners you've displayed so far. You wouldn't be out of place among some of the upper crust of devil society. I mean no offense when I say I did not expect it from the son of normal human commoners. Who taught you?"

"Ah, that. That was my Obasan. She took it upon herself to teach me how to deal with high society in case it was ever needed. She was quite… thorough." He responded simply.

Rias looked at him in surprise. "I was unaware you had an aunt, Ise-kun. Especially one who taught you such things."

"Well, she isn't really my aunt, but she took care of me. She's from Egypt and is very high class. She saw me before and decided she just had to teach me so I would be prepared in the future."

"I see. I'm glad she did. Is there any chance we could meet her?" Rias' mother asked.

"I'm sure I'll get the chance to introduce you eventually." Issei said with a smile. Venelana smiled back, and the rest of the meal proceeded comfortably.

* * *

The next night Issei found himself sipping some bourbon in a large room full of high society devils. He was dressed in what appeared to have become his unofficial uniform: the outfit he wore during his beat down of Riser and the peace conference, though he was unarmed this time.

He had been invited to attend an event being held for the young devils, which of course included Rias. Bell elected not to attend with him, choosing to stay with Millicas, who enjoyed the company. He didn't, however, know why Sirzechs invited him. He assumed the Maou had a reason, something he wanted him to do. He just didn't know what it was.

He looked around as he sat to the side of the room, slightly away from the other attendees. He wasn't meant to actually do anything, as this was about the devils. Though Sirzechs had winked at him when he said that, so he assumed at least the Lucifer wouldn't complain if he did speak up. Maybe Sirzechs expected him to speak up at some point and that's why he brought him along? He was interested to note all four Maou were in attendance though.

Finally, a door opened and the gathering of young devils came in with their peerages. From what he could see there were six of them. Rias, Sona, a well built, black haired youth with a powerful aura, a pretty blonde girl with glasses, a rather gentle looking boy, and a delinquent boy with green hair.

He watched as all six stepped forward, away from their peerages. Though Issei noted that the delinquent appeared to have a swollen cheek. There'd most likely been an altercation in the waiting room. He wondered if Rias was involved.

"Good, you have gathered." And elderly male devil spoke solemnly, hands clasped together. "In order to check the faces of you al, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can assess the young devils."

Another devil with a rather full mustache spoke cut in. "You seem to have fought right away, however…" He said sarcastically.

Sirzechs spoke up now from his seat in the top level. "You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Suddenly, the powerfully built young man spoke up. "Will we also eventually be sent out to battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." Sirzechs said simply.

The young man's eyebrows rose in incomprehension at the answer. "Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from out predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sirzechs said gently yet firmly.

The devil, Sairaorg, said "I understand" and seemed to consent. But he still looked dissatisfied.

Issei scoffed slightly. He dearly wanted to tell Sairaorg that there was a difference between actual battle and the Rating Games he was used to seeing. The time he had before seeing a true battle was to be cherished. He was only sorry that his friends didn't have that luxury anymore. He'd seen the change in them since the peace conference. They'd seen people die then, seen the true face of war. Their first, and hopefully only, large scale battle. Though in Issei's experience it wasn't all that large by comparison. Still, it had left them changed subtly, he could tell.

Issei refocused on what was going on. While he had been in thought things had proceeded with more talking by various higher ups about various matters, including the upcoming games.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." Sirzechs said with a smile. "To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

Issei sat forward with interest as Sairaorg was the first to speak up. "My dream is to become Maou."

More than one person in the audience let out a breath of wonder at such an ambitious goal stated without any hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from a Great King clan family to leave it." Said a male devil.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." Sairaorg declared confidently. Issei smirked. He may be naïve in Issei's books, but he definitely dreamed big.

Rias was the next to speak. "My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win each Rating Game battle." Issei nodded. That definitely sounded like Rias.

He listened as the others stated their dreams and goals, till only Sona was left. Issei became interested again. He may not know Sona as well as he did Rias, but he still considered her a friend, not to mention a comrade in arms after the battle of the peace conference.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." She stated clearly. Issei smiled. That he could get behind.

But while Issei was approving, the devils in the stands scrunched up their eyebrows.

"Isn't there already a school for learning about Rating Games?" One of them asked, as though to clarify.

Sona's answer was bland. "That school only accepts high-class devils and devils of a privileged rank. The school I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

Issei's smile widened. Now he was really interested. His smile turned into a frown, however, when he heard an unwelcome sound.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Pretty much every one of the higher ups was laughing. It seemed like the only ones keeping silent were the Maou, and Serafall definitely didn't look happy.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Issei was getting angrier and angrier. He'd heard it mentioned that the Gremory were unusually kind to their servants, but he hadn't really registered what that meant till now. These fools obviously held low-class and servant devils in low regard.

He was glad Bell had stayed behind. She'd have zapped these idiots into a coma by now.

Sona stood stoically, weathering the barrage of scorn before simply stating "I'm serious." Serafall nodded strongly, agreeing with her sister, though she couldn't outright come out in support of her sister due to her position.

Another devil spoke coolly. "Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

Issei saw that Saji was about to burst at having his master's dream ridiculed, so decided to say his own piece. "How pathetically short sighted." He made sure to sit on his chair, completely relaxed, as everybody turned to look at him. He took a sip of his nearly forgotten bourbon as he looked around the room, letting his face show every ounce of the contempt he currently held for the fools seated in the stands.

"What did you say, _boy_?" One of the higher-ups asked, glaring at him.

"You heard me. You stupidly cripple yourselves for ill-founded elitism." Another sip as the glares increased. He absently noted that Sona was looking at him in surprise, Saji gaping like a fish beside her. "Humanity in general is well aware that if you improve your weakest and lowest members, everybody benefits. This works militarily, academically or financially. Bring the average up and, surprise, surprise, you're stronger." He sipped again. "What the, quite brilliant, Sona Sitri is proposing is a method to make your troops better, your forces larger, and your people more learned. And you would throw it away because you're terrified of no longer being special enough to justify your overinflated egos." He turned to Sona and smiled at her. "You have my support, Sona. You ever need anything from me to help make that school a reality, I'll be happy to assist."

Sona gazed up at him before smiling softly and nodding. "Thank you, Hyoudou-san."

Issei's smile grew. "Ise, please." Sona nodded, and when he turned to see what effect his words had he saw Serafall grinning widely at him. He could tell he had just scored massive brownie points with her.

"Who do you think you, a mere _human_ , are to talk like this to us!? Why are you even here!? You should be in the human world and not interfering with your betters!" One of the foolish devils spat. Issei was about to teach the idiot a lesson when Sirzechs stood, looking displeased.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, the _Sekiryuutei_ , is here upon the invitation of the Maou. I did not invite him with any particular agenda in mind, but because I thought his insight and expertise might prove valuable, which it has. Hyoudou-kun is a superb military commander, as myself and the Leviathan have seen firsthand. He led our forces into battle during the Battle of Kuoh Academy, coming up with tactics and plans that I myself followed. I very easily say that without him it is very likely that we would not have the Kuoh Accords. I intend to, on the behalf of the entire Alliance of Angels, Devils and Fallen, extend an offer for a formal alliance with him in the near future." He turned to Issei and nodded. "Thank you, Hyoudou-kun, for your expert opinion. It could have been… worded… better, but we appreciate your insight."

Issei simply nodded as the gathered devils glanced at each other, slightly cowed, but obviously not happy.

"Now then…" Sirzechs continued, acting more light hearted. "Let's get to the games between these young people. Rias, Sona, would you like to fight each other?" Issei watched as the servants of the mentioned Kings looked surprised while Rias and Sona looked at each other, blinking in surprise. Sirzechs continued regardless. "Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. So it should work this way. Let's hold the game between Rias and Sona."

Rias let out a breath before showing Sona a defiant smile, which was returned.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

Serafall was grinning happily. "A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

"The date of the competition is August Twentieth in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later." Sirzechs said.

Issei grinned. This will prove to be interesting.

* * *

"So, it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group." Azazel said with interest once everybody had returned and told him about the meeting.

Issei stretched. He had returned a bit after the others, as he had wanted to ask Sirzechs about the apparent formal alliance he hadn't been informed of.

"Today is July 28th in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day." Azazel continued in thought.

Issei spoke up. "I've already come up with some training methods for each of you. Even if you already have plans, I'd like for you to at least hear me out before running off. After all, the entire point of my coming was to help you train." He smiled as the devils nodded. "Good. We'll start tomorrow then."

"Yes, I have some ideas as well. We will see if they're compatible with Issei's later." Azazel added in.

Issei looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You sure that won't cause any issues? Cause one team getting help from the Governor of the Fallen Angels might be counted as foul play."

"Not really. I intend to give information to various members of the devils. The angels are doing the same. So the rest depends on if the young devils themselves are willing to take the opportunity granted to them." Azazel said with a shrug. "Even Shemhazai is giving advice to each of the families. That advice may even be more helpful than mine." He grinned. "In any case, let's gather in the garden tomorrow morning."

Everybody nodded in determination before Grayfia appeared. "Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

Issei's eyes weren't the only ones to light up at that news.

Not much later Issei was sighing in satisfaction as he sank into the water of the Japanese-style hot spring that was in the Gremory estate's garden. Azazel and Kiba were with him, and both seemed pleased as well.

After a few minutes of relaxation Issei looked around, wondering where the last male of their group was. He sighed in resignation when he saw Gasper loitering around the entrance, towel held up to his chest like a girl hiding her assets.

Issei sighed before getting out of the spring and approaching the hikikomori. "Gasper, why are you standing all the way over here? Don't you want to join us? The water is really nice."

The small vampire looked up at Issei fearfully. "Uuu… B-but…"

Without a thought Issei picked the boy up and carried him to the hot spring. "Come on, it's time you socialized with the rest of us."

"Aaah! Noooooooo, senpai! Don't do this to meeee! Let me go!" He wailed louder as Issei entered the spring with him, finally dropping him into the water. "Nooooo! I'm meltiiiing! Senpai!"

Issei sighed at his kouhai while Kiba watched with a sweatdrop and Azazel with amusement. Then Rias' voice sounded from the girls' side. "Issei, you know you can't sexually harass Gasper, don't you?" Then there was the sound of all the girls giggling.

Issei's eyebrow twitched as he heard Bell chime in. "Boss, I had no idea! I didn't realize us girls weren't enough for you. Am I going to have to warn Cu Chulainn about you?" More laughter as Issei groaned, sinking back into the water.

Azazel chuckled. "I heard you were a pervert, Issei-kun, but I had no idea…"

"Shut the fuck up, Azazel. I don't have anything against it, but I'm straight." Issei growled. That did nothing to stop the fallen's laughter.

When Azazel finally calmed down he approached Issei with a smile. "Say, Ise…" Issei eyed him warily. "…I was wondering… Do you have anybody else like Elena-san among your summons?"

Issei's wary look turned to amusement. "You're really desperate for more information on my companions, aren't you?" Azazel grinned unrepentantly. "I have plenty of beautiful women who have graciously agreed to assist me. And before you ask, I don't have a sexual relationship with all of them, or even most of them. For various reason."

"Well then, you need to just try harder." Azazel said, eyebrows raised. Issei rolled his eyes and was about to reply when he began to hear the girls' conversation.

"Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?"

"R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Besides, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?"

"My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias."

"…T-That's true."

"I'm envious of how big you two are…"

"Yeah, you two are freaking huge!"

"Ara-ara, Asia-chan, Bell-sensei. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?"

"I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it."

"You're just saying that..."

"Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this—"

"Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Uuun…Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well."

"Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?"

"Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?"

"Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…"

"No…Aaaun …S-Stop it…I decided that that he would be my first…Aaann…"

Issei's nose was dripping blood as he listened. Kiba's face was a bit on the red side as well, while Azazel was grinning. "It's good to be a man, isn't it?" The fallen said. Issei and Kiba nodded vigorously in agreement.

* * *

 ** _100 reviews! WOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so happy!_**

 ** _I seriously never expected to get to that milestone, at least not so soon. Didn't help that the number 99 was taunting me for quite a while. Still, we made it. Thank you to everybody who took the time to leave a review. Even if it's something as simple as saying 'Good job', it means a lot._**

 ** _Now, as to the actual story, sorry it took me so long to get to this, but like it took me a while to finish the 5_** ** _th_** ** _LN, both because it's one of the longest so far, I don't have as much time to read as I'd like, and I quite honestly didn't find it interesting._**

 ** _The fifth book is probably my least favorite so far. Honestly if it wasn't for certain important details that occurred and opportunities for slight changes for me I would have just skipped it and went straight to the next, simply referencing it. But this is a retelling, so that means I retell everything. But my motivation on the chapters for this LN isn't high, honestly. So don't be surprised if it's a bit lackluster. Still, we'll get through it, and then things will get interesting, as one of the events I've been planning is coming up. Mwahahahaha._**

 ** _Going to answer a guest review by revan417 here, since they asked a lot of questions that I figure I should clear up._**

 ** _One, Issei does not have a persona. That would honestly just be overkill. Two, haven't decided. Three, yes, Issei is older than he seems. Not by much, but he is. Four, you'll see in the prequel. Five, nope._**

 ** _Think that's it for that. The rest of the LN will be in the next chapter if I manage to put it all in without splitting it. Will help that I won't have to retell all of Issei's training from the LN, so that cuts out a lot of stuff._**

 ** _For those interested in the RWBY fandom, I've written the first, admittedly short, chapter of a story for it. Since I have some extra time in this work week I'll see about writing another short chapter for that before continuing with the big Dragon chapter next work week. So give it a look an let me know what you think._**

 ** _Till next time, have a good one, and please review._**


	10. Training and Travails

The day after the match was announced the ORC gathered in the Gremory family's garden, dressed in training outfits.

Issei was wearing the gauntlet he used to summon his followers, making the others curious. But they kept silent for the moment.

Azazel spoke first, some papers in hand that he seemed to be consulting. "First of all, what I have set up is a training regime focused on the immediate future. Some people produce good results immediately, others have to take the long view. However, you're all growing, so even if the initial approach is wrong, you should grow well. Now then, first up will be Rias." Rias straightened up as she was addressed. "You've been a high-spec devil from the very beginning when it comes to pretty much everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you did nothing and simply grew into those traits, you'd still end up as a candidate for a devil of the highest grade when you become an adult. But you want to be stronger than that, don't you?"

Rias nodded strongly. "Yes. I don't want to lose ever again."

"Then follow this regime from now till the day of the fight." Azazel responded, handing her a sheet of paper.

Rias looked at it and seemed confused. "This doesn't seem all that special though."

"Yes, it's a pretty basic training method. Your stats are already high and can only be increased through practice. The issue with the games many times is the quality of the King. A King needs brains more than strength as things go on. Devils can still climb to the top through brains and cleverness if they lack skill in magic, you know? So before the match, you need to learn all you can about the Rating Games. A King needs thought, quick-wittedness and judgement to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure your servants can display their power to the fullest. Just don't forget that, just like an actual battlefield, you won't be able to know what'll happen till the actual game."

Rias nodded, and Issei stepped forward. "Alright, time for my own contribution. No offense to Azazel, but an actual dedicated trainer would be better than a static training regime."

"Ara, so are you going to train me then, Ise?" Rias asked, interested.

Issei shook his head, brought his gauntlet up and pressed something on the screen. The customary light of a summoning appeared before leaving behind someone they'd all seen before.

"Well, well, it seems we'll be getting acquainted, ojou-san." Scathach said with a wicked smile.

Rias was wide eyed. "She'll be training me?"

Issei nodded. "Scathach is a famous trainer of heroes, as I'm sure you know. That doesn't just mean their physical skills, but their mental and, if appropriate, magical skills as well. She should be capable of assisting you in improving all your stats as Azazel said."

Said fallen scratched his chin. "Hmm… Yes, that could work nicely…"

"Don't worry…" Scathach said, still smiling. "I won't be _too_ harsh on you. You _should_ survive." She gave a throaty chuckle that had Rias gulping.

Azazel chuckled lightly before turning to his next target. "Now for Akeno."

"…Yes." Akeno said reluctantly, a sullen look on her face. As was usual now, she did not look enthused to be interacting with Azazel. She'd outright told Issei that she hated the man a little. Issei figured it was related to who her father was.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you." Azazel said, making Akeno frown more heavily. The fallen continued as though he hadn't noticed. "I've seen the recordings of the battle with the Phenex peerage. You should have been able to easily defeat their Queen. Why didn't you use your fallen angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light to it to make lightning, you won't be able to display your full power."

"…I can do just fine without using that kind of power." Akeno said with a frown.

Bell zoomed up to the Queen. "Why are you denying yourself, Akeno-chan? You used light during the battle at Kuoh. Not much, but you still used it. What's stopping you now?"

Akeno frowned more heavily. "I only used it then because it was necessary, and I regret it immensely. I'm not going to do it again." She became pleading. "Can't you simply teach me some new things instead, Bell-sensei?"

"I'll be happy to teach you as much as I can, Akeno-chan." As Akeno began to smile, it was wiped from her face at the pixie's next words. "After you've accepted yourself and starting using the light that is your birthright. Trust me, you'll never be able to move on in your life if you keep denying who and what you are. Everybody has things that they don't like about themselves. It's only by accepting those things, no matter how hard or painful they are, that we can grow. Don't, and you'll always be weak."

Akeno didn't say anything, simply turning her head to the side, a conflicted look on her face. Issei stepped forward and set a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

He smiled gently. "I believe in you, Akeno. You'll get passed this, and become that much stronger because of it." Akeno gave him a tremulous smile before once more looking away, deep in thought.

Issei stepped back to his spot as Azazel continued. "Next is Kiba."

"Yes." Said the Knight.

"Your first objective is to maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. That's your objective, so you become accustomed to it. After that, I'll personally teach you how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears."

Kiba nodded and Issei once more stepped forward. "I don't know if you already have something set up, but I have arranged for a personal trainer for yourself as well, if you'd be interested."

Kiba looked intrigued, so Issei once more tapped the screen of his gauntlet, causing another flash of light to illuminate the area. From that light emerged a new figure for everybody to see.

He was about Azazel's height, with shaggy black hair tied in a ponytail that reached his waist. He was in traditional samurai garb, his top a deep black, his pants a dark blue with intricate designs. He carried two swords, a katana and a wakizashi, neither of which looked all that ornate. Despite seeming to be a normal human, there was an air of danger around him.

"Greetings." The newcomer said with a small smile. His gaze settled on Kiba. "Are you the one I've been summoned to train?" At Kiba's nod he studied the boy before nodding. "Well then, this should be interesting. I am Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu. Though you may know me better as simply Miyamoto Musashi. I look forward to seeing how you fare under my tutelage."

Kiba was slightly wide eyed but bowed. "I-I have read The Book of Five Rings. I look forward to learning directly from you."

Azazel turned to Issei. "I feel I shouldn't be surprised you have Miyamoto Musashi, considering Cu Chulainn and Scathach, yet I still am." Issei simply smirked as Bell laughed. The fallen sighed before continuing. "Anyway, Xenovia."

"Yes." The former exorcist said, looking at Azazel with interest.

"I honestly don't have much for you beyond suggesting that you need to be able to use Durandal better than you can now. Originally I would have suggested you learn to wield another sword like you did with Excalibur Destruction, such as Issei's Ascalon. However, as Issei is not a part of Rias' peerage and as such cannot lend you the blade for the fight, that's out. So I was actually hoping Issei would have an idea on how to improve your abilities with your current weapon."

Issei scratched the back of his head. "I did have an idea of someone to summon to assist you with that, but I'm not sure they would be welcome, considering we're in the underworld. I'd need Rias' express permission."

Rias looked interested and cocked her head to the side. "Well… I suppose it's fine if they promise not to cause any trouble."

Issei nodded before once again tapping his gauntlet. After yet another flash everybody turned to stare at the newest personal trainer.

She was a beautiful woman who stood proudly in front of everybody, a little above Akeno's height. Her blonde hair reached her neck with bangs covering her forehead. She was covered in well maintained, steel armor that looked well fitted to her form. She carried a longsword in her hand, ready for use. One of the more eye-catching things was the cape on her back. It was red, blue and white, and it took several of them a while to realize it was the French flag.

"So…" She said softly, her voice lightly accented, as she gazed at Xenovia with bright blue eyes. "You are the former church agent Ise wishes for me to train." She looked the bluenette over, causing Xenovia to stiffen under her gaze. "Hmm… Well, Ise sees something in you, and I trust him, so I will give you a chance, despite my personal… distaste for devils."

Xenovia swallowed lightly. "Ah, may I please have the name of the one who is going to train me?"

The woman smiled. "Ah yes, of course. My apologies. I am Jeanne. Jeanne D'Arc."

As the ORC stared, shocked, at the Maid of Orléans, who continued smiling as her fellow summons chuckled, Azazel turned to Issei, eyeing him. "Okay, seriously, who else do you have? That's four mytho-historical heroes you've summoned." Issei said nothing, simply smirking. Azazel stared at him a bit longer before sighing. "Alright, whatever, at this rate you'll pull an archangel out of your ass or something…" He cleared his throat. "Next, Gasper."

The vampire jumped slightly at being addressed. "Y-yeeeeees!" He practically screamed nervously.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train that mind and body that fears everything from scratch. Your specs are substantial, and improving your bishop characteristics and your magic will help you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive hikikomori escape plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit a that goes for broke!" Gasper cried… before almost immediately trying to get back into his cardboard box.

Azazel turned to Issei. "Let me guess, you have somebody for Gasper too."

Issei scratched his chin. "Actually, I didn't have a clue of what to do for Gasper. Your plan to get him more used to people so he's more useful in a game has merit, so I've been thinking about what I could do to help with that. Hmm…" Suddenly he smiled and started tapping his gauntlet again. This time took longer, as he obviously hadn't prepared this one beforehand. Finally there was another flash of light, and everybody turned to look at who had been summoned this time.

It was a young girl of about ten or eleven. She was incredibly pale and had light blond hair that reached her shoulders with a white ribbon trying it back, and odd, yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that reached her knees, which had a large white ribbon tied around her waist with a bow in the back. On her feet were black shoes that fit on her snugly. All in all, while she looked very cute, neither Azazel or the ORC could see how she would be good in a fight.

The girl curtsied with a sweet smile. "Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alice." She quickly hugged Issei around the middle. "Big bro, you haven't summoned me in ages, you meany."

Issei smiled and patted her head. "I'm sorry Alice. Things have been pretty hectic. I had to deal with some bad people again."

She looked up at him with a pout. "Then why didn't you summon me to help?"

Issei chuckled. "Alice, you know why. Summoning you would be complete overkill. It would be like trying to swat a fly with a wrecking ball."

Musashi snorted. "Understatement."

As everybody not summoned by Issei looked at each other, mystified, Alice's pout turned into a smile. "Hmm… That's true, I guess. But then why did you summon me now?"

"I was hoping you would help me with a friend of mine." He said. "He needs a playmate and someone who'll spend time with him. He's really shy, but he needs to get over it as much as possible for a fight that's coming soon. So while he's doing his training for the fight, I'd hoped you'd just spend time with him, since I can't do it myself all the time."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Mmm… I guess I could. Where is he?" Issei pointed at the cardboard box, which was shaking slightly. Alice skipped over and opened the box with curiosity to peer at the boy who was looking up at her apprehensively. "Hi!" She said with a smile. "I'm Alice. And you are?"

"G-Gasper." He said tremulously.

"Well Gasper, I hope we can have a lot of fun together!" Alice said happily.

As Gasper nodded hesitantly Issei cleared his throat. "Alice, I think it goes without saying, but the rule I set in place still stands. No doing 'that' without my express permission. Got it?"

Alice pouted at Issei again, but nodded when he looked at her with a firm gaze. "Yes sir…"

Issei smiled. "Good. I'm glad that's settled."

Azazel eyed Alice a bit longer but decided to continue. "Well, continuing on, now the other Bishop, Asia."

"Ah! Y-yes!" Asia looked unusually intense.

"You will also improve your body and magic through some basic training. Alongside that, your main task should be to strengthen your sacred gear. Your speed with your recovery ability is already considerable. However, you need physical contact to use it, and that's a problem."

Rias was interested. "So could Asia expand the range of her Sacred Gear's healing ability?"

Azazel nodded. "Yes Rias, she could. That's how she'll show the true worth of Twilight Healing. According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization, it should be possible for the healing aura of the Sacred Gear to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

Issei smiled. "That's excellent. That would open so many avenues for attack and counterattack."

"Yes, that would be good, if not for the fact that due to Asia's nature as a kind person, it's very likely that she would heal everybody in range, not just allies. So enemies would be healed as well. It would be better if she could target it, but that's not likely. Even so, expanding the range is still something that should be done."

Issei tapped his chin. "Hmm… Good point. She is far too kind to be able to only heal allies."

Asia looked down, chagrined. "I'm sorry…"

Issei smiled and patted her head. "I never said that was a bad thing. It just means you're a good person." Asia blushed and smiled with pleasure.

"Indeed. So I've found another possibility. The ability to fire her healing aura." Azazel said with a smile.

"S-so you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is far away from me?" Asia asked while making a cute little throwing gesture that made several there smile.

"Yes, you could throw it as a projectile. For example, if Kiba was ten meters away and fighting while injured, you could fire your healing power at him. So you could heal without direct contact."

Bell looked excited and flew around the former nun. "That's great! Asia could really play a larger role that way!" Asia as well looked happy.

"Well, the power's effect would be lesser than that of a direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic option with many uses. By just sending one or two people to the frontlines while Asia keeps them healed and someone guards her back you'd be able to set up an ideal formation."

Rias tilted her head to the side in thought. "It's simple, but strong tactical formations generally are. Usually the method used to heal allies is Phoenix Tears or a mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"Yes. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear could be this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that it's all up to Asia's own strength. So please complete the training I assigned you properly, okay?"

"Y-yes! I'll do my best!" Asia said with adorable determination. Then she, along with everybody else, turned to gaze at Issei expectantly.

Issei chuckled before yet again tapping his gauntlet, generating another flash of light. When the light faded, Angel floated there, looking serene. "Hello young one. I shall be the one to assist you in unlocking your potential."

Asia looked delighted. "I promise to work hard, Angel-san!"

The winged woman smiled gently. "I'm sure you will."

Azazel continued on. "Finally we have Koneko."

"…Yes." Koneko looked pumped up, obviously looking forward to her own training. Issei was gratified that the melancholy she had been displaying during the entire trip was gone.

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defense as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' peerage than you."

"…I know that." Koneko said, looking frustrated. Issei frowned. Was that what was bothering the loli?

"The ones at the top when it comes to offense in Rias' peerage are currently Kiba and Xenovia, since they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal." Koneko was quiet, not looking as enthused as before as Azazel continued. "So, you will also improve your base stats like the others. In addition, you need to release the thing you have personally sealed. Just like with Akeno, if you don't accept yourself, you won't be able to grow."

Koneko said nothing. Any trace of the fighting spirit she had displayed earlier had disappeared with Azazel's words.

Issei's brow furrowed. Koneko was holding something back like Akeno was? What could it be? He shared a mystified look with Bell, but approached the small girl and moved to pat her head. "Don't worry. Like I said to Akeno, I have faith you'll be able to get passed whatever the issue is."

When his hand was about to touch her head, Koneko batted it away, something she had never done before. "…Please don't say something like that so lightly…" She said sternly.

Issei frowned lightly before sighing. "Well, I did have somebody planned to help you out too. Hopefully he'll be able to help you with whatever your issue is." One last time, he tapped his gauntlet, producing another flash of light. Now used to procedure, everybody turned to see who had just been summoned.

Big. Whoever had been summoned was huge, almost two feet taller than Azazel. He had darkly tanned skin and wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wasn't only tall though. He was also incredibly muscled, making professional bodybuilders look like slackers. He was shirtless, exposing his chiseled torso, and wore only a skirt of leather strips like ancient gladiators wore. On his feet he wore brown sandals.

The giant let out an excited laugh. "Finally, something to do! So, where's the one that' I'm supposed to train?" Issei pointed down, and he looked down to see Koneko, who barely reached his waist, staring up at him. "…Tiny, isn't she? Sure she can take it?"

Issei chuckled. "Trust me, she can take it."

The giant grinned. "Great. Hope you're ready, girly. Ol' Heracles isn't going to go easy on you."

As Koneko nodded in awed determination Azazel threw his hands into the air. "Of course you have Heracles as well! Of course! It's not that much, just probably the most famous mythological hero in existence, a Catholic saint, and a legendary swordsman!" He glared lightly at Issei. "Can we expect any further surprises?"

Issei simply smirked at the fallen. "Not today…" He clapped his hands. "Now then, everybody has their regimes and trainers. You should all get to it. We only have 20 days to get you all up to snuff, after all."

"Yes!" Everybody exclaimed, looking mostly determined. The group broke up, and training began.

* * *

For the following week Issei spent time with the Gremorys as the ORC trained. He'd occasionally look in on their progress, but he left it to their respective trainers, simply giving them encouragement and advice. The trainers noted that their charges tended to work extra hard when Issei was around, something that made more than one of them chuckle.

When he wasn't doing that, however, Issei spent time with Zeoticus, Venelana and Millicas. The devils noted that, while quite willing to have rather entertaining conversations, Issei was very careful to keep things close to the chest, skillfully redirecting and obfuscating as necessary. They respected him enough not to push, but they'd be lying if the said it didn't make them curious.

One day as Issei was playing chess with Millicas (and losing badly), Zeoticus entered the room. "Ise-kun, I have invited a guest that I thought you would be interested in meeting. He should be arriving momentarily. Could you please follow me outside to greet him?"

Issei nodded and tipped his king over in surrender to Millicas before ruffling the kid's hair and getting up to follow Zeoticus out. He looked around for a carriage from the road, but nothing was showing yet. "So, may I ask who this guest is?"

A shadow was cast over the two, and the devil pointed up with a smile. "That would him."

Issei looked up and his eyebrows rose at seeing a gigantic dragon swoop down and land nearby. He studied the dragon as it walked towards them. It was primarily covered in dark purple scales, though is underside and the inner portions of its long tail and its wings were beige. It had a triangular head with yellow horns and large red eyes.

"Greetings, Zeoticus. Is this the one you wanted me to meet?" The dragon asked as it reached them.

"Indeed. Issei, this is Tannin, former Great Dragon King and current Ultimate-class devil. Tannin, this is Issei Hyoudou, bearer of the Boosted Gear and thus, Sekiryuutei." Zeoticus said, introducing them.

Issei nodded in greeting. "Hello Tannin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tannin nodded. "Indeed. I'm interested in what kind of Sekiryuutei you are. I've met some of your predecessors, after all." The huge dragon cocked his head to the side. "May I speak with Ddraig?"

Issei nodded and summoned the Boosted Gear, letting it appear on his arm. Ddraig then spoke. "How nostalgic you hear you again, Tannin."

"Ddraig, it has been some time. Your current host seems confident. Are you satisfied?"

"Indeed I am. I'd say that Issei is the best wielder I've ever had. I have experienced many amazing things thanks to him, and fought many good fights. Even should he die tomorrow of his preferred method I can still say I am happy to have been with him." Ddraig stated firmly.

Zeoticus raised an eyebrow. "Preferred method?" He asked.

Issei chuckled as Ddraig answered. "He wishes to die after a marathon sex session with the women he cares about due to exhaustion and/or dehydration." The sealed dragon said sardonically.

Zeoticus and Tannin both laughed at that while Issei grinned unrepentantly. "Well, I can see that he's at least a normal teenager in one way." The redhead said with amusement. "In any case, I'll leave you to talk."

After Zeoticus left them alone Issei, Tannin and Ddraig had a pleasant conversation that lasted well into the night. It wasn't the last time they met together for conversation, as they began getting together quite regularly.

* * *

Issei was following Rias to the room Koneko was resting in.

Earlier that day Koneko had collapsed due to overworking herself and was currently resting. This had made Issei quite worried about the girl.

He had wondered out loud why Koneko was pushing herself so hard and Venelana, who had overheard him, proceeded to tell Issei Koneko's story.

The story began with two cat sisters who were always together. Orphans, they stuck together despite having no home and nobody else to rely on, struggling to survive day to day. One day a devil picked them up, making the elder sister part of his peerage and thus allowing the younger to live with them. It seemed perfect for the two who had struggled so much.

However, the elder sister began to grow in power incredibly fast after becoming a devil, the reincarnation having apparently sparked the growth. Being of a species that naturally excelled in youjutsu, and having a high degree of ability in magic as well, she even managed to invoke senjutsu, which was nearly unheard of.

However, the elder cat, having surpassed even her master in power, became consumed by that power and became someone who only sought blood and battle. So she killed the devil that was her master, becoming a stray, and was so powerful that she eliminated all the pursuit squads sent after her, to the point they no longer attempted to capture her.

However, the younger cat sister was left behind, and so the devils in charge decided she was a liability that might do the same. They were about to eliminate her when Sirzechs intervened, stating that she was innocent. So Sirzechs took custody of the young cat for her protection.

However, after being betrayed by her sister and tortured by the other devils, the younger sister's spirit almost collapsed. So Sirzechs left her in Rias' care to help her will to live recover and her smile reappear. And she had slowly rediscovered her emotions during her time with Rias. So Rias gave the young nekoshou, an especially powerful type of nekomata, the name of Koneko.

After hearing that story Issei wanted to make sure that the loli was alright and asked Rias to take him to her. Rias acquiesced and took him to her room. Outside of it both Heracles and Bell were waiting. Issei stopped in front of the Greek hero. "What happened?"

Heracles shrugged. "She overworked herself. I kept telling her to pace herself, and even physically forced her to stop several times, but whenever I wasn't looking she just kept going." The giant of a man chuckled. "She's definitely a tenacious little thing. I'm impressed with her grit. Still, tell her not to do it again, will you, boss? It just sets us back unnecessarily, and she's more likely to listen to you."

Issei nodded and looked at Rias, who gently knocked on the door before letting him in.

As he entered the room he saw Akeno sitting by the bad, keeping Koneko company. Then his eyes turned to Koneko.

"…Holy crap, you're even more adorable now." Issei blurted out as he saw the white cat ears on Koneko's head.

Akeno smiled slightly as Koneko blushed a bit. "Issei, this is-"

Issei waved the explanation away. "Don't worry, I already heard the story from Venelana." He moved to Koneko's bedside and studied her, wanting to make sure that she was fine. He then smiled gently at cat girl. "Hey, how are you. Your body doing alright?"

"…Why are you here?" She muttered sullenly with half-open eyes.

"Because I'm worried about you, of course." Issei stated matter of factly. Koneko didn't respond, still acting sullen, so Issei continued. "You need to be more careful. Overworking yourself isn't going to help. You need to take things at an appropriate pace or you'll do more harm than good."

Koneko clenched her hands on the sheets. "…I want…" She muttered softly.

Issei cocked his head. "What was that, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko looked Issei in the eyes and spoke clearly despite the tears in her eyes. "I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san… and Ise-senpai. I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either… At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the… weakest… I hate being useless…" Koneko began to cry, large tears sliding down her face.

"Oh, Koneko-chan…" Issei said softly, gently reaching out and stroking the girl's hair, being careful with her ears.

Koneko continued even she cried. "…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me… my Nekomata power… If I use it, I… just like my Nee-sama… I don't want that… I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

Issei continued to gently stroke her head. He was about to speak when Akeno spoke first. "Ise-kun, please leave the rest to us."

Issei blinked at Akeno. "Akeno-"

"Please. You're a kind person. But sometimes it's best to keep your distance just a little. Since… since I'm the same as Koneko-chan, we have to overcome this together." She smiled bitterly. "If one can't accept all of oneself and can't understand it, one can't move forward. Koneko-chan and I understand this in our heads. But…our courage is just slightly not enough yet. Please wait just a little longer. Koneko-chan and I will definitely get through this."

Issei looked at the two of them before sighing. "Alright. But if you need anything at all, I'll be waiting. Even if it's just to talk a bit." He gave Koneko one last stroke before standing up. "I believe in you two. You'll get passed this and become that much stronger because of it." He smiled gently at them before heading out.

Once outside of the door he turned to Heracles, who was still standing there waiting and gave his shoulder a slap. "C'mon, let's go have a spar. I need some stress relief."

Heracles grinned. "Sounds good to me, boss." The two headed out in search of someplace they could fight, Bell following behind.

* * *

It was a little over two weeks since the training began, and Issei was waiting in the parlor of the Gremory home for the others to arrive so they could head to a party that was being held soon. He was wearing his now customary red coated outfit, once again forgoing any weaponry.

The day before everybody had come back from their training, looking for the most part beat up yet stronger. They'd gathered and reported on their progress with their trainers, which was apparently considerable, something which gratified Issei. Then everybody rested for the night in order to be prepared for event of the following night.

He looked up when somebody approached him to see Saji, much to his surprise. "Hello Saji. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

Saji shrugged. "Ah, Kaichou is going to the meeting place with Rias-senpai so I tagged along. I ended up wandering aimlessly after she went to see senpai till I ended up here."

"Ah. Yeah, this place is big. I'm not surprised you got a bit lost." Issei stretched slightly. "So, how did your training for the match go?"

Saji thought about it. "I think it went well. It was very difficult, especially the special parts of it, but I think I reached the goal I set for myself."

Issei smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Saji scratched his cheek before speaking. "Say, Hyoudou, do you remember the young devils meeting a month ago?"

Issei nodded. "Of course. What about it?"

"We were serious back then. M-my dream i-is to become a teacher!" Saji said, blushing.

"Indeed?" Issei asked serenely. "What do you plan on teaching?"

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone—. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Issei looked at Saji, impressed with the boy. Saji continued strongly.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Hyoudou! Even I believe in that possibility, and will try to become a high-class devil!"

Issei grinned. "As you should. Always aim for the top, Saji."

Saji grinned back. "T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about [Pawns] with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!" Saji rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a devil secret from my mother, but she still cried when I told her about my dream. She was so surprised. 'You, become a teacher!' she said, surprised. But she looked relieved. That made me happy."

Issei smiled gently at Saji, like a brother with his younger sibling. "That's a wonderful goal, Saji. Work hard, and become a great teacher."

"Y-yeah! That's why I'll fight my hardest and help my master beat senpai's team!" Saji proclaimed, a fire in his eyes.

"Win or lose, I'm sure you'll make those who laughed at you and your master's dreams eat their words." Issei said with a grin. Saji grinned back, eyes serious and full of determination.

They continued speaking after that about various topics, though both were careful to keep from talking any further about the coming battle. Finally both turned when a voice spoke from the stairs. "Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, Saji-kun came as well."

Issei turned towards Rias' voice before his eyes widened at seeing all of the club members dressed up beautifully. His breath was taken away at seeing them all in wonderful dresses. Even Bell was wearing a perfectly suited strapless dress. "Damn, you all look… wow…" Asia wasn't the only one to blush at the honest compliment.

"Saji? Saji, what's wrong?" Came Sona's voice. Issei turned to see a similarly dressed up Class President looking at her Pawn, who seemed shocked into motionlessness by the sight of her, in confusion. Issei simply chuckled.

* * *

A short time later the group had arrived at the high-class high rise hotel being used for the party. The building sat in the wide clearing of a huge forest at the edge of Gremory territory.

As they walked into the building Issei saw Tannin in an area reserved for large devils and gave him a light wave, getting a nod in response.

"Now then, everyone…" Rias began as they entered the lift taking them to the top floor, where the party was being held. "If you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

Everybody nodded, but Bell had a question. "Rias, I thought this party was set up by the Maou for the young devils."

"That's the official reason, yes. In reality there won't be much of a big deal made even after we enter the room. This is an annual custom. It's more of a gathering for the members of the distinguished families than anything. We, the next family heads, are just extras while our parents enjoy themselves. They've already planned things out to the fourth and fifth after parties. Proof lies in the fact that they arrived before us. They've probably already gotten together and finished their alcohol." Rias said with a sigh.

As they exited the elevator into a large, lavish hall, there was an exhalation of breaths of admiration at the sight of Rias. Issei smiled. Despite saying that their appearance wouldn't be a big deal, it was obvious that Rias was gathering a lot of attention.

As everybody nearby complimented Rias Gasper pressed himself against Issei's back, trembling slightly. "Uuu, there's so many people…"

Issei reached back and patted the hikikomori's head. "You're doing good, Gasper. Despite all the people, you haven't tried to run away. Keep this up and I'll give you some candy later." The vampire nodded softly.

Rias turned to Issei with a slight blush that he didn't notice. "Ah, Ise, would you mind accompanying me as I make my round of greetings?"

Issei blinked before smiling and holding out his arm for her. "It would be an honor, Rias." She smiled and took his arm, and the two made their way through the guests, exchanging pleasantries, despite the occasional looks Issei was getting for his association with the redhead.

A while later Issei sat in a corner with Asia and Gasper, keeping them company. The two were already exhausted, being completely new to such a setting. He looked around to see what everybody else was doing. Rias and Akeno were a short distance away, speaking with some female devils. Kiba was doing the same, a large amount of girls being obviously attracted to his pretty face. Issei rolled his eyes at that. Some things never changed.

Issei's eyes narrowed as yet another male devil approached to greet Asia. The former nun's cute looks were attracting them constantly. Issei definitely wasn't pleased, and his glare along with his scarred visage tended to make them retreat relatively quickly.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, I've gotten some food, so eat up." Came Xenovia's voice. Issei turned to see the bluenette skillfully carrying several plates of exquisite food, Bell trailing behind and carrying some food of her own on a smaller plate.

"Thanks a lot, Xenovia. It looks good." Issei said with a smile, taking a plate from her.

"It's no problem. I brought Asia a drink as well."

"Ah, thank you very much, Xenovia-san. I was nervous and my throat got dry since this is my first time at something like this." The blonde said, quickly drinking down the glass of juice.

Issei was about to chow down when somebody stepped in front of him. He looked up to find blonde girl that looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Hmm? You're…"

"I-it's been a while, Sekiryuutei." The blonde said with a small blush she was trying desperately to pretend wasn't there.

Issei smiled. "Ah, it's Cutie-chan, Yakitori's sister."

"My name is Ravel Phenex! I would expect somebody of your ability to be able to remember at least that much!" Ravel said indignantly, still blushing.

Issei chuckled softly. "But Cutie-chan suits you so well…" Ravel blushed deeper, but before she could say anything further Issei continued. "So, how's your brother doing? I expected to see him here, and I haven't spotted him."

Ravel sighed. "…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Issei laughed a bit. "Wow, you're pretty merciless, aren't you? Weren't you also part of his peerage?"

"Well, I've currently finished trading, so now I'm my mother's servant after she traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm pretty much a free Bishop now, seeing as my mother doesn't participate in any games."

Issei cocked his head to the side. "I can pretty much guess due to what you said, but what exactly is trading?"

"Huh? Ah, well, trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, is exchanging pieces between Kings as long as they're the same kind of piece." Ravel explained.

"Ah, that's what I figured. Thank you." Issei said with a smile.

Ravel nodded, blushing once again. "W-well, b-by the way, Sekiryuutei-"

"Please, enough with the Sekiryuutei. My name is Issei Hyoudou. There's no need to address me by my title. You can speak to me normally. Just call me Ise." Issei said with a small, exasperated smile.

To Issei's light surprise, Ravel looked rather happy at that. "I-is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?" At Issei's nod she got control of herself with a small cough. "T-then I'll oblige and call you Ise-sama from now on."

Issei sweatdropped. "Ah, the sama is unnecessary, but if it's that important to you…"

Ravel nodded firmly. "It is!"

"Very well then…" Issei said with a light sigh.

"Ravel-sama." Came a new voice. Issei turned to see it was a woman from Riser's peerage. "Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

"I understand." Ravel said. She turned back to Issei. "Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-a-a-and if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Issei was surprised by her request but nodded with a smile. "I'd be delighted to, Cutie-chan." Ravel blushed furiously, curtsied, and hurried away. Her escort nodded to Issei and followed after her.

Issei was once again about to start eating when he spotted Koneko moving quickly, heading out of the room. Issei's eyebrows furrowed before he gave a small sigh and set his food down. "Asia, Xenovia, stay here please."

"Ise-san? What's wrong? Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"It's nothing, Asia. I just saw an acquaintance go by and wanted to say hello. I'll be right back."

"Well… Alright…"

Issei nodded before giving Bell a look telling her to stay with them. The pixie nodded, prompting Issei to follow after Koneko. He saw that she had gone down the elevator and quickly pressed the button to follow her down. He had just gotten into the elevator when Rias slid in alongside him.

"I saw your expression change. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I saw Koneko-chan leave, looking like she was following something." Issei responded.

Rias nodded. "I see. Then I'll come along too."

Issei nodded and pressed the button to the ground floor, making them slide down.

Several minutes later the two were, after checking with the people outside the hotel and sending Rias' bat familiar to look around, running through the forest, intent on catching up to Koneko. Soon the both of them reached her and hid behind a nearby tree to find out what was going on.

They saw that Koneko was looking around, searching for something. Then she seemed to notice something and turned in that direction, making her pursuers do the same.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Between one moment and another someone appeared without a sound. It was a beautiful woman in a loose black kimono. She had cat ears poking out of her black hair, similar to the ones Issei had seen on Koneko when he was in her room. That made Issei suspicious.

"! …You." Koneko's whole body was shaking.

"Hello Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan." The woman said.

"Kuroka-nee-sama…" Koneko managed to get out. Issei's eyes narrowed. So this was Koneko's sister.

Kuroka reached down to pet the black cat snuggled up to her feet. ""Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party, nya."

"…Nee-sama, what is this about?" Koneko asked angrily.

Kuroka smiled. "No need for such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of and I heard that the devils were holding a party here, so I was a little interested. Nyan~" Kuroka proceeded to wave her hand like a cat and wink cutely down at her sister.

A laugh rang out. "Could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?" Issei and Rias turned to see that Bikou, the man who had helped Vali escape the peace conference, had appeared.

Both of them tensed. Bikou was a member of the Khaos Brigade. So that most likely meant Kuroka was as well. Could this be a terrorist attack on the party?

Suddenly Bikou turned towards where they were hidden. "Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Issei and Rias glanced at each other before stepping out. Koneko looked at them in surprise. "…Ise-senpai, Buchou."

Issei acted supremely unconcerned. "Yo, wannabe Wukong, how's Vali doing?"

Bikou chuckled. "He's doing fine. How about you? Still hiding your power for some reason. How disappointing."

Issei shrugged. "Unlike some, I don't feel the need to throw my weight around to make myself feel good." He crossed his arms. "So, why are you here? Planning to attack the party?"

The two smiled at Issei's question. "No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too."

Tension left Rias as she heard that. She was happy to hear that this wasn't a planned attack and simply someone's curiosity.

"Bikou, who is this boy?" Kuroka asked, pointing at Issei.

"That's the Sekiryuutei." Bikou responded simply.

Kuroka's eyes widened. "Really nyan? So this is the Sekiryuutei that beat Vali."

Bikou yawned. "Kuroka, let's just go back. We can't participate in the party anyway, so it's a waste to stay here."

"Alright, let's return. But I'm taking Shirone with me nyan. Since I didn't do so that other time~"

Issei, Rias and Koneko all tensed at that as Bikou responded. "Arara, if you bring her back of your own accord Vali might get angry, you know?"

"Well, when they realize that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that's true…"

Koneko shivered in fear as her sister smiled widely at her. Issei had enough and stepped between them. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm quite fond of Koneko-chan. Not to mention her friends would miss her a lot if she left."

Both Bikou and Kuroka laughed at Issei. "No, no, that's very brave of you." The monkey said. "But do you really intend to make both of us your opponents? Just give us the girl, and we'll leave quietly. Doesn't that sound better?"

Issei glared at the youkai as Rias stepped forward. "This child is my servant. I won't let you lay a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka said, glaring at Rias, who glared right back. Kuroka then dropped her glare and smiled widely. "Well, since you're so troublesome, I'll have to kill you nyan~"

Issei was surprised when the feeling of the surroundings changed as he hadn't been expecting it. Rias looked at Kuroka sourly. "…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?"

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye. Nya~"

Issei set himself into a stance, ready to fight, when a new voice joined the conversation. "When I was told that Miss Rias and Issei Hyoudou had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, I didn't think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"

Issei looked up and smiled. "Yo, Tannin, good of you to join us."

"Indeed. It seems these visitors aren't suitable for this party." Tannin said as he hovered above them.

Bikou looked absolutely delighted. "Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former Dragon King 'Blaze Meteor Dragon' Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!"

"You seem happy, Bikou. Well, if we take down two who are above Dragon King class, Ophis will be lenient on the matter."

"Kinto-Un! Nyoi-Bo!" Bikou yelled, summoning a golden cloud to his feet and a long staff. He then flew into the air and began an aerial battle with Tannin.

Issei watched the battle in the sky for a bit before he turned his gaze back to Kuroka, who was gazing back with a wicked smile and an evil aura.

Issei was setting himself for the coming fight when Koneko suddenly spoke. "…Nee-sama, I'll go with you, so please leave these people alone."

Issei whirled on the loli. "Koneko!"

In an instant Rias had embraced Koneko tightly. "What are you saying, Koneko!? You're a servant of my peerage, and I won't let you do as you please!"

Koneko shook her head, looking scared. "…You don't understand. I know nee-sama's power best. Her power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai… I don't think you can capture my sister even with a former Dragon King, since she excels at both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"Even if that's the case, I absolutely refuse to hand you over to that person! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan when she cried so much!" Rias exclaimed angrily.

Kuroka smiled at Rias. ""It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Koneko began to shake her head at her sister's words. "…No ...I don't want that kind of power. …I don't need a dark power like that. …Not a power that brings misfortune to people…" She began trembling, tears falling down her face.

Rias held her tighter. "Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

Koneko began to weep harder at Rias' words, large, pearly tears trailing down her cheeks. "…I don't want to go… I am Koneko Toujou. Kuroka-nee-sama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-buchou!"

Kuroka smiled bitterly, something that Issei took note of, before the look on her face shifted and she let out a derisive laugh. "Then die."

A thin mist began to emanate from Kuroka. It spread gradually till it reached them and began to spread into the forest, thickening every second. Issei's eyes narrowed as he studied the deepening fog. He whirled around when he heard Rias drop to her knees with a distressed sound, followed shortly afterwards by Koneko, who had a hand to her mouth. He turned back to Kuroka, glaring.

She looked back at him, her eyebrows raised. "Ah, this mist wouldn't work on you, would it. It's a poison mist that only works on devils and youkai, nyan. Since the poison is thin, you don't suffer much while it spreads through your body. I won't kill you quickly, I'll kill you gradually, nyan~"

Issei sighed. "Koneko-chan, why did you ask her to spare us as if we were powerless?" He cracked his knuckles. "Do you really think me that pitiful? I guess I'll need to show you again that I will protect those I care about."

Kuroka looked interested. "Oh, and what are you going to do, nya?"

"Well, first of all…" Issei held out a hand to Koneko and Rias. "Amrita." An odd light hit the two devils, and they gasped as they felt the pain from the poison leave, being cured. They slowly got up. Then he said loudly "Enduring Shout!" A new light appeared around them, and when the mist tried to get near them it was rebuffed by some sort of barrier.

"You healed them?" Kuroka asked, surprised.

Issei shrugged, cracking his neck. "Don't think that because of I'm the Sekiryuutei I'm all about brute, destructive power. I've learned to be more than that." He lifted a hand at Kuroka. "Although, I'm good at that too. Hama!"

Kuroka's eyes widened as the cage of light that Rias and Koneko had last seen defeat Riser appeared. There was a blinding flash of light, but when it faded there was nothing there.

"That's a good attack, but useless. I can easily clone myself using the basics of genjutsu." Came Kuroka's voice.

"We'll need to fix that then, won't we? Sukunda!" Issei said. A new light spread out in a wave with him as the epicenter. It seemed to hit something nearby, and suddenly Kuroka reappeared, looking shocked. Issei quickly pointed at her. "Megidola!" A bright, multicolored orb raced towards the nekoshou and impacted her as she tried to dodge, spreading out in an explosion of power. It burst like a small nuke going off, making Rias and Koneko fall back on their backsides. The black haired devil it was aimed at proceeded to impact against a tree hard.

She got up, staring at Issei. "So, this is a power of a Sekiryuutei. I can tell you could have killed me if you wanted. It seems you're too merciful. I'm surprised you still have a soft heart with that amount of power. No powerful beings keep such things long." She said. She straightened up before grinning wickedly, though there was a bitter edge to it. "It's only a matter of time though, before your power turns your heart to stone."

Issei frowned. He didn't let it show, but that hit far too close to home when it came to one of his greater fears. But it was surprisingly Koneko who answered. "It's true that most of the previous Sekiryuuteis were that lost their heads to their power… They drowned in the enormous power they had… My nee-sama is the same… Even if one has power… If they don't have kindness… They'll definitely go out of control… But Ise-senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei, despite his great power… It's a wonderful thing… He's surely the first one to be a gentle Sekiryuutei. That's why…" She turned to Issei and gave him a beautiful, dazzling smile. "Please become a gentle Welsh Dragon…"

Issei stared at her before smiling gently back, feeling his fears abate. "Always, Koneko-chan…"

"Issei!" Tannin called down. Issei looked up. "That blast was enough to apparently destroy the barrier. I'm surprised. It shouldn't have been strong enough for that. There was something very strange in the energy you used for it."

Issei said nothing to the implied question, simply nodding and turning back to Kuroka. "Are you ready to turn yourself in?"

Kuroka had regained her balance. "No! I was holding back on you before. Now I'll show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!" She said, pooling two different kinds of energies in her hands before launching them at Issei. He sighed before lifting his hand and literally slapping the attack away. Kuroka once more looked shocked. "W-what? But how?"

"Enough of this. It's time you paid for making my cute kouhai cry." Issei launched himself at Kuroka. Before she could react he had buried his fist in her stomach before sweeping her feet, making her fall to the ground. He fluidly moved into a downward punch at her head. Kuroka flinched and closed her eyes, ready for a devastating impact. When it didn't arrive she opened her eyes to find his fist hovering a hair's breadth from face. "…Aim at Koneko-chan again, and I won't pull my punches next time." Issei said quietly.

When he stood up and stepped back, Kuroka immediately scrambled to her feet and staggered away, glaring fearfully at him. "You… You brat…"

Bikou twirled his staff and laughed. "So it's not just Tannin, that one is also boss level! How interesting!" He grinned, looking eager to continue the battle. However, before he could do so, a tear in space suddenly appeared.

A man appeared from out of the tear. He was young and wore a suit along with a pair of glasses, a strand of blond hair falling across his face. In his hand he held a sword that was releasing a potent holy aura which made Rias and Koneko look apprehensive.

"That's enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The devils have taken notice." He said.

Bikou descended, looking disgruntled. "Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

The man pushed up his glasses. "I came to take a look because Kuroka was being slow. And now I see you're here as well, Bikou. What are you two doing?"

Tannin cried out to his allies. "Everybody, keep your distance! That sword he's holding is troublesome!" He moved lower. "The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. So Collbrande, the strongest holy sword, is with the Hakuryuukou, eh?" Tannin laughed bitterly at that. "I can see you have another at your side, though. Which is it?"

The young man pointed to the sword sheathed at his side. "This is the final Excalibur that was only recently found. It is the strongest of the seven fragments, Excalibur Ruler." He turned to Issei. "Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the wielder of Durandal? I'm very interested in them, and would like to face them sometime as a fellow swordsman." After Issei nodded he turned to Bikou and Kuroka. "Now then, let's retreat." He cut the air with Collbrande and another tear appeared, quickly spreading so multiple people could go through.

"Goodbye, Sekiryuutei." The man said, as he and the other two left.

Issei sighed as he turned to Rias and Koneko. "You two okay?" Both nodded and Issei ran a hand through his hair as the devils who'd detected trouble appeared. He moved and patted Koneko's head as she leaned into his touch, looking tired from all the commotion. As Rias leaned against him, also tired, he gave a small chuckle. "And here I was afraid this party was going to be boring…"

* * *

It was the day of the match of against the Sitri peerage, and Issei was standing with the Gremorys, Azazel and Bell, ready to wish his friends luck.

Akeno and Koneko approached Issei. "Mou, I wish that Ise-kun was joining us in this fight." The Queen said with a playful pout.

Issei smiled at them both. "I'm sure you'll do amazing. I'll be watching you intently with the others and want to see how much you've grown."

"Ara, Ise-kun, It's thanks to you that we've grown so much." Akeno took a deep breath. "I'll be using my light for the first time today. Ise-kun, please watch me as I let out everything I have."

"…Me too." Came Koneko's soft voice. "…If Ise-senpai is watching, then I won't hold myself back. Please watch."

Issei smiled at them both and, to their surprise, gathered them both into a hug. "I'm sure you both are going to be amazing." He said softly. "Show everybody that you won't let your fears hold you back any longer." The girls, blushing at the contact, hugged him back before stepping away with determined looks on their faces.

Once the fighters gathered on the transportation circle everybody gave them their well wishes.

"Rias, you've lost once before. Win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

"Do your best. Win or lose, show everybody what you can do."

"Ignore him! Kick their asses!"

The ORC nodded with determination as the circle began to shine brightly before it flashed and they were suddenly gone. Azazel lay a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Alright, we should get going to the VIP room. Enjoy the game."

While the Gremorys nodded Issei looked at the fallen, surprised. "I still don't see why I'm coming to the VIP room with you. I'm not a faction leader or anything."

"You've been directly invited by both myself and two of the Maou. Not accepting would be bad form. Besides, think of this as a chance to network. And yes, Bell can come too if she wants to." Azazel said with a smile.

Bell thought about it before shaking her head. "Hmm… Nah." She flew over to land on Millicas' shoulder. "I think I'll stay here and watch with the Gremorys."

Azazel shrugged. "Up to you." He turned to Issei. "C'mon, let's go."

Issei sighed but allowed himself to be pulled along, glad he'd once more dressed in his now ubiquitous red ensemble.

Before long they'd been transported to the VIP room, which was full of important looking people. Issei straightened up and used the old trick of looking like he was meant to be there just as much as anybody else was. It seemed to work, as nobody paid him a second look.

"Ah, Ise. Welcome. Ready for the match?" Came Sirzechs' voice as the Satan approached.

Issei smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing what they can do after the training I've helped put them through."

"Don't count my sister out, Ise-chan~ So-tan has more servants and is better at strategy." Said Serafall as she suddenly appeared from behind Sirzechs.

"I don't doubt both sides will make an excellent showing, Levi-tan. I've just been more heavily involved in the Gremory peerage, so I'm obviously going to be interested." Issei told the bubbly Maou with a smile.

"Yes, that does make sense. Hello, Ise-kun. It's good to see you again." Issei turned to find Michael approaching.

"Michael, I'm glad to see you're well. I hope the system is working smoothly and leaving you with less headaches." He said with a smile.

The angel laughed softly. "It's working as well as usual. You'll be happy to know I set up your request for Asia and Xenovia, by the way."

Issei smiled wider and gave the seraph a small bow. "Thank you very much."

Michael waved it away. "It was no problem." He then turned to an old man with a long, white beard and an eyepatch standing nearby. "Issei, I'd liked to introduce you to Odin, of the Norse pantheon. Odin, this is Issei Hyoudou. He's the current bearer of the Boosted Gear."

Issei nodded respectfully. "It's nice to meet you, All-Father of the Aesir."

Odin looked Issei over. "There's something odd about you, boy. You look like a normal brat, but there's something… off."

Issei simply shrugged. "It's the scars. They tend to have that effect."

Odin snorted. "Bah. As leader of a pantheon of warrior gods, do you think I'm unused to a little scarring? That's not it. I can't put my finger on it, though…" He turned to the others, dismissing his musings. "So, I meant to ask, what are the odds on this fight?"

Azazel shrugged. "As I told the Gremory group, I give them a seventy-five percent chance of winning. If they had another fighter of comparable skill it'd be higher, like eighty-five or ninety. As it is, they could win, but it won't be all that easy."

"However it goes I think we'll be impressed. Both sides have their own strengths, and are also well motivated." Issei added.

"Motivation won't win a war, boy." Odin said. "You need firepower as well."

"Perhaps, but a well-motivated person with a properly strong will can do impressive things." Issei retorted.

"Speaking from experience, Ise-chan?" Serafall asked with interest. Issei merely smiled.

Sirzechs cut in. "The game is about to begin."

Everybody made their way to the group of large screens as Grayfia beginning to speak, explaining the details of the location and the fact that additional rules had been determined, and that each team had been provided a single bottle of Phoenix Tears. She then provided them thirty minutes to strategize before the game began properly.

"So, what are the additional rules?" Issei asked.

"The primary one is that they can't destroy the department store battlefield." Sirzechs said.

"Huh. That's going to restrict Rias, Akeno and Xenovia the most. They're the showy type." Issei commented.

Azazel hummed. "Sixty-three percent…"

Sirzechs gave him a sour look before adding. "There's another rule. The use of Gasper's Sacred Gear is forbidden. We have provided them with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses that Azazel provided."

"Fifty-five percent…"

"Gasper has other skills. He has his magic and vampire abilities. So he's not useless like most Sacred Gear wielders are when without them." Issei assured.

"That's why the number wasn't lower." Azazel said simply.

"Well we'll see how it goes. At least the participants are nice to look at. These girls will be quite beautiful soon." Odin said. Issei raised an eyebrow. So Odin was a pervert? He shrugged to himself. At least he showed good taste.

Suddenly a silver haired woman popped appeared at Odin's side. "Odin-sama, you shouldn't be so indecent! You'll make Valhalla weep!"

"You are such a prude, girl. You'll never get a boyfriend if you continue acting that way." Odin grumbled.

The woman began cry. "Auu. I want to have a boyfriend, but who would go out with a woman of my age!? Auuuuu!"

Issei sweatdropped. "Uh…"

Michael chuckled softly. "That's Odin's Valkyrie assistant." He told Issei. Issei blinked. That was a Vakyrie?

Everybody's attention was shortly drawn back to the screens as the game began.

Issei nodded as he saw Gasper become a large amount of bats and head to every corner of the battleground, most likely for surveillance, as he didn't have Issei's blood to give him the boost needed to do more damage in that form this time. Still, it was a good strategy.

Due to their lack of numbers the Gremory team sent their strongest member, Kiba, on a roundabout route through the parking lot to the other side of the department store. The others, not having a pawn that needed to promote, gathered around their base to defend.

The Sitri group split into groups. One was headed straight to the enemy base by the shortest route. The other, smaller group headed to the parking lot. Sona went her own way, however, and headed to the roof, keeping herself safe from attack.

There were winces and mutters when Gasper was suddenly taken out, being retired and costing the Gremory team their surveillance capabilities. This meant that Kiba was completely unprepared for the team of two that awaited him. The fact that they were what was considered two of the strongest pieces, the Queen, Tsubaki, and Knight, Tomoe, didn't help Kiba's odds. He still fought incredibly well, however, impressing many there, and in the end he managed to defeat both of them, but not before Tsubaki landed a blow that left him bleeding heavily. He was retired shortly afterwards due to blood loss.

Meanwhile, the others had begun to battle the other five. Koneko fought her fellow Rook, Tsubasa, defeating her easily thanks to the fact that her natural durability didn't protect her from the spiritual nekoshou attacks that Koneko employed alongside her normal attacks.

Xenovia ripped through one of the Bishops, Momo, despite a very timely use of the reversal ability they'd learned to temporarily change Durandal's holy aura to a dark one, meaning it didn't do nearly as much damage to them. So despite Xenovia's victory, she got a lot more banged up than usual.

Asia was taken out by that same reversal ability. When she went to heal Koneko and Xenovia with her new area of effect ability, one of the Pawns, Ruruko, used it, making the healing aura become a damage aura. She was taken out alongside Asia because of it.

Akeno was in a fierce battle with the final Bishop, Reya, but was greatly hampered by the rule not to destroy the area. However, the lightning she now wielded in place of the thunder she used before made a big difference, so that she managed to win. However, it wasn't as easy a win as it should have been, and she was left quite tired. Because of this, she was completely unprepared for what came next: Saji.

Despite the fact that he was supposed to be the weakest of his group, Saji had caused utter havoc. He had learned new ways to wield his Sacred Gear that even Azazel seemed impressed with.

He took out Koneko by attaching one of his lines to her, steadily draining her even as he desperately dodged her attacks. He spotted Xenovia coming for him and turned, attaching the other end of the line on Koneko to her. As Xenovia swung her sword, who's holy aura had returned, at him, he somehow made the line shorten even as he dodged, so that suddenly a surprised Koneko was sent flying at the Knight and was sliced into by her ally's holy sword. Already weakened by the line's draining ability, this was enough to retire her.

Xenovia was shocked still, but Akeno wasn't. She started launching lightning at Saji, who started desperately dodging, getting more than a little singed from glancing hits. He connected another line to Xenovia and, before she could cut it off, connected the other end to a metal pole he was hiding behind just as Akeno launched an even bigger bolt of lightning. The lightning hit the pole, traveled down the line and into Xenovia, who gave a cry before being retired as well.

Akeno was not happy. With a cry she launched another, larger bolt of lightning. Saji barely managed to evade, though he got blown back by the small scale explosion at the epicenter. He quickly launched a line at a magazine stand and launched the other end at Akeno. She dodged, making the line hit the wall behind her. He still made the line suddenly shorten, launching the entire stand in the air, clipping Akeno's temple. Akeno cried out, falling to the ground, and before she could react Saji went for a blow that would take her out with a shout.

Akeno managed to get her bearings at the last second and moved away, but Saji pulled out a bottle of Phoenix Tears and splashed it at her. Before she could do anything, still dazed, he shouted 'Reverse', and the liquid that should have healed her instead caused her massive damage, causing her to be retired with a cry.

Saji panted, hands on his knees, obviously exhausted, but before he could even take notice a reddish black orb came from the entrance to the food court base, hitting him and causing him to be launched back. His last sight was a royally pissed off Rias. Then he was retired.

In the VIP room, many were muttering to themselves, discussing what they had seen. Both sides had fought impressively, but Saji's performance was the most talked about.

"Quite an interesting dragon boy. What's his name?" Asked Odin.

"Saji." Issei responded. "Saji Genshirou."

"Impressively thought out uses of his Gear. I doubt many previous users used it that way. He's one to watch out for." The old god said. "Take care to nurture him. He'll be big."

Issei couldn't help but smile. From the sounds of the mutterings around him, Saji was well on his way to his dream of becoming a teacher.

He turned back to the screen as Rias finally found Sona. With only the Kings left, this would be decided between them.

" _Your peerage fought well, Sona. Especially Saji-kun. You should be proud._ " Rias said.

Sona adjusted her glasses. " _Yes, Saji improved tremendously for this game._ " Her eyes glinted. " _I will have to make sure to thank Hyoudou-kun for his help with my peerage's training._ "

Rias reeled back in shock at that revelation even as various people in the VIP room turned to Issei with raised eyebrows. Issei said nothing, simply watching with his arms folded.

" _Ise… helped you?_ " Rias asked, sounding like she couldn't believe it.

 _"He gives excellent advice, as I'm sure you know. His ideas helped my peerage grow splendidly._ " Sona answered.

Rias managed to compose herself. " _It... it doesn't matter. Now it's just the two of us. Let's finish this, Sona._ "

So saying, the two girls began an intense magical battle that had everybody watching captivated. It all culminated in one final, titanic clash.

Finally, Grayfia announced [Rias Gremory is the victor] to all listening.

* * *

It was a couple of hours after the match, and Rias had just left Akeno's infirmary room when she spotted Issei walking towards her. She stopped and gazed at him while he gazed back.

"Congratulations on your win, Rias." He said with a smile.

Rias looked away. "It might as well have been a loss. The higher ups aren't looking that favorably on me, considering it was so close when I was the favorite to win."

Issei snorted. "What do they know? You won despite many surprises. Just because Sona wasn't as week as they assumed is no reason to act harshly toward you."

Rias ducked her head. "…You helped her."

Issei sighed. He'd known this conversation was coming. "You realize she told you that to psych you out, don't you?"

"…It's the truth though, isn't it?" Rias asked quietly. She was obviously quite hurt.

"...Do you remember at the young devils meeting, where I pledged to support Sona with her school?" He asked. At her nod he continued. "After the meeting she asked for my help with preparing for the game that had just been announced. I made sure to inform her that I wouldn't help her as much as I would you. I didn't give her personal trainers, after all. Simply some advice on how to best nurture her servants. Saji got quite a bit of my attention, being so new to devilhood and to his Gear. So yes, I helped advise her, but I didn't train them to fight you."

Rias looked like she felt a bit better, so Issei continued. "I also wanted to give you a challenge. Facing adversity is a great way to learn and improve. If you had just curbstomped them, you'd have learned nothing. Now you know some things you can improve, along with ideas of new tactics." Rias nodded.

"Finally, I wanted to help Sona. Be honest, would you have felt good if you'd crushed Sona, and thus her dreams?" Issei asked.

"…No, no I wouldn't have." Rias admitted after a moment.

"She may not have won, but she showed her naysayers that she's serious and capable. She needed this. So I helped." He sighed. "I hope you can understand. I don't apologize for what I did. It was for the best for everyone."

They were silent for several minutes before Rias sighed and nodded. "I don't like it… but I understand." She smiled at him. "You better make it up to me though." At his raised eyebrow she looked serious. "Make me stronger, Issei."

Issei smiled. "Of course, Rias."

* * *

Soon enough, they were all on the train back to the human world. Issei was relaxing and talking to Rias when, suddenly, Koneko sat on his lap with her cat ears and tail out. Issei looked down at her in surprise when she looked up at him, gave him a wide, beaming smile, and let out a cute little "Nyan~". Issei just stared, mind blown by the sheer amount of adorable, before smiling and petting her head as Asia looked on, teary eyed, Rias glared, and Akeno let out an uncomfortable pressure despite her smile.

Bell simply laughed.

* * *

"Ah, finally home…" Issei sighed, stretching as he got off the train with the others. "Let's get home, Asia-"

"Asia Argento… We finally meet."

Asia looked bewilderedly at a delicate looking man that had drawn near.

Issei's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Asia?"

The man ignored him. "I see, so you've forgotten me…" He pulled up his shirt, exposing his chest and a large, deep scar.

Asia's eyes flew open. "That wound… Could it be?"

"Yes, you couldn't see my face at that time, but I am the devil from that time." The man said. Asia was speechless. ""My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

Issei's eyes rose, realizing what was going on now, even as Rias cut in. "You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Diodora took Asia's hand and kissed it, which made Issei's eyes narrow and his blood boil. Then the devil spoke. ""Asia, I came to meet you. I apologize that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. ...I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Issei wasn't the only one who stared in shock. He was the one who had blood flowing from his palms due to his nails cutting into them, however.

* * *

 _ **Finally. This fucking chapter fought me. Even with the extra day I had to work on it, I only barely got it out in the last few minutes of my Friday.**_

 _ **And it's shit, I know. I really don't like this chapter. Parts of it are practically copy n paste from the LN, that's how little inspiration I have for it.**_

 ** _Well, it's over, and next we get to the events that I've been looking forward to for a while. Something huge is going to happen. Canon had Juggernaut Drive making an appearance. I've got something else. Gonna have to wait though. Still haven't even started the LN. Hopefully it won't take me long to read it. Till then, I've got other stories I can work on._**

 _ **Well, with this chapter, my word count is now over 100k. Have trouble believing I've reached that. Still, makes me happy.**_

 _ **To the guy who asked, nobody else will get the Demon Summoning Program, and Issei's demons are the only ones I have planned to appear. What he has on him will be the only SMT verse things to show up in this story.**_

 _ **For those who don't read my other stories' ANs, my days off have changed. I'm now Wed-Thurs when I used to be Sun-Mon. So since my workweek changed, my posting schedule has too. I generally try to finish my stuff during the workweek and post them on my Friday. That's Tuesday now. So more likely than not, Tuesdays are when you'll get new content from me. Just FYI.**_

 _ **Next should be a chapter for my HP story, if anybody's interested.**_

 _ **I can't think of anything else to say. So I'll see you all later. Please review if you can. It makes a difference. Bye.**_


	11. Wrath

**_Warning! Lemon Incoming!_**

 ** _(Not required reading, so skip to the end if you want)_**

Rias gasped as she looked up into Issei's eyes, unable to believe it was finally happening. Issei had apparently decided he wanted her enough to make the next move, and had pulled her into his room while the others were busy. Now she lay on the bed, chest heaving with excitement, as he moved on top of her. He pinned her down gently and slowly moved his face down to hers. She licked her lips lightly and moved up to meet him, kissing him lovingly.

Rias moaned as their kiss became more and more passionate, feeling her entire body become hot with lust. She did her best to press her body against his as their tongues became entwined in a short lived battle for dominance that she eagerly conceded. He was pressing against her now, and she could feel his hardness straining against his pants, pressing against her thigh.

Issei removed his mouth from hers, drawing a whine of protest, and kissed down along her chin and down her throat, which she eagerly bared to him. Torturously slowly Issei began to undress her, his lips traveling along every bit of exposed skin, leaving hot trails all over her body, driving her wild. She wanted more, but when she tried to force herself up to simply rip their clothes off and end this sweet torture, he easily forced her back down, his own strength greater than hers, and made sure she'd continue to endure the sweet agony his actions were causing.

He teased her. When her breasts were uncovered, rather than focus on them immediately, he let his lips travel all around them, leaving her a whimpering mess. She offered her breasts up to him, her back leaving the bed as she tried to get him to focus on them, but he simply smiled and continued his teasing. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he brought his mouth to one of her nipples and began to kiss, lick and suck on it. Rias gasped once again at the sensation. She'd always had sensitive nipples, and this was driving her wild. She squirmed on the bed under his hold, wanting more. She was sure her juices had not only ruined her panties but had also stained the bed by now, and she couldn't bring herself to care. When he moved his mouth from one nipple to another she squirmed harder, pressing her breast against him, wordlessly begging for more.

Eventually he moved on, however, his mouth leaving her breasts to travel down her flat belly, tongue lightly swirling around her belly button and making her giggle, before he removed the last of her clothes, leaving only her panties. She bit her lip as he slowly peeled it off, his lips traveling along her exposed skin, until her most treasured place was bared to him. Letting the panties fall to the floor, he brought his lips to her hairless, puffy pussy lips and gave them a soft, almost chaste kiss.

Rias yelped at the action, back arching in pleasure at the sensation. Her eyes were wide, as she'd never felt the sensation of anybody else touching her there, especially not in such a manner. She almost cried out again when he gave her another kiss followed by a long, slow lick. Even as her head swam at the new things she was feeling, she found herself absently hoping that she tasted good to him.

Apparently she did, as he proceeded to lick her thoroughly, including the little bundle of nerves that was begging for attention. Every time he hit that she almost cried out in pleasure, but she managed to keep herself from being too loud. The last thing she wanted was to be interrupted by the others over silly things like the fact that Issei was still human and she wasn't, making this taboo. She didn't care in the least. All she wanted was for him to take her and make her his, like she'd been fantasizing about ever since he'd won her from Riser.

Rias quickly felt herself going crazy with pleasure. Her fingers were tangled in Issei's hair as she encouraged him to continue with her moans and whimpers. However, apparently he had enough, as he moved away from her, making her let out a whine of need. Her eyes became riveted on him, however, when he quickly began undressing himself. She hungrily drank in the sight of his chiseled body, the myriad scars enhancing his masculine appeal in her eyes immensely. When he finally dropped his pants and underwear she couldn't help but lick her lips before smiling. Finally.

Rias spread her legs further, inviting him to her. He once again got on top of her, his large, hard cock aimed at her pussy. "Ready?" He asked softly, and at her eager nod he kissed her before slowly, carefully forcing himself into her.

The devil let out a long, low moan of pleasure as she felt herself become stretched. Inch by inch he entered her, unhindered by any barrier thanks to her active lifestyle, and to her pleasure addled mind it seemed to go on forever. Finally, however, he bottomed out, his hips against hers, every bit of him sheathed inside of her.

Their tongues dueled once again as they remained in that position for several long seconds. Finally, however, Issei began to pull out. Rias let out a small whimper of loss into his mouth, before once again moaning as he thrust back in. They quickly got into a pleasant rhythm, Issei thrusting in and out in long strokes. He was forceful, but not too much, a fact Rias enjoyed. She wasn't Akeno, who would most likely have enjoyed something much harder and rougher. His current strength was perfect to her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Issei spoke again. "I'm getting close, Rias."

"I-Inside, please. I want to feel it inside…" She said as she felt her own orgasm approaching, ready to crash down on her. Issei grunted, his pace increasing slightly, and Rias gasped, right at the edge…

 ** _End Of Lemon._**

 ** _(Back to your regularly programmed fic)_**

* * *

Rias' eyes snapped open, the dark confines of Issei's bedroom greeting her. It took her almost a minute to realize what had happened as she lay in her customary place by Issei's side, but when she did she almost screamed in rage.

It was all a dream! And not only was it all a dream, it had ended right when she was about to finish! She buried her face into Issei's shoulder and almost sobbed with frustration. Why? Why was she being tortured like this?

A minute or two later she'd gotten a hold of herself. She did her best to ignore the dampness between her legs and simply lay down, her head on Issei's bare chest. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she felt the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. It always helped soothe her.

"Mmm… Asia, no… You're not getting married to that punk… Fueeh…" Issei mumbled in his sleep. Rias bit her lip and smiled slightly at his words before letting her eyes travel to the girl he was talking about.

Asia was sleeping soundly on Issei's other side, her cute face having a soft smile on it. Rias frowned. She loved the former nun like her own little sister. And now Diodora Astaroth wanted to take her away. She could understand why Issei appeared fixated on it even in his dreams. Her gaze went to a pile of letters on a nearby desk. All of it was from Diodora. Love letters, movie tickets, and invitations to dinner, among other things. He was very determined. Even after two weeks, the letters continued to arrive.

Rias sighed and lay he head back down on Issei's chest. She remembered his reaction to Diodora's proposal. He'd gotten very quiet and moody. He was obviously angry and trying not to show it. Sweet little Asia had been mortified at what she perceived to be the trouble she'd caused. So Issei had calmed himself down and made sure to act normally around her now.

Rias frowned softly. Unless Asia outright stated that she wanted to go with Diodora, there was no way she'd let the other Pillar heir touch her. Asia was her little sister, and nobody got between her and her family.

Nodding to herself in determination she closed her eyes and tried to relax, hoping to get some more sleep. Who knows, maybe she'd even get to finish that wonderful dream. She yawned. She really needed to work harder on tempting Issei into devilhood…

* * *

Issei was sitting in his classroom waiting for class to begin. He was messing with his phone while Matsuda and Motohama discussed who among their classmates had lost their virginity during the summer beside him. Issei couldn't really bring himself to care. Not only had he not been a virgin for a while, but such things weren't really all that important in the grand scheme of things. There was no point in involving himself in other people's business.

"Smells like virgins." Aika Kiryuu said with a chuckle as she approached them.

"Did you come to laugh at us, Kiryuu!?" Motohama asked angrily.

The bespectacled girl nodded with a grin. "Yep! Since it's you guys, I'm sure you spent an absolutely worthless summer."

"Shut up!" The Perverted Duo shouted.

Aika laughed at them before turning to Issei, her look becoming a bit more serious. "By the way, Hyoudou, Asia's been acting weird lately. Do you know why?"

Issei set his phone down before glancing at Asia, who was smiling and laughing with a group of other students. But Issei could tell her actions were a bit forced. Not only that, she'd acted oddly ever since classes began, reading her book upside down and getting nervous when the teacher called on her.

Issei turned back to Aika with a scowl. "This asshole keeps trying to get Asia to go out with him. She's told him no, but he just won't stop. It's really messing with her."

Aika, Matsuda and Motohama all looked surprised at that. Then Matsuda scratched his chin. "Well, I can understand that guy. Asia is too cute and wonderful. It's no surprise somebody'd want to go out with her."

Aika glared. "He should take a hint though! No is no." Then she gave the Perverted Duo a nasty look. "Then again, look who I'm talking to. At least Hyoudou is a halfway decent guy nowadays." She turned to Issei. "So what are you going to do about this?"

Issei bared his teeth, a malevolent glint in his eye. "Nobody touches Asia if she doesn't want them to. He tries, he gets a couple of limbs broken, I don't care how much of a bigshot he is." The malice in his voice made the duo shrink back, and Aika raised an eyebrow.

Before anybody could respond to his words, however, one of the guys of the class ran into the room, panting. "H-Hey! Listen! This is urgent!" He took a drink from a bottle of water a friend gave him as everybody stared at him. "There's a transfer student coming! It's a girl!" As the entire class made sounds of surprise Issei raised an eyebrow.

When class started everybody was on the edge of their seats, looking forward to seeing who joined the class, especially the boys. Matsuda and Motohama were practically shaking with anticipation. Issei simply looked on in interest, tapping his pencil against the desk, absently hoping she was cute.

"It's a bit unusual for this time of year, but a new student will be joining us." The teacher said. "You may come in." At the teacher's word the new student entered. When she showed herself to the students the boys let out a cheer at how beautiful she was. Issei, however, dropped his pencil as his eyes widened. He glanced to the side to find Asia gaping and Xenovia staring, completely shocked.

"My name is Irina Shidou. Let's get along, everybody!" Irina said with a bright smile.

* * *

During break time Issei took Irina's hand and led her to an area void of anybody but Asia and Xenovia. This made some people scowl at Issei's back, but Irina was going along willingly, so nobody said anything about it.

"It's been a while, Ise-kun, Xenovia." The church agent said happily, giving Xenovia a big hug. "I'm glad you're doing okay, Xenovia! Even though it might be awkward due to our positions, I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it's been a while, Irina. I'm glad you're doing alright as well. Though, is it punishment that the cross you're wearing is causing me some minor damage…?" Xenovia responded, smiling as well. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Ah, I've transferred her on Michael-sama's orders. I'll give you more details later, after the class, in the old school building. Okay?" Irina said while winking. Issei nodded and left the girls to talk, heading back to his seat.

On his way to his seat he was intercepted by Matsuda and Motohama, Aika hovering in the background, looking interested. "Okay, spill, how could you possibly know the new beauty?"

Issei simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. "She's a childhood friend of mine who moved away. We reunited not that long ago." He smirked slightly. "I was amazed at how much of a beauty she's become. I look forward to getting reacquainted with her again." He of course meant it (somewhat) innocently, but he knew well how the duo would take it, and he simply couldn't resist.

As predicted, the two perverts started cursing him out loudly and lamenting their misfortune, making the rest of the class stare. Issei simply walked back to his seat, whistling to himself, noticing Aika give him a thumbs up as she chuckled. He simply grinned back.

* * *

After class the ORC gathered in the clubroom along with Azazel and Sona.

"Irina Shidou-san, I welcome you to our school." Sona said in her usual dignified manner.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Irina Shidou! Church…. No, I came here to Kuou academy as a messenger of the angels!"

Everybody applauded her, including Issei who was sitting with Koneko on his lap. Irina then began giving a speech about 'Gratitude to the Lord' and 'Michael-sama is great'. Everyone listened patiently as she spoke.

"So you know about the death of the God of the Bible, right?" Azazel asked.

Irina nodded. "Of course, Governor-sama of the Fallen Angels."

"You are quite tough. I never thought Irina, who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all." Xenovia said, surprised.

The was a moment of silence, and suddenly as though the floodgates had opened a large amount of tears began flowing from Irina's eyes. "Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of the world! Father of many creations dieeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent seven days and seven nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaah, Lord!" Then she began to cry hysterically while hugging the table.

Bell sweatdropped. "Sheesh, she took that kind of hard, didn't she?"

"Are you really surprised?" Issei asked as he absently pet Koneko, who looked quite content. "She was obviously extremely devout."

Asia and Xenovia had moved to comfort Irina, and now all three were hugging each other.

"Asia-san, I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time!" Irina wailed. "And Xenovia too! I said horrible things when we said our goodbyes. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, I don't mind." Asia said gently. "I'm hoping we can all get along now since we all love the same Lord."

"Same here. It was my fault for acting without thinking and turning into a devil immediately. I'm just happy we've been reunited like this." Xenovia said with a smile. Then all three began to pray together.

After everything calmed down Azazel continued the meeting. "So can I assume you are Michael's messenger?"

Irina nodded. "Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because there was no one from Heaven's side here. It's a problem for us if there's nobody helping here."

"I see. Yes, Michael was quite insistent that there be somebody from his end here to help, despite all the assistance Heaven has already provided us. So it appears you were the one he decided to send." Azazel said with a sigh.

Irina suddenly got up and began to pray. To everybody's surprise, Issei included, white wings appeared from her back. She looked like an angel.

"…I see. Irina Shidou. Did you go through the angel transformation?"

"I didn't realize there was such a thing…" Issei said, eyeing Irina.

Azazel shrugged. "There wasn't till now. The theory had been discussed, but nothing had come of it yet."

Irina nodded at Azazel. "Yes. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible. Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. A total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called Brave Saints each with a position from an 'Ace' to a 'Queen' of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master." Irina explained.

"I see." Azazel said, looking interested. "So they used the evil piece technology of the devils with the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen Angels. That's interesting. So if the devils are chess, the angels are cards. It could work to make up for the fact that new pure angels cannot be born any longer and help Heaven strengthen their forces."

"Interesting." Issei said. "Which card are you, Irina?"

"I'm an Ace! It's a very honorable position among Michael-sama's cards" She said happily, showing a symbol of 'Ace' on her hand. "And Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil pieces and Brave Saints Happening in the future. He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph have them but in the near future High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and he is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

Azazel looked impressed. "Oh, that would help with the lingering tensions that remain. If people could get their aggression out and settle disputes with Rating Games it would help a lot. Like a supernatural World Cup or Olympics. Michael has thought this through."

"Well, let's stop these types of discussions and start Irina Shidou's welcome party." Sona intervened after a moment.

Everybody agreed and proceeded to celebrate.

* * *

A few days later, Issei was relaxing in his seat as the class decided who would do what for the upcoming Sports Festival. Irina lifted her hand eagerly to volunteer for the item borrowing race. Issei smiled slightly. Irina had become a hit with the class due to her energetic nature and helpful disposition. Both boys and girls liked her.

"Hyoudou." Aika, who was at the front of the class noting down who would be doing what, called on him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You've got a tear under your armpit." She said.

Issei gave her a deadpan look. "Really? I'm supposed to fall for that?"

She pouted. "Damn, why did you have to grow some brains? C'mon, we need somebody to do the three legged race."

Asia timidly raised her hand. "U-um, I'll do it with you, Ise-san…"

Issei sighed softly before smiling. "Alright, why not. I'll do it."

Aika eyed him even as she added their names to the board. "She got you to do it easily enough." She said with a small pout.

He shrugged. "It's Asia. Who says no to her?" Asia blushed as more than one person nodded in agreement, Aika included.

* * *

Issei made his way to the clubroom after school the next day with Asia, Xenovia and Irina. He had spent the day with them preparing for their events. He'd spent some time with Asia training to do their event. It took some time for them to get into the rhythm of walking together.

His mind, however, was on a meeting with Saji. He had been concerned when the other boy had worn a bandage. He'd found that there were black markings under it that looked like a snake. From what Azazel said, it was a result of the bit of training Issei gave Saji before the Gremory-Sitri match.

Issei had decided to have Saji experiment with what his Sacred Gear could do. It's how they had discovered that he could make the lines shorten on his command, even after he'd connected them to two different things. But they'd gone beyond that. Using himself as the target Issei had Saji test to see what else Vritra could do. Saji had tried out drawing things other than power or stamina, such as blood. It appeared he could take a rather large amount of blood quite quickly if needed. Issei had actually felt a bit woozy at the time before Saji stopped.

Azazel theorized that absorbing the Sekiryuutei's blood and power was having some sort of effect on Saji. What that was, though, he didn't know. So now Saji was a bit worried. Especially as it wasn't just the markings that were showing. Some sort of jewel had also appeared on his arm, much like the jewels on other dragon-type Sacred Gears Issei had seen.

Issei told him to keep him appraised and let him know if there was anything he could do to help. Saji had thanked him before leaving to continue working under the glare of Sona and Tsubaki.

Ddraig had advised Issei to keep an eye on Saji, so that's what he would do.

When the group reached the clubroom they found the rest of the ORC already there, looking serious.

"What's up, Rias?" Issei asked.

"Our next opponent for the Young Devils' Rating Game has been decided." She said seriously. At Issei's inquisitive eyebrow raise she continued. "Our next opponent is… Diodora Astaroth."

Issei's eyes narrowed. "Interesting…"

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four…"

Issei was training with Asia for the three-legged race behind the gym early in the morning with Xenovia assisting. They'd managed to get used to each other's movements through practice, and could now move with a decent rhythm.

"Excellent. You guys have developed well. Now we should have you guys run as if you were in the actual race." Xenovia said as she knelt down to adjust the rope tying them together.

Issei nodded and turned to Asia with a smile, which dropped when he saw that the former nun looked gloomy. "What's wrong, Asia?"

Asia was silent for a bit as Issei and Xenovia watched her, before she finally responded. "…I don't regret saving that person back then…"

Issei and Xenovia glanced at each other before he patted the blonde's head. "Diodora, right? It's fine, Asia." He hesitated, and decided to ask her a question he had been wondering about for a while now. "Asia, if you were able to go back to your old life, would you?"

Asia looked up at Issei, shocked at the question, while he looked down at her, waiting for her answer. Then she smiled up at him. "I wouldn't go back." She said without hesitation. "I want to stay by Ise-san's side forever." Issei blinked, before smiling and wrapping an arm around Asia. The girl blushed but snuggled against him as she continued. "I like this place. I also like Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, and Kiryuu-san. I also love… Ise-san and Ise-san's parents. The new life I started in this city is something very important, and something I greatly love."

Issei smiled down at her gently and gave her a gentle squeeze. "In that case, don't worry about Diodora. I won't let him touch you if you don't want him to. You and me, Asia, we're going to be together for a long, long time."

Asia nodded happily. "Yes!"

Xenovia cut in. "Asia, I just wanted to apologize again. I still regret the horrible things I said to you when we first met. But you treated me kindly, and even said I'm your friend…"

Asia took one of the former exorcist's hands with a smile. "We are friends, Xenovia-san."

Xenovia's eyes became moist. "Thank you, Asia…"

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of somebody crying. "Uuuu, this really is touching…" They turned to find Irina standing there, watching them with teary eyes.

"Ah, Irina, you came…" Issei said with a small sweatdrop.

Irina sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Xenovia invited me. She told me that mornings at Kuoh Academy are nice. And upon arriving I saw this beautiful friendship. This must be thanks to the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama…" She began to pray.

Searching for another topic Issei decided to ask "If I recall, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club, have you?"

"No. I decided to join another club. Or rather, start one of my own!" Irina exclaimed brightly.

"Oh? What are you going to name it, and what will it do?" Issei asked.

"Ufufu, be shocked by hearing its name! The club name is 'Irina Shidou's salvation of love club'! The description is simple! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-sama since I hold strong belief in our teachings!" Irina exclaimed grandly before once again beginning to pray.

Issei sweatdropped. "…Er, okay, well, do your best…"

"Leave it to me! Though you don't need to worry. I'll help the Occult Research Club when they need it. Like during the race between clubs. Rias-san asked for my help, so I'll be with you for that." The cheerful angel replied.

"I see. Just out of curiosity, how many people are there in your club?" He asked.

"Just me for now! So at the moment it's really considered an association of like-minded people, so there are restrictions on activities and funds given. I need to convince Son-kaichou first." She said. "So in the meantime it's been decided to put me in the Occult Research Club for now."

Issei nodded, once more sweatdropping, before directing everybody to get back to practice.

A while later, Issei and Asia were in the gym's storage room, putting away the supplies they'd used for their training.

"I'm a bit tired…" Asia said softly as she tugged at her slightly sweaty top. Being unused to physical exercise, the former nun had exerted herself more than Issei.

They both turned as the door to the storage room was slammed shut to find Xenovia standing in front of it, staring at them. Asia was the one to ask what was on both their minds. "What's wrong, Xenovia-san?"

"Asia, I heard that girls our age start to flirt with others during this period." The bluenette replied seriously. Issei blinked. Wait, what?

Asia apparently was thinking similarly. "F-flirt?" She asked hesitantly.

"It means you get your breasts played with by a boy." Xenovia said with all seriousness.

Issei stared. Was she serious? That wasn't what flirting meant at all!

"B-b-breasts!" Asia eeped.

"Xenovia, this's not the sort of conversation you should have like this. Also, flirting-" Issei began, but Xenovia cut him off.

"Ise, be quiet. Your part will come after I talk to Asia. You can go ahead and start warming up in the corner of the room, if you want, however." Issei was once again left staring. What the hell was she talking about? Xenovia turned back to Asia. "There is a girl in our class who has her breasts played with every day by her boyfriend. I researched quite a lot. Don't you think it's a good time for us to also experience it, Asia?" Xenovia said all of that with her hands on Asia's shoulders and an intense look on her face.

Asia was completely red, but to Issei's surprise she appeared to be seriously considering Xenovia's words. "Ah, but is it alright…?"

"Asia, we are friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's also 'flirt' together. It won't be as scary if we do it together."

"A-ah, is that so?"

Xenovia looked at the still surprised Issei. "Then let's do it. I will also be practicing making babies as well."

"Wait, you want to do it in here? This isn't, uh exactly the best place." Issei said, though he couldn't keep his eyes from staring as Xenovia quickly removed her top and bra, letting her large breasts bounce freely.

"I haven't let anybody else but Ise touch these breasts. Do you still remember how they feel?" She asked.

Issei nodded. "Kinda hard to forget…" He said, his reasons for being against this disappearing as his libido took over.

Then Xenovia began to strip Asia, who looked very timid. "A-ah, I-I'm not sure I'm r-ready…" The former nun said softly.

"It's okay, Asia. If you're nervous, I'll do it with Ise first. You'll understand what to do by looking at us and be ready for it." Xenovia said with a smile.

Issei stepped forward. "Xenovia, if Asia isn't comfortable, you will leave her be. Understood?"

Xenovia looked at Issei, her hands on the clasps of Asia's bra, but before she could respond Asia spoke. "U-um, I'll be f-fine if it's Ise-san…"

Hearing Asia's agreement Xenovia quickly unhooked the blonde's bra, letting it fall to the floor, exposing Asia's modestly sized breasts. She instinctively covered her chest with her arms, hiding them from view.

Xenovia quickly moved forward and pushed Issei down onto one of the PE mats while she got on top of him, he breasts hanging in front of his face. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her chest, letting out a soft moan as she felt him gently squeeze her.

Asia puts on her determined face and quickly moves to Issei's side, taking his hand and placing it on her own breast. She let out a cute little whimper as Issei began to fondle and caress the both of them, wanting to make them feel good.

"Ahh, like I thought, it's different than when you touch yourself. Please keep going Ise. It feels good." Xenovia said breathily.

Issei glanced Asia to make sure she was alright with this and saw that she was biting her lip, her cheeks rosy and eyes shining. With every squeeze he gave she let out cute little moans and looked like she was enjoying himself.

After a minute or so of fondling Issei moved his face toward Xenovia's free breast, about to bring her pink nipple to his lips. However, before he could, the storage room opened with a clang. All three turned to find Irina standing there.

"I came because none of you were coming out and- …W-w-w-what are you doing in here!" She exclaimed. All three expected her to cry out something Christian about how what they were doing was filthy and that they should be ashamed. Instead… "Do it in a b-bed! This place is filthy and no good!"

* * *

Issei was scowling as he sat next to Asia in the ORC clubroom after class that same day.

They'd spent time watching recordings of the Rating games of the other Young Devils to learn about their potential opponents. They'd first seen the match between Sairaorg Bael and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.

Issei had been impressed at the sight of Sairaorg taking out his opponent with a single powerful punch. His respect for the Maou aspirant grew when he heard that the boy had no natural talents, including the Power of Destruction he should have had, and had risen to the position of strongest of his generation through pure grit and hard work.

After some further discussions about how everybody stacked up along with the fact that Sairaorg would be their opponent after Diodora they were about to watch the match between the latter and Seekvaira Agares when they were interrupted by somebody teleporting in.

The new arrival was, of course, Diodora. Hence Issei's current scowl.

Rias, Azazel and Diodora were seated around the table as everybody else sat in the corner. Issei was holding Asia's hand, who was clutching back tightly.

"I'll be straightforward, Rias-san." Diodora began once Akeno had finished pouring them tea. "I wish to Trade Bishops. The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is, of course, Asia Argento."

Rias didn't need to look around to know Issei was practically glaring at her, and most definitely glaring at Diodora. He had, after all, agreed to let Asia into her peerage in exchange for her protection. Giving her away like this would be a betrayal to him, and would most definitely make her Issei's enemy. He needn't have worried, however.

"The one I will be arranging is-" Diodora began, only to be cut off by Rias.

"I thought as much. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your Bishop doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. She is my important servant devil." Rias said confidently.

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?" Diodora asked calmly.

"Both." Rias affirmed. "I think of her as my little sister."

"Buchou-san!" Asia exclaimed, hand to her mouth and eyes wet with tears. She was obviously incredibly touched by Rias' words.

"We live together, and my affection for her deepens every day. Is that not a good enough reason to keep her? It seems like it to me. I simply can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you even understand the meaning of a proposal?" Rias bit out with an intense smile that displayed to everybody how monumentally pissed she was.

"…I understand. I will leave for today, but I will not give up." Diodora said, his ever present smile affixed firmly to his face. He got up and walked toward Asia. He got on his knee and tried to take her hand. "Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

Before he could kiss her hand, Issei finally had enough. He roughly grabbed Diodora and forced him away from Asia, keeping him from kissing her. Diodora turned to Issei, still smiling at his glare. "Could you let go of me? I feel sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

Issei's eyes narrowed, but before he could react Asia had gotten up and slapped Diodora with her full strength. "Don't say that about Ise-san!" She cried as she hugged Issei hard.

Despite the redness that appeared on Diodora's cheek his smile never left. "I see. I understand. It is truly a pity that the Sekiryuutei won't be in a Rating Game where I could then show you who the better man is."

Issei snorted. "I don't need to fight. My friends can handle you without my help." He said dismissively.

They both glared at each other even as Azazel informed Rias and Diodora that their match would be in five days.

* * *

Issei walked through town at night, trying to clear his head. He was still irritated about what had happened earlier with Diodora. He really wanted to pound the smug bastard's face in.

He stopped at a vending machine and got himself something to drink for the rest of his walk. He had just brought it to his lips when he sighed. "What do you want, Bikou?"

The monkey youkai grinned from where he was standing nearby. For once he wasn't dressed in his Chinese armor. He looked like an ordinary well dressed young man. "Who said I want anything? I'm just keeping my partner company." He said.

Issei sighed again before turning to his other side. "Hello Vali. Here for another beating?"

Vali stepped forward, looking at Issei. "Hello Issei Hyoudou. It's been a couple of months. You can relax, I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Issei asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"I hear your team will be having a Rating Game soon. With the next heir of the House of Astaroth." Vali said.

Issei shrugged. "Yes they are. I'm working them hard in preparation for it. Why, what about it?"

Vali smiled softly. "They should be very careful, especially since they won't have you at their side."

Issei's eyes narrowed. "Oh, and why's that?"

This time Vali was the one to shrug. "You saw the video of his match with the princess from the Arch-Duke house, didn't you?"

Issei nodded slowly. After Diodora left they'd watched the recording of the match. Diodora had taken out the enemy peerage by himself with only minimal support from his own. This was immediately suspicious to everybody watching. He hadn't been able to do anything like that at first, being skilled, but not overwhelmingly so. Suddenly, however, when Agares had the advantage, he'd seemed to get a power up beyond what he should have been capable of and proceeded to mow down the opposition.

"He's playing dirty somehow, isn't he?" Issei asked Vali.

Vali simply smiled. "I figured there wasn't any point in trying to get it through the skulls of the high-class devils, so I thought approaching you would be a good idea."

Issei considered it. "Alright. I'll think on this and come up with a countermeasure or two." He eyed Vali. "Any particular reason you're telling me this, though?"

Vali shrugged once again. "We were in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd let my rival know." He motioned to Bikou. "Come on, let's get going."

Bikou walked after him. "Alright. Hey, how about we get some noodles on the way?"

Issei watched as they left before sighing, finishing his drink, and heading back to the clubroom, where he was sure at least Rias was.

He had some news to share.

* * *

Issei and Rias arrived home a short while later, after he had informed Rias about what Vali had told him and she in turn reported it to her brother. Both headed up to his room in order to get ready for bed. However, Issei froze when he opened the door, staring at what he found within.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. Welcome home." Said Akeno, who was wearing an intensely erotic miko outfit which showed off more than it covered.

"A-Akeno!" Issei exclaimed, caught completely off guard. "What? Why?"

"Ufufu." The sexy devil laughed as she showed herself off. "I wanted to do something special for Ise-kun after everything you've done for us, and Bell-sensei helped me come up with this. Don't you like it?"

"I-I love it!" He assured her, his eyes wandering along her form.

"I'm glad. Ufufu… What should we do now? Should we have an observation party? Or…" Akeno trailed a finger along her cleavage before giving her breasts a squeeze. "A private party on top of the bed, touching allowed?" She gave him a lidded look.

Before Issei could respond he was interrupted by an intense amount of killing intent that came from right behind him. He turned to find Rias glaring at Akeno with a particularly dangerous smile on her face.

"…Akeno, what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Ara, Rias. So you were here." Akeno said slyly.

"Of course I am. This is Issei's and my room."

"I see. Then wait there for a bit. I'm trying to give Ise-kun some enjoyment. You, are a hindrance." Akeno said kindly.

Rias froze in place, a smile likewise stuck on her face, at Akeno's words. She then responded with a shaking voice. "…Hind…rance…?"

Issei flinched in spite of himself. This couldn't end well. Before he could do anything, however, he was distracted by movement from a corner of the room. He turned only to find, to his surprise, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko, all in cosplay as well. He noticed that Bell was floating nearby, watching everything and looking immensely entertained.

Asia and Xenovia were both wearing Miko costumes similar to Akeno's. Issei stared, making Asia blush crimson.

Xenovia stretched, inadvertently showing herself off more. "It's easy to move in, which is good. We can't wear any underwear with it, but it's comfortable at least."

Asia shyly covered her chest. "B-but without a bra… it can be seen through…" She blushed harder when she noticed Issei staring at her barely visible nipples.

Koneko advanced on Issei. She was dressed like a beast and, despite not showing as much skin as the others, the effect combined with her ears and tail had a large impact. "…Do I look good in it? Nyan." She asked while making a pose, looking up at him cutely.

Issei nodded rapidly. "You look amazing, Koneko-chan."

"…I will also change!" Rias declared, heading for the corner of the room full of costumes.

Issei looked at Akeno. "How did this happen?"

Akeno looked at him with a glint in her eye. "When Bell-sensei mentioned to everybody what I was going to do for you, everybody else wanted to wear something as well, so it all turned out like this."

Suddenly Rias came out of the changing room, wearing an erotic devil costume, her real devil wings flapping behind her adorably for extra effect. "Ise, I look good, don't I? This is the kind of costume Ise likes, after all." She posed, showing herself off.

"Yeah! You look amazing, Rias!" He said, his eyes taking in her form and burning it into his memory.

"…" Akeno walked into the changing room without a word before quickly coming back out. Issei's eyes flew open, and even Bell looked surprised. Akeno was essentially wearing bits of string that only barely covered the bare essentials, and even then, not completely. "Ise-kun, costumes with more exposure are the best, aren't they?"

Issei nodded dumbly. This was not what he had been expecting when he came home, but there was no way he was complaining about it.

Akeno moved forward and grabbed his hand before forcing it to her breast, making his fingers sink into her soft flesh. "Aan… A-Amazing… Ise-kun's hand… When I saw Ise-kun glaring at Diodora, my heart was beating so fast… Ise-kun showed his manly side, so I couldn't hold myself back…"

Rias glared at Akeno and grabbed his other hand before putting it on her own breast. Issei had a brief sensation of déjà vu before he ignored it in favor of enjoying their current actions. Rias was moaning along with Akeno. "Ngh… My chest gets so hot… when I'm being touched by Ise… This wonderful feeling… It increases the more he touches me… Aahn…"

Issei felt a trickle of blood escape his nose. The two were far more erotic than he was expecting they would be. Even being around a succubus like Elena for large amounts of time hadn't made him completely immune to it.

Despite what they were saying, they had continued to glare at each other during the whole thing, sparks flying from their eyes. Finally Rias reacted. "I won't lose to Akeno!" She cried, before rushing back into the changing room, swiftly followed by Akeno. Issei was left groping the air.

As the two girls began to shout at each other in the changing room, Bell moved by her master's side with a grin. "Enjoying yourself, boss?"

"…They're really pulling out all the stops to recruit me, aren't they? Not that I'm complaining." He completely missed the pixie's exasperated facepalm as Asia and Xenovia led him away from the fighting females.

A short while later Issei, Bell, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia were all playing a board game together, ignoring the sounds the fight in the other room as it continued raging on. Issei moved his piece by reaching around Koneko, who was once again seated on his lap and distracting him with her soft butt, as Xenovia began to speak.

"The match is pretty soon, isn't it? Just five days…" She said musingly.

"Yeah. We'll have to work on training you guys some more, plus think up some countermeasures so you don't just brute force everything." Issei responded as the someone knocked on the door before entering. Irina, being the newest resident of the Hyoudou home, was the one to walk in.

"Waa, when I got home Rias-san and Akeno-san were having a big fight. I was surprised." Then she spotted the board game. "Ah! Is that 'The Game of Life'? Can I join? Ooh, it's a devil-style one, too… Looks fun!"

Asia let out a laugh, making everybody look at her. "What is it, Asia?" Bell asked.

"Ah, I was just thinking this is fun." Asia said with a smile.

"Well, it is, but I don't see why the sudden laugh." Issei said with a small smile of his own.

"Ise-san, I love my current lifestyle. And I love everyone as well." She responded happily.

Issei smiled before reaching over and patting the girl's head. "I know. So there's no need to worry about the Rating Game. I'll make sure you guys can win easily."

"Yes, Asia. You and I are friends. So I will become your sword and defeat anyone who will cause you harm." Xenovia stated confidently. Asia smiled at her and nodded happily.

Everybody turned when the door to Issei's room opened, letting out Rias, who to Issei's delight was dressed in a bunny outfit. Koneko adjusted herself slightly when she felt the bulge the had been pressed against her backside for a while now shift at the sight.

However, Rias had an odd look on her face. "Well, this is sudden, but…" She looked at everyone. "We are being interviewed. We'll be appearing on a television program in the Underworld."

Everybody was silent, struck dumb, before a simultaneous "WHAT!?" rang out.

* * *

Issei smiled as he watched his friends try to hide their nerves when they arrived at the television studio. Even though he wasn't being interviewed, he had come along for moral support. And he was glad he did, as Asia and Gasper looked especially nervous.

Issei patted the vampire's head as they walked, reassuring him. Putting a hikikomori in front of a television audience seemed a bit cruel, but he was confident he'd get through it.

He looked around, taking the studio in. There were posters along the wall, and he was gazing at a well done one of Rias when he heard her speak. "Sairaorg. So you're here as well."

Issei turned to study Sairaorg Bael and his peerage as they approached. The other King was in a strong stance even at rest, leaving few openings that Issei could see. His estimation of the young man increased.

Sairaorg smiled. "Rias. So you're getting interviewed as well?"

"Yes. Have you already finished, Sairaorg?" Rias asked.

"No. I'm getting interviewed now, most likely in a different studio from you guys. By the way, I saw your match." At Rias' raised eyebrows he continued. "No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. I have learnt many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri." Then he turned to Issei. "You're the Sekiryuutei that took charge of my cousin by beating Phenex, right?" When Issei nodded he grinned. "I'd like to fight you one on one someday in a contest of pure power."

Issei gazed at Sairaorg, studying him, before letting out a smirk. "I look forward to it." Sairaorg nodded and left.

After that interruption they made it to the studio the interview would be in, where Rias quickly began discussing the details with the announcer and the staff.

At Issei's side Gasper was trembling, teary eyed. "I-I-I-I want to go hoooooome!" Issei sighed and patted the crossdressing boy's back.

One of the staff approached. "Umm, are Yuuto Kiba-san and Akeno Himejima-san here?" The two indicated their presence, letting the man continue. "There will probably be a number of questions asked for you two. Your popularity is increasing dramatically, Kiba-san with the females, Akeno-san with the males."

"That's good to know, I guess…" Issei said.

Akeno smiled at Issei. "Fufufu, it doesn't matter how many fans I get. I only have eyes for Ise-kun. No one else will touch me." Issei smiled back at her.

"Now then, where's Issei Hyoudou-san?" The staff member asked.

Issei blinked. "Uh, that would be me. But I'm only here to observe."

"What? But Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama and Azazel-sama set up a separate interview for you. It's with them along with several other important people such as Diehauser Belial-sama, who will speak with you about your point of view of things in the Alliance as a human, along with combat tactics and fighting in general." He looked at Issei hesitantly. "Azazel-sama didn't tell you?"

Issei stared, eye twitching, before saying "It must have slipped his mind" through gritted teeth.

The staff member looked Issei over. "Are… are you going to wear that?"

Issei looked himself over. He was wearing black jeans and a crimson shirt with the head of a dragon in a tribal like pattern on the chest. One his feet he wore a simple pair of red tennis shoes. "Um, I guess? Like I said, I wasn't intending to appear on TV…"

"That… that won't do at all!" The man cried. "You'll be in a meeting with several important people on a program that will be seen by millions! You can't just wear that!"

Rias, who had been listening along with her peerage, approached. "Does he have time to go back and change? The clothes he wears for formal events should work fine." She asked, looking concerned.

The employee checked his watch anxiously. "If he goes now, yes, I think so… I just really don't want to keep such important people waiting." He looked absolutely terrified of the prospect.

Issei nodded. "Alright, I'll see about getting that done." He turned to the ORC. "Good luck on your interview, guys." He quickly left, hounded by the nameless employee, as they responded with gratitude.

* * *

After the recordings everybody was relaxing in the dressing room, letting their bodies decompressed after the nerves they'd felt before.

"So Ise, how was your own taping?" Rias asked as she ate a snack.

Issei shrugged. "It was interesting. First part was a bit boring to me, talking about my opinion of things as a human, since that's not a viewpoint they hear often. Then it got entertaining though, when we discussed combat. That Diehauser guy has some interesting ideas." He said.

Akeno smiled as she sipped some tea. "I would hope so. He's known as the Emperor for a reason. He's been undefeated in Rating Games since he began."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Good to know."

As everybody got ready to head home there was a knock on the door before somebody walked in. The girl looked around. "Is Ise-sama here?"

Issei stepped forward with a smile. "Ah, it's Cutie-chan. What are you doing here?"

She blushed furiously while glaring. "Again, it's Ravel Phenex! Why do you insist in calling me that?"

He shrugged. "Because you're cute, why else? So, what are you up to?"

Ravel blushed harder before pushing a basket out to him. "T-This is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had the time."

Issei graciously took the basket and took a look, seeing a delicious looking chocolate cake inside. He looked back up at her. "Did you make this, Cutie-chan?"

"Y-yes! Of course! I promised you I'd make you a cake!" She exclaimed, still blushing.

"Thank you very much, but you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised." He said with a smile.

"I didn't want to disturb you, since you'll be training your team for the match with the House of Astaroth soon. So I thought I'd just give you a cake. Y-you should be grateful!" Ravel said forcefully. "A-anyway, I'll take my leave…"

"Wait a second!" When she stopped, Issei pulled out a knife he had sheathed behind his back and cut a slice of the cake off and took a bite. He made sure to properly appreciate its flavor and texture before smiling at Ravel. "It's delicious, Ravel. Thank you. I'll make sure to eat this at home. I'll definitely make sure to arrange tea with you on a later occasion, if you still want to."

Ravel became teary eyed and once again became beet red. "…Ise-sama, I'll make sure to cheer for the team you train in the next match!" Then she hurried away.

Issei turned around with a smile, the basket with his cake in his hands, only to sweatdrop at the ominous atmosphere being let off by the girls in the room.

* * *

Issei was once again scowling thanks to Diodora Astaroth. He quickly hid it, however, as he wished his friends luck as they left for their match. They all thanked him and promised to win. Once they were out of sight, however, the scowl returned.

Issei was dressed in his combat outfit, his blade and his pistol at his sides. His gauntlet was on his arm and he had already told Burroughs to ready his usuals for combat. As a final touch he slipped a communications earpiece he'd been provided on. Bell was at his side as usual, looking equally grim.

Azazel had informed him discreetly that they suspected that Diodora was aligned with the Khaos Brigade, and as such that he should be prepared to intervene in case the match was attacked.

Now he really wished he'd ripped the smug bastard a new asshole when he had a chance.

"Ready?" Azazel asked. Issei nodded curtly and they headed to the usual VIP room.

He waited anxiously for the official beginning of the match, which would hopefully start normally without any issues. He didn't want a battle to begin while his friends were in the middle, no matter how much he would like to be able to personally go in and tear Diodora to shreds.

Unfortunately for Issei's hopes, it immediately became obvious that somebody had gone wrong when not only was the battle area surrounded by a barrier as soon as the teens arrived at the designated location, but the VIP room itself was attacked.

A few devils in attendance set up a portal that quickly disgorged enemy troops, all of which were devils bearing the emblems of the Old Baou faction. They immediately moved to attack, only to get rebuffed immediately by prepared attendees. Soon a full blown battle was raging.

"Just like we thought, it's the Old Maou faction!" Serafall called as she froze a group of enemies into ice sculptures. Nearby, a god Issei didn't know launched a blast of flame at another group, incinerating them.

Azazel spoke next to Issei, who had drawn his gun and was shooting any enemy that got close. "We need to stick to the plan and get into the battle area! That's where their leadership is going to be! Serafall can take care of things here. Right?" At the Maou's nod he quickly grabbed Issei, who was reloading, and pulled him along. Bell was about to follow, but Issei ordered her to stay put and assist with the defense. She reluctantly did so, launching lightning around like candy.

A short while later Issei was moving through what was originally the battle area for the Rating Game, gun out and ready to fire at a moment's notice as he tried to find his friends. Finally he heard Azazel speak in his earpiece to the others, which meant they'd received theirs from Odin, who'd managed to move to their location thanks to his special powers. He listened absently as the fallen explained what was going on and what they knew, having already heard it all before.

His eyes widened, however, when he heard Rias report that Asia had been taken by Diodora. "What!? That prick got his hands on her? How!?"

Rias sounded incredibly frustrated when she responded. "We were distracted by the approaching group of enemy devils, and he swooped in and grabbed her before teleporting away. He foolishly told us where he was going, since he didn't expect us to get out of there to follow him, but thanks to Odin we were able to do so."

Azazel cut in. "Listen, Rias, you can't stay there any longer. Leave Asia to us. Soon it'll be a battlefield over there. Followers of the Old Maou faction are being continuously teleported in by magic circle. You need to hide in the basement of the shrine. You'll be safe there, so hide until things settle down. We'll deal with the rest of these terrorists. This field is made by a Longinus possessor who belongs to the Khaos Brigade. You can somehow enter inside, but it's near impossible to leave from there. It's called Dimension Lost. It exceeds among the Sacred Gears which are related to barriers and space, so even that geezer, Odin, who specializes in techniques can't destroy it."

"So you're inside the field as well?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Issei and I are inside the field. It's a really big field though, so we're pretty far from you guys." He said.

"Azazel-sensei, I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward to save Asia. The game is cancelled, but I won't bare it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!" Rias said firmly, leaving no doubt of what she was about to do.

Issei flapped the large red dragon wings he'd manifested to help him get around faster, moving to where the ORC should be. "Rias, I'm on my way as well." He told them over the radio. "…Leave some of him for me." He said dangerously.

"Understood, Ise." Rias replied.

"Also, leave your end open. I want to hear what happens." He said. Rias didn't say anything further, but he could hear her giving her team instructions, meaning she'd done what he said.

He listened as the group fought through Diodora's peerage, who had been left to impede their progress. He was gratified that Gasper, Koneko and Xenovia were able to beat the first group easily thanks to a large vial of Issei's blood he had given the vampire. They had a bit of trouble even so, not able to tell what their opponents were going to do, but they made it through with minor injuries. Xenovia especially impressed Issei with her conviction to get her precious friend back.

Rias and Akeno participated in the next battle, easily steamrolling the opponent Queen and Bishops. It was kind of surprising, actually, how strong those two had gotten after Issei's training.

The next part had an unpleasant surprise, however. "Freed!" Kiba cried with hate and surprise.

"What!? What's he doing there!? He should be dead!" Issei shouted in surprise.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you, you shitty little devils?" Freed said, sounding just as insane as always. "I managed to barely survive after I got cut, but Vali picked me up later and took me to the Khaos Brigade. They made me all better! Hahahahaha!" He laughed madly.

"Where are the Knights that were supposed to be waiting for us, Freed?" Xenovia asked dangerously.

"Hmm? Oh, them. I ate them." The nut said nonchalantly.

"…What?" Issei asked, but Koneko spoke over him.

"…This person has quit being human." She said, disgusted.

Freed began to laugh. But it was different, wrong. It was a sound that should have been impossible to come from a human mouth. Issei couldn't see it, but parts of his body began to swell up. "Like I said, the Khaos Brigade made me better! They said they'd give me powers! Kyahahahahahaha! And they did it by turning me into a chimera!" Soon he had turned into a monster, making everybody that could see him react with horror.

"Hyahahahaha! By the way, did you know!? About Diodora Astaroth's hobby, that is? It's beautifully crazy, and it makes my heart beat just listening to it! Diodora has a fetish for girls affiliated with the Church. Like nuns!" He laughed again. "He likes to prey on the ones with strong and passionate beliefs. All the servant devils you just defeated were former members of the Church! So are the ones at his house! They were all famous nuns and holy maidens from around the world. He seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys. Once he'd tricked them and made them become excommunicated, he'd kindly take them in before he'd break them! He'd rape and torment them until nothing of their former selves remained! He's been doing it for years! Hahahahahaha!"

Issei grit his teeth so hard he was sure they were going to break. Thankfully Akeno asked the question he wanted to ask. "So Asia…?"

"Kahahahahahaha! Yes! He purposefully injured himself so she'd heal him and get kicked out! Then he planned to swoop in and do what he'd done to all those other women to her! If it hadn't been for you all, he'd have turned her into his broken little doll by now!"

Issei couldn't take hearing anymore. "Kiba…" He growled. "Shut that bastard up."

Issei couldn't see it, but Kiba's gaze was sharp. "My pleasure, Ise-kun."

"What's that? A shitty devil like you thinks he can beat me now that I have this power? Bwahahahahaha! This won't be like the last time, you rotten Knight! I'm a lot stronger! I'm an invincible monster!"

"Then you should cease to exist." Kiba said, before disappearing from sight, only to appear behind Freed. An instant later, Freed fell to the ground in pieces.

"You are too overpowered… You fucking bastard…" Freed's head somehow said. "Hihihihi, well, you won't be able to beat Diodora, or the people behind him… You're all going to die… Hyahahahaha!" He was finally silenced when Kiba stabbed his face with his sword.

"Rias." Issei said over the headset as he increased his speed.

"Yes."

"I'm almost there. Go get our Asia back."

"Of course." Rias responded, promptly leading the way to Diodora's location.

When the ORC arrived in the room they saw a huge, circular device carved into the wall with jewels located at various points, with magical symbols and letters gathered all around. What every gaze went to, however, was what was at the center of the device.

"Asia!" Xenovia cried, her grip on Durandal tightening as she saw the former nun tied to the center of the device. Thankfully it didn't look like she had any injuries, and her clothes were undisturbed, letting some of their darker fears stop tormenting them.

"So, you finally came." Diodora said as he appeared from the side of the device, still wearing his gentle smile which fooled no one.

"…Buchou-san?" Asia said, looking up at the group. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Rias' eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Diodora. Did you tell Asia what you did?" She asked angrily.

"Yes. I told Asia everything. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it." Diodora said malevolently, his smile never changing. Asia began to sob. "But it's still lacking. Lacking because she still has hope. Yes, you guys, especially the damned Sekiryuutei I have no doubt is on his way, are giving her hope." His eyes glinted malevolently. "That fallen angel… Raynare. I was supposed to appear and kill Raynare, after she killed Asia once and I was planning to give her my evil-piece then. But you all interrupted, being stronger than I expected. Thanks to that my plan was postponed, but now, now I finally have Asia, and I can enjoy her to the fullest."

Rias wasn't the only one to nearly snarl with anger. "Be silent." She said.

Diodora, however, felt like continuing. "Asia is still a virgin, isn't she? I like to train them from virgins, and I'd hate it if she was already 'used' by the Sekiryuutei. Ah, but taking her from him might be fun. It could be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams his name…"

"RIAS! SHUT THAT BASTARD UP!" Issei roared over the headset.

"Yes." Rias said automatically, her hands igniting with her Power of Destruction as she stepped forward, eyes hard. "Asia, Ise is on his way for you. We'll rescue you on his behalf in the meantime, so stay strong just a little longer."

Asia nodded, sniffling, but Diodora laughed as the ORC set themselves into combat stances. "You? Beat me? With Ophis' snake inside me, granting me power greater than you can imagine, I won't have any problem defeating you!"

"Everybody, we have our orders. Take this bastard down." Rias said seriously. Immediately, the group launched themselves at the laughing devil.

Kiba and Xenovia rushed in first, their blades ready to strike. "For Asia!" Xenovia cried as she swung, Durandal responding to its wielder by focusing its power in ways it never had for her before. Diodora barely managed to dodge, his clothes becoming shredded where the two had swung. He'd dodged right into a bolt of lightning from Akeno, however, barely managing to get a shield up to block it. It kept him in position long enough from Koneko to launch herself at him, fist pulled back to swing. He was about to block again when he found himself unable to move, Gaspers glaring at him and keeping him in place. This meant that Koneko's punch couldn't possibly miss, and it smashed into his face with the force of a Mac truck, the energy she'd added to the strike just adding to the damage inflicted.

Diodora was sent flying into the wall, but before he could move a large ball of Rias' Power of Destruction slammed into his chest, pinning him against the wall as it tried to eat through him. It took him a few seconds, but he managed to dispel the ravening energy with very minor injuries. He immediately put up another barrier to block more of Akeno's lightning.

The fight continued in this vein for a while longer, with the ORC landing heavy hits that nevertheless caused little damage. It got worse when Diodora fought back. He launched heavy attacks of demonic magic that they had dodge at all costs, as Koneko found when she was hit and was launched into a pillar, going straight through it.

"See!? You can't defeat me! With Ophis' power, I can do anything!" Diodora proclaimed grandly as he launched an attack at Gasper, who had continued making him stop, making Kiba rush in to move him out of the way.

"Then we'll just have to take that power away from you." Rias said grimly.

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that?" Diodora asked.

Rias pulled something out of her pocket and threw it to Xenovia. "Xenovia! Like we planned!"

Xenovia caught the object and launched herself at Diodora, dodging frantically as her opponent launched more attacks. "Take this!" She cried, throwing a small object at Diodora at point blank range, making it hit him in the chest. The effect was immediate, as the aura of power that Diodora had for the entirety of the fight disappeared.

"W-what did you do to me? What was that!?" Diodora cried out.

"No clue." Rias said. "Ise called it a Dekaja Stone. He thought it might work on you. Koneko?"

Diodora turned to find Koneko once again in front of him, ready to strike. He didn't have time to react before her punch slammed into him, the loud sound of bone cracking ringing in the air as his nose shattered even as he was launched into a wall, which collapsed on top of him, burying him in rubble.

Xenovia approached the rubble. "We should make sure the monster is down permanently."

Rias shook her head. "Later. Let's make sure Asia is alright first." The swordswoman nodded and followed the redhead to the former nun. "Asia, it's alright. You're safe." Rias said, smiling gently.

Asia smiled back tremulously. "Y-yes."

Xenovia pulled back her sword to cut through her bindings, bringing it down. She stared in shock, however, when it hit them with a dull clanging sound and did nothing further. "What?" She tried again with the same result.

Soon everybody was trying to remove the bindings holding Asia to the device and failing. Finally they all stood back, trying to think about what else they could do.

"I don't know what this is." Akeno said, studying the inconveniences. "We might need something specialized to cut through it."

Asia was looking despondent when Kiba perked up. "Oh, I think I might have what we need." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green dagger.

"What's that?" Gasper asked.

"Ise-kun gave it to me a while ago. Said it cut through barriers and bindings. It's simply called a Jade Dagger." He experimentally cut at the binding at Asia's wrist to find to their pleasant surprise that it cut through. Before long Asia was finally free and being embraced by Xenovia.

"Asia! I'm so glad you're alright. If something were to happen to you, I…" The tough swordswoman let a few tears leak out, which were promptly wiped away by Asia.

"I won't go anywhere, since Ise-san, Xenovia-san and everybody else will protect me." She said gently.

"Of course!" Xenovia said, hugging her tightly.

"Buchou-san, everyone, thank you very much for doing this for me." Asia said with a bow, making everybody smile.

"Asia. It's okay for you to not call me 'Buchou' at home you know? You can think of me as your older sister." Rias said as she hugged Asia.

"Ah! Yes, Rias-oneesama!" Asia cried, hugging her tightly back.

"I'm so glaaaaad! I'm so happy that Asia-senpai returned!" Gasper cried as Koneko pet his head, a smile on her face.

"Rias, I'm pretty much there. See you in a second." Issei said over the communicator, relief in his voice.

"Yes." Rias looked down at Asia. "Ise is on his way for you. Let's go out and see him so we can go home, okay?"

Asia nodded eagerly. "Okay! But first, I need to pray." She began to pray to the sky, eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"What did you pray for?" Xenovia asked with a smile.

"It's a secret." Asia said shyly. She began to walk towards them, looking excited, when there was a sudden flash of light. When everybody could see again, Asia was surrounded by pillars of light. When they disappeared, Asia disappeared with them.

"What!?" Rias exclaimed.

"I don't know how you stopped the device, but now the plan needs to be readjusted. Damn brats." A voice said from above.

Rias looked up, finding a man floating above them, having come through the open area the ceiling should have been. He had brown hair covering part of his face, light armor, and a dark cape. "Who are you?" She asked.

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier." The man said. "It's annoying that Astaroth failed to defeat you. He will be… disciplined, especially after he used Ophis' snake without permission, alerting the enemy as to our intentions. Seems I'll have to do it myself." He suddenly, somehow, had a spear of light in his hand. The light looked just like the one that had made Asia vanish.

Rias felt cold. That could only mean… Then she heard a sound that made her freeze and whirl around.

"…Asia?" Issei was standing at the entrance to the room, eyes riveted on the spot Asia had disappeared from. His eyes looked haunted, like something only recently mended had broken again.

"Ah, the Sekiryuutei. Excellent. Now I can eliminate him with you, sister of the fake Maou. Just like that stupid servant of yours." Shalba said, smiling cruelly. "After all, every blood relative of the current Maou must be destroyed."

The pile of rubble Diodora was under shifted before Diodora made his way out of it. He was unsteady on his feet, but they saw him remove a bottle of Phoenix Tears and quickly drink it. He stood back up, more steady as his nose mended with a crack. Even the power he'd received from Ophis' snake made a return, the Phoenix Tears apparently counteracting the Dekaja stone. He wiped the blood from his face and glared hatefully. "I'm going to kill all of you." He said lowly. "At least now no one will have Asia since I can't."

"If you manage to kill them, your punishment for your foolishness will be lowered." Shalba lied through his teeth, not that the Astaroth noticed, wrapped up in his fury at his enemies as he was.

Rias was trembling with grief and fury, glaring with all her rage. "You think you can defeat all of us, especially Ise, on your own? Especially after what you dared to do to my servant? You're deluded. I swear on my name you will be crushed."

"Ah, but we're not alone. We did hear about how much of a hindrance the Sekiryuutei could be, so I brought assistance." Shalba said, before pointing up. Rias looked up at the sky and her eyes widened.

Thousands of enemy devils began to appear from hundreds of portals to the underworld directly above them. However, what drew the most attention were the monsters that accompanied them. Horrible, disturbing creatures more wretched than Freed had been. They came in all shapes and sizes, apparently made of patchworks of different beings. All, however, looked dangerous and deadly.

"It might be overkill." Shalba said conversationally. "But after you're dead, we they can be turned on the rest of our enemies. Soon, the underworld will have new rulers. But you won't be around to see it, of course. You're going to die here."

While all this was happening, Issei was still staring at the place Asia had been, his mind struggling to come to terms with what had happened.

Asia was gone.

Asia… was gone.

ASIA WAS GONE!

And with that realization came a flood of images, memories flooding from badly healed scars.

* * *

 _A beautiful girl with long dark hair smiling a loving, blood filled smile up at him as the light left her eyes while he held her in his arms, a gaping wound in her chest testament to what ended her short life._

 _…_

 _An older man standing against an army of monsters, dignified even as he stared death in the eye, Issei's last sight of him his back as he blocked the way to the enemy._

 _…_

 _A young girl of twelve running after Issei, eyes full of trust even as she was launched into the air from an explosion right next to her and landed with a crack, her neck bent wrongly._

 _…_

 _A young man in soldier's garb, his face smiling as he saluted him before heading out to his death._

 _…_

 _A beautiful girl with brown hair in a hime style cut and a sword in her hands fighting a beautiful nightmare alongside a large black American who lead an army, buying him time to accomplish his goal, his last impression of her the encouraging smile on her face and the cry for him to go._

* * *

As these images assaulted him something finally broke, and Ddraig roared as he felt his partner let go of his restraints for the first time since an apocalyptic battle none in this world knew of.

 **You Took Her Away From Me**

Rias whirled around once again from where she'd stood staring defiantly at Shalba to stare at Issei, sure he could not have done what she thought he did. Suddenly, however, she and her peerage were sent to their knees from the enormous pressure emanating from Issei's form. She forced her head up to see him, and she saw that his eyes were glowing, crimson energy escaping them like smoke.

 **You Have Ended One Of The Purest Souls I Have Ever Met**

 **All For Your Own Hatred And Ambition**

 **I Will Have Retribution**

Shalba had moved back, staring in shock, while Diodora trembled in spite of himself. "That's… impossible. You can't be… can't be Projecting. You're supposed to simply be a lowly human with a Sacred Gear! W-what are you!?" Shalba cried.

 **I Am The Defiant One**

 **Guardian Of Choice**

 **He Who Walks The Middle Path**

 **The End Of Tyrants And Despoilers**

 **Those Who Stand Against Me**

 **Be They God, Man, Or Demon**

 **Will Fall**

After his proclamations Issei took a step forward, and such was his presence that the entire area seemed to shake subtly with the impact of his foot.

Shalba seemed to regain himself, though he was sweating and his eyes were slightly wild. "It… It doesn't matter. You cannot kill us along with all the troops we brought. It doesn't matter what you are, you will be drowned under a tide of bodies!"

Issei looked up, seeing the mass of enemies that blocked out the sky. He brought his gauntleted arm up, swiped the screen with his finger, and pressed a single button. A blinding light appeared among the cloud of enemies, and Rias' eyes widened as she saw what had appeared.

Some distance away Azazel, Sirzechs and Tannin were with the short girl that was Ophis' current form. Sirzechs had only just recently finished eliminating Creuserey Asmodeus, one of the leaders of the Old Maou faction. They had been about to launch themselves at the mass of enemies that had gathered, worried about the teens at the location, when they were stopped by the bright light of Issei's summoning. All three stared in shock, and even Ophis' eyebrows rose.

"It can't be…" Azazel breathed.

"That isn't who I think it is, is it?" Tannin asked.

"But it disappeared a long time ago." Sirzechs said, shocked. "The last time it was seen was at the death of God."

"Yes, back then, it announced His death before leaving, not to be seen again." Azazel said, a note of trepidation in his voice as he gazed at the figure hovering among the crowd of Old Maou forces.

It was large, wearing a white robe with a black and white overdressing. Wings of purest white trailed from its back. Its head was a bleached white skull wearing a tight skull hat from which curled blonde hair escaped. From the sleeves of its robe the hands of a skeleton escaped, clutching an odd horn with arcane symbols which it had brought up to its nonexistent lips.

"It looks slightly different than I remember, but it is undoubtedly the Trumpeter" Sirzechs said gravely.

Back in the shrine, Shalba was staring up at the summoned being in shocked fear. He almost flinched when Issei spoke up to it.

 **Deal With Them**

Everybody watched as the Trumpeter let a low, discordant note escape its horn. The effect was immediate.

Every enemy that had appeared above the shrine fell from the sky, lifeless, as though a switch had been thrown. Everybody watched as a rain of bodies fell like a sudden squall. Soon, the only thing left in the air was the Trumpeter, and shortly afterwards it disappeared in another flash of light.

Shalba turned, eyes wide, back to Issei, who continued to stand in place, glowing eyes glaring at him.

Diodora tried to run. A dark stain had appeared at his crotch and he was whimpering pathetically.

 **You Are Not Going Anywhere, Worm**

Immediately Diodora fall to the ground, struggling as though he had been tied by invisible ropes.

Once that was dealt with Issei turned back to his enemy. However, he seemed to finally notice the kneeling devils looking up at him, awe and slight fear on their faces.

 **Get Up. You Need Not Kneel To Me**

Immediately they felt the pressure that was keeping them down ease. They could still feel it, but it wasn't so heavy they could not move, at least to them.

Rias swallowed. Normally displays of power aroused devils, as Issei had proven with them multiple times. This time, however, they didn't feel it. At least not now. They undoubtedly would later, though, but for now they simply felt awe and trepidation.

Rias felt herself shiver. It was hard to reconcile the Issei she'd known for months with the being of power standing before her. It occurred to her that she served this entity. It was a starkly different thing to realize the true difference between them compared to when she'd thought him powerful but had been treated like an equal. Now there was no doubt her was as far above her as her brother was, if not possibly more. And while he had left the path open for her to leave his service, she had not taken it.

Issei turned back to Shalba.

 **What Will You Do Now?**

 **Now That Your Forces Are Fallen And You Are Left Alone?**

 **Will You Try To Run, Like The Wriggling Worm?**

 **I Don't Think So**

 **I Think You'll Foolishly Fight Like The Rabid Animal You Are**

Shalba snarled at Issei in spite of his fear. "Who do you think you're speaking to!? I am a descendant of the true Maou Beelzebub, rightful ruler of the Underworld!"

 **Do You Think I Care?**

 **Only The Worthless Care So Much About Their Entitlements**

 **The True Powers Struggle, Either To Prove Themselves Worthy, Or To Make Themselves So**

 **You Have Never Struggled**

 **You Have Never Fought For Your Power**

 **You Only Demand**

 **That Makes You The Lesser To Sirzechs And Serafall In Every Way**

"Damn you!" Shalba howled, launching an attack of multiple powerful spears of light at Issei. Issei didn't move. He didn't even twitch. He simply stayed still, and the spears shattered on a barrier that appeared inches away from him. Shalba screamed again and launched more. The same thing happened, again and again. No matter what Shalba did, he could not touch Issei.

Finally the devil had enough. "Very well, if I cannot kill you, I will at least eliminate the sister of that usurper, Sirzechs!" So saying, he launched a huge spear of light at Rias.

Rias gasped, but she had no time to dodge. She instinctively raised her arms to protect herself, but knew it would likely do nothing. She was surprised, however, when Issei appeared in front of her and caught the spear in his hand. The energy tried to burn him, but it did nothing. He gazed up at Shalba, held up the spear, and broke the energy weapon by clenching his fist, making it scatter in all directions.

Shalba finally had enough and tried to run away as well. Issei pointed a finger at him and launched two small disks of crimson energy at him. They cut through Shalba's wings, making him scream in pain and drop to the ground.

 **It's Time You Paid For All You've Done**

 **I Have No Doubt Your Soul Is Drowning In Sin**

 **It's Time You Were Put Down**

 **For Everybody's Sake**

Issei stepped forward and outstretched his hand. Shalba crawled weakly backwards, sputtering. "I-I am… Beelzebub…"

 **Not Any Longer**

Fire burst along Shalba's form, the flames white, and consuming him quickly. Shalba screamed, writhing on the ground. The flames consumed him quickly, and soon he stopped struggling, lying still as his body was turned to ash.

The ORC could only watch as the execution happened. None of them said a word. Then Issei turned to the whimpering form of Diodora. He walked over to him and drew his sword, the holy energy clinging to seeming to be more intense than it had been before.

 **Now For You, Little Worm**

Diodora struggled harder. "P-Please, n-no. Have m-mercy!"

Issei tilted his head to the side.

 **Mercy?**

Issei released Diodora from whatever bound him, but before he could move Issei stabbed him through the shoulder with his blade. Diodora screamed.

 **Did Your Victims Beg For Mercy?**

The other shoulder was stabbed, and the screaming increased.

 **Did Those You Destroyed Cry Out For Salvation?**

This time it was a leg. Tears were trailing down Diodora's cheeks as he choked on his screams.

 **I Hate Monsters Like You**

The blade was now embedded in Diodora's other leg.

 **You Corrupt, And Torture, And Rape**

The ORC flinched when the sword stabbed Diodora between his legs. The screams became higher in pitch.

 **I** ** _Despise_** **Rapists**

Finally Issei moved the sword over Diodora's heart. Right before he was going to stab the sobbing devil, however, Rias stepped forward.

"I-Ise…" Rias said, unable to keep her voice from shaking slightly. Issei turned his head to her, sword still in position. "It might be best to leave him alive. He is the brother of a Maou, and despite what he's done, it might cause you problems if you kill him."

Issei stared at her for a moment, and Rias thought he was going to listen to her, when he suddenly stabbed down with his blade, ending Diodora's life.

 **I Don't Care**

Rias bit her lip and nodded slightly. Issei turned and started making his way to the entrance of the shrine. The others followed him out. He was moving slowly yet steadily when a new voice cut in.

"Well, seems like you had a bit of an altercation." Came when they arrived outside. Issei's eyes narrowed.

 **Vali**

Vali nodded to Issei as he entered followed by Bikou and the holy sword wielder Issei had met when he encountered Kuroka, not acting perturbed by the fact that he was Projecting. "Issei Hyoudou. I see you've had some trouble today."

Issei pointed his sword at Vali.

 **You Are With The Khaos Brigade**

 **Tell Me, Were You Party To This Attack?**

Vali shook his head. "No, this had nothing to do with my team. I was in the area for unrelated reasons."

 **What Reasons?**

"I was searching the Dimensional Gap for something. Good thing for you I did, or I wouldn't have been able to retrieve something of yours." Vali said, and Bikou stepped forward carrying a familiar form.

"Asia…" Issei breathed. His eyes stopped glowing and the power he was radiating stopped, but it was the fact that he was no longer Projecting that told them all he was back to normal.

"Asia!" Xenovia cried, leading the others to crowd around the unconscious former nun. Bikou set her down on the ground as the others gathered.

"She's breathing!" Kiba cried, and everyone started letting out shouts of relief.

Issei was still staring from where he had been standing, sword limp in his hand. Then his gaze turned to Vali. "How?"

"When we were in the Dimensional Gap she just appeared before us. It's a good thing she did, otherwise she'd have been exposed to Nothingness and died pretty quickly. She should be fine though." Vali explained.

Issei closed his eyes, before to Vali's surprise he bowed deeply to his draconic rival. "Vali, I owe you more than I can say. Thank you."

Vali looked at him, perplexed, before grinning. "Ah, just promise to give me a great fight one day, and you can consider us settled."

Issei nodded as he straightened up. He moved towards Asia. "Asia?"

Asia opened her eyes slowly. "…Ise-san?"

Issei smiled in profound relief as Xenovia hugged the girl while crying hysterically. "Asia!"

"Huh? Xe-Xenovia-san? What's wrong? I-It's hard to breath…"

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! That's why please don't leave me again!" Xenovia cried.

Asia gently patted the former exorcist's head. "Ah, yes, we will always be friends."

Issei sighed, feeling his heart ease. Then Vali approached him. "Hyoudou, look up. You'll see why I came." He said pointing up. Issei looked to where he was pointing. With a crack, a gigantic hole appeared in the sky, and from it came a truly gargantuan dragon. "That. That's what I wanted to see, Issei Hyoudou." Vali said with a smirk.

"Great Red…" Issei said softly as he gazed at the magnificent sight of the crimson dragon swimming through the air, content and uncaring of the conflicts happening around it.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red who is called 'DxD', Dragon of Dragon. I want to become "The True God-Emperor of White Dragon". It won't look good if the 'White' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great Red." Vali said, eyes shining.

"Great Red. It has been a while."

Issei turned to find a young girl in a one-piece outfit standing nearby. "Who's that?" He asked Vali.

"That's Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon. She's the head of the Khaos Brigade." Vali responded with a smile.

Issei blinked. "Huh, not what I was expecting."

Ophis mimed shooting the huge red dragon with her finger. "I will definitely get my hands on silence…"

Then a large impact happened, and Issei turned to find Azazel and Tannin standing there. "Ah, it's you two."

"Issei." Azazel said, nodding cordially while eyeing him carefully. Then both he and Tannin turned to see Great Red.

"How nostalgic to see Great Red again." Tannin said gruffly.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd fought him." Azazel said.

"I didn't. He completely ignored me." Tannin sighed.

"It's been a while, Azazel." Vali said. "Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?"

"Yes, though Sirzechs was the one who took care of him. I don't know what happened with Shalba though." Azazel said.

"He's been dealt with." Issei stated curtly.

Azazel eyed him again, but decided not to ask at that moment. "Well then, Ophis, it looks like the Old Maou faction is essentially finished now that none of the descendants are around to lead them."

"Yes, it seems that way." She responded.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called 'Hero faction', right?" He asked. Ophis said nothing, so Azazel took a stance, pointing his spear at her. "Now then, Ophis, shall we fight?"

Ophis, however, simply turned around. "I will go home."

"Wait! Ophis!" Tannin shouts, spreading his wings.

Ophis turned to him with a creepy smile. "Tannin. The dragon kings are gathering once again. This will turn interesting." Then she was gone.

"We will also leave." Vali said, heading into the dimensional cut the man wielding the swords made. "…Issei Hyoudou, do you want to defeat me?"

"I wouldn't mind it, but I have other things I want to do. Other goals."

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…"

Issei smirked. "Yes, one day we'll settle things."

Vali nodded and headed through the portal. Bikou waved goodbye as well, but the sword wielder stopped. "Yuuto Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san. I am the wielder of the Holy-King sword, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. Good bye."

Once they were gone Issei sighed and took Asia's hand. "Come on, Asia. Let's go home."

Asia smiled radiantly. "Yes, let's go home."

* * *

Several days later Issei was smiling as he prepared himself for his three legged race with Asia at his side, glad things had calmed down. Azazel had kept them appraised of the situation as it developed after the fight.

After the death of Shalba and Creuserey the Old Maou faction completely fell apart, especially as Vali had declined their request that he lead them as Lucifer. The remnants of the faction had gone to ground, but nobody considered them a threat anymore.

Ajuka Beelzebuub Had some trouble dealing with the fallout of his brother being a member of the Khaos Brigade. It was thanks to the other three Maou that he was still in his position, but the house of Astaroth had lost a lot of standing. As Azazel had explained, losing Ajuka would have been a massive blow to the Maou, as he was a technological genius who headed their research and development.

The remaining Young Devil Rating Games had been postponed, but not cancelled. The reason for the decision to keep them going was to help morale, as the matches of Gremory versus Bael and Sitri versus Agares were much anticipated.

Issei shook himself from his thoughts as he got into position at the starting line, Asia at his side. Around them his friends and family had gathered to cheer them on. Soon enough the starting pistol went off and the two started moving, showing excellent coordination and rhythm to the everybody's cheers. The small smile he wore widened as he heard everybody shout encouragement. It was moments like these that made life worth living. He turned to look at Asia, who had a look of concentration on her face.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes?" She asked as she kept focused.

"Stay by my side forever. I won't allow you to leave me again."

Asia began to look like she might cry, but nodded and continued running. Before long, the gun at the finish line went off.

"We won!" Asia cheered happily. Issei hugged her laughing.

A short while later the two were drinking some juice after being congratulated by their loved ones. Rias had been the last to leave after whispering something to Asia, who blushed.

Asia looked up at Issei. "Ise-san?" He turned to her, about to ask wheat she needed, when he was surprised by the sensation of her lips on his. After the short kiss Asia tilted her head adorably with a smile. "Ise-san, I love you, and I will always stay by your side."

Issei could only stare before smiling.

* * *

A couple of days after the school's Sports Festival, Rias was walking down a hallway to a meeting room in the Underworld, Akeno at her side. She had suddenly been told that her presence was requested by Azazel, and had thus arrived promptly. She knocked on the door and upon hearing Azazel tell her to enter opened the door only to freeze when she saw who was waiting for her.

Not only was Azazel there, but so were Sirzechs and Serafall, along with Michael and Gabriel. She couldn't imagine what could have brought them all together again, much less call for her.

Sirzechs offered his sister a smile. "Rias, come in and take a seat. No need to worry. We just have a few questions for you."

Rias shook off her trepidation and did as told, Akeno standing behind her loyally, though obviously unnerved as well.

Michael was the one to start things off. "Rias-san, we've summoned you here to ask you some questions about the recent sighting of the Trumpeter that occurred during the last Old Maou faction attack. This is a matter of some importance to all of us. That entity has not been sighted since God's death, where it let out a single, piercing note at the moment He died before disappearing. As you were in the area, we want you to tell us what you know about it."

Rias bit her lip. She obviously wasn't going to lie, but she didn't want to betray Issei either. Though they apparently already knew that the Trumpeter had appeared, so there wasn't much else she could do. Though she was on the fence as to whether inform them of the other thing that happened. Finally she spoke. "Ise summoned it. It came from his gauntlet, just like all his other summons."

The others looked at each other. Serafall's eyebrows had raised. "Really? Ise-chan is strong, but is he really powerful enough to control something like that?"

Rias glanced at Akeno for support, who sighed softly and nodded. She then turned back to the leaders. "I don't know how powerful he is, but…" She looked at Sirzechs directly in the eye, wanting to underscore the seriousness of what she was about to tell them. "He was Projecting, Onii-sama."

More than one set of eyes sharpened. "Projecting? Are you certain?" Gabriel asked gently, her tone showing that she wasn't doubting Rias, just seeking confirmation.

Rias nodded. "Yes. When we thought Asia had died, something changed. He began Projecting rather than speaking normally."

Azazel leaned forward. "Tell us everything he said, Rias. It might be important. Every word."

Rias proceeded to do so with Akeno's help. It wasn't hard, as the memory was burned into her mind quite vividly. When she was done everybody sat in silence for a bit, thinking over what she'd said.

"The Defiant One…" Azazel said, musingly.

"I find the other titles he called himself interesting." Sirzechs said.

"Indeed." Gabriel said softly. "'He Who Walks The Middle Path'. But middle of what?"

"I like 'Guardian Of Choice'." Serafall said with a smile. "Sounds properly heroic."

"And apparently those who stand against him will be taken out, no matter what they are. That could be rather worrisome." Michael said.

Rias couldn't help but cut in at that. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Michael-sama. That's not the type of man he is."

Michael gazed at her before nodding. "Yes, my previous interactions with him lead me to agree. His other statements also tell me he is not somebody I would be inclined to stand against anyway."

"I'm happy he thinks so highly of us." Sirzechs said. "Hopefully that means he will continue to be amicable to us."

Rias nodded. "I think that as long as you continue as you have been, you don't have anything to worry about from him."

"That's good." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Still, we'll need to keep a close eye on him now. Even if we may like him, he's still a powerful being not affiliated with any of us. No previous Sekiryuutei has been able to Project, after all." Azazel said. He then turned thoughtful. "I wonder what he did to be able to get that ability."

Rias shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't intend to ask him. He'll tell us on his own time."

"Wise thinking." Gabriel said. "I look forward to what he does next. Still, this does not change the fact that he is able to command the Trumpeter, one of Heaven's greatest forces. What shall we do about that?"

They all thought about it before Sirzechs finally sighed. "I don't think there's much we can do but what we've already said by keeping an eye on him. We do not know how he came to be in command of it. It would be best not to antagonize him by asking. We'll simply have to bide our time and, as Rias said, wait for him to tell us of his own volition." The others nodded, and Sirzechs turned to his sister. "Thank you, Rias. You may leave now."

Rias nodded and got up. She was almost at the door when Serafall spoke again, looking uncommonly serious. "Rias-chan, keep us updated, okay?" Rias hesitated but Serafall continued before she could speak. "I'm not saying break his trust, but let us know about anything you think would be alright." Then she grinned. "I bet you're happy though."

Rias looked at Serafall, confused. "Happy? Why?"

Serafall chuckled while Sirzechs looked exasperated. "If he's able to Project he isn't exactly human. That would erase some opposition due to taboos, wouldn't it?"

Rias stared at the Leviathan before suddenly blushing as she realized what she meant. She cleared her throat and stuttered. "Y-yes, that's, uh, that's quite fortunate..." She said, face red as her hair. "I-If that's all..." She quickly turned and left. As she hurried down the hallway, Akeno keeping pace behind and laughing softly, she admitted to herself that she was looking forward to the implications of what Serafall had pointed out.

* * *

 ** _Whew, my longest chapter yet. Nearly 17000 words before the author's note. And all in a week. Damn I'm good._**

 ** _Here is one of the events that's been stuck in my head since before I started this story. Issei suddenly Projecting in his rage is something I've been planning for a long time, and now that it's finally here I hope I did it justice. Please let me know what you thought of it._**

 ** _Issei's titles are something I mulled over for a while. I'm sure that anybody acquainted with SMT can tell what they mean though._**

 ** _The small flashbacks when Issei is having his breakdown are events I'm planning for the prequel. If you couldn't tell, it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows, though I don't intend for it to be completely joyless. A few of the characters were from SMT, some were original. See if you can figure them out._**

 ** _I recently got around to rereading Demon Among Devils. I love that fic. Wish it would update. King of Souls is good too. I'm mentioning them because I wanted to ask my readers for similar stories you'd recommend. I want new things to read. And they don't necessarily have to be focused on Minato. Yu centric stories are good too, though I know they're not as easy since they don't have the convenient plot device of being freed from the Great Seal into another world. I know there's a version of Demon Among Devils with the P5 protagonist, but I haven't read it because I have no way of playing that game at this moment and don't want to be spoiled. So please leave me a review or PM with a recommendation and I'll give them a look to see if they're my kind of thing._**

 ** _I have… nothing planned at this time for the next chapter. No clue what I'll be doing. I'll make sure to think hard about it._**

 ** _That being said, next chap will be a while. I want to focus on my Harry Potter fic for now and finish at least the first arc along with the aftermath. I might start my Chrono Trigger idea as well. We'll see. But after that I'll come back to this. So please be patient. I need to work on different things to keep from burning out, after all._**

 ** _I can't think of anything further to add, so I'll leave it here. Please review. It gives me those happy little endorphins. Bye._**


	12. Peace And Other Uses Of Time

Rias bit her lip slightly as she walked into the lounge of the Hyoudou home, where she knew Bell was watching TV. Behind her walked the rest of the ORC bar Issei, who was out for a walk, all wanting answers from the pixie.

It had been over a week since the sports festival, but none of those who had been at the battle previous could shake the memory of Issei projecting in rage. Asia and Irina, who hadn't witnessed it for themselves, had still heard plenty about it, and so were intensely curious.

They walked into the lounge only to stop as they realized that Bell wasn't alone. "Elena-san? What are you doing here?"

The gorgeous succubus was sitting beside the small fairy, occasionally popping popcorn into her mouth as she watched whatever was on the screen, somehow making even the simple act of eating a snack sensual. She turned her head to Rias with a slightly raised eyebrow. "This is my Master's home. Do you think Bell is the only one who he lets wander freely? Most of us in his service simply stayed put till summoned because of how… distinctive we look, and how that could cause him problems. I've decided to spend some time out and about though, being one of the ones who can blend in the easiest. The only rule my Master has given me is that I'm not to seduce his parents." She pouted slightly. "I really find that unfair. It's not as though they wouldn't enjoy it…"

Bell rolled her eyes while continuing to watch the action movie that was playing. "You've been whining about that for ages. Slut."

Elena tossed her hair with a sultry smirk. "And proud of it, dear."

"So… Is it likely that we'll see some of the others wandering around now as well?" Kiba asked.

Elena nodded. "Very likely, yes, now that Master has a large home that can accommodate them without drawing undue attention. So I would prepare myself for the eventuality if I were you."

Rias nodded. "Very well. Thank you for the warning." She went silent, thinking of how to proceed as Irina, Xenovia and Gasper, who had never met the blond, studied her with interest. She was never sure how she felt about Elena. On the one hand, the woman had been nothing but supportive of her desire to be with Issei. On the other, Elena already had sex with him regularly, something that Rias found herself desiring quite strongly. She did not kid herself that they didn't do it anymore just because Asia and her slept in his bed. So she was also intensely jealous of the older woman.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Irina addressed the succubus. "So, um, who are you exactly? You said you serve Ise-kun?"

Elena studied the reincarnated angel, her gaze wandering along the girl's body in a way that had the chestnut haired girl squirming slightly. "Mmm… To answer your question, my dear, I am Elena, Master Ise's loyal succubus." She let her wings and tail appear, smirking at Irina's look of surprise. "I serve him in any capacity he requires of me. That's generally on my back underneath him." She chuckled sensually to herself at the blushes her comment drew from the teenagers gathered in front of her.

Irina was redder than the others. "Y-you m-mean you, a-and him…?"

Elena stretched in a way that highlighted her perfect curves, smirking saucily at the blushing girl. "Oh yes. Quite often, and wherever and however he wants. He's quite… insatiable…"

Now Bell chuckled and nodded. "That's one way to put it."

Most of the girls were blushing intensely at the thought, and Kiba and Gasper had trouble keeping their eyes off the still stretching seductress. Irina, however, seemed to be having trouble of a different kind. "Ise-kun…" One could practically see the steam escaping from her ears. Suddenly, her wings appeared from her back and began to blink between their normal white and pitch black, as she placed her hands on her cheeks, obviously thinking about things she shouldn't be.

Rias quickly moved in front of Irina and snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Hey, hey, Irina-san, focus on me. Don't think about what you're thinking about, just focus on me. Look in my eyes." The redhead really couldn't afford to let Michael's subordinate Fall like this while she was around. It definitely wouldn't look good.

Irina blinked and stared at Rias. The blinking of her wings slowed before stopping back on white. Then her eyes went wide as she realized what happened. "I… I almost Fell, didn't I?"

Rias smiled. "Just a bit."

Elena smirked as Bell laughed. "That's our boss! Able to make an angel Fall from lust without even being present." Irina blushed, mortified, as Asia patted her back in understanding.

Rias cleared her throat. "In any case, that's not what we're here about. We actually came to talk to you, Bell."

Bell cocked her head and looked at Rias. "Talk to me? About what?"

Akeno stepped forward. "Bell-sensei, I'm sure you heard about what happened with Ise-kun during the ordeal with Diodora Astaroth, right?"

Both Bell's and Elena's faces closed off remarkably quickly. "I did." Bell said evenly, eyeing the teens arrayed in front of her.

Rias hurried to reassure them. "We don't want you to break his confidence or anything. We just… want to know more…"

Both Bell and Elena were silent for a bit before the succubus looked at the pixie, who sighed. "There's not really much to say. Boss has been through a lot." Bell hesitated before sighing. "Too much, really. And because of you, it's started again…"

They all looked surprised at the fairy as Elena ran a finger along her superior's back between her wings soothingly. Akeno was especially stricken by those words. "Bell-sensei…?"

Bell sagged. "We fought so hard… for so long… We killed so many enemies… and lost so many friends… Boss went beyond anything anybody could have expected…" Everybody was silent, letting her speak. The usually jovial pixie didn't look animated and happy at the moment. She simply looked tired. "We thought that when it ended, we could all rest. We thought Boss could finally enjoy his life, at least for a few years, before something came up…" Then her eyes fell upon Rias, who was biting her lip. "And then he got involved with you. And it didn't seem like anything big, at first. A few small skirmishes to help some new friends. Nothing life threatening or world ending. But it continued growing… escalating… And now he's a target again… Now people know who he is… And those brief, peaceful days are over, possibly for good." Bell sighed. "And I know, intellectually, that I shouldn't. I know it's not really your fault. I know these fights have been important. But that doesn't change the fact that sometimes… sometimes I can't help but hate you all for it…"

Nobody said anything, the only sound the noise from the still playing TV. Rias turned her head away, unable to look at the one she considered a friend after those damning words. Akeno had tears in her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. Asia's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she held her hands to her chest. Gasper was hugging himself, sniffling, as Koneko patted his head gently, her cat ears drooping. Kiba was looking down at the ground, posture slack. Xenovia looked calm, except for the fact that she had her eyes clenched shut.

It was Irina who stepped forward before, after a moment, bowing deeply to Bell. "I'm sorry, Bell-san."

Bell gave a bitter smile. "Nothing to do about it now. I know Boss doesn't feel the way I do. He's happy to help." The look she gave them all after that was slightly haunted. "Make sure that what happened with that asshole Diodora doesn't happen again though. As you saw, Boss can't handle losing anybody else. And I don't want him to anyway. He's lost enough as it is."

The ORC nodded or made sounds of agreement, drying their tears. They were just in time, as a new voice chimed in. "What's going on?" They turned to find Issei standing in the door, eyeing everybody.

"Ah! Er, nothing Ise! Just, uh, girl talk!" Rias said, caught by surprise.

"Girl talk, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "In that case, why are Kiba and Gasper here?"

Rias blushed in embarrassment as Issei chuckled. Bell flew over to Issei and hugged him and kissed his cheek, acting perfectly happy once again. "Welcome back, boss. We were just talking about random shit. Me and the Slut had fun messing with them. Right?"

Elena chuckled and nodded. "Yes. We almost got the angel to Fall. It was fun." Irina blushed at the memory.

Issei looked at the two mock sternly. "No making angels fall." Bell let out an exaggerated 'Aww…' as Issei flopped down onto the couch, letting an arm settle around his succubus' shoulders, which made her smile happily and snuggle into his side. She eyed the ORC girls, who all burned with jealously, smirking. "So, anything good on TV?"

The others sat down to enjoy some downtime, the heavy subjects left, for now.

* * *

Issei took a bit of rice from his bento during lunch at school. Around him were seated Matsuda, Motohama and Asia. It had been a nice, calm day, something he enjoyed a lot.

Motohama swallowed some of his fried eggs before speaking. "The school trip is coming up soon, if I'm right. We need to decide on our group."

Issei nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right. We're going to Kyoto. Sounds like it'll be fun. We need to get in a group of three or four people, right?"

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah. It's because the place we'll be sleeping in is for groups of that size. The three of us will obviously need to make up a group. Everybody else hates us, after all."

Issei grumbled at that. It annoyed him somewhat that despite the fact that he hadn't done anything overtly perverted in a while, the only girls in his class that got along with him were Asia, Aika, Irina and Xenovia.

"So, Perverted Trio, do you want to pair up with our group for the trip? It should be paradise for you, since you'll be with four beautiful girls, after all." Aika said, her glasses glinting as she grinned lecherously.

"Well, it definitely is a great trio if we take you out of the equation." Matsuda said, nodding to himself. Aika promptly smacked him over the head.

"Shut it, you!" The female pervert huffed before turning to Issei. "Anyway, Hyoudou, don't you want to go with Asia to protect her from any other men?"

"Ise-san, will you pair up with us?" Asia added in hopefully.

Isse smiled gently at the former nun. "Of course, Asia." He pulled her into a hug, which she happily returned.

Aika pressed her glasses up her nose. "You guys became even closer after the sports festival, huh? You're barely apart and keep looking at each other."

Issei patted Asia's head with a smile. "Of course. We're always together, right?" He then opened his mouth with an 'aah' as Asia fed him a sausage with a smile.

"Yes, I will always be with Ise-san." She said happily.

Issei chewed as he thought about what Aika said. After the scare with Asia's apparent death and the kiss she gave him after their three legged race, Issei had taken to thinking about her more often. His previous brotherly feelings for her had been replaced by something more… intimate.

One thing was for sure, he was now determined to stay with Asia for the rest of their lives, one way or another.

"Alright then, in that case, we'll pair up with you guys." Aika said. "We can't leave Asia to anybody else, since she's too pure and can't decline other people's request. And this way, Xenovia-chi and Irina-san will feel better as well, right?"

Xenovia paused in eating her super sized bento to nod and answer. "Yes, I also want to be with Ise."

"It'll be more fun with Ise-kun!" Irina chimed in happily.

"Shit! Why is Ise the only one getting popular like this!? Man, God is so cruel! I also want to be hugged by a bishoujo!" Matsuda whined pathetically. Issei just chuckled, wondering how he'd react if he knew about Elena.

As the others discussed what they were going to do on the school trip, Issei sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere.

* * *

In the club room after school, the ORC was gathered and drinking tea as they talked.

"So, the school trip for the second years is coming up." Rias said musingly.

"Where did you two go last year, Rias, Akeno?" Issei asked.

"We also went to Kyoto. I explored quite a bit of the city with Buchou." Akeno responded.

Rias nodded. "Yes. But there are only a limited number of places you can visit within three days and four nights. You should think of going everywhere and make a plan beforehand and move accordingly. If you don't include the time to eat and for sight seeing, you will regret it. You will mainly get around from one place to the other by using buses and trains, but lots of time will be wasted while you are travelling."

"It was a bad thing that we didn't think about transport duration. Buchou wanted to go everywhere, so we lost the time to go to the Nijou-jou which we were planning to see last. So she was stomping her foot at the railway station." Akeno said, laughing lightly.

Rias' face turned red. "Mou, you promised not to say anything about that, remember? For a Japan lover like myself, wandering around Kyoto was wonderful, so I lost myself in the town and the souvenir shops more than I should have."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "I would have expected a Japanophile like yourself to have been to Kyoto before the school trip with a magic circle."

Rias shook her head, though she blushed at his description of her… enthusiasm… for all things Japanese. "You don't understand, Ise. It's better to visit Kyoto for the first time on a school trip. And transporting using a magic circle? I won't do something tasteless like that. I long for Kyoto, so I wanted to walk around with my own feet and feel the breeze on my skin." She smiled, her eyes sparking at the memories. Issei sweatdropped slightly.

After Rias finished her tea she changed the topic. "The trip is important, but we also need to discuss what we'll do for the School Festival."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. So many events happen so close together, especially for the second years." Issei said.

Rias set a form to submit their idea to the student council on the table. "That's why we need to discuss the school festival now and prepare for it. If we decide it now, the third year and first year members can prepare for it while all of you are away. Especially since we have so many members now."

"I'm looking forward to the school festival!" Asia said happily.

"Yeah. I enjoy high school events too. The sports festival was also great." Xenovia put in. Issei was amused to note that, even though her face hadn't changed, her eyes were sparkling. She had made an impact in the sports festival, claiming first place in everything she did. That made multiple sports clubs start begging her to join them.

"It will also be my first for these sorts of things so I'm looking forward to it. I sure did transfer in at a good time! This is also the guidance of Michael-sama!" Irina exclaimed while beginning to pray.

Issei shook his head, amused, before turning back to Rias. "Last year was a haunted house, wasn't it? I wasn't part of the club then, but I heard it was very realistic and was a hot topic."

"Well we used real ghosts, so I should hope it was scary." Rias said airily.

Bell looked at her in surprise. "You used real ghosts for a haunted house attraction?"

"Well, I requested some harmless Youkai to take up the role of scaring people. The Youkai were unemployed at the time, so it was advantageous for both sides. Thanks to that, it was a great success."

Both Rias and Akeno laughed to themselves before Akeno continued. "We were scolded by the student council afterwards. Sona-kaichou, who was the Vice-President at that time yelled at us, saying 'Using the real thing is more than just ignoring the rules!'"

"So then will we do a haunted house again this year?" Issei asked.

Rias sat back in thought. "Hmm… perhaps we should try something new…"

She was interrupted from speaking further when both their phones went off at the same time. They both knew what that meant, and looked at each other seriously.

"Let's go."

* * *

The ORC arrived at an abandoned factory inside the town as the sun was finishing setting, with the sky going dark. All could feel the presence of multiple entities within the factory radiating killing intent.

"…So, you're the Sekiryuutei's pets. You got here fast." A foreign man wearing a black coat said as he came out of the shadows of the factory. From all around him appeared black figures in the shape of men, moving to surround the group with their greater numbers.

Rias, already looking severe, had her frown deepen at being called somebody's pet. She stepped forward. "I assume you are from the Hero faction of the Khaos Brigade? Hello." She said coldly. "My name is Rias Gremory. I am the one tasked to look after this town by the alliance of the Three Great Powers."

"I had heard of you, Sister of Maou. Our goal here is to purify you devils and save this town." The man said, looking at the group like they were trash beneath his boots. Two more people appeared next to the man in the coat. Both were foreigners as well, one wearing sunglasses despite the darkness, and one wearing a Chinese outfit.

The ORC readied themselves, drawing weapons or taking stances. Issei, not having brought his usual weapons, set himself in a martial arts stance.

Members of the Hero faction had been attacking not just Kuoh, but many other territories under the supervision of the Alliance, for a while now. It had become almost routine to have to fight them off at least twice a week.

Seeing his opponents getting ready to fight, the man in the coat let what appeared to be white flames gather in his hands.

"A Sacred Gear user. Gee, what a shock." Issei drawled in a bored tone. Rias let out a sigh in agreement. Every single member of the Hero faction they'd faced so far had been the same, so it was expected at this point. The man with the flames took a step forward, and the battle began.

Issei launched himself at the closest shade, his fists and feet glowing slightly, and slammed a punch into its 'head', making it disappear. Beside him, Bell began launching electricity out, catching multiple enemies at a time.

The others were fighting as well, easily taking out the shades. Asia and Gasper, being primarily noncombatants, we kept back and protected by the group as the former nun sent out her healing aura at anybody that needed it.

The battle became a bit tougher when the other two Gear users entered the fray. The one in the Chinese outfit had a bow made of blue light, which would have been a problem for any of the devils. Thankfully Irina, being an angel, was able to counter the light arrows, keeping the others safe.

The bigger issue was the guy in glasses. His Gear could apparently make any attack that he intercepted with his shadow come out of another shadow, thus using their own attacks against them. This was easily exemplified when an ice attack from Akeno was intercepted and was redirected at Asia. Thankfully Xenovia was there, and was able to stop the spears of ice from hitting the healer. Still, it meant that they had to be more careful about what attacks they used.

"Gasper-kun, did you get the data on what they're using?" Kiba asked while taking down another shade.

Gasper, who held an odd contraption of Azazel's used to scan Sacred Gears, nodded. "Y-Yes! The flame Gear is called 'Flame Shake'! The defence/counter shadow one is 'Night Reflection'! And the light Gear is 'Staring Blue'!"

"Good work, Gasper. Now that you're done with that, go ahead and drink my blood." Issei said as he kicked a shade away.

"Y-yes!" Gasper reached for a bottle Issei had given him filled with his blood. Rias had decided it would be a good idea for the vampire to carry some of Issei's blood around in case he ever needed to wield his Gear with more precision than he usually had. The small blond drank the blood and his eyes began to glow ominously. However, it seemed like their enemies had done their research, as whenever he looked at one of the Gear users, one of the shades got in the way, hiding them from view so Gasper couldn't stop them.

Issei grunted with irritation. "They did their homework." He punched another shade away. "Wish I had a weapon right now."

"I've been meaning to ask, Boss, don't you still have that sword the angels gave you? Why don't you use that?" Bell asked curiously.

Issei froze before facepalming so hard it was audible over the din of battle. "I'm such a moron." He summoned Boosted Gear and let Ascalon leave it before letting it fade again. As he held the sword he could practically feel its irritation at being forgotten. "Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again, I promise." He promptly used it to decapitate an enemy. "Rias, we need to deal with the Gear users! What's the plan!?"

Rias was still surprised when he asked her for battle plans, even though he'd been doing it for a while. When she'd asked him why he did so, considering he was in command of her and should, therefore, be giving her orders, he simply smiled at her. "If I did everything for you, how would you grow, Rias? Better for you to do the work now and learn than be unprepared later. I'll step in if I think I need to."

Rias shook her head from the memory. "Ise, take on the flame user. Yuuto, you take out the shadow user. Xenovia, eliminate the grunts and make a path for them. The rest of us will offer support and eliminate the rest of the grunts!" The rest of the team replied in the affirmative and began the attack.

Xenovia launched herself against the crowd of shades between the three sword wielders and the enemy, tearing through them with Durandal. The way was cleared quickly, allowing Issei and Kiba to see their opponents clearly.

Kiba slashed at his opponent, but the shadows intercepted his blade, sucking it in, and spitting it out at Issei, who batted it away without a thought as he launched himself at the flame user, who backpedalled. The scarred youth raised a hand and launched a blast of wind at his opponent, which was also intercepted by the shadow even as the guy in the black coat launched a blast of flame at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the green tinged blast of wind be redirected at his back. Issei smirked. "Kiba, get back! Makarakarn!" A multicolored light covered his body, and when the two magical attacks collided with him, they were launched back the way they came, the blast of fire heading for his surprised opponent, while the wind went back into the shadow it came from.

Rias was quick to respond. "Ise, launch another attack into the shadow to hit your wind!"

Issei quickly did as told, launching a blast of lightning into the shadow just as the wind was escaping. The two spells detonated spectacularly, and everybody heard somebody cry out in pain. They turned to see the shadow user being blown away by the feedback of the explosion hitting him. Issei grinned. "Nice thinking, Rias."

Rias preened. "It made sense from what I'd observed during the battle."

Suddenly a light attack, this one green instead of blue, launched itself at Issei. He easily deflected it with his blade. "Looks like we have more enemies than we thought. This one's decided to hide and try to take us unprepared." He stated calmly as Kiba intercepted another bolt of light, brows furrowed.

"Ah, yes! The data just came in." Gasper said, looking at the analyzer. "That's 'Staring Green'."

"Gee, I wonder why it's called that…" Issei muttered, making Kiba grin.

"I will take care of that one, than. Koneko, follow me. You can locate the enemy's location with ki, right?"

"…Yes, Xenovia-senpai."

Issei watched the two girls leave before his attention was drawn by the flame wielder, who had gotten up from where he'd fallen trying to dodge his own reflected attack. "Dammit! All of you, burn!" He cried before using both hands to launch a great conflagration at Issei and Kiba.

Both dodged easily. Once the flame wielder stopped, panting, Issei held up a small, white flame in one of his hands. "Hey dumbass, I bet you my flames are hotter than yours."

His opponent turned to glare at Issei with rage in his eyes. "Like you could beat my fire, punk!"

Issei shrugged. "I can, but it doesn't matter. Made you look." The Gear user looked confused before turning slightly to find Kiba behind him, smiling pleasantly before slamming the flat of his blade against his face. His feet left the ground from the force before he fell like a sack of bricks, unconscious. Issei glanced to see that the light user was knocked out as well, Kiba having taken care of him while Issei was otherwise occupied.

The two were about to move back to the rest of the group when suddenly the shadow user got back up and screamed as something black started covering his body. Soon the darkness started to spread from his form to cover the whole factory. Issei's eyes narrowed as the feeling in the air changed, the shadows now emanating some new power. He could see, from the corner of his eye, that it was having an effect on the others.

"Great, sunglasses asshole reached Balance Breaker." He got ready to fight again, irritated, when suddenly a flash of light appeared beneath the Gear user's feet, forming a magic circle. Issei didn't recognize the symbols, meaning it wasn't by a devil or fallen angel. Then it flashed, and the shadow user was gone. Issei blinked before relaxing. "O…kay…?"

A short while later Issei was relaxing as Asia healed the others and Gasper used his vampiric abilities to put the opposing Sacred Gear wielders to sleep.

Rias sighed when she and Akeno finished with a magic circle to transport the prisoners to the Underworld for questioning and imprisonment as Xenovia and Koneko brought the last badly beaten member with them. "We probably won't get any information out of them this time either, but we might as well try."

Issei frowned. They'd been sending all captured enemies to the Underwold after each skirmish, but apparently something had been done to them that would cause their memories to be erased of anything about their time in the Hero faction, and everything done to recover the deleted memories so far had been useless.

He smirked as he took his mind off such thoughts. "At least it's good training for you all. Not only are you getting combat experience, but you're learning to fight without causing mass destruction, which will serve you well."

Rias nodded. "True. We did already have a rating game with similar rules, after all. This can only help."

"Though apparently the enemy is getting a handle on our battle styles." Kiba said, frowning. "They're no longer sending Power or Wizard types we can just overpower anymore. Now they're sending people with subtler abilities."

"U-umm, there is something I feel suspicious about… Can I give my opinion?" Irina asked timidly.

Rias smiled at the angel. "Of course. Any insight is appreciated."

"If the Hero faction were trying to study us or defeat us, then I think their way of doing it is weird." She said.

Xenovia raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

"Yeah. If they were really trying to defeat us, then I think they'd have changed their tactics after the first few battles. But even on the fourth or fifth time they attacked us, nothing changed. They might be being cautious but, how should I put it… It seems like their bosses are performing some type of experiment."

"Experiments? Do you mean on us?" Akeno asked, brow furrowed.

Irina tilted her head at the question. "More like… It feels like they're experimenting on the Sacred Gear possessors. It's a gut feeling I can't really express properly… I think they're sending their forces to places where strong abilities are for a reason."

Everybody was silent for a bit, thinking about what Irina said. Suddenly Koneko spoke. "…A sudden change."

Everybody looked at her before Issei groaned. "Of course. They're sending them up against superior opponents to force them to achieve Balance Breaker."

Rias' eyes were hard. "Yes. It makes sense. We have the Sekiryuutei, one who controls holy lightning, the Holy-Demonic Sword wielder, Durandal's wielder, a time stopping vampire, a Nekoshou senjutsu wielder, and an exceptional healer. This isn't about winning or losing. It's about unlocking their potential by using facing us as a catalyst."

Bell grinned wryly. "Like fighting a rare monster in an RPG for the experience. Makes sense."

Rias chuckled softly. "Something like that."

"It's a pretty messy way to go about it though." Kiba said.

Irina shrugged. "It seems like they don't care if dozens or even hundreds of their allies are killed, as long as a single one can reach Balance Breaker."

Everybody fell silent before they decided to shelve the discussion for now and leave after sending their prisoners on. Once they returned to the clubroom everybody noticed that Akeno was acting very happy.

"What's got you so happy, Akeno? Find something to satisfy your S-personality?" Rias asked, amused.

Akeno turned to her with a happy smile. "Oh, no Buchou. Though it's hopefully something for my M-personality instead. I just have plans for tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to them."

"Well, I hope you have fun." Issei said, smiling at his friend's happy mood.

Akeno's smile widened. "Oh, I intend to." Nobody but her noticed Bell's naughty grin, or the look they shared.

* * *

The next day Issei found himself once again walking through town. He loved his friends, truly, but sometimes he needed some alone time to think. Especially ever since he almost lost Asia. He found himself having to deal with the wounds that had reopened more often that he'd like.

[ _…screams of the dying ringing out with the noise of weapons discharging and the cries of inhuman beings as armies clashed before him, soaking the ground with blood of man and monster alike…_ ]

Issei shook his head, willing the memory back into the recesses of his mind. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that none would believe him, he'd consider seeing a psychologist. He was well aware he hadn't been mentally healthy in a while, despite his best efforts to just push everything back and ignore it.

At least he'd stopped waking up in a cold sweat at night a while ago. He was sure that Rias and Asia would have noticed, and then he'd have uncomfortable questions to avoid.

He lifted his head back up as he walked, observing the people walking by him. Most looked at him somewhat warily due to his scars, giving him a wider berth than they would another. Issei had learned not to mind much. He knew they made him look a bit intimidating.

His eyes landed on a beautiful girl his age. Her long, dark hair hung down loosely, and she wore a pretty dress that made her look amazingly cute. She turned and smiled at him radiantly when she saw him, making him stop in shock.

"A-Akeno?" He couldn't help it, it was so unexpected. She looked incredibly different, he was having trouble reconciling the cute girl he was seeing with the poised young woman he was used to.

Akeno moved forward to him, stopping slightly in front of him. "Hello Ise-kun. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Though I'm glad I did."

Issei blinked. "Ah. Yeah, I was just out for a walk." He looked her over. "What about you? I thought you had plans."

Akeno frowned slightly. "Oh, yes. Sadly my plans fell through. I was looking forward to it, too."

"Anything I can do to help?" Issei asked, not liking seeing his friend sad.

Akeno looked up at him hopefully. "Well, you're not busy, are you? Do you mind if I spend the day with you?"

Issei didn't even have to think about it. "Sure, I don't mind. We can have a bit of fun together."

"Yay!" Akeno cheered, moving to his side and hugging his arm, coincidentally letting him feel her soft breasts, something which distracted him and kept him from noticing the satisfied look on her face. "It'll be like a date. You can be my boyfriend for the day."

Issei was taken aback. "Uh, okay." He smiled softly. "I… don't think I'd mind that." He looked down at himself. "I'm not exactly dressed for a date though."

Akeno giggled in a way that Issei found starkly different from her usual 'Ufufu'ing of amusement. "It's fine, Ise-kun. You always look good. Besides, I'm not that shallow."

"Well, alright. Where do you want to go first then?" Issei asked.

As they walked away, Akeno briefly glanced back to see a small, gloved arm peek out of from an alley to give her a thumbs up before disappearing.

* * *

Hours later, the two were still having fun together. Issei was discovering a new side to the Queen that he had never encountered before, a side that he found incredibly attractive. Not to say that she wasn't attractive the rest of the time, but this… this was different. Even her manner of speech had changed.

Isse found himself enjoying his time with her immensely. Seeing this cute girl enjoying herself was like a balm on his soul. His smiles began to come easier the longer they spent together. He knew that whoever managed to make her theirs would be an incredibly lucky man. He actually found himself growing jealous of that hypothetical person. A fact which prompted him to try to make this the best date she'd ever have.

They had just come out of the aquarium, holding hands. Akeno had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on her on her face, gripping his hand happily. "Some of those fish were amazingly weird, weren't they, Ise?"

Issei chuckled. "Yeah. The things that exist in nature can be really amazing."

Akeno moved to his side and lay her head on his shoulder as they walked. She'd had the most amazing day she could ever remember having, and she was eternally grateful to her small teacher for her advice on how to trick Issei into a date. The only way she felt it could be better was if she hadn't had to trick him at all, and he'd asked her out of his own volition.

They let their feet guide them, simply talking without caring about where they were going. Akeno blinked when Issei suddenly stopped, a bit wide eyed. "Oops. I think we took a wrong turn."

Akeno blinked again before looking around. Her face promptly became a bit red. They were surrounded by various love hotels. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't believe Issei had brought her there on purpose. He may be a pervert, but he was respectful, in his own way. He wouldn't try to trick her into sex, or pressure her to do something she didn't want. That was the question, though. Did she want to?

Isse made to leave. "Come on, Akeno. We don't want to linger. It would be bad if we were seen here." He was stopped when her grip on his hand tightened and she pulled him back. He turned to find her looking at him timidly, her face reddening steadily.

"I… don't mind." She said softly.

Issei stared. "Er, what?" He croaked.

Her face became determined, despite her now very prominent blush. "…If Ise wants to go in, then… I don't mind. I'm… okay with it."

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally Issei opened his mouth, whether to agree or decline, even he didn't know. But he was interrupted.

"Geez, you work well, don't you, Sekiryuutei-brat? Trying to make love to a woman at noon…"

The two teens turned to see three people standing nearby. One was an old man with a long beard, wearing rough looking clothing. Behind him stood a well-built, dark skinned man with dark hair and a short beard, and a woman in a business outfit with long, silver hair. Issei recognized two of them.

"Odin and his Valkyrie assistant." Issei said.

"Hohoho, it's been a while."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here? Sightseeing?" He glanced around at the love hotels, his point obvious.

"Odin-sama! I'd be troubled if you wander into a p-place like this! You're a god, so please act proper!" The Valkyrie yelled at the old god, looking perturbed.

"Ah, let me be, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kinds of places." Odin said, stroking his beard.

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all. You two also shouldn't come here during noon. You two are high school students, correct? Go home and study." The newly named Rossweisse said, appearing angry with Issei and Akeno.

Issei turned to his date to find her staring at the well-built man, her eyes wide in shock as he approached. "Y-you are…"

Issei looked at the approaching man to find that he looked supremely pissed. Every word he spoke trembled with fury. "Akeno, what is the meaning of this?" He shot Issei a look of barely contained rage.

Akeno glared back, the side of her Issei had experienced during their date disappearing like morning mist, back to being a refined young lady. A refined young lady that was incredibly angry. "It's none of your business!" She glared at the man. "Besides which, what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter!" The man snapped. "Get away from here. It's still too early for you." He grabbed Akeno's arm and started trying to drag her away.

"No! Let go of me!" Akeno struggled against his grip. That was more than enough for Issei.

He moved forward, grabbed the man's arm and forced him to release Akeno, who moved behind him, still glaring. "I don't know what's going on, but you'll let Akeno go. It's clear she doesn't want to go with you. Besides which, who are you?" Issei asked calmly, his tone firm.

The man glared at Issei with something close to hate. "I'm here as Odin-dono's escort today. I am one of the leaders of the Grigori, Baraqiel. And I am the father of Akeno Himejima."

Things suddenly made quite a bit more sense to Issei. He simply sighed. "Well shit…"

* * *

 ** _So… I'm a bit on the late side. Sorry? I have good reasons though!_**

 ** _First I took a couple of weeks to work on my other fics. I wanted to get further along in them before continuing this. Then I took some time off from writing entirely, since I'd been writing almost every day for months. I was going to resume writing after that, however my job started training me for a new account that was coming in. That was another week and a half without any opportunity to write. After that, I had more work than I did before because of that new account, so not as much time in the day to write as I used to have. There's also the fact that a fic I love and thought dead updated, so I'm rereading all ¾ of a million words. If you're curious, it's Shinji and Warhammer 40K. So that distracted me a bit as well. And then kathryn518 updated too. So many things to read… I love it!_**

 ** _It didn't help that I had trouble getting back in the swing of writing. It also doesn't help that I'm not really that big on this volume of the LN. Not my favorite, so not really interested in writing it. Hopefully the next ones will be more interesting. That is also connected to the fact that this is a bit shorter than usual. This chapter only encompasses about a fourth of the LN. I was originally going to continue till the first confrontation with Loki and the alliance with Vali, but I decided I'd kept you all waiting long enough, so I'm releasing this now. This LN will probably be another chapter or two now._**

 ** _Also, hope you all enjoyed Elena being around. She'll be showing up more often. It occurred to me that Issei's summons need a presence in the story beyond just Bell. She'll be causing him plenty of trouble, I promise._**

 ** _Revan417 had several questions again, and I can't PM him because he's a guest, so I'll go ahead and answer them here as most are good questions: 1, I have no plans for what happens when this story ends, especially since I'm unaware of what happens in future volumes beyond generalities. 2, I don't think so. He'll definitely be getting more powers than in canon, as I think I've already showed. 3, See 1. 4, the events of the prequel, while several plot points are set in stone, is still a work in progress, so we'll see._**

 ** _Next chapter shouldn't take as long, hopefully. I'll work on it as much as possible. So till then, please review. I always look forward to them. Till later._**


	13. Maniacs, And Those That Fight Them

"Hohoho, I have come to visit."

Issei stood back in the top room of his house, which was a VIP room for exactly such occasions, as Odin sat on his couch.

After encountering the Norse God, his escort, and his assistant, Issei and Akeno's date had ended and they'd led the group to his home. Issei had noticed that Akeno's previously happy attitude had disappeared, and now she was moody and glaring at her father.

Said father didn't seem to notice, at the moment. Baraqiel spent his time glaring murderously at Issei, who was unsurprised. The man had, after all, found his estranged daughter, with a boy, in an area full of love hotels. Honestly, the only thing about the entire affair that surprised Issei was the fact that the Fallen hadn't outright attacked him yet.

"Geez, he doesn't look happy with you, does he?" Bell murmured into his ear from her seat on his shoulder.

Issei snorted. "Way to understate things. It actually reminds me of how Dojima reacted when Ken started hanging out with Nanako." He muttered back.

Bell grinned at the memory. "Poor Ken was terrified to be anywhere in the man's presence for ages. That guy was so overprotective…" The two chuckled at the memory.

"Here is your tea." Rias said, serving Odin with a smile.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me. But, it's seriously huge~. That one is also huge~." Odin said, a lecherous look on his face as he stared at Rias and Akeno's busts.

Issei's eyebrow twitched, but he stayed silent. He wouldn't react unless the old man crossed the line from looking to touching. After all, he couldn't really blame him.

Someone else, however, could. A fan slammed into Odin's head. "Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!" The Valkyrie complained.

Odin massaged his head. "Geeze, you're hard headed. Sirzechs' sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body. So how could I be blamed if I wanted to stare at her breasts a bit?" He seemed to realize something before motioning to his assistant. "By the way, this is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. It's nice to meet you all." Rossweisse said, bowing. Issei nodded back, studying her more now. She seemed like the cool kind of beauty. Though he was surprised that she appeared so young. His experience with Valkyries had given him a different impression.

Odin resumed speaking with a lecherous grin. "She's a virgin whose years without a boyfriend equals her age."

Most of those there sweatdropped as the previously cool beauty seemed to panic. "T-t-that has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not have a boyfriend! I didn't choose to still be a virgiiiiiin!" She fell to her knees and sobbed as she smacked the floor with her fist.

Issei and Bell sweatdropped. "…You're telling Anya about this the first chance you get, aren't you?" Issei asked.

"Oh, definitely." Bell said with an evil little grin.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who are not outstanding. Lately the number of heroes has decreased, and the Valkyrie squad has been minimized because of the lack of funds, so even this one was at the corner of the room until she became my escort." Odin said, nodding his head and sipping his tea.

One of Issei's eyebrows rose. "I didn't realize being a Valkyrie was so cutthroat."

Odin shrugged and nodded. "You'd be surprised. Times have changed."

"In any case…" Azazel cut in with a grin, obviously enjoying himself. "During the time the Geezer is staying in Japan, it's been decided that we will be his guard. Baraqiel is a backup support member from the Fallen's side. I've also been busy, so I can't stick around often, in which case Baraqiel will take over looking after you all."

"I look forward to working with you all." Baraqiel said shortly, taking a break from trying to set Issei on fire with his gaze to do so.

"Geezer, didn't you come a bit early on your visit? You're visiting to speak with the Shinto Gods this time, and that's not for a few days. Shouldn't you have arrived nearer to the date, when Michael and Sirzechs will be free as well?" Azazel asked as he sipped his tea.

"True. We've just had a bit of trouble in our country… Well, there's actually a troublesome lad who is against my policies. I thought I should move things along before he does anything. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Shinto Gods. Until now, we didn't have anything to do with each other." Odin sighed, stroking his beard.

Bell groaned, hand over her eyes. "This cannot be of the good…"

Azazel seemed to agree, smiling sarcastically. "When you say trouble, you don't mean you have the Vanir after your head, do you? Please, I'm begging you not to start Ragnarok by yourselves, Geezer."

This time it was Issei's turn to quietly groan. "Fucking Ragnarok. I had enough of that shit last time around…" Bell nodded in agreement, face pained.

Nobody else seemed to notice the two's quiet conversation, continuing their discussion. "I don't care about the Vanir. There's no point in discussing it." Odin said before proceeding to change the topic. "By the way, Azazel-boy, it seems like the Khaos Brigade is increasing the number of those who can use Balance Breaker. Scary, eh?" He eyed the Fallen leader. "I was under the impression that Balance Breaker was a rare phenomenon."

Most of those there looked at each other in surprise at the turn the conversation had taken.

"It is rare, yes, but some idiot decided to use the quick and dirty path to force it to happen. Anybody who knows about Sacred Gears has considered it at least once before, but most wouldn't do it because it would draw criticism from pretty much every faction out there, succeed or fail." Azazel said with no small amount of annoyance.

"Let me guess…" Issei began. "Forcing your troops to fight opponents way beyond their skill level in order to force the change by desperation?"

Azazel smiled grimly now. "Yes, and no. They aren't just using their volunteer troops. They're gathering humans who possess Sacred Gears by force. Abducting them, essentially. Then they brainwash them. It's after that when they do what you said, Issei. Once they reach Balance Breaker, they're summoned back via magic circle."

Issei and Bell weren't the only ones horrified by this information. "W-what?" Bell asked, eyes wide.

Azazel continued. "These sorts of things can't be done by any faction, even if they thought about it. It isn't just the moral implications. If, for example, I, who is in an alliance with angels and devils, did so, then the alliance would be instantly ended and war would ensue. They, however, can get away with it because they're unaffiliated terrorists."

Issei's eyes were hard and his fist was clenched at his side. "So they're kidnapping and brainwashing innocent people, are they?" He grinned savagely, looking fairly murderous, Rossweisse shifting subtly as Odin raised an eyebrow. "Azazel, as soon as you find the ones responsible for this, you'll tell me. I'll make sure they become aware of my… displeasure…" Most of the ORC shivered slightly, remembering Issei's rage from not too long ago.

Azazel eyed him. "Well, the main group involved is the Hero faction." He chuckled dryly and continued sarcastically. "The main members are legendary yuusha and heroes." His gaze then became serious again. "Their physical abilities don't lose out against even angels or devils. They also possess Sacred Gears and legendary weapons. On top of that, they have reached Balance Breaker, and beyond even that they have an annoying Longinus that can slay even a God. From the reports, the Hero faction has a strong enough will to not use Ophis' snakes, so their power enhancement is still unknown."

Issei's gaze became even more dangerous, something that made Akeno shiver lightly in delight despite the turbulent thoughts currently going through her head. "So what you're saying is… they might present a challenge?" He chuckled darkly. "Good…"

Odin eyed the scarred youth. "Considering I heard you can Project, I imagine you don't get much to challenge you. Assuming it's true, of course. How did you come to obtain such a skill, hmm?"

Everybody became more alert, interested in the answer. Issei simply smiled a bitter smile. "Let's just say, that war changes a man."

Odin nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes it does."

Things were silent for a moment, everybody gazing at Issei, before Azazel changed the subject. "Well, on to more important things. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?"

Odin's gaze became lecherous once again. "I want to go to the Oppai-pub!"

Azazel laughed. "Ah, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono obi? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait for it! I can't wait for it indeed!"

Most there sweatdropped and twitched at the conversation as the two began to leave. Bell, on the other hand, had something much more important on her mind. "Wait, the Fallen opened an adult club here, and we haven't been invited? What the hell!? I want to see them!"

Rossweisse didn't hear her, though everybody else but Issei stared at the pixie incredulously. "O-Odin-sama! I… I'm coming as well!" She shouted as she made to follow. She was stopped, however, by the words of her boss.

"You stay here. I'll have Azazel with me, so there shouldn't be any problems. You can stay put in the house."

Rossweisse scowled and resumed following them. "No! I'm going too!"

The ones left behind sighed as they heard them continue to argue as they left. Issei cocked his head in thought. "Maybe she's using guarding Odin as an excuse to go see breasts as well?" At everybody's looks he shrugged. "She might be bi. You never know."

Rias chuckled tiredly. "Something tells me that's not it." Everybody shrugged it off and proceeded to go their separate ways.

* * *

A while after Rossweisse returned dejectedly from trying to follow Odin and Azazel, Issei was walking to his room to relax with a manga when he walked passed Akeno's open door to find the girl sitting on her bed, head hanging down with a curtain of hair hiding her face. He hesitated a moment, studying her, before he walked in and sat down beside her.

Akeno jerked slightly in surprise before turning to gaze at him, her eyes red rimmed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Issei asked gently.

Akeno bit her lip as she looked at him before she began to speak. "That man…"

Issei tilted his head. "You mean Baraqiel?"

She nodded. "Yes. He wanted to talk to me alone. He wanted to get me to keep away from you. He said he heard rumors that you're a murderous beast that believes he's better than anybody else and collects women to take advantage of." She shook her head in slight disbelief. "I have no idea where he could have heard such a thing."

"Well…" Issei began, scratching his chin in thought. "The murderous part might be because of that asshole, Diodora. Rias did tell me that might cause issues." Indeed, while Ajuka hadn't demanded his head or anything of the sort, he had made it clear that Issei should steer clear for the foreseeable future. Issei's actions might have technically been justified, but that didn't change the fact he'd executed a defeated enemy who also happened to be the Beelzebub's brother. "Better than anybody else… might be about how I acted during the conference and the young devils gathering… and I imagine Bell, Elena and the others are factors against me in the last point, which is really all that would really matter to a worried father…"

Akeno snorted inelegantly at his words. "That man lost any right to act that way long ago. He definitely has no right to try to tell me who to associate with. If he ever tries to confront you, I encourage you to make him see the error of his ways."

They were both silent for a moment before Issei wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why exactly do you hate him so much, Akeno? What did he do?"

Akeno stiffened under his touch at his words before slumping and leaning against him. "I told you about my mother, who was the daughter of a famous shrine, right?" Issei nodded. Akeno smiled sadly. "Her name was Shuri Himejima." Her face became melancholy again. "Well, her family was not happy about her association with… him. So they fed information to his enemies, who proceeded to attack one day while he was away." She curled up against Issei at the memories, and he gently ran his hand along her arm soothingly. "We tried to get away or hide till he got back to fend them off. But… but…" Akeno clutched him tightly, tears starting to flow from her eyes. "The only reason I'm alive is because my mother gave her life to protect me. They cut her down before my eyes. They almost did the same to me, but he arrived just as they were about to kill me." Suddenly she screamed her next words. "HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! HE SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! THAT WAS HIS DUTY, AND HE FAILED!" She sobbed slightly before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I will never forgive that man. He is _not_ my father. I have no father."

They were both silent, Akeno recovering from her explanation, Issei trying to think of what to say. "…You shouldn't hold on to that resentment, Akeno. It'll poison you."

Her grip on his arm tightened. "I can't let it go, Ise-kun. I just… I can't."

No more was said.

* * *

Issei sat back in his seat in the television studio as the hostess asked Azazel a question about something involving Sacred Gears. He wasn't really paying attention, though he knew he should be. He was just a bit tired. They'd been at it for almost an hour, after all.

Azazel had come to Issei and told him that another show had been scheduled for that day. Once again, speakers would include Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel himself, Diehauser, and Michael. The only one missing was Issei. After much cajoling Issei had finally agreed and dressed himself in his now trademark outfit sans the weapons.

They'd discussed strategy, politics, the Khaos Brigade, and training methods. Issei himself had been praised for being behind two up and comers in Rias and Sona (who had requested further advice and training for her peerage, something Issei was more than happy to assist with now that she would no longer be facing Rias for the foreseeable future). Issei, of course, had stated that he only offered assistance. It was all in the hands of the ladies in question.

Now though, as they reached what Issei hoped was the end, he began to feel tired. Being under the bright lights and talking for so long was exhausting. He could not see how the people who did it for a living could stand it.

"Very well, that's all for today. I would like to thank everyone for taking time off their busy schedules to come and participate with us in this enlightening conversation." The pretty hostess of the show said, smiling at the camera as the audience applauded. "Please join us next time when Beelzebub-sama joins us to show us some of his latest inventions. Till then." More applause, and the hostess turned to them as a bell rang signaling the end of filming. "Seriously, thank you all. I hope you'll all consider doing this in the future."

Issei let out a small sigh before smiling at her. "Sure, just a bit more warning would be nice."

The hostess looked confused. "Oh? A week wasn't enough? We'll keep that in mind, I assure you."

Issei's eye twitched. "No, no, a week is plenty. Just… inform someone more reliable to let me know next time." He said, eyeing Azazel, who covered up a grin with his fist as the others there rolled their eyes at his antics.

The group dispersed to their various dressing rooms, getting ready to head back wherever they needed to go. As he entered, somebody approached him with a towel and a drink.

"Here you go, Ise-sama. Thank you for your hard work." Ravel said with a smile and a small blush.

Issei took the towel and wiped his face of the sweat that had gathered due to the heat of the lights. "Thanks, Cutie-chan. I appreciate it." He took the drink from her and sipped it with a sigh.

Ravel blushed deeper, but had given up on trying to get him to stop calling her by that nickname. Besides, she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt when he did so. Still… "T-this is just part of my training, that's all! I-it's not like I'm doing this for Ise-sama…"

Issei smiled at her. "Well, I still appreciate it." He sighed and stretched, his back popping. "What do you think? How did it go?"

Ravel crossed her arms under her developing bust, taking the question seriously. "Despite inviting you to speak in such prestigious company, you're still not taken as seriously as they are, due to both your age and your status as a human."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I figured that would be the case. I'm high profile now, but not as high as they are."

"Your standing has improved, though. I can tell you that people are listening to what you say, and your popularity is on the rise." Ravel continued.

Issei looked surprised at that. "Oh? I didn't think that would happen in any noticeable manner for a long while yet."

"Part of it is the more martial minded listening to your opinion and finding it valid. Your stock is rising with them as they see that you aren't just some upstart kid with no clue what he's talking about." The smile that had been on the blond devil's lips abruptly fell. "The rest is with girls and women who think you're attractive."

An eyebrow rose. "Oh? I didn't expect that. I'm not that used to being seen that way, what with my scarring."

Ravel let out a slight sound of irritation. "Tch. I am aware that scarring like yours has a stigma in your country, but it's not the same in the rest of the world, nor in the underworld. Sure, there are those that think they make you look brutish and uncouth. But some girls like that. You need to also remember that devils respect strength, and for the most part those scars paint you as a survivor. Surely you've met other women with similar opinions before, Ise-sama."

Issei cocked his head to the side. "Well, yeah. I know people that found strength and grit more important that physical attractiveness. Anybody that just had looks but no brawn or brains was considered worthless, for the most part." He smiled self-depreciatingly. "I was worse. I didn't have any of the three for the longest time."

Ravel looked at him curiously. "I don't understand. You aren't unattractive, scars or no scars." She blushed as she said so, before continuing on. "You're also amazingly strong. The way you defeated Onii-chan, and everything you've done since, has proven that. And the way you've handled yourself in these discussions show that you don't have a bad mind, either."

Issei shrugged. "People change, Cutie-chan. Either by their own volition, or due to circumstances forcing them to. I don't think I'm all that physically attractive, though I'd like to think I have some good qualities, so I thank you for the compliment. As for the rest…" He shrugged. "Very few start out strong, you know. When I began Ddraig said I was the weakest bearer of the Boosted Gear to live so far. And I'll freely admit, I was a bit of an idiot." He thought for a moment before amending his statement. "More than a bit, actually. I was a complete moron."

Ravel tilted her head in curiosity, having a lot of trouble picturing him as he described himself. "What changed then?"

He sighed. "I was forced into a situation where it was either change or die. And even then, it took losing somebody I cared about before I managed to really make a difference in myself." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes distant. "I fought, and clawed, and bled for every ounce of strength. I began to think more deeply about things, essentially changing my thought patterns in some ways. All to keep it from happening again."

"Did you?" She asked quietly.

Issei slumped slightly before looking back at her, and the look in his eyes shook Ravel to her core. For a brief moment he looked so lost, so defeated, that all she wanted to do help him.

At that moment she realized that she'd begun to idolize this man for his strength, then his kindness and wit, but she hadn't really known him. Seeing him, in that vulnerable moment, bearing himself to her in a way she doubted he often did to anybody… It made her heart ache. She brought a hand to her chest as she continued to gaze into his brown eyes.

The moment between them ended when somebody knocked on the door, and Azazel's voice came through. "Issei, you ready to go? We should get back now. We still need to guard that old geezer."

Issei blinked, and abruptly his gaze was back to normal, his shoulders up and proud. It was as though that moment of vulnerability had just been an illusion. "Yeah, I'm ready." He gulped down the rest of the drink Ravel had given him before handing it back to her. "Thanks for your help and hard work today, Cutie-chan. You did great."

"T-That's alright, Ise-sama. Like I said, it's part of my training. It was very helpful for me as well." Ravel said, a bit shyly. She still wasn't over the deeply personal moment they'd just shared.

"Alright then, see you next time." He said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Yes, please call me for the next event. If you n-need me, I will definitely help you out." She responded with a deeper meaning to her words now than was obvious.

Issei gave her a smile, and left.

* * *

Several days later, Issei yawned lightly as he sat with Azazel, Odin, Rossweisse and half of the ORC in a large wagon being pulled by Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged warhorse, as it flew through the air. Outside, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Baraqiel were flying alongside as a guard.

As they flew, Odin was laughing contentedly to himself about all the beautiful women he'd seen and fondled on his trip when he was taken by Azazel to various bars and adult clubs. Seeing as most of his guard was underage and thus unable to enter such places, they were forced to take positions guarding the entrances, a fact that annoyed Issei slightly. He wouldn't have minded going in with Odin and Azazel. He was still a pervert at heart, after all.

Issei looked around at the rest of his group. They all appeared tired as well. Asia was actually asleep against his shoulder. Akeno, though, appeared lost in thought. Though she was definitely putting out a 'Do Not Disturb' vibe.

Rossweisse appeared to finally have enough of her boss' perverted mutterings, despite having calmly followed along wherever he went. "Odin-sama! It's almost time for your meeting with the Shinto Gods, so please lose the mindset of being on vacation. At this rate you'll be yelled at by other people when we return to our homeland."

Odin looked unperturbed. "Geez, you're a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? This is why you can't get a single man to pay attention to you."

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-single because I want to be!" Rossweisse yelled before she began to cry once again over her virginity and lack of boyfriend.

Issei sighed before being thrown from his seat due to the wagon stopping suddenly with the sound of a horse's cry, an abruptly awoken Asia landing on top of him with a squeak.

"What happened!?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it's good!"

Both Azazel and Rossweisse were on high alert.

Issei got up after Asia scrambled to her feet, looking outside to see what was going on. From what he could see, Kiba, Irina and Xenovia were all ready to fight, Baraqiel in position at the center of their formation.

Rias opened a window of the wagon, allowing them to see what was going on.

Ahead of them, a young looking man was floating. He was handsome, but with an evil sort of gaze in his eyes. He wore robes that looked similar to Odin's, except they were black with rich ornamentation.

Issei didn't take it as a good sign that Rossweisse looked shocked at the sight of him and Azazel clicked his tongue.

The man flared his robes with a smirk and spoke grandly. "Nice to meet you all! I am the Evil God of Northern Europe, Loki!"

Issei couldn't help it. He groaned in irritation even as Azazel flapped his black wings exiting the wagon. "Seriously? This asshole?"

"If it isn't Loki-dono." Azazel said calmly, smiling without care. "Who'd have thought we'd meet you in a place like this. Did you have some business with us? You are aware that the Chief God of Northern Europe, Odin-dono, is on this wagon, right?"

Loki crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Nothing much. It's just that it's a painful thing, you know? That our Chief God left us to get in touch with other factions."

Azazel's voice became sharper, a hint of anger in his tone. "That's an arrogant thing to say, Loki."

Loki laughed. "Well, normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin and the others, you too shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions, but not for your Chief God? That's contradictory, don't you think?" Azazel asked, eyebrow raised.

"As long as it's to destroy other factions it's okay. I don't agree with peace. After all, it is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the Bible." Loki said with a sneer.

Azazel scratched his head. "…There's no point in saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God of the Bible."

"Either way, it's problematic for Odin to speak with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of Ragnarok." His eyes sought out Odin, who sat there, looking bored. "Tell me, what is it that you wish to obtain by trading the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

Azazel ignored the question, pointing a finger at Loki. "I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade?" Then he seemed to realize something. "Wait, if I recall correctly, you aren't the type to answer honestly."

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this." Loki replied uncaringly.

Azazel's body lost some of its tension at the answer. "…So you aren't from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I see what you meant before, geezer. This is the problem from the North you were talking about."

Odin got out of the wagon with Rossweisse, standing on a magic circle that kept him aloft. He gazed at them as he stroked his long beard. "Hmm, yes. There are still some hard headed fools like this one who come out and cause this current situation."

Rossweisse changed from her business suit to her Valkyrie armor before speaking to Loki. "Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!"

Loki gave her a bored look. "A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin." His gaze turned back to the old man. "Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside of our Norse world?"

Odin responded back calmly. ""Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out messengers to each other."

Loki smirked malevolently. "…So, I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. Let's have a display of power right here then."

Everybody there suddenly felt the heavy feeling of Loki's malevolence as he aimed his hostility at Odin.

Azazel tried one last time to warn him off. "So, I can take that as a declaration of battle, right?"

Loki smirked at Azazel's attempt. "You can take it however you want to take it." He was abruptly consumed by a wave of power hitting him. Everyone turned to Xenovia, who held her blade in position after her attack with a holy aura visibly clinging to it.

"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move." The former exorcist said calmly. "Though it seems as though it didn't work. To be expected of a Norse God."

Indeed, Loki floated in place looking completely unharmed. "A Holy sword, huh? It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." He then smirked and laughed as he saw Kiba create a Holy Demonic sword and Irina create a sword of light. "Hahaha! Futile! I'm a God, no matter what I look like. A mere attack from a devil or an angel is nothing." He held up his hand, and energy began to gather.

Issei quickly moved out of the wagon, crimson dragon wings exiting his back and keeping him aloft, moving in front of the others in the path of the attack.

When Loki launched his attack, Issei held out his hand, a crimson glow covering it, and caught the attack. He grunted and was pushed back by the ongoing force of it, but eventually Loki's attack ended. Everybody noticed, however, that Issei's hand was left slightly burnt.

Loki looked at Issei with interest. "I forgot that the Sekiryuutei would be here as well. I had heard you were moderately strong. I didn't even hold back that much on that attack."

Issei smirked at the God. "Funny, I did."

Loki sneered at him. "Amusing." He looked passed Issei as Rias and Akeno exited the wagon, the King covered in a crimson aura. "Crimson hair. House of Gremory, was it? You must be the blood relative of current Maou. Two leaders of the fallen angels, one angel, many devils, and on top of that the Sekiryuutei is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard, don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all." Odin said dryly.

Loki smirked slightly as he nodded. "Well then, in that case, I will call him." He spread out his robe and called out loudly. "Come out, my adorable son!"

After a moment a rift was created in space, and those gathered tensed. From within the rift emerged a ten meter tall ash grey wolf which glared at everybody there, bearing his fangs.

Issei glanced around to find that most of those gathered, primarily the ORC, were shaking at the wolf's presence. He turned back to observe the wolf further, making sure he won't suddenly attack.

Even Azazel appeared nervous. "This is bad… Everybody, don't touch that giant wolf! Issei, keep your distance from it as well!"

Issei eyed the wolf. "So, you called Fenrir, huh? Didn't think you could take us without your God killer?"

Loki sneered smugly. "I could have. I just don't feel like exerting myself. Besides, letting this child get a taste for the blood of those outside of the Norse pantheon isn't a bad idea." He patted Fenrir as he spoke, his gaze upon Rias at those last words.

Issei shook his head. "Seriously? This is they God of Mischief and Trickery's play? Brute force? That's… kinda disappointing, actually. I guess some people really don't live up to their reputations…"

Everybody gathered looked at Issei incredulously for taunting the God with a deity killing monster at his side, though Odin couldn't help but smirk.

Loki's sneer grew. "Let's see how you feel after you've been torn apart. Fenrir, kill them. Start with the Maou's sister. Leave the foolish dragon for last."

Fenrir let out a beautiful howl that made the bodies of most of those gathered shiver before abruptly vanishing from their sight in a burst of speed.

Rias jerked back in shock, a small shriek of surprise leaving her as the wolf suddenly appeared in front of her, Issei's fist buried in his face even as his body was posed to just barely avoid being seriously injured by the wolf's claws, receiving only some scratches to his stomach.

Fenrir pushed himself back, eyeing the one that had kept him from his prey.

Issei eyed him back, making sure him didn't try anything. "You okay, Rias?"

"Y-yes. Thank you for protecting me." She said slightly shakily.

"I see. Sekiryuutei, to be able to follow Fenrir's movement and intercept him… truly terrifying. I need to get rid of you before you become a threat." Before he could order the wolf to attack again Azazel and Baraqiel launched attacks at him. Loki looked at them boredly. "Even without using Fenrir, two mere fallen angels won't be able to stand a chance against me." A Norse magic circle shielded him before it grew to huge proportions as it blocked the attacks.

"Norse magic." Azazel said with disgust. "It's much more advanced than that of our religion. To be expected of the World that has greater magic and sorcery than our own."

"Then I will use the same magic!" Rossweisse said before creating multiple magic circles, launching a multitude of magic attacks against the enemy God. Issei found his respect for the Valkyrie rise at the display of power.

However, it unfortunately didn't work, as more defensive magic circles around Loki's body blocked the attacks. He grinned malevolently. "Now it's my turn." He began to swing his hand to the side as Fenrir tensed up, ready to attack, and Koneko and Xenovia moved forward to guard the others at Issei's side.

Just as they were about to attack, however, something launched itself passed Fenrir. [Half Dimension!] was heard, and a distortion in space appeared around the wolf, trapping him in the middle, sealing his movements. Fenrir growled and promptly ripped through the distortion with his fangs.

A white-silver being descended from the sky between them and the wolf. "Issei Hyoudou, are you okay?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, Vali. Just a scratch."

"Geeze, and here I thought you were strong. Getting scratched like that against an animal…" Bikou said, floating down as well on his golden cloud with a smirk.

Issei looked at the monkey youkai. "Well, if you think you can do better, be my guest."

Loki smiled at Vali's appearance. "Oh my, the Hakuryuukou is here too, huh!?"

Vali gave the God a light bow. "How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. I came here to eliminate you."

Loki's smile grew at Vali's declaration of war. "Very well then, I'm satisfied at seeing the Two Heavenly Dragons. I will retreat for today!" Fenrir immediately moved back to his side. A distortion in space promptly enveloped them. But Loki wasn't done. "But, on the day of the meeting with the Gods of this country, I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear out the Chief God's throat!" He declared loudly before disappearing.

A short while later, the wagon had been parked in a park near Kuoh Academy which was empty of people due to the hour. Issei stood with the others even as Asia healed his light wounds.

"To make Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki correct?" Vali asked as he looked around at them, Bikou, Kuroka and Arthur behind him. He continued. "You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members. And also because of the Hero Faction's attacks, the Underworld, Heaven, and Valhalla are in a ruckus. So they won't be able to send more people to your aid."

Issei looked at him, a small, amused smile on his face. "So you're saying you'll defeat them?"

Vali shrugged. "Unfortunately, even with my current power I won't be able to take on both Loki and Fenrir at the same time." Then he looked at Issei in the eyes. "But… it's a different story if the Two Heavenly Dragons were to join forces…"

Everybody gathered became shocked at Vali's suggestion. Issei, however, just observed him before smirking lightly. "Well then… let's talk…"

* * *

 _ **Hello again. I decided that, at least for this LN, I'd make each section (or 'Life') its own chapter to get them out faster, seeing as I'm still being affected by an increased workload.**_

 _ **Here we see a bit more of Issei and Bell's past revealed through some name dropping and Issei's talk with Ravel. I figured she'd work well, as she needed something else besides his strength to make her attracted to him. She seemed kinda shallow, at least at first. Hope you liked the hints I've dropped.**_

 _ **So, I've pretty much determined at what point I'll start on the prequel. It's going to be a while. I don't know what LN it is, but the events with Trihexa are definitely something that I want to do first. The reason why is simple:**_

 _ **The prequel will reveal to everybody just what Issei is capable of. That takes away some of the awesome if they don't see him wielding his full power for themselves first. So Trihexa seems like the perfect opportunity to make Issei show everything (or at least most) of what he can do. And trust me, I have ideas. The moment he finally truly lets loose will be a thing of legend. I already thought up some abilites I've never seen before in other DxD fics for him to use.**_

 _ **So yeah, prequel will come after the events with Trihexa. Hope you don't mind too much.**_

 _ **Can't think of much else to say... Please leave a review. They make me happy. Till next time.**_


	14. Lazy Dragons, And Those That Summon Them

The day after their confrontation with Loki there was a gathering in the basement of the Hyoudou home. Issei looked around the room from where he was sitting with Bell and Elena, relaxing. The ORC was gathered, along with Sona and the Student Council, Azazel, Baraqiel, and Vali's team. All in all, it was a bit on the crowded side. It didn't help that almost everybody was eyeing Vali with distrust.

Unfortunately for those gathered, they needed Vali and his companions. They weren't going to be receiving reinforcements due to the Hero Faction's ongoing campaign of terror, and it was acknowledged that their current numbers without assistance wouldn't be enough to beat Loki and Fenrir without casualties, something nobody wanted. So they had to accept the group's help. That didn't mean they wouldn't be suspicious, however.

"Alright Vali, why are you cooperating with us?" Azazel asked from his position by a whiteboard.

Vali gave a smirk before replying. "I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. The others have already agreed. Is that not a satisfactory enough reason for you?"

Azazel twitched slightly in suspicion. "No, no it's not. But unfortunately, we need your manpower, since we can't count on any more due to the Hero Faction's attacks. You may be loosely affiliated with them, but your personality isn't the type that would cooperate with them."

"Yeah, we try to not get involved with each other's affairs as much as possible." Vali said with a shrug. "That being said, I still intend to fight Loki even without your cooperation. Though if you won't help, we'll battle them while dragging you all into it anyway."

More than one set of eyes narrowed at that threat. Elena, however, looked a bit bored with conversation from where she was snuggled against Issei's side, running her hand along his chest, much to the jealous irritation of several of the gathered girls.

"Well, it seems as though Sirzechs has considered this as well, and he says he can't afford to turn down assistance from the last of the Old Maous' blood. I think it's a bit naïve of him, but do agree it would be better to have you with us rather than roaming free." Azazel said with a sigh.

Both Rias and Sona looked very dissatisfied, but they kept their peace.

After a few moments of silence Issei brought the meeting back on track. "Alright Azazel, what plans have you conjured up in that demented brain of yours?"

Azazel looked insulted. "What do you mean, demented? Why would you say that?"

Vali chuckled. "Probably because he's right and you're crazy?"

Azazel gave an indignant sniff. "Well, I was actually going to ask somebody for assistance with a countermeasure to Loki and Fenrir."

Bell held a hand up. "Wait, you're just going to ask some guy for information?"

"Yes. This person is quite knowledgeable when it comes to them. He'll prove invaluable." Azazel replied with a smile.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "And this person would be…?"

"One of the Five Dragon Kings, the Sleeping Dragon Midgardsormr." The fallen said with satisfaction.

Vali nodded as the others looked at each other. "Well, now that you say it, he seems like an obvious choice. But will he respond to our call?"

"He will. We'll be opening a dragon gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons and the power of the Dragon Kings Fafnir, Vritra and Tannin. That will allow us to summon Midgardsormr's consciousness here while his actual body sleeps in the depths of a Northern European ocean."

Issei and Vali nodded in understanding, but someone else became wary at that information.

"U-um, is it me or… am I also included…? Cause the truth is I feel a little overwhelmed cause everybody else mentioned are monsters…" Saji asked timidly.

Azazel waved his hand negligently at Saji's obvious worry. "Don't worry. We'll only need you to act as one of the factors needed. You'll leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on till I get in contact with Tannin. I'll also go speak with Shemhazai about potential countermeasures. So you guys remain on stand-by until I come back. Baraqiel, follow me." The two fallen left the room rather abruptly, leaving the rest wondering what to do.

Everybody looked at each other before Bikou suddenly spoke up. "Sekiryuutei!"

Issei blinked. "What is it, Wannabe Wukong?"

Bikou cocked his head to the side. "I was curious about something." At Issei's motion to get on with it he continued. "I heard you went nuts on that asshole Astaroth." He didn't seem to notice the ORC tensing at his words, unsure of how Issei would take whatever he was asking. "You cut his balls off cause he was a rapist, right?" Some of the Student Council looked a bit freaked out by that information, Saji especially. "I don't like rapists either, but you really seem to have an issue with them. What's up with that?"

Everybody turned to look at Issei, who was gazing at Bikou with dark eyes. Elena had stopped caressing him, looking up at him with slight worry.

"Let's just say..."

* * *

 _…his heart broke as he gazed around him at the multitude of faces that gazed back at him, some frightened, others crying, the worst completely blank, broken. Their bodies were bare but for the chains and manacles that secured them to the walls and floor, exposing everything to him, but he felt none of his customary lust, only horror._

 _Beth ripped her sword out of the chest of the thug that was guarding the 'merchandise', looking as horrified as Issei felt. She took a slow step forward, only to stop, flinching, when many girls, some not even ten years old, cried out in fear, others bursting into terrified tears._

 _The sound of hurried steps rang down from the stairs behind him, indicating more guards were coming, and Issei felt a burning rage awaken inside him._

 _None of those coming down the stairs would survive…_

* * *

"…There are some things that just hit you and can never be forgotten." Issei finished softly, mind full of those horrible memories.

The room was quiet as they all watched Issei gather himself, everybody wondering what went through his head. Elena wrapped an arm around his form and held him as she gently kissed his neck.

After a sufficient amount of time Bikou put his hand up again. "Alright, got another question."

Bell and Elena weren't the only ones to glare at the monkey youkai at that, but Issei sighed. "What is it?"

Bikou grinned. "Can I use the indoor pool below this floor?"

Issei blinked, thrown by the sudden change from the previous serious question and the memories it had brought up to the completely irreverent one. "Uh, well…"

Rias stepped forward, finger extended at Bikou and a glare on her face. "Hey, this house belongs to me and the Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou. I won't allow you to do as you please."

"Aw, come on. I just want to take a quick swim…" Bikou whined lightly.

"No! I already know you're going to cause trouble! It's what you do!"

Issei sighed, turning his head from the brewing argument to the others gathered there.

"S-so this is the last Excalibur! So amazing…" Came Irina's voice, making him turn towards the sound.

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed down in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret." Arthur said as he showed off his sword, with Kiba and Xenovia nearby, listening in.

His attention was turned towards Asia when she approached, fidgeting. He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Asia?"

"U-umm…" She turned her gaze to Vali, who was sitting apart from the others reading what appeared to be a complicated book of magic.

Issei smiled. "Ah, I see. You want to thank him, right?" Asia nodded silently and Issei got up from his couch, much to Elena and Bell's irritation, and gently took the former nun's hand before leading her over.

"Vali, can we have a second?" Issei asked.

Vali lifted his head from his book, curious. "What is it, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei gently pressed a hand against Asia's back, motioning her forward. She took a hesitant step before speaking.

"U-um, thank you very much for saving me the other day…" Asia said hesitantly.

"Hmm? Ah, that's right. Well, I did it on a whim, so don't worry about it too much." Vali said before turning back to his book.

Issei guided Asia away from Vali once he was certain the conversation (such as it was) was over. Then he saw another group.

"…"

"…Nyan."

Koneko was glaring at Kuroka, who was looking back with a smile.

Gasper was huddled behind Koneko's back, shaking. "Ko-Koneko-chan's sister is beautiful, but she is s-scary." He whimpered.

Issei left Asia and quickly moved between the sisters, gazing at Kuroka calmly. "I won't be letting you take Koneko-chan anywhere. Sorry." He gave Koneko's hand a squeeze as she grabbed his own.

Kuroka put on a surprised face for a moment before smiling naughtily. "Hehe, still such a manly look on your face-nya. I wonder why it is…" She winked at him before beginning to approach him, making him tense slightly. She leaned forward and, to his surprise, lightly licked his cheek. "Hmm…" She stuck her tongue out flirtatiously. "You don't taste like a virgin-nya. Intriguing…" She cocked her head to the side before ginning. "Hey, can I ask you for one favor-nya?"

Issei eyed her warily, though he was having trouble keeping his eye away from her bountiful chest as she moved lightly to expose more of it. "What is it?"

The nekoshou smiled seductively. "Won't you try making a baby with me?"

"…Huh?" He asked, caught by surprise, though somehow he thought he shouldn't be.

"I want a child of a dragon." Kuroka explained. "A child from an especially strong dragon. I also asked Vali, but he turned me down. Then the only one left is you. A human based dragon is valuable-nyan. And I can't ask for more if it carries the genes of a Heavenly Dragon. And I do want to leave behind a child, so I want someone who will give me strong genes-nyan." She pressed herself against his chest, her breasts pressing up against him. "So why don't we get physical now till I get pregnant, hmm?"

Issei could practically feel Koneko's glare behind him like a physical force. "…I won't hand Senpai's… over to Nee-sama…" She said, mumbling in the middle so Issei couldn't understand her.

Kuroka seemed to understand, however, and simply waved her hand with a large smile before leaving to sit near Vali. Her actions drew Issei's gaze to Akeno who was sitting in a corner looking dispirited. She'd been that way since Baraqiel showed up.

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it!"

Issei sighed. This alliance seemed doomed.

* * *

A short time later, Azazel had himself, Issei, Vali and Saji teleported by magical circle to a blank, empty space similar to those used for Rating Games. Waiting for them was Tannin.

Issei nodded in greeting. "Good to see you, Tannin."

Tannin snorted. "Hasn't been that long, Issei." He turned his gaze to Saji, who was standing stiff as a board and staring at Tannin in fear. "So, this one is Vritra, huh."

Saji began to tremble. "A-a Dragon King! And an Ultimate class devil to boot!"

Issei chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, Saji. Tannin looks scary, but he's a good guy."

Saji swallowed but got his trembling under control.

While Issei and Saji conversed, Tannin was glaring at Vali. "…Hakuryuukou, the moment you show even the slightest suspicious movement, I will bite you in half without hesitation." Vali simply smiled wryly back at him.

Azazel proceeded to activate a spell tied into his personal magic circle which appeared on the ground.

Tannin looked doubtful as Azazel began. "Will that guy actually come? Even I've only met him two or three times."

Azazel responded while continuing his work. "If the Two Heavenly Dragons are here he'll respond whether he wants to or not."

Issei cocked his head to the side. "Is he difficult to deal with?" He asked Tannin.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his move at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He has come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World." Tannin responded. Issei raised an eyebrow at the information.

"Alright everyone, the base of the magic circle is complete." Azazel said. "Now you need to stand at your required locations."

Each one there stepped forward onto the symbols they were indicated to. Once Azazel confirmed everything was correct he used a small magic circle in his hand to finish the final commands. There was a flash of light before the locations they were standing in began to glow different colors. Red for Issei, white for Vali, gold for Azazel, black for Saji, and purple for Tannin. Then the magic circle finally activated.

Issei looked around, expecting something to happen with the activation, but nothing did. Everybody stood in place for several minutes. He was about to say something when an image began to appear in the air above them.

Saji's jaw dropped, and despite having seen some fairly incredible things in his life, even Issei's eyes widened at the sheer size of the figure that was appearing. It was enormous. Bigger than even Great Red. Its head was reminiscent of Tannin's, but unlike him it had a long, serpent like body coiled up.

Tannin seemed to notice their surprise as he explained. "This guy has the biggest body out of all dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great Red."

Issei let out a whistle. "That's quite some mass…" He was interrupted when the projection let out a loud and odd noise, making him sweatdrop when he realized it was snoring.

Tannin sighed. "Like I thought, he's asleep. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr."

The gigantic dragon slowly opened its eyes and looked about. […Fuah… That a nostalgic energy I haven't felt in some time…] It rumbled. It turned its gaze to Tannin. [Oh, it's Tannin. It's been a while.] It then looked around at the rest. [Even Ddraig and Albion are here… And Fafnir… And Vritra…? Is it finally time for the end of the world?]

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place." Tannin said gruffly. They all waited for Midgardsormr to respond, but were met only with more snoring. Tannin growled, looking irritated. "Don't sleep, dammit! You and Yu-Long never fixed your lazy attitudes! It drives me crazy!"

Midgardsormr opened its huge eyes again to gaze at Tannin. […You're always so angry, Tannin… So what is it that you wanted to ask me about?]

"I want to ask you about your brother and your father." Tannin said. Saji looked confused, but Issei motioned for him to calm down and that he'd explain later.

[So it's about Wanwan and Daddy. Okay. Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway… Ah, but Tannin, tell me one thing.]

"What is it?"

[…Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?] It asked as it stared at Issei and Vali.

"No, they aren't. This time they're planning on defeating Loki and Fenrir by joining forces." Tannin explained.

Midgardsormr smiled in interest at the answer. [Heheh, interesting… I was wondering about it because both of them are standing together without fighting.] He turned his attention from them to answer the original question. [Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You will die most of the time if you are bitten by his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that.]

"We have already checked that. But from the reports from the North, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

[…..Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark Elves living in a certain land of the Norse World. If I remember, their elder knows a technique to power up the magic residing within the Dwarves' items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion.]

Both teens had their Gears appear, looking down as they received the information. "Got it." Issei said.

Vali nodded. "Yes. Azazel, activate the world map using the holographic vision."

Azazel pulled out his cell phone and used it, causing a holographic image to appear from the screen. Issei and Vali pointed at a point on the globe, prompting Azazel to transmit the coordinates to his associates immediately.

"Excellent. To think you knew that much about them…" Tannin said in admiration.

[Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me.]

Tannin asked the next question. "Alright, so how do we take care of Loki?"

[Ah, Daddy would probably be dealt with if you use Mjölnir against him]

Azazel rubbed his chin in thought. "In other words, we basically have to attack him normally, huh. But will the Thunder God Thor lend us his Mjölnir if that shitty geezer Odin asks him…?"

"I doubt Thor will let us borrow it. That's one of the weapons only Gods can use." Vali said seriously.

[If that's the case, then ask the Dwarves and Dark-Elves I mentioned earlier. They should have received the replica of Mjölnir from Odin.]

"Interesting… Well then, we have been saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr." Azazel said with gratitude.

[No no, talking like this at times is fun. Now, I'll be going then. I'll go back to sleep.] The projection gave a huge yawn before beginning to disappear.

"Yeah, thanks." Tannin said, making the huge serpent smile.

[It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens.] With those words, the projection disappeared.

Issei stretched. "Well, we got what we came for. Time to put it to use."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast everybody gathered in the hall of the basement. None of the ORC or Student Council were going to school that day in order to prepare for the battle against Loki. Although most of the group was irritated by this, Sona especially.

Everybody turned to look when Azazel walked in with Rossweisse, who was holding something, behind him, muttering to himself with an unpleasant expression on his face. "Here is a present from that geezer Odin, a replica of Mjölnir. Figures that the shitty geezer was hiding such a thing. It's lucky Midgardsormr knew about it."

"Yes, Odin-sama said he will lend this replica of Mjölnir to Sekiryuutei-san. Here you go." The Valkyrie handed Issei a relatively normal looking hammer, though it was gorgeously ornamented. "Please send some energy into it."

Issei carefully sent some of his magical power into it, making it start to grow. Before long he stopped giving it power when the head was about three times the size it originally was. In spite of its size, Issei noted that he had little trouble lifting it. Oh, it was much heavier than before, but nothing insurmountable.

"Nicely done." Azazel said with a grin as he watched Issei swing the hammer, getting a feel for it. "Even though it's a replica it has power close to the real thing. Normally it can only be used by a God, but with Baraqiel's help we made it so anybody can use it, at least temporarily. Be careful with it, though. It has the potential to make the entire surrounding area vanish with its energy."

Issei stopped swinging the hammer, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, that would be bad."

Azazel turned to Vali now. "Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin for something as well? He might just give you something."

Vali shook his head, smiling fearlessly. "I don't need it. I'm planning to master the Heavenly Dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

Issei shrugged as he looked at his rival. "I can understand that. I've just learned never to say no to any advantage you can get. Pride like that has no place in a proper war."

Azazel eyed Issei and Vali as they stared at each other before turning to Bikou with a cough. "By the way, I received a message directed to you."

Bikou pointed at himself, confused. "Huh? To me? From who?"

Azazel smirked. "It goes 'Fool, I will punish you as soon as I find you'. It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-Long."

Biou proceeded to begin to shake and sweat furiously. "Oh man, t-that damn geezer… He found out about me being a terrorist, huh? And Yu-Long on top of that, as well!"

Issei grinned. "So the Actual Wukong is going to kick Wannabe Wukong's ass? I gotta see that."

As Bikou glared at Issei, Vali cut in. "Bikou, should we go to your homeland? It might be interesting to meet Yu-Long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong…" Bikou shivered in abject fear.

Azazel cleared his throat. "Alright then, I'll reconfirm our strategy now. First, we will wait for Loki to show up at the place the meeting is being held at, then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Ise and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost."

Everybody gathered nodded, understanding the plan. It was relatively simple in concept. Hopefully it would be similarly simple in execution.

"Now, since we left the chain with the elder of the Dark Elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what's left is… Saji." Azazel said.

Saji blinked, confused. "Er, what, Azazel-sensei?"

Azazel gazed at the pawn with a look that would make anybody smart back off slowly and carefully. "You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear, after all."

Saji looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head, panicked. "Pl-please hold on a second! I-I don't have insane power like Hyoudou and Hakuryuukou! I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I'd just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and the others!"

Azazel let out an overdramatic sigh. "I know. I won't have you fight in the front line. But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Ise and Vali, who will be fighting on the front line, will need your support."

Saji gulped, sweating. "S-support?"

"Yes. For that you will need a bit of training. There's something I want to try out." Azazel turned to Sona with a smile. "Sona, I'll be borrowing this guy for a bit."

Sona studied him. "I suppose that's fine. But where are you taking him?"

"I'm taking him to the Grigori Institute in the Fallen Angels' territory of the Underworld." He said with a cheerful look on his face that promised pain for Saji.

Issei clapped a hand on Saji's shoulder. "Good luck, buddy. We'll pray for you to return intact."

Azazel laughed. "Alright, let's get going Saji." He grabbed his target's collar while activating the magic circle even as said target resisted.

"Seriously!? H-help meeeee! Hyoudou! Kaichouuuu!" Saji cried as he was whisked away.

Irina, Xenovia and Asia all put their hands together and began to pray for Saji, just as Issei said.

* * *

Issei sat on a couch in his home reading a book while Azazel worked on paperwork nearby when Vali entered the room. Azazel looked up when he spotted him. "Ah, Vali. How did it go?"

Issei glanced up as Vali held up a hand, a magic circle full of Norse runes and symbols appearing. "I learnt quite a bit of Norse magic. I should be able to withstand Loki's attacks for some time."

Azazel nodded in understanding. "Good work. That should be helpful." He stretched as he looked at the paperwork he'd finished. "I think I've completed enough work for today. I'm going to take a break." He got up, nodding to the two Longinus wielders, and left the room.

Issei went back to his book, relaxed, as Vali looked at him. The Hakuryuukou glanced at the cover of the book and raised an eyebrow. "Dead Beat: A Novel of the Dresden Files." He looked at his rival. "Any good?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. A friend got me into the author. Urban fantasy mixed with noir works far too well." He turned a page. "I often wonder how the main character would do if he lived in our world."

Vali sat down, looking at Issei. "…Have you faced anybody like Loki before?" He asked with curiosity.

"You mean crazy anarchists with more power than sense?" Issei responded calmly. "Plenty. Loki isn't that unique. There'll always be people who find the very idea of peace painful."

Vali sat back. "True. What about you?"

Issei set his book down on his lap, taking the question seriously. "Me? …Pure, perfect, machine like Order isn't my thing. But wild Chaos isn't much better. I prefer something more moderate, like what we would have without the Khaos Brigade being idiots."

"So not a fan of war, then?" Vali asked with a wry smirk.

Issei went back to his book. "One gets bored of anything if they have enough of it." He said by way of answer.

Now Vali was really curious. "There's definitely a story there."

Issei nodded. "There is. Maybe one day you'll hear it."

"You two are definitely different dragons than usual." Odin said as he appeared out of nowhere between the two. He continued as the two teens looked at him. "The red and white of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location and started the battle between the red and white selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated Juggernaut Drive when they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away."

Rossweisse, standing as usual behind Odin, spoke next. "One is mysterious and a bit of a pervert (don't think I haven't noticed you looking at my chest), and the other is a terrorist. A dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately was the way of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou."

Odin sighed and began to speak, sounding more like an old man than ever before. "Like I thought, youth is good…" At Issei and Vali's looks he continued. "Until this age, this geezer right in front of you believed that he could solve anything with his wisdom. But you know, that was just the pride of this old man. What is truly important is the potential of the young ones. Hohoho, I started to realize that right now, so how foolish was I… My pride gave birth to Loki. And now, because of my pride, the young ones are going through hardships."

Odin looked sorrowful at his own words, so Issei smiled at him reassuringly. "You act like that's something new, old man. It's always been the responsibility of the new blood to fix their elder's mistakes. Just take things one step at a time."

Odin looked at him with a bit of surprise before smiling. "…Yes, I was right. Being young is good. You help stimulate old ones like me. Yes, you're right. Quite wise."

Issei smiled back, satisfied at the effect his words had.

* * *

A while later, in an empty room he'd chosen for that purpose, Issei was sitting in the zazen meditation position wearing nothing but his boxers. He was focusing on a meditation practice that he'd been neglecting and had decided to resume after his loss of control against Diodora and Shalba. Whispers filled his mind as he peacefully meditated despite being alone in the room.

Suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening, dragging himself from the depths of his mind. He looked up to see who decided to come in despite him specifically requesting to not be disturbed. His attention was definitely grabbed when Akeno walked in, her hair down and wearing a sheer white cloth robe that showed off her entire body to his gaze.

"Ise-kun…" She whispered softly as she approached.

Issei looked up at her from where she sat, hoping his blatant erection wasn't noticed. "Yes, Akeno?"

Akeno slowly untied her obi and let the flimsy robe pool at her feet, her body bare to his gaze. Then she knelt before hugging him softly, her large breasts pressed against his hard, scarred chest. Her scent filled his nose as her soft body pressed against his, sending pleasant sensations all along his form. She then brought her mouth to his ears and whispered softly. "…Make love to me."

Issei sat, feeling her against him. Every part of him demanded that he accept her invitation. A side of him that he'd learned to barely control over his time away roared in hunger, wanting to press her down and take her, make her his and only his. Slowly, he brought his hands up, gently took her smooth shoulders… and pushed her away.

The look on Akeno's face became anguished. "…Why? Is my body not attractive…?"

"That's not it at all." Issei said softly. "It's taken everything I have to not push you down and take you. I want to hold you, claim you, make you mine. I want to bring you to the height of pleasure over and over again till you can think of nothing else. I want to explore every inch of your body till there's no part that has not felt my touch."

"…Then why did you stop? You can do that, you know? I want you to. I want to give my body to you, I want you to embrace me with your strong chest and arms, banishing everything. I'm right in front of your eyes, and you could have everything you want if you just pushed me down. …So why?"

"If that's what you truly want, Akeno…" He gently caressed her face. "…Then why do you look so miserable?" Akeno seemed to jerk, her eyes wide. He continued softly. "When you flirt with me so brazenly, Akeno, you always look like you're enjoying yourself. But right now, it seems you're doing this not because you want to enjoy yourself, but because you want to forget."

"…So what if I am? What's wrong with wanting to forget, with wanting to feel relieved by making love with you before we head into battle? I thought… I thought I could get rid of this feeling by making love with you…" She whispered, her voice anguished.

"Akeno, if I did that with you, as you are now… All I'd end up doing is hurting you further, and leaving you with a regret that would last the rest of your life. And that's the last thing I want." He gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest and holding her gently.

Her body shook slightly, close to breaking down. "I-Ise…"

"…I will stay by your side, Akeno. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I will hold you like this anytime. So please…" He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Cheer up, okay?"

Akeno wept. "I'm… such an idiot…"

"No, Akeno. You're just hurting." He said softly.

She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Ise… Thank you… I love you…"

They remained in that embrace for some time.

* * *

That night, Issei lay in bed with Rias, Asia and Bell, who was on his chest. He was dozing slightly, but having trouble falling asleep, his thoughts on what had happened earlier and what would be happening the next day.

"Can't sleep?" Issei turned to find Rias on her side, gazing at him with a smile. "Akeno had a bright expression today. You did something, right?"

"I simply helped her. She was having trouble with her feelings due to Baraqiel's presence and the battle tomorrow. We mainly hugged." He didn't feel it was prudent to mention they hugged in the nude.

"I'm glad you could help her…" Rias said softly. Suddenly she took his hand and placed it on her breast. He instinctively squeezed, feeling how soft she was. Rias was blushing, but she gazed into Issei's eyes. "Can you feel it? The way my heart is racing? I'm nervous about tomorrow. We'll be facing a god. A powerful one, with a deadly weapon. And Ise will be on the front lines. So I can't sleep." She ran her hand along his chest, stopping above his own heart. "But you… You're so calm. How can you be so calm knowing what we face tomorrow? I thought you couldn't sleep because of nerves, but that's not it, is it?"

Issei let his hand rest above hers as she felt his chest. "I'm not worried about the battle tomorrow. I simply have trouble not thinking about upcoming fights when I have the time to. It's not exactly worry, just… overanalyzing." He looked at her in the eyes with a smile. "And you don't have anything to worry about, Rias. Loki is powerful, but he's not invincible. We'll all be fine, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, being careful not to disturb Bell. "If you need strength, take mine. I'll gladly give you as much as you need."

"Ise…" She pressed herself against him, feeling his warmth skin and hard muscles. "Thank you, Ise, for always being there for me." She leaned up and gave him a gentle, loving kiss, which he returned. Then she lay he head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone. Chapter's a bit late cause I was sick for several days at the beginning of the week and didn't write a word during that time. I'm better now, so hopefully there won't be an interruption in service going forward._**

 ** _I don't think I'll have time to do the next Dragon chapter by the end of the week, so instead I'll do shorter chapters for my other fics in the meantime. Dunno which will be next, just expect anything. Including a new fic or two. Maybe. I just have several plot bunnies gnawing on me and I need to deal with them. Look forward to my next ramblings whenever they come._**

 ** _Little Dresden Files plug there. One of my favorite book series. I love Beyond The Outer Gate Lies… by gabriel blessing, and am sad that it appears dead, though Xavon Wrentaile's continuation/sidestory/AU is a great substitute. Keep at it, dude!_**

 ** _Several people have wondered about why Issei has such a huge problem with rape. I included a little window into what made him despise it so, as you saw. Again, it'll be expanded more in the prequel._**

 ** _I think that's it for now. Next chapter we finally see Loki's ass get kicked with the help of a new SMT demon. Can anybody guess who it'll be? Leave me a review and we'll see. Till next time._**


	15. Puppy Playtime

"A maid café?" Issei asked, partially jokingly.

"Rejected." Rias responded with a smile.

Issei raised an eyebrow with a smile of his own. "Come on, our club has the most beautiful girls in the school as members. If we did it we'd flatten every other club trying it."

"That's the main reason I don't want to do it. I don't want to do something others are doing as well." Rias explained, sitting back in her chair.

Issei pouted playfully, crossing his arms as he thought. Bell, who was sitting on the desk munching on a cookie, added her own two cents with a grin. "How about a contest to determine the most popular girl in the Occult Research Club?"

As the girls all looked at each other at the idea Gasper chimed in. "I'm curious of which of the Two Great Onee-samas is the most popular."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before speaking simultaneously. "'There is no doubt I am the most popular'" Both girls promptly began to glare.

"Ara, Buchou, did you say something?"

"You too, Akeno. Did you just say something I can't ignore?"

Issei sighed as the meeting to find out their activity for the upcoming festival ended due to the two girls' quarrel, Bell giggling with happiness as she watched what she'd helped cause as Gasper hid in his box, shivering.

He was distracted when Azazel, who had been sitting in the corner sipping tea, looked outside and spoke. "…So, it's already dusk." He turned to the rest of the room as the girls' fight stopped and everybody became serious. They all knew what was coming. Soon they would be fighting Loki. Azazel spoke again. "It's still too early for Ragnarok, so we must go all out."

The group responded in the affirmative.

* * *

Later that night, the team in charge of dealing with Loki were gathered on the roofs of the buildings around where the meeting between Odin and the Shinto Gods was taking place, ready for the moment Loki attacked. Tannin floated overhead, keeping watch, with the Student Council (besides Saji, who was still training and who would apparently be late) gathered on various rooftops to perform the teleportation. Rossweisse, rather than be with Odin for the meeting, was ready for battle in her armor near Baraqiel. Azazel was inside with Odin, as he was helping act as a middle man. Near the ORC, Vali's team was gathered, waiting for the battle to begin.

Rias glanced at Issei, studying him. He was wearing a new outfit she hadn't seen before. It looked like something the human military would wear. A durable set of fatigues covered in what looked like light body armor in turn covered by a tactical vest with several pouches for items. The entire outfit was light brown and gold. At his side, rather than the sword she'd seen him use on occasion, he had the Mjölnir replica Odin had lent him. She didn't see a gun, but he wore his customary summoning gauntlet.

"Ise, may I ask about your outfit?" She asked.

Issei turned to her glancing down at himself. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering, most of the time I see you in the red coat. I've only seen you in a different outfit when we fought Kokabiel, and it was white." She said.

Issei smiled. "Ah. Well, that's because each outfit I have has different attributes that make them useful. This outfit, for example, is especially resistant against physical attacks. I chose it as protection against Fenrir's fangs."

Rias 'Ah'd in understanding. "Then what about the others?"

"The red one is obvious. It makes me immune to fire. It's why I wore it against Yakitori. For other events, it made sense for the Sekiryuutei to wear red, so that's why I've used it for special occasions." He shrugged. "I wore the white against Kokabiel because it's resistant to light based attacks. It seemed appropriate. If I have the opportunity to know what my enemies are going to use in advance, I like to prepare as best I can."

Rias nodded. "Sensible. Thank you for telling me." She turned to her watch. "…It's time."

Issei crossed his arms. Now that the meeting had begun, Loki's attack would begin at any time. He stiffened and looked up shortly afterward as Vali did the same. Soon the sky above the hotel the meeting was taking place in became distorted, creating a hole. Out of it appeared Loki and Fenrir, looking ready to fight.

Baraqiel spoke into his earpiece. "Target confirmed. Mission start."

As soon as he said that a huge barrier magic circle was activated around the hotel, which the Sitri peerage proceeded to activate to transport everybody to the predetermined battleground. Loki didn't react beyond smirking. Soon there was a flash of light, and when everybody could see again they were in an abandoned mining area's large open space, rocks scattered everywhere.

Issei glanced around, confirming that everyone had made the trip, as Rias spoke to Loki. "So, you aren't fleeing." She said with some sarcasm.

Loki laughed at her. "There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear."

"You are full of dangerous thoughts." Baraqiel said grimly.

"The first ones to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction… Since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted." Loki sneered.

Baraqiel held up a hand covered in holy lightning as ten black wings appeared on his back. "It appears you have no intention to talk things out."

Both Issei and Vali stepped forward, making Loki grin malevolently. "This is wonderful! So the Two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat me! My heart has never raced like this!"

As Vali went into Balance Breaker mode Issei tapped his gauntlet. "Then rejoice. I have somebody else eager to meet you." There was a flash of light, and everybody turned to see who Issei summoned this time, Loki included.

The new figure was male, floating cross legged in the air as though sitting on an invisible cushion. He was dressed in a tight dark purple leather bodysuit that reached his feet, curling at his toes. He had greenish skin with a brown marking on the left side of his face and dark eyes, with long blond hair that fell down his back, two strands reaching down from his head down his front, draped along his chest and reaching passed his crossed legs. From his back two leathery wings curled, held in a position that made them appear lopsided. He looked up and around, face shrewd and calculating.

Loki sneered. "And who is this? He looks like a fool. Are you going to play jokes on me, Sekiryuutei?"

The newcomer's eyes snapped to Loki before he spoke in a cultured voice. "You informed me we would be fighting Loki, my warden. I was looking forward to it."

"I am Loki, great Evil God of the North!" Loki snapped.

"Indeed?" The blonde said, his voice soft and thoughtful. "How… disappointing…"

Loki snarled. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Loki… is not meant to be a petulant child, whining when he doesn't get his way. Loki is supposed to be a trickster, a schemer. His every action planned, his every word a weapon." Issei's summon said softly. "I was incredulous when my warden told me what was going on. The grand plan of the great manipulator… is a frontal assault with a god killing weapon? Not a trick using his opponent's own strengths against them, not a plan that ensnares his opponents before they realize something is wrong. Just an all-out assault, like something Thor would come up with." The man's lips pulled back into a sneer. "You are no more worthy of the name Loki than a drunk is to the All-Father's."

Loki's face had gotten uglier and uglier as his critic spoke. "Who do you think you are!?"

"I would feel unclean if I let you know my name. Besides which, the warden told me not to. So call me what you're supposed to be: Trickster." The newly named Trickster said.

Loki was trembling with rage. "Fenrir, kill them!" He raised his hands as he gave the order, magic circles appearing from them to blast attacks at Issei, Vali and Trickster. Vali summoned his own circle of Norse magic to block, while Issei and Trickster dodged.

Fenrir, meanwhile, prepared to attack. However, before he could, Kuroka smiled as magic circles activated around her, letting thick and heavy chains come out of them. The gathered combatants of the ORC, Vali team, along with Tannin and Baraqiel, grabbed the chain and threw it at their opponent. Gleipnir, the magic chain meant to bind Fenrir, wrapped around said wolf tightly as though with its own consciousness, keeping it from moving and making it howl in pain.

"Fenrir has been captured." Baraqiel stated with satisfaction.

Loki snarled angrily. "Damn you! Somehow you countered Fenrir's own countermeasures. Very well then, their stats may be lower even after I boosted them, but they'll still do the trick." He spread his arms widely and two new distortions in space appeared. From them appeared two more wolves identical to Fenrir but for their slightly smaller size. "Sköll! Hati!" The wolves howled in response.

Issei grabbed the replica of Mjölnir from his waist and held it ready, feeding it energy to make the head bigger. Vali got into a stance to attack, while Trickster floated easily, ready for anything.

Loki sneered at everybody. "I changed a jötunn woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf, and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are a bit lower than their father, though not as much since I boosted them in preparation for this conflict, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you. Now go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

The wolves howled again and rushed the groups.

Issei quickly gave his order. "Lo-Trickster, go back them up against the wolves. We'll deal with Loki."

Trickster sniffed, irritated, but began to head over even as one of the wolves was blasted with Tannin's fire breath, which did little. "Very well, warden."

Loki launched a magical attack at Issei while he was distracted, but Issei quickly turned and batted it away with Mjölnir. Loki eyed the hammer, irritated. "So, you have a replica of that damnable hammer. Trust Odin to give you such a dangerous weapon."

Vali moved forward, magical attacks forming in his hands. "I won't be able to halve your power all at once, so I will need to do so little by little." He began launching multiple attacks of his own demonic power mixed with Norse magic at Loki, who dodged or blocked most, but not all, of them. Even so, he didn't receive much notable damage.

"To be expected of the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned Norse magic in a short time. However… it's still not enough!" Loki proceeded to launch waves of rainbow colored magic. Vali made his wings bigger, apparently planning on tanking the attacks.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!] His Gear called as his ability activated. Slowly but surely the attacks' power lessened. Despite this, many of the attacks hit Vali and pierced through his armor, damaging it heavily, though Vali repaired it as quickly as he could.

While that was happening Issei moved in to attack, pointing the hammer at his opponent. "Ziodyne!" The electric attack, boosted by Mjölnir, launched an enormous bolt of lightning at Loki. The God grimaced before dodging, the attack barely grazing him before hitting one of the walls of the area with a boom.

"That attack was powerful." Loki said darkly. "You could be a problem. I'll need to take you out first." He held out his hand and a huge magic circle appeared, ready to launch devastation at Issei, who knew from their positioning that if he moved, the attack would head for his comrades. So, for once, he materialized the gauntlet of the Boosted Gear, a spell on his lips, ready to tank it.

"Ignoring me is something I can't accept." Vali said as he moved behind Loki, an enormous amount of magical power gathering in his hand, ready to take Loki out for good.

Just as Vali was about to release the attack, Fenrir's huge jaws bit down on him. He let out a cry of pain as the fangs easily destroyed his armor and pierced his body, his blood painting Fenrir's mouth red.

Issei, surprised, glanced back at where Fenrir had been contained, only to find one of the other wolves with the chain in its mouth, obviously having untied its father.

"Tch, the wolves are smarter than their master." Trickster said, as he kept another wolf away from the ORC with various magical attacks.

Loki obviously didn't hear that, for he was too busy laughing at Fenrir's actions. "Well done! Looks like I have the Hakuryuukou crunched first!"

"Fuck." Issei spat. He charged toward Fenrir in an attempt to free Vali. Fenrir, keeping a grip on Vali, barely managed to dodge Issei's swing with Mjölnir, slashing back and forcing him away to keep from getting cut open, though his outfit helped stop what little force hit him.

"I won't let them go down without a fight!" Tannin swooped down and breathed a huge fireball at Fenrir. Fenrir let out a howl which shook the area and promptly dissipated the dragon's fire. Then the great wolf disappeared from view only to appear before Tannin, claws slashing his chest open easily. Tannin screamed and moved away, quickly grabbing a bottle of Phoenix Tears and chugging, his wounds rapidly closing.

Issei swung his weapon in his hand as it sparked with energy, ready to launch himself at Fenrir again in order to release Vali, however Loki spoke before he could.

"On this occasion, I believe I will have you fight against these as well." The shadows under the god expanded to ridiculous proportions, and from them came out dozens of dragons with serpentine bodies.

"Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me!" Bell shrieked from where she'd just blasted one of the smaller wolves with her own lightning.

"So you managed to mass produce Midgardsormr." Tannin said with disgust as he saw over fifty of the copies move to attack the defenders. "Well, you won't take me out with something like this!" He breathed out a cone of fire, destroying several.

"Bell, Trickster, stop playing around! Take these things out now!"

"You got it, boss!"

"Very well, warden."

Bell flew up high above a group of dragon copies and spread her arms. "Thunder Reign!" Numerous tendrils of electricity blasted from her small form, each one with the power of a Ziodyne. Every dragon she aimed at was fried in short order, making even Baraqiel cock an impressed eyebrow.

Trickster was more subdued, but no less deadly. When a mass of dragons approached him he turned from the wolf he had been focused on. "Cold World." He intoned. Out of nowhere a blizzard of snow appeared around the dragons, and everywhere a snowflake touched one of them, a patch of ice appeared. Before long they were all encased in ice, which proceeded to crack before shattering, turning them into pieces.

Despite their actions, however, there was still a large mass of enemies moving in, not to mention the wolves.

Rias, seeing what was happening, called out to her fellow combatants. "We won't last if we stay on defense! We need to take the fight to them!" She gather her Power of Destruction in her hands, which she promptly launched at the nearest enemy. "Go!"

Issei kept an eye and ear out for what his comrades did as he moved in to attack the dragons, each swing of the hammer causing heavy damage to whatever it hit.

Baraqiel launched his own lightning assault at one of Fenrir's children. Despite it being a considerable amount of power, the wolf did not act overly injured. However, this gave Kiba a chance to come in close, his holy-demonic blade leaving a wound on its forehead.

Xenovia attempted to seize the opportunity, swinging down Durandal and Ascalon, which Issei had lent her for the battle. However, her opponent managed to regain its senses in time to bat her away with its paw, leaving several gashes on her torso. Irina cried out her friend's name and pulled her back, quickly sprinkling phoenix tears on the wounds.

Rias, seeing her subordinates' actions gave some orders. "Gasper! Blind its eyes! Koneko, use the opportunity to attack it with senjutsu!"

The group of bats that was Gasper's current form gathered at the wolf's eyes, blocking its sight. Koneko immediately approached. "I will lower its ki as much as I can!" She called before punching its paw with huge force, the senjutsu energy she added to the hit flowing into it to damage its lifeforce directly.

"Xenovia, now!" Rias ordered.

Xenovia got to her feet and took a two swords stance. "I haven't lost yet!" She swung her blades, releasing two enormous waves of holy energy which hit Fenrir's child in the side, leaving two deep wounds. Even so, the wolf was still standing, growling.

"We're not done yet!" Kiba used his Sacred Gear to create a large mass of holy-demonic blades underneath his opponent's feet, keeping it from moving momentarily. Then he slashed at it at huge speed, leaving multiple wounds along its body. Then he jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck down from Akeno, slamming into the wolf's body.

Issei smiled at seeing his friends work so well together as he slammed the hammer into the head of another Midgardsormr copy, turning it to pulp. Nearby, Tannin was taking groups out with well placed breaths of fire, while Bell and Trickster continued to thin the ranks. He also saw that Rossweisse had joined in near Tannin, launching Norse magic as she backed the former Dragon King up.

Meanwhile, he saw Asia was becoming exhausted from sending healing energy to everybody constantly. Even as he watched she launched some to Bikou, who gave no notice but to grin and make his staff bigger to slam into the other child of Fenrir as he fought alongside the rest of his team. Before long the enemy they fought had had its claws, fangs, and one of its eyes destroyed.

After destroying yet another fake dragon, heard Vali call his name from nearby, where he was still trapped in Fenrir's mouth. He turned towards his draconic rival, where he seemed calm despite no doubt being in immense pain.

"…Loki and the others… I will leave them to you, Bikou and the others. This wolf, Fenrir. I will definitely kill it." He stated factually.

Loki laughed. "How are you going to do that!? You're already close to death! Acting tough like that just makes you seem pathetic."

Vali gave Loki a chilling glare. "Don't look down on me, Vali Lucifer." Then he began to chant as a bright rainbow glow emitted from the jewels in his armor. "I, the one to awaken-"

They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away! Voices besides Vali's echoed throughout the area, making Issei's eyes widen.

"Really Vali, you'd go that far?" He asked himself.

"I'm the Heavenly Dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything-"

The dream will end! The illusion will begin!

"I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream-"

Everything! Yes, give us everything!

"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon-"

Suddenly the voices of past Hakuryuukou and Vali's synchronized.

*"And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!"*

[Juggernaut Drive!]

A bright light encompassed the entire battleground, coming from within Fenrir's mouth. Everybody felt an overwhelming power press down on them.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!" Vali commanded from his position. Kuroka, smiling deviously, directed her hand at Vali and began to motion with her fingers as his armor began to change thanks to Juggernaut Drive. Both Fenrir and Vali became enveloped of in ribbons of demonic power before disappearing from the area.

Issei gazed at the spot they had been, considering the fact that Vali must have made contingencies just in case of such an event, when his attention was jerked back by a scream from Rias. "Akeno!"

Issei turned in time to see one of Fenrir's children about to bite down on Akeno. At the sight of somebody he cared about so close to death he didn't think, he just moved, dashing towards her at great speed.

"You left yourself open!" Loki called, ready to shoot Issei with magic, but he was interrupted.

"I won't let you!" Tannin cried, launching a wave of fire at the God.

"He's right!" Rossweisse called, launching her own attack.

"You've done the same, fool." Trickster said laconically as a Zandyne left his hands, leaving Bell to deal with the last few mass produced Midgardsormrs.

Issei cursed the distraction Loki had caused him, terrified that he wouldn't make it in time. Boosted Gear once again materialized, but it was too late as there was the sound of fangs biting into flesh.

Baraqiel grit his teeth as the wolf bit into him with its god killing fangs. Akeno was staring at him in horror. [Boost!] *WHAM!* The wolf released Baraqiel as Issei slammed into it with the hammer a microsecond later, sending it flying, its fangs broken.

"…Why?" Akeno asked almost brokenly, not even having really noticed Issei's actions as she looked at her father.

"…I can't afford to lose you as well." Baraqiel said painedly as he lay on the ground.

"A-Asia!" Akeno called, panicked, which became worse as she saw that the former nun was barely conscious with exhaustion. Even so, Asia weakly held a hand up, a dim green glow appearing, but everybody knew it wouldn't be enough.

"We're out of phoenix tears." Rias said softly, but everybody heard her.

"No, no, no…" Akeno collapsed to her knees by Baraqiel. "I… I…"

"Akeno, I can help you help him." Issei said softly as he knelt beside her.

Akeno looked up at him in desperation. "H-how?"

He took something out of one of the pouches of his tactical vest. It was a figure made out of wood and some sort of leather tied by sinew. "This is an item I got from a Native American tribe for… helping them with something. It's translated name is simply Affection's Embrace." Akeno looked at him hopefully, but that hoped was dashed at his next words. "Unfortunately, I can't use it to help him."

She looked devastated. "T-then why…?"

"I can't…" He handed her the figure. "You can, though. Hold it above his chest. Hurry, he doesn't have much time."

She did as told, tears barely held back, but nothing happened. "It's… it's not working, Ise!"

He gently took hold of her shoulders. "This needs something special to activate it. Tell me honestly, Akeno, do you hate your father?"

"I… I…"

"Tell me, Akeno." He said softly, gazing at Baraqiel, who was barely holding on to life.

"NO!" Akeno said, breaking down completely, tears falling down her face. "I don't. I don't, and I don't want him to die! Not before we can fix things!"

Issei smiled as he saw the figure begin to glow slightly. "You want to see him live? You want to get to know him again, talk to him, and maybe even become a family again?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" She sobbed. "I missed Tou-sama so much. I told myself I hated him because that was the only way I could go on! But I still wanted him with me! I still wanted to live with Tou-sama and Kaa-sama! That's all I wanted!"

"Open your eyes, Akeno." He said gently.

Akeno did so and gasped as she saw the figure cast a warm light upon her father's form, which proceeded to heal him quickly, leaving minor scarring, but nothing beyond that. Baraqiel groggily opened his eyes, glancing around.

Akeno turned to Issei. "H-how…?"

Issei smiled wider and took the figure from her, gently placing it back in its pouch. "Affection's Embrace only works if the user cares about the target. I don't know him well enough to activate it, but you are family that loves him, despite your issues. That's all."

Akeno gave a happy sob and smiled wetly back at him before turning back to Baraqiel. She gently took his hand, shocking him, but he squeezed back, looking at her in amazement and hope.

As the father and daughter reunited properly Issei stood, Mjölnir clasped in his hand, and glared at Loki. "Alright, I've had enough of screwing around with you, asshole. It's time I beat you down properly."

Loki sneered as the wolves moved back beside him, damaged but still ready to fight. "Bold words. But you're right. It's time to end this." Once again, the shadows expanded revealing another couple dozen Midgardsormr copies.

Issei was about to give Bell and Trickster the order to attack when suddenly something appeared. It was a black fire that appeared from the ground, growing and twisting, before covering Loki, the wolves, and the dragons.

Tannin appeared to know what was going on, though he was shocked. "This abyss black aura! Could it be the Prison Dragon Vritra!?"

The black flame turned into the shape of a dragon as a large, black magic circle appeared on the ground around it.

Issei was surprised when a new voice suddenly spoke in his earpiece. {Issei Hyoudou-kun, can you hear me? I am the Vice-Governor of the Grigori, Shemhazai.]

"Hello Shemhazai-san. I take it you are the one I have to thank for the dragon made of black flames?" Issei responded.

[Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.] The fallen said.

"Ah, so Tannin was right and that is Saji. He's… different…"

[Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. At least it appears he can still tell friend from foe.]

"What exactly did you do to cause this?"

[We put every Vritra-type Sacred Gear on him.]

Issei blinked. Then he blinked again. "What."

[When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many pieces. Because of that, there are many Vritra-type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types: [Absorption Line], [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field], and [Shadow Prison]. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with some differences. And our organization, the Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra-type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. Being in contact with you resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all of the Vritra-type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.]

Issei shook his head. That was… unbelievably reckless. Though it appeared to have paid off.

[As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness was revived. –But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?]

Issei sighed. "Yeah, I'll try to do it… somehow. If necessary I'll stop Saji by force." He looked at the flame enveloping the enemy, sealing their movement and keeping them from doing anything.

"What is this fire!? I can't move!" Loki cried, acting panicked as he strained against the black flames while his subordinates thrashed uselessly. "My powers are being gradually sapped away! I-is this the power of the black dragon!? I had heard that there was a Dragon King who could do so, but don't tell me this is it!?"

Shemhazai continued explaining. [Vritra had more special abilities rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon Kings, but in terms of diversity and variety of techniques he is the best among the Dragon Kings!]

"Interesting…" Issei murmured.

[This was all possible thanks to you. You awakened Vritra's consciousness within Saji-kun. Otherwise it would have been impossible to do what we did. Now, Saji-kun won't be able to keep this up for long, so take advantage and take the enemy out before they break out.]

"Understood." Issei responded, nodding to himself. He turned to the rest. "Rias! Bikou! Take advantage while they can't attack to take them out now!"

The gathered combatants cheered in agreement and went on the attack. While they did that, Issei made use of the still manifested Boosted Gear to try to reach Saji.

[Saji, can you hear me?]

There was silence for the longest time, but eventually he got a response. […Uuh]

{Saji, it's Issei.]

[Hyo… Hyoudou…?] Saji responded lethargically. [What's happening to me right now…? I don't know why, but my body feels so hot that it might burn out…]

[Get a hold of yourself, Saji!] Issei replied, trying to make the other boy focus. [Don't let the cool entrance you made go to waste by passing out on me now.]

[…What should I do?] Saji said, a bit more alert now, making Issei smile.

[What do you see around you?]

Saji's response was slow. […I see giant wolves and thin dragons inside a black fire.]

[Keep restraining them. Just focus on that. While you're at it, can you see a humanoid enemy?]

[…Found him. …I can sense a mysterious magical power from him. And he's trying to get rid of the fire with it.]

[That's Loki, so don't let him erase the fire. Keep doing your job, and I'll take care of the rest.]

[…Alright Hyoudou, I'll do my best.]

Issei focused back on the battle and quickly made his way forward, hammer sparking as he prepared to smash Loki's face in. Said god began launching magical attacks at him in desperation. None made much of an impact, bouncing uselessly against a Makarakarn barrier he put up as he charged at Loki. Unfortunately, that slowed Issei down just enough that the God was able to dispel the flames around himself and begin to fly away, trying to retreat.

"Get back here, you damn pain in the ass!" Issei said as he moved in pursuit.

Loki sneered down at him. "Damn Sekiryuutei. I will retreat for now." He began to laugh. "However, I will appear for a third time and bring chao-" There was a flash, and an enormous bolt of lightning slammed into him, cutting him off. Issei glanced over to see Akeno and Baraqiel floating in the air on black fallen wings, holding hands and sparking slightly.

Loki began to drop to the ground, smoke wafting from his form. Before he could move to recover, black flames once again encased him as he continued to drop. "I-impossible! I already sealed these flames away once!"

[…Do it, Hyoudou.] Came Saji's voice, making Issei smile at his friend's will.

He got into position under Loki's falling form and got into a batter's stance, letting Mjölnir's head grow once again. He smirked. "This is for being a fucking irritant!" [Boost! Transfer!] The hammer glowed with a blinding light as Issei swung it, slamming it into Loki's midsection as he fell, shocking him with an unbelievable amount of voltage to go along with the physical impact. Said God went flying like a fastball, slamming into one of the area's walls, leaving an indentation. After a moment he dropped to the ground, even more smoke wafting from him.

Loki weakly looked up at Issei. "…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker …and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them… Did he know something like this could happen…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God…?" Finally his head dropped as he fell unconscious even as the rest of his subordinates were defeated.

* * *

A short while later, Issei approached Saji where he was lying unconscious where he'd stood before and poked him awake. "Yo, Saji, wake up."

Saji groaned. "Nng, Hyoudou? Is that you? What happened with the battle?"

Noticing that Saji appeared to have trouble moving, Issei motioned for Bell to come over and use a few Dias on him as Asia was still too exhausted to do any healing. "The fight's over. We won."

Saji smiled. "…I see. I wasn't very aware at the time… But I heard your voice. I was happy. While I was suffering as if I was having my body burned, your voice came to me. It gave me lots of moral support."

Issei smiled back. "No problem, Saji. I'll have your back. Just… try not to go on any more near rampages."

Saji blinked. "Are you serious? Was I going crazy?"

Issei chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. But thanks to you we won. You were an amazing support."

Saji looked relieved at hearing that. "In that case, I don't care. But…" He looked around at the aftermath of the battle. The area was in ruins. It looked like a complete warzone. The members of the ORC were celebrating their win, some more than others, with Irinia, Xenovia and Asia all sitting on the ground together, exhausted.

Issei looked around as well. Vali's companions had disappeared as soon as the battle was over, so they had no way of knowing how Vali's fight had gone. Meanwhile, Loki had his power sealed by Rossweisse using a large amount of Norse magic seals. Issei himself had recalled Trickster, not trusting him not to cause issues now that the battle was over.

"You've been fighting in battles like this numerous times, right?" Saji asked Issei. "Things like Gods, Maou, and Two Heavenly Dragons and such."

Issei looked away in thought. "Yeah, I have. It's become pretty routine, actually."

"That is the reason why you are amazing. I was really scared before doing the training that I was trembling. I really wanted to go home. But, if I ran away I wouldn't be able to face Kaichou and the others…" Saji said self-depreciatingly.

Issei turned to him with a grin. "I understand, Saji. There have been many times I've become so scared I felt like I couldn't continue. You just have to dig deep and force yourself to continue moving forward in spite of your fear. That's what courage is, after all."

Saji sighed, though he was smiling slightly. "…I'm no match for you." Issei simply grinned back.

"Ise." Rias called as Bell finished healing Saji.

"Yeah Rias?" Issei asked.

She motioned with her head over to where Akeno was supporting Baraqiel's weight. "It looks like Akeno could use some help, don't you think?"

Issei chuckled and made his way over, moving under Baraqiel's arm and holding him up. The fallen appeared shocked. "Issei Hyoudou…"

"Just so you know, I don't collect woman like they're toys." Issei said with a smile.

Baraqiel appeared embarrassed. "I… understand…" Then he looked at Issei seriously. "My daughter… Do you like Akeno?"

"Very much so. She's always been reliable and kind." Issei said immediately. Baraqiel became quite happy at that, while Akeno's face became incredibly red.

"Alright then, time to restore the area!" Rias said.

Issei sighed. "Great…"

* * *

A few days later Isse walked into the kitchen of his home to find Akeno happily making something. He smiled at her as he opened the refrigerator to get some milk. "Hello Akeno. Making anything interesting?"

The girl's smile widened slightly. "I'm making a bento for Tou-sama."

Issei grinned. "I'm glad to hear that, Akeno."

He drank his milk silently as she worked and was about to leave when she spoke. "You could have healed him at any time, couldn't you?" He turned silently to find she had stopped working, facing away from him. "I didn't think about it at the time, but you had that spell, Salvation. You could have healed him with that."

Issei sighed. "Yeah, I could have. And unlike what Rias believed, I still had the phoenix tears given to me."

"Why didn't you, then?"

"Because I wanted to help you." He took a step toward her. "I wouldn't have let him die, but letting you heal him helped you get over your issues with him. At least, that was the intention. Was I wrong?"

Akeno spun around and pressed herself against his body, her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. "…No. You weren't wrong. Arigatou, Ise-kun."

Issei smiled as he held her gently.

* * *

Azazel handed the Mjölnir replica to Odin as he was preparing to leave. "Here it is, back as promised."

Odin held the hammer and looked at it curiously. "Hmm… Interesting… And you say the Sekiryuutei brat was able to use it without any trouble?"

"That's what I was told. Why?"

Odin laughed to himself. "Hohohoho, how peculiar." He looked at Azazel. "The enchantments we placed on the hammer so non gods could also wield it dissipated early. I'd say before the battle even began."

Azazel looked shocked. "What!? But then, how was he able to use it!?"

Odin stroked his beard with a grin. "That is, indeed, the question. I think we'll need to keep a closer eye on him, don't you?"

Azazel nodded, still surprised. "Issei Hyoudou… What exactly are you…?"

* * *

Issei was relaxing with the rest of the ORC in the club room. "School trip is coming up soon…"

Bell landed on his shoulder. "By the way, boss, what do you think about Vali using the entire confrontation with Loki in order to get his hands on Fenrir to add it to his side?"

Issei shrugged. "It's a pain in the ass, but it was a smart move for him. Now he has more firepower in his team, obtained with our help.

Kiba approached, curious about something. "By the way, Ise, why did Trickster keep calling you 'warden'?

Issei sighed, so Bell explained. "Not all of those in the gauntlet follow boss voluntarily."

That caught those listening by surprise. "Really?" Kiba asked.

"Trickster, for example, is there as, well, I guess you could call it community service. He committed many crimes, so after he was brought down he was forced to work for boss as punishment. Boss doesn't let him out often, cause he's dangerous, but we figured we could get him to focus on Loki this time."

Gasper tilted his head. "Why was he so angry at Loki?"

Bell grinned. "Maybe you'll find out eventually."

Asia, who was sitting nearby looking at a guidebook for the school trip, spoke up now to change the subject. "Ise-san, we have been busy lately, so we have to go shopping for the school trip next."

"Asia, I hear that we have to wear underwear which is popular right now." Xenovia said, cutting in.

Asia became red faced. "R-really…?"

"Yup. It seems like when we go inside the bath where we bathe together with everyone else, others will laugh at us afterwards if we don't wear proper underwear. I also don't have cute looking underwear. Maybe it would be better for us to shop together." The blue haired girl said.

As Asia pondered this, Issei sweatdropped while Bell giggled. "Somehow I feel this is all Kiryuu's fault."

"White is the best! I think that is the actual underwear that the lord and Michael-sama would say 'Yes!' for!" Irina put her own thoughts in, making Bell giggle even harder.

"No. I will be wearing victory panties together with Asia."

"Eh! M-Me too?"

"No, no! The color for faith is white! Or the ones with an emblem of a cross!"

Now Bell was rolling around on the seat, laughing, while Issei sighed, his sweatdrop bigger than ever. It grew a bit more when he heard something else that had been going on in the corner of the room.

"I'm doomed!" Rossweisse said as she cried hysterically. "Uuuuuuuuu! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!"

Issei, once again, sighed. Yes, Odin had left back to his territory and left his Valkyrie behind. He most likely hadn't even noticed at the time. However, the fact that he hadn't contacted them about it by now most likely meant…

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!" The silver haired woman wailed.

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy." Rias said kindly, resting her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

Rossweisse let out another sob. "R-really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course… Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

Issei blinked, surprised that apparently there would be a teacher his age in school now.

"But will I able to live in this country…? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…! Uuu… and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!" Rossweisse continued to cry, depressed. Issei could see her point. Arriving after Odin had come back would make her look like an idiot.

Rias smiled at that and pulled out some documents, showing it to her. "Ufufu, that's where this plan would come in." She started pointing at various parts of the documents. "If you come to the Underworld now, you can get privileges like this and privileges like that."

Rossweisse looked shocked as she went through the documents. "Really!? There's this much insurance… and there are tax refunds!"

"That's exactly it. Also don't you think that a service like this and a system like this is wonderful too?"

"It's amazing! So d-devils get paid this much…! The base salary is totally different from us! Even if you compare them to Valhalla, these have better requirements!"

Issei and Bell, who had stopped laughing, stared. "Uh, boss?"

"Yeah Bell?"

"When they talked about demonic seduction, this isn't what I had in mind…" She said.

"By the way, if you come under me then you will also get these benefits." Rias continued, smiling all the while like an insurance saleswoman.

"…I heard that Gremory is the household who had their family promoted to a Maou and that the specialties made within the Gremory territory are very popular and are receiving high sales for it."

"That's true. You can even do that job for your career. The Gremory's are looking for very talented people."

"…Me neither, Bell." Issei said, his eyebrow twitching.

"-That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the Rook piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

Everybody had gone quiet as they watched the King try to add another piece to her peerage.

"Smart." Issei said quietly. "A magical powerhouse that isn't a glass cannon and could actually be able to also dish out physical punishment. That's a very potent piece." Bell nodded.

"…I feel like this is destiny. It might be my selfish imagination, but ever since I met you all at the hospital in the Underworld, it may have been decided that it will turn out like this." Rossweisse said as she accepted the piece she was offered. There was a bright crimson glow, and devil wings appeared from the now former Valkyrie's back.

"Huh, surprised it only took one piece." Bell said.

"It was recently announced that the unused Evil Pieces change to reflect the growth rate of the master who possesses them. The Maou Ajuka Beelzebub who was part of creating them is famous for including secret factors for the technical programs." Kiba explained.

Rossweisse got to her feet and bowed to everyone. "Everyone, I have reincarnated into a devil. I'm Rossweisse, a former Valkyrie. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than the ones of my homeland. I have lots of security now since the financial state of the Gremory household and my future will be very stable so I have become a devil. So please take good care of me from now."

Everybody welcomed Rossweisse to the team. Unheard by any but Issei, Bell giggled evilly. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Anya all about this."

Rossweisse began to laugh malevolently after a bit. "Ufufufufu. Odin-sama? The next time we meet, I won't forgive you, okay?" She grinned creepily, making Gasper hide inside his box in fear.

A short while later Akeno offered Issei a bento. "Ise-kun, these are leftovers, but please accept them."

He opened the bento to find it contained nikujaga. He picked some up with his fingers and chucked it into his mouth. He smiled. "Delicious, Akeno. It gives me a very warm sensation." After receiving chopsticks from her, he proceeded to dig in.

Akeno smiled happily beside Issei. "I'm glad Ise-kun is enjoying it. …Oh, your lips."

Issei looked up, wondering what she was referring to, but before he could react she leaned in and pecked his lips with her own, slightly off center.

"Ufufu." Akeno laughed with a smile and red cheeks as Issei looked at her in surprise. "That would be my first kiss, I guess."

Issei's eyes widened at that information before he sweatdropped as most of the other girls in the room focused murderous glares on him. While he tried to figure out what to do, Akeno wrapped her arms around Issei from behind. "Ise, I love you."

Hearing that, a crimson aura erupted from around Rias. "Mou! Ise! Akeno! Today, I won't forgive you two!"

Bell simply giggled happily.

* * *

 ** _So, finally got this done. This fought me. I didn't find it very interesting in the first place, since this LN is not my favorite, but I managed to get it done by week's end. Hope you all liked my additions, and the hints to things in the prequel, like Issei's ability to lift the hammer, and Affection's Embrace. I wonder if anybody can guess what that particular item foreshadows._**

 ** _Another part of the reason this took me a bit longer than usual to type up is because I had to figure out a way to get Akeno and her father to make up without gusing the utterly bananas plot device the LN used. Seriously, that came completely out of left field. What the fuck, Ishibumi-sensei?_**

 ** _And nobody guessed which SMT demon I was going to use. For the uninitiated, that was SMT Loki. I thought it would be hilarious, even though in the end he didn't end up doing much on screen._**

 ** _On another note, we hit 200 reviews! Woot! I'm so happy. Now let's work to get to 300!_**

 ** _Next few chapters are going to be short, as they're going to be short stories, some canon, some of my own creation. Not sure how many canon ones will be included as something other than flashbacks later. Will see once I actually read vol. 8._**

 ** _Till then, check out my other fics, and leave reviews in all of them. I've added a new one that some of you might be interested in. Till next time!_**


	16. Teasing Temptress

It was lunchtime at Kuoh Academy, and for once Issei and his friends decided to eat outside. They were gathered under a tree, eating from their bentos. All but Issei, that is.

He was leaning against the tree, humming a tune to himself, relaxing and trying to ignore his empty stomach. The others, who had been talking, stopped suddenly when they heard his stomach growl loudly.

"Jeez Hyoudou, if you're that hungry why aren't you eating?" Aika asked as she brought some rice to her mouth, eyeing him as she chewed.

"I stupidly forgot my bento at home, and I don't want to spend my money on the vending machines." He said as his stomach grumbled once again.

Asia fidgeted cutely. "Ano, Ise-san, if you want, you can have some of my bento." She held the box out to him.

Issei smiled and reached over to gently pat her head. "Thanks Asia, but don't worry about me. I'm the one that forgot grab it. I won't inconvenience you to make myself feel better. Besides, it's not the first time I've gone hungry. I'll survive."

Before a clearly curious Xenovia could ask a question regarding that last statement she was interrupted by a boy nearby gasping. "Who is _that_!?"

The schoolyard began to go silent as people began to turn towards the entrance. Issei and his group did the same, and all of their eyes widened, though for various different reasons.

Walking onto school grounds was a devastatingly beautiful blond European woman. She wore a tight, black dress that covered her adequately yet at the same time showed her body off in ways that had even the least perverted of the teens there choking on their own drool as she sensually walked, hips swaying invitingly from side to side. Gorgeous green eyes glinted mischievously as they looked around, searching. In her hand she held a bento.

The gathered students whispered to each other as they stared at the newcomer, mostly variations on wondering who she was and exclaiming over how beautiful she was. The Perverted Duo were no different.

"Oh god, look at her!" Motohama yelled, adjusting his glasses as he stared at the woman. "A beauty like her makes every girl here look plain in comparison!" The girls who heard him scowled, but couldn't help but agree, much as they didn't want to.

Tears were flowing from Matsuda's eyes. "I'm… so happy to be alive right now. Even if she isn't a loli, she's too perfe-HOLY SHIT SHE'S WALKING THIS WAY!"

Indeed, when the woman caught sight of their group her smile widened and she began walking in their direction, her high heels clicking as she moved. More students gathered, staring at the woman, who did not seem to mind the attention in the least.

At last she reached the group and held out the bento with a smile, which looked kind to most, but which Issei and the members of the ORC could see the mischief in. "Hello Ise-sama. You left this at home, so I thought I'd bring it to you. You need to eat, after all."

Whispering quickly picked up throughout the crowd. "What the-?" "Did she just call him Ise- _sama_?" "She said he left it at home. Does… does she live with him?" "N-no way…"

Issei sighed as he heard the students' conversations but took the bento with a smile. "Thank you, Elena. I am pretty hungry."

Elena gave a light bow, still smiling. "Anything for you, Ise-sama. Is there _anything_ else I can do for you?" She practically purred.

Before Issei could respond Aika spoke, looking at Issei speculatively. "Damn Hyoudou, you've been holding out on us."

That seemed to be the Duo's cue. Matsuda grabbed Issei's collar and shook him. "You bastard! Not only do you live with Asia-chan, you have this gorgeous angel as well!? What. The. HELL!?"

"I thought we were bros, Ise!" Motohama cut in. "How could you keep this from us!"

Nobody noticed Elena's smile turn briefly wicked before she brought a finger to her perfect, ruby red lips. "Ah, you must be Ise-sama's friends he's told me about. Please refrain from damaging my master. I'd prefer him in one piece."

Issei groaned at her words, knowing they were just going to add fuel to the fire. Indeed, pretty much every student there cried out "MASTER!?"

The Perverted Duo were shocked into near catatonia, looking like they'd been turned to stone. Aika's eyebrows were almost reaching her hairline, surprised beyond belief. "Wow, did not expect you to be into that kind of stuff."

One of the members of the Kendo Club, Murayama, stepped forward in disbelief. "W-why are you calling Hyoudou that? Is he blackmailing you or something?" Immediately she knew she'd said the wrong thing, as Elena's smile dropped and she turned a freezing glare on the brunette.

"What did you say?" The older woman whispered, though it was audible to everyone present, and they couldn't help but shiver at the sheer venom in her voice.

"I… I…" Murayama stuttered.

"My actions are my own, little girl. I happily serve Ise-sama of my own free will. I have little doubt you have no concept of caring for somebody the way I do him." Elena said, her voice still quiet but carrying.

"But, why… him?" Murayama's fellow Kendoka, Katase, asked, the faint hint of disgust at the last word angering not just Elena but the other female supernatural beings there.

Elena's glare switched to Katase, but Issei spoke first after he stood up. "Elena, it's fine."

She turned to stare at her master, seeing that he truly wasn't that bothered by it, so used was he to being looked down upon by the students of Kuoh. That just made her more determined to speak in his defense. She once again turned to glare at the pink haired girl.

"Because I love him." She said simply, and there was the sound of more than one indrawn breath at the admission. Elena continued, sneering slightly, and even that didn't keep her from looking practically perfect. "Little girls like you, you run around, following a pretty face and a vapid head. Shallow and pathetic. Real women know to look below the surface." Her face softened and she smiled again. "I won't deny that he has a few faults, but everybody does, and looking for someone who doesn't is the height of foolishness. I have seen him at the greatest heights and the deepest lows. He saved my life, and asked for nothing, when he was well within his rights to do so." She set her face into a firm mask and spoke so nobody could mistake a single word she said. "I would do anything for this man. My body is his to do with as he wishes. I would kill for him. I would _die_ for him. Because I know he's worth it." She gave the girls a condescending look. "You should be so lucky to find somebody like him in a thousand lifetimes."

"Admirable, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, as you are neither a student nor a member of the faculty." Said Sona as she approached through the crowd, Tsubaki behind her.

Elena turned to look at Sona before nodding. "Very well. I've delivered what I needed to anyway." She turned to Issei and, making sure everybody was watching, caressed his scarred cheek tenderly and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "I will see you later."

Issei smiled gently at her. "Of course."

She gave him a smile in return, gave one last glance at the crowd, and began to walk back out of school grounds, her swaying hips drawing the gaze of many to her perfect backside.

Issei sighed as Sona turned to look at him, glasses glinting, while Tsubaki began getting the crowd to disperse. "Hyoudou, I would appreciate it if you would let your non student associates know that they are not allowed on campus during school hours except during certain special events, and that even then that only applies to those with some sort of familial connection, for the most part."

Issei nodded. "Understood, Kaichou. I'll make sure to let them know."

The strict devil eyed him for a moment before nodding and turning to move away, the crowd having left to gather back into groups and discuss what had just happened, more than one person turning to glance at Issei speculatively.

He sat back down and, now that the excitement was over, opened his bento to eagerly eat before lunchtime was over. He was in the middle of chewing a sausage when Aika spoke. "Soo… How did you meet that woman, Hyoudou?"

He looked up to find that she, along with the two perverts, were staring at him avidly, though the boys still had angry tears in their eyes. A glance to the side told him that his other friends were also interested, though by now they'd learned not to push for details. He finished chewing before looking back at Aika. "Elena… was in a bad situation with some nasty men. I think it's fairly obvious to everybody here what a man would most want with her." There were nods all around. "She isn't precisely chaste, but she values her freedom to choose who her partner is. And she obviously didn't want to have anything to do with those men. So I helped her."

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "How?" He proceeded to shiver at the cold smile that appeared on Issei's face, and he wasn't the only one.

"Let's say that I can be… persuasive, hm?" Deciding that he'd answered enough questions he went back to his meal, the rest doing the same as they realized they wouldn't be getting anything further out of him.

* * *

That evening, Issei was relaxing in the large bath in the basement of his home, alone for once, a bottle of fruit milk sitting at the edge.

The rest of the day after lunch was full of people asking him questions about Elena. He wasn't really surprised. The succubus was quite distinctive. If he was them he'd be intensely curious as well.

He sipped his milk, enjoying the solitude. He loved his friends, but ever since the war, where there was barely a moment of quiet, and afterwards meeting Rias and getting involved in the supernatural side of his own world, moments of peace were few and far between for him. Probably the most relaxing span of time for him was the period between the aforementioned events, when it was just him and Bell, for the most part.

He almost sighed in disappointment when he heard the door open and soft footsteps pad toward him, instead simply taking another sip of milk. He opened an eye to see who had joined him, utterly unsurprised to see the nude form of Elena sinking into the water at his side with a pleased sigh and a smile. She moved closer to his side and cuddled with him shortly afterward, pressing her breasts against his side, and the two remained silent for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

Finally Issei spoke. "You caused me some trouble today, you know?"

The blonde chuckled throatily, nuzzling him. "I take it the little boys and girls couldn't get enough about me?"

He sighed, eyes closed again. "They're not that much younger than I am."

"Mmm, but you are the exact opposite of _little_ , master." She said with a wicked little smile, reaching down to firmly grasp something under the water. Issei couldn't help his smirk or the chuckle that left him, though he kept his eyes closed.

Both were once again silent for several minutes, simply enjoying feeling each other's body. This time Elena was the one to break the comfortable quiet. "Why do you let them treat you the way they do, my master?"

Issei frowned slightly and let an eye quirk open. "What would you have me do, Elena?"

"Lay down the law." She said, seriously. "Show them who they're messing with. Show them that whatever you might have been when you left, you are so much greater than them now."

He sighed. "They're children, Elena."

"That doesn't excuse them." She growled softly. "You deserve their adulation, not their scorn."

He turned to look at her now. "So I should become a tyrant among them? I thought you knew me better than that."

Elena seemed to wilt. "I… I do. I'm sorry, it's just…" She gazed up at him, pure devotion in her eyes. "You are… you, and the way I saw them treating you, it made me so _angry._ I almost froze those two little bitches solid."

He stroked her smooth back, and she sighed contentedly and pressed herself against him. "It's alright, Elena. Considering the kind of boy I was, it's unsurprising that their opinions of me would be low and take long to change."

"You act like you're a different person now." She kissed his cheek. "The trials you went through may have shaped you into who you are today, but that potential was always there. You would have been great even if you'd never led the war. I have absolutely no doubt of that."

He smiled and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss. "Thank you, my dear."

She smiled back, before it turned wicked once again and she moved to throw her leg over him, straddling him and pressing herself against his body. "I think that's enough of the serious stuff, Ise-sama." She rubbed her body against his enticingly. "Let me help you relax further, hmm?"

He grinned back, reaching down to firmly grasp her ass under the water. "You won't hear me complaining." They kissed passionately as they began.

They didn't leave the bath for another hour.

* * *

 ** _Hello all. Hope you enjoyed this little interlude._**

 ** _Yes, I know it's short, but it's something that I couldn't really fit into the regular story without it seeming shoehorned. Now that we've reached the first of the volumes that are basically a compilation of short stories, I figured I could put it in as my own, original short._**

 ** _I have another in mind that will most likely be the next chapter involving our favorite High Pixie, since I've been neglecting her a bit beyond random mentions. So look forward to that, though it might take me a bit time as I try to put it together. It'll be about the length of this chap though, give or take._**

 ** _Some have been wondering about Affection's Embrace, so I'll clear something up. It isn't an item from any SMT game. I checked if there was an existing item I could tweak first, but there wasn't. So I made it up. Also, regarding the foreshadowing it brings, it's nothing regarding the current story. It's about its origins and what they imply about the prequel. That's what I meant. Sorry if I didn't make it clear._**

 ** _Speaking of the prequel, since I've been asked, yes, both the Ring of Gaea and Order of Messiah will appear. Need both sides to have representation. I'm sure some people figured they would be thanks to Beth, I'm just confirming it now._**

 ** _Also, I'll show who Anya is eventually. She's another of Issei's demons, obviously. I'm sure if you think hard you can figure out what she is._**

 ** _In other news, I started another story! Yes, yes, yet another, I know. Anyway, for those interested, it's a Harry Potter / Fate series crossover. It was born out of playing Fate/Grand Order a bunch. There will be much Servanting, and many a waifu. Sounds fun, neh?_**

 ** _I think that's it for now. Till next time, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of our little interlude. Bye!_**


	17. A Long Awaited Moment

Bell hummed lightly in contentment as she lay on a small towel on the roof of the Hyoudou home in a skimpy swimsuit, soaking in the sun. Nearby most of the other girls were doing the same, enjoying the bright, sunny day. Even Felicia was on the roof, curled up and napping as she enjoyed the warmth.

If any straight man got onto the roof to see all the skin on display they'd likely die of blood loss.

As Bell chuckled at the thought she looked up when she heard footsteps, finding Issei striding out, his eyes roaming around as he enjoyed the sight in front of him. He turned towards where Rias and Akeno were laying. "Sorry to interrupt your 'me time', ladies, but I wanted to ask for your assistance with something."

Akeno sat up to look at Issei, the laughably indecent excuse for a bathing suit she was wearing doing nothing to hide her body from his gaze. "Ara, Ise-kun, what could you need from us?" She grinned wickedly in a way that Bell knew was making Elena mentally applaud.

Issei looked around at the gathered girls, from Elena who posed proudly to Irina, who blushingly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away despite wearing a rather modest swimsuit. "I'd rather discuss it in private."

Rias got to her feet, her face curious. "Alright, Ise, I don't see why not."

"Anything you need me for, Boss?" Bell asked as she sat up as well, a smile on her face.

Issei shook his head as he moved back into the house. "No, don't worry about it, Bell. Stay here and relax."

Her smile slipped briefly before she forced it back on. "Ok Boss, if you say so."

Issei led the two devils into the house, letting Bell fall back with a sad sigh.

She placed a hand on her chest and frowned at the heavy sensation she felt. This last event was just the latest in a list that told Bell something she'd feared for a long time.

She was losing her place in Issei's life.

For so long she'd been his closest confidant, his right hand fairy. She'd known him the longest, and she'd endured the most to support him. It was not exaggeration to say that Issei would be long dead without her. Among those who followed him her love of him was well known. And now… now she was being replaced.

She brushed an errant tear away, sniffling. She'd known it would happen eventually. She remembered that time in the baths during their training of Rias' peerage to face Raiser, where she'd admitted her thoughts to the devils regarding not being able to be with Issei as a proper woman. She'd known a long time ago that she'd one day be replaced by someone who could give him what he deserved.

She'd just… never imagined it would hurt so much.

Of course, she knew that Issei would deny not needing her quite vehemently, but she wasn't blind. Their time alone together had shrunk dramatically since they got involved with Rias and her peerage. It used to be that she could sleep alone with Issei, sweaty, sticky, and happy, every night. But ever since Rias and Asia made his bed theirs as well, that happened more and more infrequently.

She'd like to be angry at the devils, it would make things so much simpler for her, but she wasn't. Otherwise she wouldn't have worked so hard to push him closer to them, trying to get him over his reawakened fears of loss that had made his normal denseness even more impenetrable.

She also knew that part of what was drawing them further apart was that they were no longer in constant danger. Being his second in command she'd often had to spend almost every waking hour with him for the simple fact that they needed to always be prepared to fight. Now, though there had been many big fights, they weren't a daily event anymore, allowing them to spend more time apart.

She sniffed again, more tears appearing in her eyes, mourning the end of the relationship that had defined her life for so long. Hoping nobody could see her she gathered her things and made her way inside, suddenly feeling the need to spend some time alone in her room, having a good cry.

* * *

A few days passed as the High Pixie hid her current melancholy from the others in the home. At the moment, as evening fell, she was resting in her room watching TV, enjoying the absurdity of a sentai. She looked over as someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

"Bell-sensei, could you come out please. I need you for something." Akeno said from outside.

Bell got up with a groan and opened the door to find her student standing in Issei's room with a smile, holding a small bit of cloth. "What do you need, Akeno-chan?"

"I need you to do to do me a favor, sensei." She held out the cloth, letting the small woman see it was a dress the same color as her hair in her size, probably custom tailored, along with a pair of similarly sized high heeled shoes. "Could you put these on, please?"

Bell gazed at the clothes before looking up at the devil. "Uh, any particular reason?"

"There's something I want to try, that's all."

Bell eyed Akeno, trying to figure out what her game was. Eventually she shrugged and took the outfit. "Alright, give me a second." She headed back into her room to get dressed, a bit surprised to find that lingerie was included. More and more curious she dressed quickly, stepping in front of the mirror in her room to examine herself. She smiled lightly. She looked damn good, the dress clinging to her tightly, highlighting her form, but leaving plenty of leg and cleavage visible. On a whim she put on some jewelry she'd been bought to complete the look, nodding to herself in satisfaction.

Akeno clapped her hands happily when she saw her. "I knew you'd look amazing." She turned and headed for the door. "Please, come with me, sensei."

"What is this about, Akeno?" Bell asked as she followed her out of the room. "The dress is pretty, but if this is about dressing me up like a doll…"

"Nothing like that, Bell-sensei, promise." Akeno said, hiding her wicked smile by facing away.

"Then what exactly are we…" The fairy stopped in the middle room staring in shock, as Akeno moved to the side where the rest of the residents were sitting and watching. Bell didn't notice any of that, because her eyes were riveted on the figure in front of her.

Issei was standing there, smiling tenderly at her, dressed in tuxedo and holding a short stemmed, blood red rosebud.

"B-boss? W-what?" Bell stuttered.

Issei stepped forward. "Well, I noticed we haven't spent as much time together as we should be lately. So, since nothing world ending is happening at the moment, I figured I'd take you out on a date."

"A-a d-date? An actual date?" Bell asked hopefully. "We've never gone on a date before."

He held out the rosebud to her. "Yeah Bell, a real, full date. Our first ever. I already have it all prepared thanks to Rias. We're going to dinner in a nice restaurant in the Underworld followed by a play."

Bell's lip was quivering as she took the rosebud, barely keeping herself from bursting into happy tears. An actual date with Issei was something she'd never expected to be able to ever go on. She looked over to find the rest of the ORC all smiling at her, the girls surprisingly not appearing jealous. Well, not very, at least. She smiled back at them gratefully as she moved over to Issei as Akeno moved in close.

"I'll be transporting you down to the Underworld, Bell-sensei. Then I'll leave you alone." Akeno said at Bell's look. Bell nodded as she alighted daintily on Issei's shoulder. In a flash of crimson light they were gone.

* * *

After Akeno left them Issei walked with Bell on his shoulder into a clearly high class restaurant. Bell looked around, eyes wide, before she turned to Issei. "Uh, Boss, how exactly is this going to work? I'm, you know, a bit on the small side."

Issei chuckled. "Apparently devils have become accustomed to those of different sizes since they started resurrecting others into their kind. Tannin, for example, becomes a miniature version of himself when he needs to enter buildings. Rias says that they've developed furniture and tools for people of various builds."

Ball made an understanding noise as Issei stepped toward the Maître D', who looked up from the schedule book in front of him. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, there should be a reservation under the name of Hyoudou, arranged by Rias Gremory." Issei said.

The devil looked down at the book before nodding. "Yes, here you are. Follow me." He led the two to a seat by a window. "A moment please." He quickly removed one of the chairs and set one for someone Bell's approximate size on the table itself followed by a smaller table and a set of cutlery to eat from. Issei nodded and tipped the man before pulling out Bell's chair, letting her flutter down onto it, smiling widely.

Taking his seat Issei looked around with interest. "Nice place. Should have known Rias would find something like this when I asked for a place to take you."

"This is what you wanted to talk to her and Akeno about a couple of days ago, wasn't it?" Bell asked happily, smiling till she thought her head would unhinge at his nod. "Thanks Boss."

"There's no need to thank me, Bell-chan. You know I would do anything for you. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time but never got the chance." He said with a gentle smile.

Shortly a waiter stepped forward, handed them their menus and took their drink orders before leaving once again.

"Interesting selection." Bell said as she looked over her own, smaller menu. "They didn't pick a theme and stick with it. I'm seeing Italian, Chinese, British, and I don't know what."

Issei grimaced as he saw a certain item. "I'm never having haggis again. Damn Gore and damn me for taking that bet."

Bell let out a very unladylike snort, covering her mouth. "Oh man, your face was priceless! Yukari almost puked when she saw you eat it."

Issei gagged at the memories. "Never again…"

Bell laughed again as she looked down at the menu. The waiter returned shortly and took their orders, a Mexican dish for Issei and some Italian for Bell.

They talked happily for the next while, discussing the messes they'd gotten into lately, the ORC and the other supernatural beings of this world they'd met.

"I'm interested in seeing what the fae here are like." Bell said as she eagerly ate her pasta. "I mean, I haven't met anybody from them, although from what I've learned from Akeno-chan their magic system is pretty well understood by the rest of the world."

"Magic here seems regimented differently that back there." Issei said. "Rias explained during her lessons to me of the supernatural side of this world that each mythological group has their own magic system that can still be learned by others, like Vali did with the Norse."

Bell wiped some sauce from her face with a napkin. "That's pretty different, yeah. I mean, back home everybody used basically the same spells, though some people had their own unique ones."

Issei shrugged. "Yeah, you'd think it would be more like this world's."

After they finished their meals they left the restaurant, making sure to leave a generous tip, and headed to the theatre the play they were going to see was being performed in.

"What exactly are we going to see?" Bell asked, unsure if the smile on her face would ever leave.

"I don't have the slightest clue, really. Rias just said her family told her it would be especially appropriate for us."

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "Huh, weird. Now I'm really interested."

To their shocked amusement the play was a dramatization of the battle of Kuoh Academy and the treaty signing. They were surprised to find that even they were being represented on stage, and Bell almost burst out into mad laughter multiple times while Issei merely sweatdropped.

Still, it was an amusing time for the two of them. It was a surprisingly accurate version, though the devils' role had obviously been inflated slightly.

Bell rested her head against his as she sat on his shoulder on the way out of the theatre. "This was fun, Boss. I never imagined I'd ever get to have a proper date with you." She wiped a happy tear away, smiling brightly.

Issei smiled. "We're not done yet."

Bell pulled back, looking at him curiously. "There's more?"

"Well, I don't think going home yet would be a good idea. I'd rather not be interrupted." Issei said with a small chuckle.

His fairy blinked, but her eyes widened when Issei entered a high class hotel and got them the penthouse suite. She began to grin when they entered the room. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Issei took off his coat and grinned back. "It's been far too long since we had a night alone, don't you think?"

Bell giggled happily.

* * *

Several hours later Bell lay on Issei's chiseled chest, her eyes closed and smile wide as she hummed in contentment, satisfied for the first time in what felt like far too long. She looked up at him, smiling tenderly. "I love you, Ise-sama."

He looked down at her, smiling back just as lovingly. "I love you too, Bell-chan. And I always will, not matter what. You're with me till the end. I'll have it no other way." He reached down and ran a finger along her back as she sniffled happily.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 ** _Another chapter done. I've wanted to do a chapter focused a bit more on Issei and Bell's relationship for a while now. They haven't gotten as much interaction as before as the LN portions get more involved. Small chapters like this work well, I think._**

 ** _Anyway, Revan417, if you're going to keep asking questions, please make an account so I don't have to answer in the notes. I'd rather not do that. In any case, I'm pretty sure I answered your question before, but I have no plans for them at this time for the simple fact that I haven't played SMTIVA yet._**

 ** _Not much to say this time. My writing is going to slow down slightly because I'm working on original work to raise money to help my best friend. He's about to become homeless, and he has no income because he has disabilities, so no work, but no disability benefits. I hate to ask, but if anybody would be willing to help out with even a couple of bucks for him, I would appreciate it. Just send me a PM saying so and we'll go from there. Think of it like becoming my Patron, but not really._**

 ** _Anyway, till next time, please review. Bye._**


	18. Author's Note (Sorry)

_**Alright people, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, but this isn't a new chapter. This is about the future of this story.**_

 _ **I've honestly had a lot of trouble mustering up the motivation to work on it. This is mainly due to how I structure my writing and my ideas, which I'll explain.**_

 _ **I write focusing on moments. Events. When I started this story I had certain moments in mind that I wanted to see happen. Prime example, and my main motivation: Issei losing control and Projecting in his rage. Almost all my writing came from wanting to reach that point, along with a few others.**_

 _ **But those moments are dependant on what I know from canon and having time to plan the moment out. And I just know nothing of canon past the point I've already reached to be able to come up with moments that excite and motivate me. Closest I have is Trihexa, and even that's just a vague idea of awesome I want to see.**_

 _ **I don't know if that way of writing is common or not, but it's the way I work.**_

 _ **So this story is on hiatus. It is most definitely not dead, but I'm putting it on hold till I get through the rest of the LNs and come up with some ideas of how I can change canon better once I have a better idea of what happens. This will probably take a while, as I have a lot of other things to do besides that, and my new work schedule only leaves me three hours of free time or so a day.**_

 _ **In the meantime, my main story, as some might have already noticed, is Brightest in Shadow. I have a lot, and I mean A LOT, of moments that I want to get to in that story, especially as we've reached the point that it truly gets interesting. I will also work on my other fics sporadically.**_

 _ **I know this isn't ideal to those of you who read this story and only this story of mine, but it's the way things are. I welcome you to check out my other work and see if you find anything else you might enjoy. I just feel like this is the best way forward to make this story the best it can be. I'm not blind to its faults, after all.**_

 _ **Oh, and as to those wondering why I don't just work on the prequel in the meantime, it's because it would spoil the one truly awesome, absolutely glorious moment I have planned for Dragon Walking with Demons. Trust me, it's fucking epic. It just doesn't have the same impact if you've read the prequel. And that, to me at least, would be a crime.**_

 _ **So that's it. All I had to say. Once again, I apologize, but I just feel like this is better for everybody involved. I get to enjoy my writing again, and you guys get a better story. Win/win.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


End file.
